


A Melhor Surpresa de Suas Vidas-Snamione (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bebê a caminho, Desejos, F/M, Fluffy, Gravidez, Hinny, Magia, Morte de personagem, Notícias chocantes, Os homens que se cuidem, Romance, Smut, Surpresas, Vidas quase destruidas, mudanças, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger, snapemione, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 77,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Hermione descobre que está grávida, mas tem receio de contar a seu marido. Severus descobre e ambos sabem que é a melhor coisa que lhes podia acontecer.





	1. A Descoberta

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

Hermione aparatou em casa e se sentou no sofá da sala. Sorriu involuntariamente e acariciou delicadamente sua barriga. Tinha acabado de chegar de St. Mungus, de onde lhe tinham realizado um teste de gravidez e lhe tinham dito que estava grávida. Estava feliz, mas também com receio.

"Como irei contar a meu marido essa notícia." – Pensou ela. Pegou na carta, que continha a melhor noticia que ela alguma vez tinha recebido, a abriu e a releu:

Prezada Senhora Snape,

O medibruxo Simon Silver tem o prazer de a informar que está grávida de três meses. Se aconselha á futura mamãe que descanse muito e que não faça muitos esforços, principalmente nos próximos meses. Do que necessitar, terá o apoio de nossa equipe. Se aconselha que marque uma consulta para saber se o bebê está bem de saúde.

Atenciosamente,

Medibruxo Simon Silver

Hermione fechou os olhos. Tudo começou á umas semanas, quando ela se enjoava com tudo e seu marido lhe administrava poções, que não resultavam. Sabia que algo não estava certo. E foi aí que decidiu ir a St. Mungus fazer um teste de gravidez, que são cem por cento fiáveis. Nesse momento, suspirou e olhou em volta da sala. Sabia que seu marido ainda estava dando aulas em Hogwarts. E se lembrou que ele detestava crianças. Com o coração batendo mais rápido, começou pensando o pior.

"E se ele não quiser o bebê? Me obrigará a abortar? O que farei? Mesmo não o conhecendo, sinto tanto amor por meu filho. Essa criança que está em meu ventre é fruto de meu amor com Severus, e se ele não o quiser, é porque não me ama de verdade." – Pensou Hermione. Tapando seu rosto com as mãos, começou a chorar. Algumas lágrimas caiam diretamente na carta, que estava entre suas pernas. Passado algum tempo, Hermione percebeu que tinha de reagir. Mesmo que Severus não quisesse o bebê, ela o queria e iria lutar por ele. Até ao fim. Limpou as lágrimas e chamou:

– Penny! – Uma elfa, melhor arranjada que a maioria dos elfos existentes, com um vestido azul bebê, novo, uns sapatos brancos e um laço da mesma cor, aparatou á sua frente e perguntou:

– O que deseja, Senhora Snape? – Hermione disse, tentando demonstrar á elfa sua determinação:

– Quero que me faça uma mala com roupa e que a meta no hall de entrada. – Os olhos azuis da elfa se arregalaram e ela balbuciou:

– Vai se divorciar do Senhor Snape? Porquê? – Hermione sorriu e disse, tentando acalmar a elfa:

– Não se preocupe. Isso não irá acontecer. – A elfa se tranquilizou e olhou para Hermione de cenho franzido, que tinha a mão em seu ventre. A olhando nos olhos, questionou:

– A senhora está grávida? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e perguntou, com receio:

– Como sabe, Penny? – A elfa sorriu e disse, desviando a conversa:

– Quer um chá de camomila? É bom para os nervos.

– Sim. – Disse Hermione, tristemente. A elfa aparatou para a cozinha. A morena suspirou e tentou, a todo o custo, não chorar.

"Se ele não aceitar nosso filho, sairei de casa." – Prometeu Hermione para si própria. Se levantou, nervosa, e começou a andar às voltas pela sala. Tentava, inutilmente, se acalmar. De vez em quando, limpava uma lágrima que caía por seu rosto. Penny aparatou na sala com uma xícara nas mãos. Hermione se sentou e a recebeu, agradecendo, com voz fraca:

– Obrigada.

– De nada, Senhora Snape. – Disse a elfa. Hermione começou a beber o chá e quando terminou, sentiu uma tontura. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para a elfa, que a olhava seriamente, e perguntou:

– Penny, o que - o que você colocou no chá? – Os olhos de Hermione começaram a se fechar e adormeceu profundamente. A elfa respirou fundo e respondeu para si mesma:

– Poção de sono sem sonhos. – E pensou: "Agora só falta chamar meu senhor." Aparatou no gabinete de Snape e se dirigiu á escrivaninha. Pegou em um pergaminho, uma pena e começou a escrever uma carta.

OoOoO

Hermione acordou e deu de caras com seu marido, que a olhava preocupado.

– Severus, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou, enquanto se erguia da cama com a ajuda de Snape.

– Penny me chamou. Falando qualquer coisa de sair de casa. – Começou Severus, confuso. Hermione fechou os olhos esperando o pior – Cheguei a casa e vi você dormindo e com uma carta em sua barriga… - Hesitou um pouco, olhando para sua mulher, que continuava de olhos fechados, mas perguntou:

– É verdade?

– Severus, querido, eu… - Começou a morena, tentando se explicar, mas parou vendo a expressão de ansiedade de seu marido.

Sim. – Disse Hermione, com voz fraca – Você vai ser pai.

Severus abraçou Hermione delicadamente, e lhe perguntou, baixinho:

– É menino… ou menina? – Hermione admitiu:

– Não sei. – Snape se afastou de Hermione e ela viu seus olhos negros brilhando. Ficou deslumbrada. Pensou que ele se afastasse dela, que dissesse que não o queria, mas vendo o brilho dos olhos dele, percebeu que se tinha enganado. O moreno franziu o cenho e questionou, confuso:

– Você tinha receio que eu não aceitasse esse filho? Porquê?

– Severus, você não gosta de crianças. – Disse Hermione, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Não gosto dos filhos dos outros. Não tem educação. – Admitiu o marido – Mas já estou amando nosso filho, mesmo não o conhecendo.

Hermione sorriu, emocionada. Seu coração se acalmou, sabendo que Severus não iria repudiar a criança. O abraçou fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Eu te amo. – Snape sorriu e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo Hermione suspirar. Sabia que essa era a forma que seu marido encontrava de lhe dizer que a amava, mesmo sem palavras. Severus arranjou as almofadas e deitou Hermione. Se deitou a seu lado e colocou o ouvido em seu ventre, tentando sentir o bebê. A morena riu do comportamento de seu marido e disse, lhe acariciando os cabelos negros:

– Ainda é cedo.

– Esperar sete meses para conhecer meu filho. – Disse Snape, se afastando da barriga de sua mulher - Isso é tortura.

Hermione sabia exatamente o que Severus sentia. Ela também queria muito pegar em seu filho, o acariciar, beijar, abraçar, sentir seu cheiro…

Sem que nenhum deles contasse, bateram á porta.

– Senhor Snape. – Disse Penny, do lado de fora – O Senhor Potter está na sala e quer saber se os senhores vão ao jantar.

Severus revirou os olhos e Hermione riu de sua reação. Harry realizava um jantar, no mesmo dia, todos os meses, para que todos se encontrassem e falassem de novidades. Snapes, Malfoys, Weasleys e mais alguns colegas de confiança do Ministério jantavam na mansão Potter. Eram noites agradáveis, com muitas conversas, muita comida e bebida.

– Vamos, Sevie. – Pediu Hermione, suplicantemente - Por favor? Nos vamos divertir imenso.

Vendo a expressão de súplica de sua mulher, Severus disse:

– Está bom. – Com um sorriso em seus lábios, Hermione pegou em sua mão, abriu a porta e desceram as escadas, para ter com Harry.

 

Continua….


	2. O Jantar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Harry estava sentado no sofá, quando reparou em Hermione, que descia as escadas de mãos dadas a seu marido. Se levantou, sorrindo inconscientemente ao ver a cena e pensou: “Eles se amam de verdade”.

-Potter. – Cumprimentou Severus, com seu modo frio do costume.

-Oi, Severus. - Respondeu Harry, ignorando o cumprimento frio de seu ex-professor - Como vai?

-Ótimo. – Disse Severus, com um sorriso que Harry não entendeu - E você?

-Tudo bem. – Respondeu, olhando desconfiado para ambos, que sorriam enigmaticamente e convidou:

-Vamos? – Se dirigiram para a lareira e Harry atirou pó de flú, a ativando. Pegou na mão de Hermione e gritou:

-Mansão Potter. – Fecharam os olhos e quando entraram na sala, abriram os olhos e limparam a fuligem que estava em suas vestes. Ginny foi ter com eles e cumprimentou Hermione. Olhou para Snape e disse:

-Oi, Snape! Tudo bom? – Severus, em resposta, inclinou a cabeça. Ginny pegou na mão de Hermione e foram para a cozinha.

-É para saber as novidades primeiro. – Comentou Harry, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Severus e Harry se dirigiram para os sofás, onde já estavam Ron, Luna, Draco, Neville e Kingsley. Se sentaram e a conversa logo se tornou animada. Severus, alheio a tudo, olhava para a cozinha de vez em quando, temendo que Hermione se sentisse mal. Pensou: ” Devia ter dado uma poção para ela.” Harry logo reparou que Severus estava irrequieto e questionou:

\- Tudo bem, Severus? – Snape olhou para Harry e respondeu, tentando desviar a conversa:

-Sim, sim. Tudo ótimo. – Harry ainda fitou Severus, desconfiadamente, mas logo continuou a conversar. As mulheres entraram na sala com panelas flutuando atrás delas e disseram:

-Jantar! – Todos se levantaram e se sentaram na mesa, junto de suas companheiras. O cheiro maravilhoso que vinha das panelas deixava todo o mundo com água na boca.

-O jantar está cheirando maravilhosamente bem. – Elogiou Kingsley, olhando para as panelas.

-E vai saber ainda melhor. – Afirmou Harry. O jantar era uma maravilhosa lasanha de frango, acompanhado de salada. Todos gostavam da culinária simples de Ginny. Um a um, começaram a se servir. Severus, de vez em quando, olhava para Hermione e via que estava feliz, conversando animadamente com Astória, Luna e Ginny. Ron falava um pouco mais alto que o habitual e Severus reparou que ele tinha uma garrafa quase vazia de Uísque de Fogo. Harry disse algo ao ouvido do ruivo, se levantou e foi á cozinha. Saiu de lá com outra garrafa de Uísque de Fogo e questionou:

-Quem quer Uísque de Fogo? – Ron, com suas bochechas coradas, acenou com seu copo, querendo mais, mas Harry negou com a cabeça, dizendo:

-Menos você, Ron. Já bebeu demais. – Ron soltou um muxoxo e todos se riram com sua resposta. A maioria ergueu os copos, para que Harry os servisse. Menos Hermione, que disse:

-Não posso beber.

-Porquê? – Questionou Harry, ficando subitamente preocupado. Todos olharam para Hermione.

-O que você tem, Mione? – Questionou Ginny. Sua expressão demonstrava preocupação pela saúde de sua amiga – Você não me contou nada.

-Está doente? – Questionou Ron, confuso – É que não parece.

Severus revirou os olhos, mas deu um sorrisinho. Sabia que todos fariam o necessário para ajudar Hermione. Incluindo ele. 

-Nada disso. – Respondeu Hermione e olhou para as mulheres. Um olhar tão significativo que as mulheres soltaram um pequeno grito e se levantaram para a abraçar.

-Parabéns! – Gritaram todas, ao mesmo tempo. Os homens não estavam entendendo nada, exceto Snape, que estava achando graça às expressões confusas dos homens. A morena olhou para os homens e declarou:

-Estou grávida. – Ron, que tinha pegando na garrafa e estava bebendo, se engasgou e Harry foi ajudar o amigo.

-QUÊ? – Gritou Neville, em resposta – Você está grávida?

Harry, mesmo em estado de choque, balbuciou:

-Pa-parabéns.

-Parabéns padrinho. – Disse Draco, que se levantou e foi dar um abraço nele. Luna sussurrou no ouvido de Neville, que concordou:

\- Casados á cinco anos e ainda não tinham filhos… Finalmente aconteceu!

-Já sabem o sexo da criança? – Questionou Kingsley, um pouco surpreso.

-Não. – Respondeu Severus, dando as mãos a Hermione.

-Mas depois dizemos para vocês, obviamente. – Disse a morena.

-Eu quero ser o padrinho. – Se prontificou Harry.

-Cala a boca, Potter! – Rosnou Severus – Quem manda sou eu.

-QUÊ? – Berrou Hermione, furiosa, olhando para o marido. Percebendo que tinha feito borrada, Severus se corrigiu:

-A gente escolhe. – Harry mordeu o lábio para não se rir do casal á sua frente e falou, alegremente:

-Isso merece uma comemoração. E não é com Uísque de Fogo. É com champanhe.– Se levantou e foi á cozinha buscar o champanhe. Draco se sentou na cadeira e Harry chegou com uma garrafa de champanhe fresquinho. Todos ergueram seus copos e o moreno foi obrigado a servir todo o mundo.

-Pareço um garçom. – Resmungou Harry, enquanto servia Severus, que deu um sorrisinho enviesado. Ginny se levantou e foi buscar água para Luna e Hermione beberem. Quando chegou a vez de Ron, Harry disse:

-Você não, Ron.

-Porquê? Tenho o direito de comemorar. – O ruivo soltou um muxoxo em resposta. Harry revirou os olhos e disse:

\- Está bom. Mas só um copo. – Ron sorriu quando Harry lhe encheu o copo e gritou:

-Ao novo membro da família Snape. - Todos fizeram um brinde e beberam. Pousaram os copos e começaram a falar do futuro. Entre risos e conversas, todos, em seu íntimo, pensavam que essa era a melhor noite de sempre. Com o passar do tempo, Hermione começou a se sentir cada vez mais cansada. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em seu pulso e disse para todos:

-Temos de ir. Está tarde.

-Meia noite. – Disse Kingsley, ligeiramente bêbado.

-Amanhã temos de trabalhar. – Lembrou Harry. Ginny se levantou e começou a tirar os pratos da mesa.

-Eu ajudo. – Se ofereceu Astoria. Luna dormia com a cabeça no ombro de Neville, que acariciava a enorme barriga de sua mulher.

\- Luna adormeceu. – Falou Neville – Tenho de a levar para casa. 

-Também, ter uma criança de oito meses na barriga não é fácil. – Comentou Astoria, que tinha regressado da cozinha. Neville se levantou, pegou em Luna ao colo e disse:

-Boa noite.

-Adeus. – Disseram todos – Até amanhã.

Neville pegou em pó de flú, atirou para a chaminé e disse:

-Mansão Longbottom. – E, com um fechar de olhos, desapareceram. Hermione olhou para o marido e comentou:

-Estou cansada. – Severus olhou para Harry e disse:

-Temos de ir. – Harry, que ajudava Ginny a tirar a mesa, respondeu:

-Tudo bem. Até amanhã. – Severus se levantou e agarrou delicadamente no braço de Hermione. Se dirigiram para a lareira e Snape disse:

-Mansão Snape. - Entraram em casa e repararam que estava silenciosa. Severus e Hermione subiram as escadas abraçados. Chegando ao quarto, Hermione se libertou do marido e se deitou na cama, adormecendo profundamente. Severus, com um aceno de varinha, lhe tirou a roupa e a colocou de camisa de dormir. Com o mesmo gesto, retirou sua roupa e vestiu o pijama. Deu um beijo na testa da morena e acariciou de leve sua barriga. Se deitou ao lado da mulher, a puxou mais para si, e adormeceram profundamente, de conchinha.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Estou curiosa para ler vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


	3. As Notícias Do Profeta Diário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Agradeço a todos que deixaram hits e kudos ao longo da história.   
> Espero que também gostem desse capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Severus acordou e olhou para o relógio, que se encontrava em cima do criado mudo. Eram seis e meia da manhã. Se virou na cama e olhou para Hermione, que estava a seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Sorriu ligeiramente ao se lembrar do jantar de ontem. Em sua opinião, tinha sido o melhor jantar de todos, mas nunca o iria admitir. Se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Tomou banho calmamente, sentindo a água fria sobre seu corpo quente, o arrepiando. Saiu da banheira e se limpou com uma toalha. Entrou no quarto e se dirigiu ao armário, de onde pegou sua habitual roupa negra. Se vestiu e deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione, tentando não a acordar. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, se dirigindo para a cozinha. Quando lá chegou, sua elfa, Penny, estava acabando de fazer seu café da manhã. Se sentou e pegou no Profeta Diário que estava em cima da mesa. O jornal trazia uma enorme fotografia dele e de Hermione, caminhando de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade. Debaixo da fotografia, leu a manchete: “HERÓIS DA GUERRA TERÃO UM BEBÊ”. Para saber mais, leia: página 5. De cenho franzido, abriu o jornal na página cinco e empalideceu ao ler a notícia:

“Severus Snape, ex-Comensal da morte e espião para a Ordem da Fênix e Hermione Snape, chefe do Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas e fundadora do F.A.L.E., a Fundação de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos-Domésticos, terão um filho. De acordo com fontes da família, eles souberam ontem…”

Severus ficou sem reação, olhando para o jornal. Fontes da família? Todos que estavam naquele jantar eram de confiança. Furioso, se levantou e aparatou diretamente na redação do Profeta Diário. Tinha de tirar essa história a limpo. Quando os jornalistas viram a expressão furiosa de Snape, souberam imediatamente que havia problemas. Erguendo o jornal, Snape questionou em voz alta:

\- Quem escreveu essa notícia? – Rita Skeeter, que estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, olhou para Snape com uma expressão de gozo e respondeu:

-Fui eu. Porque, Senhor Snape?

-Como soube disso? – Questionou o moreno, se dirigindo diretamente a Rita, que respondeu, com um sorriso maroto:

-Para eu lhe contar, terá que me pagar. – Snape olhou cheio de ódio para Rita Skeeter e falou, com sua voz mais letal:

-Talvez uns dias em Azkaban não lhe façam nenhum mal. - Rita empalideceu ao ouvir o nome da prisão e balbuciou:

-Az-azkaban?

-Claro! – Exclamou Snape, com ironia – Será acusada de invasão de privacidade e isso dá uns anos de…

-Lavender Brown! – Exclamou Rita Skeeter, sua voz demonstrando o medo que sentia. Snape não disse mais nada e deu costas a Rita, que tremia de medo. Saiu da redação, sendo seguido pelas expressões de receio dos jornalistas, que tinham ouvido a conversa e aparatou na casa de Ron. As proteções que a casa tinha logo o deixaram entrar. O ruivo, que tomava seu café da manhã, quando viu Snape na porta da cozinha, questionou, confuso:

-Snape? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu sei que minha visita não é desejável, Weasley. – Começou Snape, com ironia e Ron revirou os olhos com a resposta do ex-professor – Mas tenho de falar com sua namoradinha.

Ron olhou confuso para Lavender, que empalideceu, olhando para Snape. Questionou, como se já soubesse que ele viria:

-Como soube?

-Isso gostava eu de saber! – Exclamou Snape, furioso – Como você soube?

-Ron. – Disse naturalmente. Snape fulminou o ruivo com o olhar e ele questionou, cada vez mais confuso:

-Eu? Eu não fiz nada! O que está acontecendo?

-Ron fala durante a noite e eu ouvi que Granger estava grávida. – Disse Lavender com desprezo.

-Senhora Snape. – Interrompeu o moreno, com desdém.

-ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! – Gritou Ron, furioso, assustando Lavender. Respirou fundo e disse, mais calmo - Não estou entendendo nada.

-Leia esse artigo que saiu hoje no Profeta e converse com sua namorada. – Rosnou Snape, lhe entregando o jornal. Ron pegou no jornal e, ao ler o título do artigo, empalideceu. Perguntou aterrado, olhando diretamente para Lavender, que estava prestes a chorar:

-Você fez mesmo isso?

-Fiz! – Guinchou Lavender, tentando demostrar coragem, embora estivesse cheia de medo – Ela mereceu.

O ruivo olhou para Snape, cheio de vergonha e lhe entregou o jornal, dizendo simplesmente, com voz aterrada:

-Me desculpe. – Snape olhou para Ron e disse:

-Você não tem culpa de nada, Weasley. Ela sim. – Olhou para o relógio da cozinha e disse:

-Tenho de ir. – Ron acenou com a cabeça e Snape, quando estava se dirigindo para a entrada, ouviu Ron dizendo, claramente, para Lavender:

-Acabou tudo! – Sabendo que iria haver uma discussão, aparatou diretamente na sala de sua Mansão. Se sentou no sofá, cansado. Agora todos sabiam da gravidez de Hermione. Iria ser como quando eles confessaram que estavam namorando? – Se perguntou mentalmente. Todos, exceto as pessoas que estavam naquele jantar e os professores de Hogwarts, os desprezaram. Falaram mal deles pelas costas, os repudiaram. Ainda se lembrava de algumas frases que disseram a Hermione e a ele:

“Ele é muito velho para você.”; “Como uma mulher tão bonita pode namorar um cara tão feio?”;“Você só está namorando ela para escapar de Azkaban.”;“Aposto que ele deu Amortentia para você, Hermione.” – Com essas provocações, Severus e Hermione enviaram alguns bruxos para St. Mungus. Penny interrompeu seus pensamentos, lhe entregando uma xícara de chá preto e dizendo:

-Aqui está seu café. – Severus pegou na xícara e disse:

-Obrigado, Penny. – Bebeu um gole e a elfa falou, sabiamente:

-Não deve ligar ao que os outros dizem e pensam, Senhor Snape, senão nunca será feliz. – E aparatou. O moreno fitou o local onde Penny tinha aparatado, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione:

-Bom dia, meu amor. – Hermione o beijou, mas não foi correspondida. Se afastando dele, perguntou, magoada:

-Que aconteceu? - Severus lhe contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Quando terminou, Hermione exclamou, furiosa:

-Aquela…! – Severus a puxou para si e a abraçou, lhe pedindo:

-Não se enerve. – Hermione, cheirando o perfume masculino misturado com os ingredientes das poções que ele sempre emanava, se acalmou. 

-E agora? – Perguntou, com medo do que os outros iriam pensar.

-Agora veremos como todos irão reagir. – Confessou Severus. Ele não se importava com a reação dos outros, mas sabia que sua mulher ficaria magoada.

-Não se preocupe. – Disse Hermione, pegando na mão de seu marido e a apertando de leve – Vai correr tudo bem.

“Espero que sim.” – Pensou o marido, preocupado. Tentando não pensar nesse assunto, pousou a xícara em cima da mesa, se deitou no sofá e a puxou para si. Seus rostos se aproximaram e Snape começou a beijá-la com paixão. Hermione se abraçou ao moreno e correspondeu. O moreno acariciou seus cabelos, sua mão descendo calmamente até suas costas e a morena gemeu com o contato. Ouvindo o riso de Snape, saiu de seus devaneios e perguntou:

-Você não está atrasado para as aulas? – Severus beijou e mordiscou seu pescoço, a fazendo arfar, e respondeu:

-Não. Elas só começam às nove.

-Mas você tem de saber a reação de Hogwarts sobre esse assunto. – Sussurrou Hermione, saindo de cima dele. Severus se sentou, pegou na xícara e bebeu seu café, preocupado. Acabou o café e colocou a xícara em cima da mesa da sala. Se levantou e deu um beijo apaixonado em sua mulher, que entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo negro do marido. Ambos gemeram durante o beijo e se abraçaram, colando seus corpos. O ar começou faltando e, quando se afastaram, ela disse:

-Vai correr tudo bem. Não se preocupe. - Severus reparou que sua voz não estava firme e apertaram as mãos, para dar segurança um ao outro. Quando as largaram, Severus se dirigiu para a lareira, pegou em pó de flú e atirou para a chaminé, a ativando. Olhou uma ultima vez para a morena, que deu um sorriso forçado e exclamou:

-Hogwarts! – E desapareceu em um piscar de olhos. Hermione se sentou no sofá e respirou fundo, tentando não chorar e rezando para que o futuro deles e do bebê fosse o melhor possível.

Severus estava ansioso, mas não demostrava. Caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores da escola e entrou no Salão Principal. Os alunos, quando o viram, começaram a sussurrar. Minerva se levantou da mesa dos professores e caminhou em sua direção. Parou á frente dele e perguntou, ansiosa:

-É verdade o que o Profeta Diário escreveu? Hermione está grávida? – Severus respondeu, com sinceridade:

\- Sim. – A diretora sorriu e perguntou:

-De quantos meses?

-Três. – Respondeu o homem, olhando para o rosto da diretora, que sorriu. Minerva o abraçou e disse:

-Parabéns, Severus. Você merece. - Severus a abraçou em resposta, enquanto se ouvia gritos de espanto e de felicidade. Quando se afastaram, os alunos e professores gritaram:

-Parabéns! – Severus revirou os olhos, mas deu um pequeno sorriso, dizendo de seguida: 

-Mas se vocês pensam que eu vou ser mais brando, só porque vou ser pai, estão muito enganados. – Os professores se começaram a rir com a resposta do colega, mas os alunos se entreolharam.

-Nem um bocadinho? – Perguntou uma Gryffindor, fazendo todos se rirem. Severus sorriu, percebendo que Hogwarts não os iam julgar, como tinha imaginado. Pensou: “Ao menos não nos julgarão, como seus pais fizeram no passado.” – Passado uns momentos, pensou de novo, intrigado: “Droga, estou sorrindo muito. Parece que o antigo mestre de Poções está desaparecendo.” Quando todos se levantaram e foram buscar seus materiais para as aulas, Severus pegou em um pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu:

“Querida Hermione, todos gostaram da ideia de sermos pais. Assinado: SS”

Entregou a carta a uma coruja que estava ali perto e saiu do Salão Principal, sabendo que Hermione iria ficar muito feliz com a notícia.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Estou curiosa para saber se estão gostando, ou não.   
> Bjs :D


	4. Uma Noite Atribulada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Eram nove da noite quando Severus aparatou em casa. Intrigado, viu os casais Potters, Longbottoms, Malfoys e Ron na sala, sentados no sofá e conversavam animadamente. Quando viram Severus, disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Boa noite! – Snape acenou com a cabeça em resposta e foi ter com Hermione á cozinha, que estava preparando o jantar.

-O que aconteceu para você ter chegado tão tarde? – Perguntou a morena, preocupada, quando o viu.

-Reunião com Minerva. – Respondeu simplesmente, antes de a virar para si e a beijar. Hermione correspondeu ao beijo, o abraçando e colocando sua mão nos cabelos negros de Severus. O moreno a abraçou com força e se beijaram longamente. O ar começou faltando e, quando se afastaram, Severus perguntou, apontando para a sala:

-O que está acontecendo? – Hermione mexia com uma colher de pau uma panela quando respondeu:

-Harry veio me contar que o Ministério não reagiu tão mal como a gente pensava. – Severus deu um sorrisinho e disse:

-E Hogwarts também não. Você veja lá que as alunas comentavam, nas minhas aulas, nomes para o bebê e os garotos me perguntavam se os podia liberar da aula. Tirei vinte pontos aos Hufflepuff e cinquenta aos Gryffindor por essa impertinência. – Hermione se riu. Severus nunca deixaria de implicar com os Gryffindors. Informou:

-Estou quase acabando o jantar.

-O que é? – Perguntou Severus, curioso.

-Massa com almôndegas. – Respondeu a morena – Hoje prefiro uma comida mais simples.

-Vou meter a mesa. – Se prontificou Severus, se afastando de Hermione.

-Harry já a colocou. – Falou a morena, com um sorriso. Severus resmungou e confessou:

-Potter está fazendo de tudo para ser o padrinho de meu filho. – Hermione sorriu, pegou na varinha e levitou as panelas. Se dirigiram para a sala, onde todos conversavam, divertidos e exclamou:

-Jantar! – Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram para a mesa, se sentando. A morena sorriu, vendo que estavam todos felizes. Era disso que ela gostava. Severus estava se servindo e perguntou a Harry:

-Que aconteceu no Ministério? – Harry revirou os olhos e respondeu:

-O costume, sabe. Papéis e mais papéis. Se soubesse que ser Auror seria tão chato, me teria formado em professor. – Snape rosnou em resposta, fazendo todos se rirem.

-E você, Ron. Como está? – Perguntou Neville. Ron suspirou e disse:

-Vou ficar melhor. Sabe, nunca pensei que Lavender… – Se interrompeu, olhando para a morena, e ficou assustado.

-Hermione, que aconteceu? – Questionou Harry, preocupado. Hermione estava pálida e tinha a mão na boca.

-Acho que… estou enjoada. – Disse a morena, afastando o prato de si. Severus se levantou de imediato e aparatou em seu laboratório de Poções. Se dirigiu para a estante e procurou uma poção para os enjoos. Quando a encontrou, pegou nela e aparatou na sala. Se dirigiu para Hermione e deu o frasco. A morena retirou a tampa do frasco e bebeu a poção, sentindo que era doce. Se encostou na cadeira e respirou fundo, mais aliviada. A poção tinha efeito imediato. Respirou novamente fundo e disse:

-Já estou melhor. – Severus ficou mais calmo, mas quando olhou para Luna, exclamou:

-Longbottom! – Todos olharam para Luna, que agarrava sua barriga com força e mordia o lábio com força.

-Acho…acho que vou ter o bebê! – Disse Luna, e soltou um grito de dor, seu rosto contorcido. Neville olhou para os homens, em pânico e Astória gritou:

-Vamos para St. Mungus! – Quando Neville ia afastar a cadeira, escorregou e caiu no chão, que estava cheio de líquido amniótico. Severus correu para a lareira e a ativou. Com a ajuda de Harry, Neville carregou Luna e gritaram, quando chegaram á lareira:

-St. Mungus! – Labaredas verdes os consumiram e desapareceram em um abrir e fechar de olhos. O moreno foi a seguir, sendo seguido pelos restantes. Chegaram a St. Mungus e a recepcionista, os vendo, disse simplesmente:

-Sexto andar. – Foram a correr, se esquecendo que havia elevador, e quando lá chegaram, Neville estava bebendo uma poção calmante que os medibruxos lhe estavam dando. Harry se aproximou deles e disse:

-Parece que vai demorar. – Snape olhou para Neville e viu que ele estava branco. Ron perguntou:

-Vamos tomar um café? – Neville acenou afirmativamente e disse, sua voz tentando ser firme:

-Vamos! – Se levantaram e se dirigiram para o sétimo andar, onde era o bar. Harry e Ron faziam de tudo para que os ânimos se acalmassem, mas sem sucesso. O tempo passava e não havia notícias. Depois de terem comido um lanche, terem bebido suco de abóbora e conversado com as medibruxas que estavam de serviço, desceram para o sexto andar. Severus olhou para o relógio, que tinha em seu pulso esquerdo e sussurrou para Hermione:

-Já passaram duas horas. – A morena suspirou de alívio e disse:

-Que bom! O tempo quase passou voando. – Neville estava de pé e olhava para a sala onde Luna estava tendo o bebê. A ansiedade que sentia era visível em seu rosto. Hermione se aproximou de Neville e o abraçou, tentando lhe dar forças. Neville retribuiu o abraço, se sentindo confortado. De repente, a porta abriu e um medibruxo baixo e loiro se aproximou de Neville. Apertou sua mão e disse:

-Sou o medibruxo Poynter. Estive fazendo o parto de sua mulher e lhe posso dizer que ambos estão bem. – Neville respirou fundo, aliviado, sentindo que um peso saía de dentro de si.

-Pode ver sua mulher. – Disse o medibruxo, apontando para a porta. Neville foi a correr para o quarto, sendo seguido por todos. Luna estava com um ar cansado, mas satisfeito e segurava um menino em seu colo. Neville se sentou na cama e beijou Luna nos lábios e, de seguida, a cabeça do bebê.

-Estive tão preocupado com vocês. – Sussurrou, demonstrando seu medo. Luna fez um gesto com a mão para que todos se aproximassem. Rodearam a cama e ela disse:

\- Scalamander Longbottom. O que vocês acham? – Todos se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada. O nome era, no mínimo, estranho. Neville sorriu e disse:

-É loiro como a mãe. Vai ser muito lindo. – Luna sorriu e corrigiu:

-Ele é lindo! – Severus revirou os olhos e Hermione olhou para ele, com um sorriso tenro no rosto. Ginny disse, um pouco desapontada:

-Se soubesse, tinha trazido hoje o presente.

-Fomos todos apanhados desprevenidos. – Confessou Ron – E nem comemos.

E fez uma expressão de tristeza ao se lembrar da comida que tinha ficado na mesa.

-Ronald! – Exclamaram Ginny e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos se rirem. A conversa demorou mais alguns minutos, até uma medibruxa entrar no quarto e repreender:

-Vocês não podem fazer barulho. – Todos se calaram e quando ela saiu, Neville perguntou:

-Vamos ao Três vassouras beber Uísque de Fogo para comemorar? – Todos acenaram afirmativamente e aparataram para o Três Vassouras. Quando Luna ficou sozinha, disse para o bebê, em tom carinhoso:

-Viu o que você fez? Agora seu papai está tão feliz que se irá embebedar. – Deu um beijo na cabeça do bebê e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.

OoOoO

Já tinha passado duas horas desde que tinham aparatado para o bar. Neville, com uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo nas mãos, cantava:

-Eu sou pai. Um pai feliz. Eu vou ser o melhor pai do muuuundo. – Ron, também bêbado, se ria às gargalhadas da figura que Neville fazia, enquanto Harry o tentava controlar. Ginny e Astória falavam com Madame Rosemerta e Draco sorria, vendo a cena que estava acontecendo. Pensou: “Se me contassem á cinco anos atrás que isto iria acontecer, eu o mandava internar em St. Mungus.”

As pessoas que estavam no bar olhavam espantadas para aquele grupo de pessoas. Alguns até sussurraram: “Já sabemos o que irá sair no Profeta Diário de amanhã”. De repente, Neville se colocou em cima da mesa e continuou a cantar. Madame Rosemerta olhou para Neville, tentando estar zangada, mas não conseguia. Vendo que a festa não iria acabar cedo, Madame Rosemerta exclamou:

-A próxima rodada é pela conta da casa! – Todos gritaram de felicidade, menos Severus e Hermione, que bebia suco de abóbora. Severus revirou os olhos e disse á mulher:

-Agora ninguém cala o Longbottom. – Hermione riu da resposta e sussurrou:

-Neville só está feliz. – Snape olhou para Neville e uma parte dele sabia o que ele sentia. Com o passar do tempo, o bar começou a ficar vazio, ficando só eles. Madame Rosemerta disse:

-Eu não gosto de acabar com festas, mas já é tarde. E eu amanhã tenho de levantar cedo. – Harry agarrou em Ron e Neville, que cantarolavam baixinho. Ginny olhou confusa para o marido e ele disse:

-Não os vou deixar sozinhos em suas casas. Hoje dormem em nossos quartos de hóspedes. – Ginny acenou afirmativamente e se despediu de Astória e Draco, que aparataram. Quando chegou á beira de Hermione, disse:

-Se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estarei aqui. – Beijou Hermione no rosto, apertou a mão de Severus e falou:

-Boa noite!

-Boa noite! – Disseram Severus e Hermione, aparatando de seguida na Mansão Snape. Vendo que estavam na sala, o moreno disse:

-Espero que seu parto não seja assim. – A morena fechou os olhos e se lembrou da expressão de felicidade da amiga, ao ter o bebê em seus braços.

-Mas valerá a pena. – Sussurrou Hermione, enquanto subiam as escadas. Entraram no quarto, se despiram e entraram na banheira. O moreno beijou delicadamente seu pescoço, a fazendo gemer. A morena se virou para o marido e o beijou com paixão. Severus, lentamente, desceu sua mão pelo corpo da morena, que estremeceu e acariciou seus seios, a fazendo suspirar. Ligaram a água, se molharam e se ensaboaram ao mesmo tempo. Severus acariciou os cabelos molhados da mulher, a puxando para si, e se entregaram á paixão.

O banho demorou um pouco mais que o habitual. Ligaram água, se lavaram e saíram da banheira. Se enrolaram em toalhas e entraram no quarto. Se limparam e foram ao armário, pegando em seus pijamas. Se vestiram e se deitaram. Hermione adormeceu de imediato, enquanto Severus olhava para ela e se dava conta que os amava cada vez mais.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	5. Problemas-parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus acordou, sentindo umas insistentes bicadas em sua cabeça. Abriu as pálpebras e viu a sombra de uma coruja á sua frente. Confuso e com dores de cabeça, viu uma coruja marrom, com uma carta no bico. Ligou a luz e olhou para o relógio. Eram cinco da manhã. Pegou na carta, abriu o envelope e a leu:

“Caro Senhor Snape,

Sabemos que essa hora não é a mais indicada, mas precisamos urgentemente de um estoque de Poções Calmantes.

Atenciosamente,

O Diretor Thomas Mc Call”

Resmungando em voz baixa, Snape se levantou devagar, para não acordar Hermione, pegou em seu roupão e aparatou no laboratório. Pegou nos ingredientes necessários, os separou, e começou a preparar a poção. 

Passadas três horas, o moreno estava satisfeito. Tinha feito poções calmantes suficientes para dois meses. Guardou a poção em frasquinhos e saiu de seu laboratório com uma caixa na mão. Desceu as escadas e, quando chegou á cozinha, viu Penny, com um vestido cor de rosa pálido e sapatos da mesma cor, preparando o café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Senhor Snape. – Disse ela, com uma voz denotando felicidade.

-Bom dia, Penny. – Respondeu Severus – Cadê Hermione?

-A Senhora Snape teve um compromisso urgente, mas não sei o que era. – Disse a elfa. Severus suspirou e disse:

-Vou levar essas poções para St. Mungus. Voltarei depressa.

-Coma qualquer coisa, Senhor Snape. – Disse Penny, amavelmente, lhe estendendo uma xícara de café. 

-Não tenho fome. – Disse Snape, secamente. A elfa fitou Severus e exclamou:

-Coma! – Vendo a expressão perigosa de Snape, se corrigiu, com uma voz inocente:

-Por favor! – Severus revirou os olhos, pegou na xícara e bebeu de imediato o café. Estendeu a xícara a Penny, que pegou nela e disse:

-Vê, não custou nada. – Snape nem respondeu. Aquela elfa não iria mudar. Saiu da cozinha e entrou na sala. Pegou em pó de flú, atirou para a lareira e exclamou:

-St. Mungus. – Fechou os olhos e se sentiu andando às voltas. Quando parou, abriu os olhos e reparou que o hospital estava mais cheio que habitualmente. Passou pelas pessoas, que conversavam entre si e, chegando á recepção, perguntou:

-Para que andar é as poções? - A recepcionista respondeu, ironicamente:

-Sexto andar, né? Nossa, a seção de Pré-Natalidade, Maternidade e de homens desmaiando é no sexto andar. – Vendo a expressão de ceticismo de Snape, continuou:

-Pois suas mulheres vão ter os filhos e eles não aguentam a emoção. - Severus nada disse, mas percebeu que a recepcionista estava um pouco bêbada. Se dirigiu, de elevador, para o sexto andar. Não gostava das máquinas trouxas, mas admitia que algumas eram muito úteis. O elevador estacou no terceiro andar e entrou uma jovem medibruxa alta, de rosto redondo e olhos castanhos escuros. Tinha uma pele branca como a neve e seus lábios estavam pintados com um batom vermelho carregado. O cabelo era também castanho escuro, liso e estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Tinha um grande decote em “v”, que dava aos homens a liberdade para ver o que ela tinha a mais. Snape, mesmo não olhando para seu peito, sabia a cor de seu soutien, cuja renda estava um pouco de fora. A medibruxa olhou para ele e questionou, sensualmente:

-Oi! Tudo bom? – Snape respondeu, secamente:

-Tudo. – Insatisfeita, a medibruxa se chegou mais para ele e pousou a mão em seu peito e sussurrou, provocantemente:

-Se quiser, eu posso ajudar em algo. – A porta do elevador se abriu e viram Hermione, com uma carta na mão e acompanhada por um medibruxo. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, viu sua mulher ficando em estado de choque. Olhando para ambos, Severus reparou que a medibruxa roçava sua perna na dele. A medibruxa, quando a viu, tentou se justificar, mas Hermione, furiosa, se dirigiu á mulher e a afastou violentamente de seu marido. A puxando para fora do elevador, a morena e a medibruxa começaram aos gritos uma com a outra e Hermione lhe começou a puxar os cabelos. Severus saiu do elevador e ficou em choque, olhando sua mulher. Ela estava cheia de raiva. O medibruxo ainda se tentou meter, mas levou um tapa tão forte de Hermione, que ficou zonzo. Alguns medibruxos se estavam aproximando e Severus entregou a caixa a um deles. Se dirigiu às mulheres e as tentou separar. Pegou no braço de Hermione e a arrastou para longe da outra. Quando a virou para si, percebeu que ela estava chorando. Tentou a agarrar, mas ela se livrou dele e correu para uma chaminé, aparatando de seguida. Severus a seguiu e quando chega a casa, ouviu Hermione dizer:

-Penny, faça minha mala. Me vou embora. – Severus tentou se aproximar de Hermione, mas ela exclamou, se afastando dele:

-Como pôde me trair dessa forma? – Snape disse, irritado:

-Eu não a trai. Ela é que me agarrou.

-E você não fez nada? Onde esteve até essa hora? – Gritou Hermione, as lágrimas caindo copiosamente por seu rosto.

-Estive preparando poções calmantes para St. Mungus, e você?

-Consulta urgente. – Severus ficou logo preocupado e perguntou:

-Porque? – Hermione limpou as lágrimas e respondeu:

-Para saber se estava tudo bem com o bebê. – Severus deu um passo em frente e disse:

-Ela é que se atirou a mim. Eu não fiz nada! – Exclamou, tentando se justificar. Penny desceu as escadas com uma pequena mala e a entregou a Hermione. O marido disse:

-Temos que conversar. – Hermione se dirigiu para a lareira e respondeu:

-Agora não estou com disposição. – Labaredas verdes a envolveram e desapareceu. Severus, vendo sua mulher sumir, prometeu algo a si mesmo. Que iria fazer de tudo para infernizar a vida daquela medíocre medibruxa. E ia ser agora. Quando ele cruzou seu olhar com o de Penny, a elfa percebeu que haveria problemas.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Espero ansiosa vossos comentários.   
> Gostaria de saber se estão gostando.   
> Bjs :D


	6. Problemas-parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus saiu da lareira de St. Mungus e percebeu que todos falavam do ocorrido. Se dirigiu para a recepção e as pessoas paravam de conversar para o olhar. O moreno detestou toda essa atenção, mas não disse nada. A recepcionista, quando o viu, quase teve um ataque de susto. Os olhos de Snape demonstravam o ódio que sentia por essa situação. Com uma voz impassível, perguntou:

-Quero falar com o diretor do hospital, agora. – A recepcionista respondeu, com voz fraca:

-O Diretor Thomas Mc Call neste momento está tendo uma reunião. – Severus respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e perguntou:

-Como se chama?

-Susie Smith. – Respondeu a recepcionista, confusa com a súbita mudança de humor do moreno. Severus tirou de suas vestes uma poção calmante e lhe deu.

-Susan. – Disse. Ele nunca utilizava alcunhas. - Você está muito nervosa e com dores de cabeça, suponho. Beba essa poção. Se sentirá melhor.

Susan hesitou, mas pegou no frasquinho que Snape tinha nas mãos e o bebeu o líquido que continha. Quando terminou de beber, sentiu a poção tendo efeito imediato. Suspirou e disse, agradecida, lhe entregando o frasco:

-Obrigada, me sinto muito melhor. – Severus pegou no frasco e pediu:

-Agora, você pode chamar o diretor, agora? É uma situação urgente. – Susan respirou fundo e olhou em seus olhos. Vendo seu desespero, falou:

-Já venho. – Se levantou da cadeira e aparatou. Severus ficou á espera, de braços cruzados, seu olhar vagando pelo local. Algumas pessoas faziam fila atrás dele e, algumas até resmungavam, mas ele lhes deitava um olhar ferino e se calavam.

Passado algum tempo, Susan e o diretor aparataram á sua frente. O moreno olhou para o diretor. Era alto e moreno, jovem, de olhos azuis e cabelo castanho claro. O diretor apertou sua mão, o cumprimentando, e perguntou, curioso:

-Senhor Snape, qual é o problema?

-O problema é que, esta manhã, fui assediado sexualmente por uma medibruxa do hospital, enquanto trazia um novo estoque de poções calmantes! – Gesticulou Severus, enquanto tentava soar o mais calmamente possível, mas não conseguindo estando, literalmente, rosnando para o jovem diretor que o olhava, admirado - Minha mulher viu e pensou que era eu que me tinha atirado a ela! Eu exijo justiça!

Vozes sussurravam á sua volta, chocadas, condenando a mulher. O diretor, vendo que iria ter problemas, disse:

-Eu vou chamar todas as medibruxas desse hospital, que trabalham e que trabalharam hoje, para ver se o senhor a reconhece, ok?

Severus acenou afirmativamente, um pouco mais calmo. O diretor fez um feitiço não-verbal e sua voz ecoou pelo hospital:

-Todas as medibruxas devem se dirigir de imediato á recepção. É urgente!

Um fotógrafo do Profeta Diário, que ia ter uma consulta, pegou em sua câmera, que estava em seu bolso, e começou a tirar fotografias. Severus estava tão concentrado nas medibruxas que aparatavam, que nem reparou nele. O diretor mandou as medibruxas se porem em fila, de frente para eles. Olhando para Severus, perguntou:

-Reconhece quem foi? – Severus começou a andar devagar. Seus passos ferinos ecoavam pelo corredor do hospital. As pessoas que se encontravam no local estavam quietas, curiosas para saber quem foi que se meteu com o ex-comensal Severus Snape. Foi então que ele a reconheceu. A jovem medibruxa tentava, a todo o custo, se esconder, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela soube que estava ferrada. Snape estreitou os olhos e parou á frente dela. A medibruxa tremia levemente e o moreno disse, simplesmente, acenando a cabeça em sua direção:

-Foi esta. – O diretor suspirou, desolado e disse:

-Ellen. – A medibruxa olhava assustada para ambos e disse:

-Eu…eu posso explicar. – Severus revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Todos olhavam para a cena espantados.

-Ellen, venha comigo para o meu gabinete. Temos muito que conversar. – A medibruxa soube, de imediato, que iria ser despedida. Olhando suplicantemente para Snape, disse, baixinho:

-Me perdoe. – Severus não respondeu. Sentia raiva daquela mulher. O diretor se aproximou dele e pediu:

-Me perdoe por esse mal entendido. E espero que continue dando seus estoques ao hospital. Não saberíamos o que fazer sem suas poções.

Severus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Se dirigiu para a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou. A recepcionista foi para o seu lugar e continuou seu trabalho. Algumas pessoas olhavam para Severus, mas ninguém dizia nada.

-Você fez muito bem. – Disse um homem, que estava sentado a seu lado. Snape olhou para ele e viu que deveria ter uns sessenta anos. As rugas marcavam seu rosto, quando ele continuou:

-Uma vez fizeram algo semelhante comigo e minha mulher, mas eu não tive coragem suficiente para lutar por ela. E a perdi.

-E porque não lutou? – Perguntou Severus, confuso, olhando para o homem.

-Slytherins não são conhecidos por lutar. – O moreno revirou os olhos e disse:

-Eu sou Slytherin e lutei por minha mulher.- O homem olhou em seus olhos e disse:

-Você devia ter ido para Gryffindor. – Severus deveria se sentir horrorizado com tal perspetiva, mas não ficou. Dumbledore, há alguns anos, lhe tinha dito a mesma coisa. De repente, um grupo de Aurores aparatou em St. Mungus, dirigidos por Harry. Quando viu Severus, foi em sua direção e disse:

-Soubemos o que aconteceu. – Uma sobrancelha de Severus se ergueu e ele disse, ironicamente:

-Quanta rapidez. – Harry bufou e disse:

-Só não queremos um motim. – O moreno revirou os olhos, entediado, mas rapidamente sua expressão mudou. Preocupado, perguntou:

-Sabe de Hermione?

-Ginny me enviou uma carta dizendo que estava em nossa casa. – Severus suspirou, aliviado. Sua mulher estava bem. De repente, corujas começaram a entrar no hospital e a deixar jornais no colo das pessoas ou no chão. Severus pegou no jornal e viu, logo na primeira página, uma foto sua gesticulando furiosamente contra o diretor de St. Mungus. Sabia que não vinha coisa boa dali.

 

EDIÇÃO EXTRA DO PROFETA DIÁRIO

 

“Severus Snape, que na edição anterior foi referido por estar á espera de um filho com Hermione Snape, agora é notícia por ter sido assediado sexualmente por uma medibruxa. Fontes do hospital dizem que ele, depois do assédio, fez um escândalo contra a medibruxa, que o tinha assediado no elevador. As fontes também referem que, possivelmente, a medibruxa será despedida.

Mas será que Hermione Snape o irá perdoar? Essa é a questão! Para mais informações, leiam as próximas edições do “Profeta Diário”.

Rita Skeeter”

 

Quando acabou de ler o jornal, Snape estava furioso. Harry comentou, tentando desanuviar o clima:

-Até fazem uma edição especial para você, Severus.

-SKEETER! – Gritou Snape, furioso, vendo sua vida exposta novamente no jornal. Estava se levantando, quando Harry o impediu, dizendo:

-Você quer armar outro escândalo? Você está maluco? – Severus lhe ia responder, quando uma lareira se ativou. Hermione apareceu, chorando, com uma Ginny atrás de si, lendo espantada o “Profeta Diário”. Eles se abraçaram com muita força e a morena disse, entre soluços:

-Me…me perdoe. – Snape acariciava os cabelos de sua mulher e lhe disse:

-Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu nunca a trairia. Até me sinto mal por você pensar que eu seria capaz disso.

Hermione se encolheu com a resposta e Severus a beijou com carinho, fazendo as mulheres que estavam no hospital, suspirarem. A morena olhou para elas, furiosa e Snape revirou os olhos, divertido. Sua Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais ciumenta. E ele gostava disso. Que ela o amasse como demostrava.

-Potter. – Disse para Harry, que se virou para ele – Vou para casa. Conte a Minerva o que aconteceu. E diga que eu não vou trabalhar hoje.

-Ok! Não se preocupe. – Disse o Auror, para o casal - Adeus.

Severus abraçou possessivamente Hermione pela cintura, se dirigiram para a lareira e ele disse, olhando para a morena:

-Mansão Snape. – Severus e Hermione saíram de sua lareira e deram um selinho nos lábios. A morena não chorava mais, mas tinha os olhos vermelhos. Penny foi a correr ter com eles e perguntou:

-Tudo bem? – O casal acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saiu da sala, abraçado. Subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto. Completamente vestidos, se deitaram na cama e Snape admitiu:

-Fiquei com medo de te perder. – Hermione ficou sem palavras. Eram raras as vezes que ele lhe dizia que se preocupava com ela, embora seus gestos sempre demonstrassem que ele a amava.

-Eu também. – Admitiu a mulher. Severus beijou a barriga de Hermione e a abraçou com carinho. Como tinham dormido mal de noite, adormeceram rapidamente. 

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Estou curiosa para saber se estão gostando, ou não.   
> Bjs :D


	7. Decisões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus acordou rodeado de cartas. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram quatro da tarde. Se espreguiçou e viu Hermione dormindo calmamente a seu lado. Beijou carinhosamente os cabelos da morena e acariciou de leve sua barriga. Tinha sido uma manhã atribulada. Em poucas horas, sua vida poderia ter dado uma reviravolta grande e ter ficado sem sua mulher e seu filho. Mas tudo se tinha resolvido e estava tudo bem. Ouviu Penny batendo á porta, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Se ergueu da cama, se levantando de seguida e foi abrir a porta. Penny estava á sua frente, olhando para ele com seus enormes olhos azuis e falou:

-Senhor, a Professora Mc Gonagall, o Senhor Potter e seu afilhado estão na sala querendo falar com o senhor. – Curioso, Severus fechou a porta do quarto devagar, tentando não fazer barulho, e desceu as escadas. Chegou á sala e Draco disse:

-Padrinho, acabei de ler no Profeta Diário o que aconteceu. – Mc Gonagall acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, concordando, e perguntou:

-Como está Hermione?

-Bem – Respondeu Severus, calmamente.

-O que vai fazer em relação á medibruxa? – Questionou Harry – O que ela fez foi crime.

Severus pensou um pouco. O que a medibruxa tinha feito foi errado, mas talvez não tenha sido de propósito. “O que Hermione faria?” – Se perguntou.

Hermione possivelmente a perdoaria, porque a medibruxa até já tinha perdido o emprego e ter um processo judicial a seu cargo não ia ser nada bom. E aquela situação lhe fez ver que os casamentos não são perfeitos. Mesmo o seu com Hermione. E, possivelmente, haverão outros problemas piores que aquele. Que não poderão ser resolvidos tão rapidamente. Severus ouviu Harry resmungando algo e perguntou:

-Que foi, Potter?

-Estava falando com Draco e Minerva que todas as mulheres em St. Mungus tinham álcool no sangue devido á festa que fizeram ontem. Descobriram que uma colega estava grávida. E, por acaso, a medibruxa que atacou você, tinha mais álcool no sangue que as outras. Nem se sabe como ela consegue estar de pé. – Revelou Harry.

-Talvez tenha bebido uma poção, para não ficar tão debilitada. – Disse Draco.

“Então foi a bebida. E foi por isso que a recepcionista reagiu daquela maneira comigo, de manhã. ” – Pensou Severus – “Ela nunca teria coragem de reagir daquela maneira comigo se não estivesse bêbada.” Agora entendia as reações das garotas. Sua decisão estava tomada.

-Não quero nenhum processo judicial decorrendo nos tribunais em meu nome. – Disse Severus a Harry, admirando todos. Ficou farto dos tribunais, desde que foi acusado da morte de Dumbledore e quase tinha ido para Azkaban, senão fosse a influência e as memórias de Potter. Harry encolheu os ombros e disse:

-Se é o que você quer, por mim tudo bem. Menos trabalho tenho. – Disse, em tom de brincadeira. Snape lhe deitou um olhar irado e murmurou:

-Preguiçoso. – Harry ouviu e exclamou:

-Ei! Eu não sou preguiçoso! – Draco se riu e Minerva deu um sorrisinho. Havia coisas que nunca mudariam. 

-O que está acontecendo? – Ouviram Hermione perguntar. Severus se virou e viu sua mulher descendo as escadas calmamente. Em sua opinião, Hermione era linda. E só de pensar que sua relação tinha começado porque a flor Nelumbo nucífera tinha caído quando estavam fazendo uma poção….

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Harry, que explicava a situação a Hermione. Quando terminou, ela disse:

\- Bom, ela não fez propositadamente. E foi despedida…por isso acho que Severus tem razão. – Snape deu um sorrisinho malicioso enquanto todos olhavam para ele. Viu que Harry tinha revirado os olhos e perguntou, sarcasticamente:

-Porque você revirou os olhos, Potter? – Harry olhou para Minerva, quando respondeu:

-Porque Mione está ficando muito parecida com você. Rabugenta. – De repente, sem que ninguém contasse, uma jarra veio em direção de Harry que, graças a seus reflexos rápidos, se baixou a tempo. Penny apareceu e disse, com a colher de pau apontada para o Auror:

-Senhor Potter, se quer que eu continue sendo sua amiga, aconselho a que não fale mal do meu senhor. – Harry acenou afirmativamente para ela, espantado. Penny estava realmente furiosa. Seu vestido cor de rosa, com os sapatos da mesma cor e com o laço que tinha na cabeça, poderia dar á elfa uma imagem de fofura, se não fosse o fato de seus olhos azuis brilharem de raiva e suas bochechas coradas. Todos olhavam para a elfa, em expectativa. Ela era sempre tão calma e, agora, estava descontrolada. Severus disse, a tentando acalmar:

-Tenha calma, Penny. Tenho a certeza que o senhor Potter nunca mais irá falar mal de mim.

Harry olhou para Snape e disse, com a expressão mais calma do mundo.

-Claro que sim, Severus. Peço desculpa por minha má educação. – Penny olhou para todos e disse, baixando a colher de pau:

-Agora vou fazer um chá para os meus senhores. Eles não almoçaram nada. – E se dirigiu para a cozinha. Quando a elfa saiu da sala, todos respiraram fundo, de alívio. Harry olhou para o casal e comentou:

-Ela é muito protetora com vocês. – Severus acenou em concordância. Penny os protegeria com sua própria vida, se fosse necessário.

-Quando souberem o sexo do bebê, me digam, tá? – Snape acenou novamente e Harry se despediu de todos, saindo pela lareira. Minerva olhou para eles e disse:

-Bom, era só para saber se estava tudo bem e para lhe dizer que arranjei um professor substituto de Poções. – Severus baixou o olhar e disse, constrangido:

-Desculpe Minerva, eu devia ter avisado.

-Não faz mal. – Disse Minerva – É normal que, sendo pai, queira acompanhar. Me dê notícias. Albus quer saber de tudo.

Severus revirou os olhos e disse:

-Ele quer sempre saber de tudo. – Minerva deu um sorrisinho, sabendo que Snape tinha toda a razão.

-Tenho de ir. Hogwarts precisa de mim. Adeus. - Se dirigiu para a lareira e exclamou “Hogwarts!”, desaparecendo de seguida. Draco olhou para o padrinho e disse:

-Eu não tenho nada que fazer, se quiserem posso fazer companhia a vocês. - Se sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar. Penny, pouco depois, trouxe uma bandeja com um bule de chá de cidreira, umas xícaras e umas bolachas. Se serviram e ficaram a tarde toda conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Quando Draco se despediu eram horas de jantar. Penny já tinha a mesa posta. Se sentaram e comeram uma sopa fria de pepino. Não tinham vontade de comer mais nada. Se despediram da elfa, subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto. Retiraram suas roupas e entraram na banheira. Tomaram uma ducha rápida, se limparam e entraram no quarto. Vestiram os pijamas e se deitaram na cama. Se abraçaram e deram um selinho, adormecendo de seguida. Aquele dia tinha sido emocionalmente cansativo para ambos.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
> Comentários serão bem vindos. Me diga, por favor, se está gostando.  
> Bjs :D


	8. A Primeira Consulta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Uma semana depois do jantar, Luna estava pronta para sair do hospital. Estava muito feliz, com seu filho nos braços, o embalando. Scalamander era um bebê forte e muito lindo, fazendo seu pai babar por ele. Dizia que era seu maior tesouro. Hermione e Snape tinham oferecido de presente uma manta azul para o bebê. Ron e Hannah, um conjunto de roupinhas enquanto, Draco e Astória um urso de pelúcia. Harry e Ginny tinham dado um chocalho e uma pequena vassoura “para ver se ele gosta de Quidditch.” – Disse o Auror a Luna.

Quando foi a vez de Severus cumprimentar os Longbottoms, Neville o afastou dos outros e comentou, baixinho:

-Cara, agora é você que vai sofrer. – Severus ficou espantado com o que Neville falou e perguntou, curioso:

-Porquê?

-Quando Hermione começar com os desejos e pedir tudo e mais alguma coisa, você tem de fazer, senão ela vai dizer que o bebê irá nascer de acordo com seu desejo. – Falou Neville, olhando com pena para Snape - Por exemplo, Luna me pediu tarte de amora às quatro da manhã. Tive de ir de propósito comprar no mundo trouxa, senão o bebê iria nascer com cara de amora.

Severus achou aquilo estranho, mas agradeceu o conselho de Longbottom. Se despediu de Luna e se foi embora para Hogwarts. Mesmo não dando aulas a tempo inteiro, ainda era vice-diretor e tinha de assistir a reuniões.

Nos tempos livres, Severus e Hermione faziam uma lista e escreviam nomes de bebês. Também marcaram uma consulta, que ficou para o mês seguinte. Isso os deixava nervosos pois queriam saber o sexo do bebê. Como Severus andava mais irritado e Hermione ansiosa, Penny tinha de lhes dar, todas as noites poções calmantes. A notícia de Skeeter já tinha sido esquecida e os problemas em St. Mungus eram feridas já curadas.

Na opinião de Penny, o mês tinha passado rapidamente, mas para Severus e Hermione, era exatamente o contrário. Um dia antes da consulta, receberam uma carta, lhes relembrando da consulta. Eles mal dormiram nessa noite, esperando ansiosos pelo dia seguinte.

OoOoO

No dia da consulta, Severus e Hermione acordaram e tomaram uma ducha rápida. Estavam ansiosos para saber qual era o sexo do bebê. Saíram do banheiro, se limparam e se dirigiram para o armário. Pegaram em suas roupas: Hermione em uma camiseta, uns jeans de cor azul, com uns sapatos da mesma cor e Severus em sua habitual roupa negra. Se vestiram rapidamente e saíram do quarto. Desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha. Penny colocou a mesa: tinha umas panquecas com mel, pão com geleia de amora e um suco de laranja natural. O casal tentou comer, mas não conseguia. Sentia uma espécie de bola na garganta, que os impedia de engolir. A elfa foi obrigada a lhes dar uma poção calmante, pois estavam muito nervosos. Severus reparou que essa era a primeira vez, desde o mês passado, que Hermione mal tocava na comida. Cada dia que passava sua mulher tinha cada vez mais apetite. Se lembrou do que Neville lhe tinha dito sobre os desejos. Esperava que isso não acontecesse com sua mulher. Ele, possivelmente, não aguentaria sua mulher o obrigando a ir buscar comida para satisfazer seus desejos. Acabaram de tomar o café, se levantaram e se despediram de Penny, que os olhava, ansiosa. Estavam ansiosos, mas também excitados para saberem mais sobre o sexo da criança. Pegaram em pó de flú e o atiraram para a lareira. Labaredas verdes apareceram de imediato e exclamaram:

-St. Mungus. – Entraram no hospital e sentiram o cheiro a desinfetante no ar. Repararam que o hospital tinha algumas pessoas esperando por sua vez de serem chamadas. Severus olhou para o relógio do hospital e viu que eram dez horas. Ansiosos, se dirigiram para a recepção. A recepcionista, Susan, quando os viu, ficou envergonhada, se lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Hermione disse, amavelmente:

-Temos consulta agora para as dez horas. – A recepcionista confirmou em suas anotações, as riscando de seguida e falou:

-Sexto andar. – Severus olhou para ela e disse:

-Obrigado. – A recepcionista sorriu e o casal se afastou. Enquanto andava por St. Mungus, recordações assolaram o moreno. A guerra mágica, o ataque a St. Mungus, os mortos de Hogwarts, a reconstrução e inauguração do hospital. Já tinham passado seis anos desde esses acontecimentos. Severus, na altura, tinha achado que tinham feito bem criarem mais andares. Assim, o hospital ficava mais espaçoso. Enquanto se dirigiam para o sexto andar a pé, pois todos os elevadores estavam ocupados, todos que passavam por eles, os olhavam e comentavam. Hermione começou a ficar nervosa. Perguntou a seu marido, baixinho:

-Do que eles estão falando?

-Eles estão se perguntando o porquê de estarmos aqui, depois do que aconteceu no mês passado. – Revirou os olhos e continuou:

-E também do fato de sermos os heróis do mundo mágico.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho, vendo a expressão do moreno e ficou mais calma. Quando chegaram ao sexto andar, reparam em uma enorme placa, que dizia: “ Área de Cuidados Maternais e Infantis”. Foram recebidos pelo medibruxo Silver, que era um homem de estatura baixa, magro e, pela expressão do rosto, um homem alegre e divertido. 

-Bom dia. – Disse o medibruxo. Sua voz tinha um tom alegre.

-Bom dia. – Disseram Hermione e Severus ao mesmo tempo.

-Entrem, por favor. – Convidou o medibruxo, indicando uma sala. Entraram na sala e Hermione se estava sentando na cadeira, quando foi chamada á atenção pelo medibruxo, que disse:

-Senhora Snape, tem de se deitar aqui. – Apontou para uma maca, que estava encostada a uma parede. Hermione se deitou na maca e o medibruxo foi buscar um banco. Se sentou ao lado da morena, lhe subiu um pouco a camiseta e viu sua barriga. Pegou na varinha e começou por lançar vários feitiços. Snape estava encostado a uma parede e observava o medibruxo com atenção. O medibruxo Silver perguntou:

-Tem sentido enjoos?

\- Não tenho sentido muito. – Respondeu Hermione.

-E dores?

-Não. – Respondeu a morena, sentindo o medibruxo lhe tocando na barriga.

-Tem trabalhado até tarde? 

-Não. – Respondeu Hermione – Chego a casa pelas sete, oito da noite.

-Faz esforços?

-Nem por isso. – Respondeu a morena, olhando para o marido, que a observava com atenção – Só mexo em papéis.

-O bebê se mexe?

-Nem por isso. – Comentou a morena – É muito calmo.

-E desejos?

-Até agora, nunca senti. – E Severus não pode deixar de respirar de alívio ao ouvir a resposta de sua mulher.

O medibruxo dez mais uns feitiços e disse, minutos depois:

-Já está. – Hermione se levantou e se sentou, juntamente com seu marido, nas cadeiras, perto da escrivaninha. O medibruxo esperou que Hermione se sentasse e começou a falar:

-Parabéns, vocês vão ser pais de um menino. – A morena segurou um grito. Estava emocionada. Severus não podia acreditar. Iam mesmo ter um filho. Entrelaçaram suas mãos e continuaram a ouvir:

-O bebê está bem de saúde. Tem um fluxo de magia imenso. Podem ter a certeza que irá ser um grande bruxo. – Hermione e Severus sorriram, orgulhosos – Podem ficar descansados. E aconselho á jovem mãe a comer bem e que não se enerve. Alguma dúvida, marquem uma consulta na recepção. 

Se levantaram e o medibruxo apertou a mão de Hermione e de Severus. Os acompanhou até á porta. Quando saíram da sala, Hermione questionou:

-Querido, que dia é hoje? – Severus pensou um pouco e respondeu:

-Vinte e sete. Porquê? – A morena sorriu ao responder:

-Daqui a dois dias é o jantar na casa do Harry. - Severus revirou os olhos e resmungou:

-Claro! Me tinha esquecido.

-Temos que contar as novidades. – Falou Hermione, alegremente. Snape deu um pequeno sorriso perante a felicidade de sua mulher e perguntou:

-Vamos fazer compras ao Beco Diagonal?

-É sábado, Severus. – Disse a morena - Muita gente deve estar fazendo compras.

-Não faz mal. - Incitou o marido - Vamos?

Hermione sorriu. Severus, aos poucos, estava mudando. Mesmo que seu filho ainda não tivesse nascido, aos poucos, estava quebrando aquela frieza caraterística de Snape. E ela estava muito feliz com essas pequenas mudanças de seu marido. Se dirigiram para uma lareira e disseram:

-Beco Diagonal! – Entraram em uma rua e reparam que estava cheia de gente, que caminhava enquanto conversava, com sacos de compras. Algumas crianças corriam, brincando umas com as outras. Se dirigiram primeiro para a loja da loja da Madame Malkin. Com um sorriso no rosto, e ela os felicitou pelo bebê. Como ela já tinha as medidas deles, rapidamente fez umas vestes bruxas para o casal. Pagaram e foram para as lojas seguintes. Em cada loja que passavam, compravam alguma coisa: um ingrediente para uma poção, livros, brinquedos, entre outras coisas. Até passaram pelas Geminialidades Weasley, onde foram felicitados por George, e que lhes perguntou se queriam alguns de seus produtos. Eles negaram, temendo que fossem perigosos. Depois de algumas horas, chegaram á mansão Snape, cheios de sacos. A elfa foi ter com eles e questionou, curiosa:

-Então? - Hermione respondeu, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto:

-É um menino. – Penny bateu palmas de contentamento e exclamou:

-Que bom! Um menino para eu cuidar. – Pegou nos sacos e se dirigiram para sala. Pousou os sacos no chão e disse, apontando para a mesa, onde uma panela de arroz de pato os esperava - O almoço está pronto.

Se dirigiu para a cozinha, cantarolando alegremente. Hermione se sentou e começou a comer. Severus olhou para a mulher e reparou que ela comia um pouco mais depressa que o habitual, mas não comentou. Quando a morena terminou, Severus ainda não tinha tocado na comida e ela disse, se servindo:

-Quero mais. – Severus decidiu começar a comer. Quando terminaram, Penny deu a Severus o “ Profeta Diário”, que o começou a ler com desconfiança. Mas não tinha nenhuma notícia sobre eles. Hermione se sentou no sofá e começou por ver as compras. Mandou Penny lavar os ursos de pelúcia. Snape acabou de ler o Profeta e comentou:

-Nada de especial. – Hermione suspirou e seu marido lhe perguntou:

-Vamos para o quarto. Você precisa de descansar. – Penny, sem se conter, começou a rir. 

“Descansar?” – Pensou, com safadeza –“ Duvido!”

Severus olhou para Penny, furioso, e perguntou, ironicamente:

-Algum problema? – A elfa apertou os lábios para não se rir e respondeu:

-Nã-não, senhor. – Severus se virou para Hermione e ficou á espera da resposta. A morena olhou maliciosamente para seu marido e disse:

-Claro! – Pegando em sua mulher ao colo, Severus correu escadas acima e entrou no quarto, realizando de seguida um feitiço silenciador. Quando a porta do quarto bateu, Penny se começou a rir às gargalhadas, com lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Passado algum tempo, respirou fundo e começou limpando a casa. De vez em quando, passava pelo quarto do casal, e se ria baixinho, imaginando o “descanso” deles. Lavou o chão e colocou os ursos de pelúcia a secar. Á noite, fez o jantar, que era salmão com arroz. Jantou e colocou a mesa para o casal. Depois subiu as escadas e bateu á porta do quarto do casal. Não obteve resposta.

“Estão tão entretidos que não ouviram.” – Pensou a elfa, maliciosamente, e se foi deitar.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> O que vocês acharam da Penny? Sarcástica como Severus, não?   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs :D


	9. O Primeiro Desejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que gostem desse capítulo.   
> E obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.   
> Bjs :D

Quando Severus e Hermione acordaram de manhã e desceram para tomar o café da manhã, encontraram uma elfa que os esperava, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. A morena ficou ruborizada, mas Severus nem ligou. Essa elfa não tinha remédio e a culpa era de Hermione, que a mimava demais. Comeram e Severus foi para Hogwarts, para ter aulas e reuniões, como de costume. Hermione foi para o Ministério para tratar de assuntos de extrema importância, como reuniões e teve que escrever relatórios. Nenhum dos dois foi para casa almoçar.

Quando chegaram a casa, era hora de jantar. Penny já tinha tudo preparado. Foram os dois tomar banho e só saíram do banheiro porque a elfa começou a gritar para que eles saíssem. Jantaram um delicioso frango com batatas fritas e arroz e, de seguida, sentados no sofá, falaram sobre o dia atarefado que tiveram.

Penny recolheu a loiça da mesa e se despediu deles, indo dormir. Ficando mais um pouco na sala, Severus acariciava o pequeno volume na barriga de Hermione, enquanto ela estava dormindo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram onze da noite. Amanhã tinha de acordar cedo e ir para Hogwarts fazer uma poção. Um pestinha dos Hufflepuff tinha feito explodir um caldeirão com a poção Amortentia e metade da classe levou com o líquido, ficando apaixonada por ele.

Embora Severus pensasse que o garoto merecia que metade da classe ficasse pegando o pé dele, sabia que os pais não iriam gostar nada. Com cuidado, para não a acordar, ergueu a morena no colo e subiu as escadas devagar. Chegou ao quarto, a deitou e foi lavar os dentes. Lavou o rosto e entrou no quarto. Viu sua mulher, dormindo serenamente na cama e, sem fazer barulho, se deitou a seu lado, a puxando para si e adormeceu.

OoOoO

Acordou com Hermione o chamando:

-Sev? Sev, acorde. – Severus odiava esse apelido. Abriu de imediato os olhos e olhou para sua mulher. Percebeu que ela estava ansiosa e perguntou, preocupado, se erguendo da cama:

-O que foi, querida?

-Quero pizza. – Disse Hermione, timidamente. Severus olhou para a mulher como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça e perguntou:

-Onde quer que eu arranje pizza às… - Olhou para o criado mudo e conferiu o relógio – três da manhã?

-Severus Prince Snape, você quer que seu filho nasça em forma de pizza!? – Gritou Hermione, furiosa. Severus olhou para o semblante de Hermione e percebeu que ela não estava brincando. Amaldiçoando sua vida, se levantou, pegou em sua varinha e transfigurou sua roupa. De camisa verde escura, jeans negros, e de jaqueta da mesma cor, Severus pegou em dinheiro trouxa e aparatou para a pizzaria mais próxima. Entrou na loja e foi questionado pelo jovem funcionário, que estava atrás do balcão:

-Boa noite, o que deseja?

-Pizza. – Disse Snape, secamente. Estava cheio de sono. O funcionário o olhou nos olhos e lhe perguntou, erguendo dois dedos:

-Quantos dedos estou mostrando? – Severus pousou sua mão na cabeça. Estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça. Bufou e respondeu, azedo:

-Tem dois dedos, mas isso não interessa. Eu quero uma pizza, porra! – O funcionário bufou e perguntou:

-Pensei que estivesse bêbado. Tá com uma cara… Mas quer uma pizza de quê? Temos várias qualidades…

-De qualquer coisa. É para a minha mulher. – Resmungou Severus, querendo desesperadamente sair dali. O funcionário sorriu, para confusão de Snape, e falou, como se fossem companheiros de longa data:

-Ah! Como eu o entendo. Todas as noites, homens desesperados vêm a esta loja comprar pizza para suas mulheres. – Pegou numa caixa, e a entregou a Snape, dizendo:

-E um cara tem de atender os desejos delas senão o bebê nasce em forma de pizza. – E se começou a rir. Severus ficou mais calmo. O garoto o estava entendendo. Perguntou:

-Quanto é?

-Seis libras. – Respondeu o funcionário. Severus pegou na carteira e lhe entregou o dinheiro. O funcionário recebeu o dinheiro, o contou e o guardou na caixa. Piscou um olho para o moreno e desejou:

-Obrigado. E boa sorte.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu Severus. Bem iria precisar. Saiu da loja e aparatou na sala de sua Mansão. Subiu as escadas, com a caixa na mão esquerda e quando entrou no quarto, sua mulher estava dormindo profundamente. Fitou a morena com exasperação e pensou mentalmente: “O quê? Tive de ir ao mundo muggle buscar pizza para Hermione e ela adormeceu? Não pode!” Se dirigiu para sua mulher, a começou a abanar e a chamar:

-Hermione, querida. Trouxe a pizza para você, amor. - Lentamente, Hermione abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Olhou para seu marido e quando viu a caixa em suas mãos, se endireitou imediatamente. Sorriu e disse:

-Você trouxe mesmo! – Lhe tirou a caixa da pizza das mãos, a abriu e a cheirou.

-Que bom… - Murmurou. Seus olhos cor de chocolate começaram a brilhar. Severus se apercebeu que qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, ele faria. Ele amava ver seus olhos brilhando. Sua mulher comia a pizza devagar, saboreando cada pedacinho.

-Quer um pouco? – Perguntou a morena, lhe estendendo uma fatia. Severus negou com a cabeça e Hermione continuou a comer. De vez em quando, soltava gemidos de satisfação. Estava realmente feliz. O moreno retirou um lenço de dentro do criado mudo e o entregou á morena, para ela limpar a boca. Hermione aceitou o lenço e continuou a comer. Quando terminou de comer a pizza, limpou a boca e amassou o lenço, o colocando dentro da caixa.

Severus retirou a caixa de seu colo e a colocou perto da porta. Se dirigiu para sua mulher e a beijou apaixonadamente. Hermione o agarrou e o puxou para si, o fazendo se deitar na cama. O abraçou e adormeceu de imediato. Severus apagou a luz e, na escuridão, percebeu que os próximos meses seriam muito atribulados.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	10. Novos Rumos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus abriu os olhos e se ergueu da cama. Olhou para sua mulher, que dormia profundamente a seu lado. Seu cabelo castanho cor de chocolate estava espalhado pela almofada branca e sua respiração era regular. Uma pontada na cabeça o distraiu e colocou sua mão na testa. Estava com dores de cabeça. Devagar, para não acordar a morena, se levantou e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Tirou o pijama, o atirando para o chão, e entrou na banheira. Ligou a água quente e sentiu que seus músculos relaxavam, enquanto a água caía por seu corpo. Desligou a água e se ensaboou. Hermione tinha tido seu primeiro desejo e nem desejava saber como seriam os próximos. Ligou a água novamente e deixou o sabão escorrendo por seu corpo. Precisava urgentemente de uma poção para as dores de cabeça, senão não aguentaria seu dia. Desligou a água, enrolou a toalha sobre seus quadris e saiu do banheiro. Se sentiu mais relaxado. Entrou no quarto e reparou que sua mulher ainda dormia. Sem fazer barulho, se dirigiu para o armário e retirou sua habitual roupa negra. Se limpou, se vestiu e pegou na caixa da pizza, que estava no chão. Observou a caixa e percebeu que era Pizza a La Carbonara, a preferida de Hermione.

“Ainda bem que Hermione não é esquisita com a comida.” – Pensou Severus. Suspirou e um pensamento terrível passou por sua mente. “E se ela não tivesse gostado? Por Merlin, estava ferrado.”

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta devagar, para não fazer barulho. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Se dirigiu para a lixeira, amassou a caixa da pizza e a deitou no lixo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram sete da manhã. Se sentou na cadeira e colocou suas mãos á frente do rosto. Penny entrou na cozinha e disse, com voz alegre:

-Bom dia, Senhor Snape. – O moreno não respondeu. A elfa o observou e o viu com a cabeça deitada na mesa. Soube imediatamente o que se passava. Isso era sinal de dores de cabeça. Penny já o conhecia desde que Severus a trouxe para casa, com uns dias de vida. Na altura, com vinte e três anos, Snape ainda era um Comensal da Morte, mas era diferente dos outros. Era bondoso com os elfos. Ela se lembrava que, graças a Snape, sabia ler, escrever e fazer poções. Ela duvidava que mais algum elfo fizesse isso. Severus resmungou, a tirando de seus pensamentos:

-Poção…. – Penny aparatou no laboratório e viu o antídoto em cima de uma estante. Pegou no frasco, aparatou na cozinha e colocou o frasco em cima da mesa. Snape ergueu a cabeça e o viu. Pegou nele, retirou a tampa e bebeu o líquido, fazendo uma careta de seguida. A poção tinha efeitos imediatos. Sentindo sua cabeça mais leve, se ergueu da cadeira e pegou em uma torrada cheia de marmelada, que Penny já tinha feito e a comeu. Não sentia muita fome. Saiu da cozinha e estava se dirigindo para a lareira, quando Penny perguntou:

-Já vai embora?

-Sim. – Respondeu o moreno – Tenho muita coisa que fazer em Hogwarts.

Pegou em pó de flú e atirou para a lareira, a ativando e disse: “Gabinete de Hogwarts”. E desapareceu. Entrou em seu gabinete e se dirigiu para o laboratório. Bateu á porta e o colega a abriu. Seu substituto era um jovem de vinte anos, alto e moreno. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ao ver Snape á sua frente. Se afastou da porta e o deixou entrar. Severus sentiu o odor do antídoto da poção Amortentia. Olhando em volta, percebeu que a poção estava dentro de um caldeirão e que já estava feita.

-Senhor… – Começou Snape, se virando o jovem.

-Peterson. Edmund Peterson. – Disse Edmund, ansiosamente.

-Senhor Peterson, já fez o antídoto sem o meu supervisionamento? – Comentou o moreno, com frieza – Não o devia ter feito.

Edmund apertou os lábios com força e respondeu:

-Sim, como sou um mestre de poções, penso que tenho o direito. E até lhe poupei trabalho. – Snape nada respondeu e se aproximou do balcão, onde a poção fervilhava dentro de um caldeirão e soltava pequenas fumaças. Olhou com atenção para a poção. Realmente, á primeira vista, estava muito bem feita. O brilho da poção e o cheiro eram os caraterísticos. Analisou os ingredientes, que estavam em cima do balcão, com atenção. Parecia estar tudo correto. Pegou em alguns materiais e começou a experimentar a poção. O antídoto começou a deitar fumaças de várias cores. Quando terminou, pegou em um frasco, o encheu e disse:

-A poção está correta. Por mim, pode ser administrada nos alunos. – Peterson sorriu em resposta. Pegaram em vários frascos e os encheram. Saíram do laboratório e se dirigiram para a enfermaria. Os corredores estavam com alguns alunos, que se dirigiam para o Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã. Quando entraram na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey os viu e suspirou aliviada. Imediatamente se dirigiu para eles e pegou nos frascos. A enfermaria estava cheia de alunos. Pomfrey se encaminhou para cada um e lhes deu o antídoto para beber. A pouco e pouco, os alunos começaram deixar de ter aquele ar de apaixonado que a poção lhes dava. Estavam a melhorar. Alguns, lentamente, até se começaram a levantar, confusos:

-E o Hufflepuff responsável? – Perguntou Severus ao seu colega. Edmund olhou para o moreno e respondeu:

-O castigo dele é limpar todos os livros da biblioteca. – Snape sorriu, enviesado, e comentou:

-Duvido que Madame Pince permita. – E riu baixinho. Edmund sorriu em resposta. Já tinha conhecido Madame Pince e ela era muito rígida, até com os professores. Madame Pomfrey se aproximou deles e informou:

-A poção foi administrada nos alunos e eles estão voltando ao normal. Dentro de alguns minutos, poderão voltar para as aulas. Obrigada, senhores. – Severus e Edmund acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça e saíram da enfermaria. Caminhando calmamente pelos corredores, Severus comentou:

-Hoje vou assistir às suas aulas. Espero que não se importe. 

-Claro que não! – Exclamou Edmund – Até me sinto orgulhoso.

-Soube que estudou em Beauxbatons. – Comentou o moreno, casualmente, o avaliando.

-Ah, sim! Eu sempre amei estudar naquela escola. – Revelou Edmund – Mas não tem vagas para mim.

E ficou em silêncio. Severus percebeu realmente o que Edmund queria era dar aulas em Beauxbatons e disse, calmamente:

-Se você demonstrar as capacidades de um mestre de Poções, talvez eu escreva para a escola, o recomendando. – O rosto de Edmund se iluminou com a declaração de Snape e perguntou:

-Sério? – Severus acenou afirmativamente. Se dirigiram para as masmorras e começaram a preparar as aulas do sétimo, quarto e segundo anos.

-Quais são as casas? – Perguntou Severus.

-Slytherin e Gryffindor. – Disse Edmund e sua voz tremeu. Severus percebeu sua reação. Dar aulas duplas a essas casas dava sempre uma dor de cabeça a qualquer professor. Quando os alunos do sétimo ano chegaram, Edmund começou a dar a aula. Snape se sentou no fundo da sala e, com um pergaminho e uma pena nas mãos, começou a fazer anotações. Percebeu que Edmund tinha uma naturalidade impressionante para ensinar. As aulas passavam em um instante. Percebeu que os alunos o olhavam com devoção, principalmente as garotas. Quando a ultima aula da manhã acabou, Severus se dirigiu para seu colega e disse:

-Estou muito impressionado consigo, Senhor Peterson. Se continuar assim, lhe darei carta branca em um instante. – Edmund sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ser elogiado por Severus Snape era raro. Se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, onde todos os alunos estavam almoçando e falando divertidamente. Snape percebeu, quando a comida veio para á sua frente, que estava cheio de fome. Minerva se dirigiu a Severus e perguntou:

-O que você acha do novo professor?

-Ele dá muito bem as aulas. Gosto dele. – Admitiu Severus. Minerva ficou um pouco surpresa, mas não disse nada. A diretora olhou em volta do salão e disse:

-Preciso de falar com você. – Severus, que estava dando sua primeira garfada, parou e perguntou:

-Problemas? – Minerva encolheu os ombros e disse:

-Nada de especial. – Severus olhou para os alunos e pensou: “Esses cabeças ocas só me dão problemas.” E continuou a comer. Quando terminou de almoçar, se levantou e acompanhou Minerva até sua sala.

OoOoO

Quando chegou a casa, Severus viu Hermione com um vestido vermelho, justo, que mostrava sua pequena barriga. Se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Onde você vai toda provocante?

-Eu estava esperando meu marido para irmos jantar a casa de Harry. – Disse Hermione, marotamente. Severus beijou seu pescoço e disse:

-Já venho. – Subiu as escadas a correr e entrou em seu quarto. Retirou a roupa entrou na banheira. Abriu a água e se molhou. Suspirou, sentindo a água batendo contra seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos. Desligou a água e se ensaboou. Ligou a água novamente e se lavou. Desligou a água, enrolou uma tolha em seus quadris e saiu da banheira. Se limpou e saiu do banheiro. Se dirigiu para o armário e pegou em uma camisa castanha, umas jeans azuis escuras e uns sapatos castanhos. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a sala. Hermione o esperava. Deram um selinho e a morena atirou pó de flú para a chaminé. Labaredas verdes apareceram e Snape falou, com sua voz firme:

-Mansão Potter. – Fecharam os olhos e se sentiram sendo sugados. Abriram os olhos e perceberam que tinham chegado á sala da Mansão Potter. Entraram na sala e Harry foi ter com eles. Cumprimentou Hermione com um beijo no rosto. Olhou para Severus e disse:

-Oi! Tudo bem? – Snape respondeu:

-Sim, Potter. E com você?

-Também está tudo, obrigado. – Respondeu o Auror. Ginny, que estava na cozinha, veio a correr ter com Hermione e perguntou, ansiosa:

-Então? É menino ou menina? – Hermione sorriu. Draco, Neville, Kingsley, Luna, que estava ninando seu filho, e Astória se levantaram do sofá e ficaram á espera da resposta. A morena sorriu e quando estava prestes a responder, a lareira foi ativada e Ron apareceu acompanhado por uma mulher alta e morena. Todos a reconheceram de imediato. Era Hannah Abbott. 

-Oi! – Cumprimentaram eles.

-Espero que não se importem que tenha trazido Hannah. – Comentou Ron naturalmente, embora estivesse envergonhado.

-Na boa. – Disse Harry, sorrindo. Enquanto olhava para o novo casal, Severus percebeu que, para Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown pertencia ao passado.

-Venham. – Convidou Ginny – O jantar já está pronto.

Com um feitiço não-verbal, as panelas flutuaram para a sala. Todos se sentaram á mesa e Luna perguntou, olhando para o casal:

-Qual é o sexo da criança? – Todos olharam para Hermione, em expectativa. A morena e Severus sorriram e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-É um menino. – Os momentos seguintes, para Snape, deram a sensação de que tinha caído uma bomba na casa dos Potters. Mas todos se levantaram e praticamente se atiraram a eles, os abraçando e dizendo:

-Parabéns! – Para alguns ainda era difícil imaginar Snape como pai. Hermione e Severus estavam sendo sufocados pelos abraços. Harry os libertou e disse, para todos:

-Larguem-nos, senão eles ainda morrem de asfixia. – Lentamente, todos os largaram. Quando foram completamente libertados, Severus bufou, mas nada disse. Se sentaram e começaram a jantar, enquanto conversavam. O puré de batata com frango caseiro estava maravilhoso. Ginny tinha herdado as qualidades da mãe na cozinha. Quando terminaram de jantar, Harry se dirigiu para a cozinha. Voltou para a sala, com uma garrafa de champanhe e serviu todos, menos Hermione, que bebeu água. Ergueram os copos e disseram:

-Ao filho de Severus e Hermione. – E beberam. Ron beijou Hannah na boca e todos ficaram espantados a olhar para eles. O ruivo revirou os olhos e disse:

-Sim, nós namoramos. – Harry se começou a rir e disse:

-Isso é ótimo. Quer dizer que esqueceu aquela vadia? – O ruivo os fitou, confuso, e perguntou:

-Que vadia?

-Lavender. – Disse Ginny. Ron bufou e disse:

-Ela para mim já não é nada. Nenhuma namorada minha machuca minha família e meus amigos.

-Apoiado. – Disse Draco, espantando todos. Pela primeira vez, Draco concordava com Ron. Esse jantar ia ser épico. Severus olhou para Hermione, que olhava fixamente para a parede.

-Querida, que foi? – Todos olharam para Hermione. Ela olhou para Severus ansiosamente e disse:

-Quero sorvete. – Severus quase que caiu para trás. Harry se começou a rir e Hermione gritou, furiosa:

-VOCÊ QUER QUE MEU FILHO NASÇA COM CARA DE SORVETE? – O Auror perdeu a cor que tinha no rosto e Ginny falou, se dirigindo para a cozinha:

-Calma, eu tenho sorvete. – Olhou para os homens e viu que todos esperavam ansiosos que ela trouxesse o sorvete. Quando chegou com o sorvete, o entregou a Hermione e só ai eles respiraram de alívio. Hermione comia o sorvete de chocolate com desejo e todos olharam para Severus, que disse simplesmente:

-Hormônios. – E todos perceberam que Severus ia sofrer muito com os desejos de Hermione.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
> Comentários serão bem vindos.  
> Bjs :D


	11. A Crise de Choro de Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que gostem desse capítulo.   
> E obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.   
> Bjs :D

Severus estava exausto. Hermione só estava grávida de seis meses, mas o estava matando com seus desejos. Dessa vez, tinha sido acordado às quatro da manhã, para comprar figos com queijo. “Onde é que irei arranjar figos com queijo?” – Pensou Severus, em choque, enquanto se vestia. Fechou a porta do quarto, devagar e desceu as escadas. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e pegou em uma garrafa de água, pois sabia que sua procura ia ser longa. Estava quase aparatando, quando Penny apareceu na porta e lhe perguntou:

-Algum problema, Senhor Snape? – Severus respirou fundo e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando de seguida. Olhou para a elfa, que o olhava com curiosidade e respondeu:

-Hermione quer figos com queijo. Onde irei arranjar figos com queijo às quatro da manhã?

-Eu sei. – Disse Penny, se dirigindo de imediato para um armário e retirou de lá meia dúzia de figos. De seguida, os lavou e os cortou ao meio. Pegou em uma frigideira antiaderente, ligou o lume e a colocou em cima do fogo. Adicionou açúcar á frigideira e juntou os figos com a parte cortada virada para baixo. Olhou para Snape, que a fitava espantado, e disse:

-A Senhora Snape me ensinou a fazer essa receita no ano passado. Ela me contou que, quando era criança, amava essa comida. – Snape acenou afirmativamente e ficou á espera que os figos ficassem prontos. Penny deixou os figos caramelizarem e ficarem com uma cor dourada. De seguida, retirou os figos da frigideira e os colocou em um prato. Se dirigiu para a geladeira e retirou o queijo. Cobriu cada meio figo com queijo e esperou que, com o calor, o queijo derretesse.

Penny viu que Snape tinha umas olheiras profundas, mas nada disse. Se sentou a seu lado e começou a falar do que tinha lido no Pasquim. Snape a escutava com atenção. Por fim, ela perguntou:

-Acha que esses animais que tanto eles falam, existem mesmo? – Severus negou com a cabeça, convictamente e respondeu:

-Duvido, Penny. Nenhum livro, nem uma pesquisa falam sobre esses animais que os Lovegood tanto referem. – Penny olhou para o prato e viu que o queijo já tinha derretido. Se levantou, com Snape a imitando, e foi buscar o prato. Lhe entregando, disse:

-Veja lá se dorme um pouco. Está com uma cara terrível. A ultima vez que o vi assim foi quando fazia o papel de espião para Dumbledore. – Snape pegou no prato e nada disse. Sempre que se lembrava de Dumbledore, ficava triste e cheio de raiva. Não perdoava o diretor por o ter mandado matar. Mas também não se perdoava por ter aceitado essa insanidade, embora falasse sempre com seu quadro.

Subiu as escadas e entrou para o quarto. Como sempre, Hermione estava dormindo. Revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela, a abanando.

-Hermione, querida. – Disse calmamente – Aqui está o que você pediu.

Hermione acordou e olhou para o prato. Beijou o marido no rosto e pegou no prato, começando a comer. A expressão de êxtase de Hermione era o suficiente para que Severus ficasse mais descansado. Ele, no casamento tinha prometido fazer Hermione feliz, para sempre. E tentava, a todo o custo, cumprir sua promessa, embora fosse difícil. Quando Hermione terminou de comer, lhe entregou o prato e disse:

-Obrigada. – E se deitou, adormecendo de seguida. Severus pousou o prato no criado mudo e pensou, enquanto retirava a roupa com um feitiço: “Essa mulher me vai matar de cansaço mesmo antes do bebê nascer. “ – Vestiu o pijama e se deitou ao lado de Hermione, adormecendo de imediato.

OoOoO

Severus abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes, sob a claridade que invadia o quarto. Se virou e olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e viu que eram sete e meia da manhã. Se levantou de imediato e pensou: “Droga, estou atrasado!”. Se dirigiu para o banheiro e começou a fazer a barba. De seguida foi tomar banho. Quando saiu do banheiro, se vestiu rapidamente e desceu as escadas. Penny já tinha feito seu café da manhã.

-Bom dia, senhor Snape. – Disse Penny, enquanto colocava o café e as torradas na mesa.

-Bom dia, Penny. – Disse Snape, afastando uma cadeira e se sentando. Comeu rapidamente, sob o olhar reprovador da elfa, que detestava que ele comesse depressa, pois fazia mal ao estômago.

Por fim, se levantou, lavou as mãos e a boca na pia, se limpou a um pano limpo e se despediu da elfa:

-Até logo, Penny.

-Até logo, senhor Snape. – Respondeu a elfa, enquanto levantava a mesa. O moreno entrou na sala e se dirigiu para a chaminé. Atirou pó de flú e aparatou nas masmorras. Ia dar aulas de Poções aos Gryffindor e Hufflepuff do quinto ano e aos Slytherin e Ravenclaw do segundo. Entrou em seu gabinete e pegou nos materiais. Saiu do gabinete, se preparando mentalmente para a aula quando, de repente, ouviu a voz de Minerva, o chamando:

-Severus, espere. Quero falar com você. – Severus olhou para trás e viu Mc Gonagall correndo até ele. O moreno parou e esperou que a diretora o alcançasse. Quando Minerva parou á sua frente, Severus perguntou, se preparando para o pior:

-O que se passa, Minerva? Algum problema?

-Nada, Severus. – Respondeu a diretora, com um sorriso – Só quero saber como está Hermione.

-Está ótima. E o bebê também. – Minerva hesitou um pouco, mas depois retirou do bolso um saco com feijões de todos os sabores e disse:

-Apanhei um aluno a comer na minha aula! – Severus fez uma expressão de indignação e Minerva continuou:

-Como castigo, ele vai limpar a sala de transfiguração, sem magia. Mas eu não sei o que irei fazer com esse saquinho. Você quer? – Perguntou, ansiosa por se livrar do saco. Severus hesitou um pouco. Ele gostava de feijões de todos os sabores. Principalmente de caramelo. Mas nunca comentou com ninguém, exceto a Lily, Dumbledore, Hermione e Penny. Vendo a hesitação de Severus, Minerva lhe colocou o saco nas mãos e perguntou:

-Vai ter aulas, agora? – Severus olhou admirado para a diretora e demorou a responder:

-Bom…sim, sim, vou ter.

-Muito bem, Severus. Não o aborreço mais. – E Minerva se afastou do colega. Severus guardou o saquinho e abriu a porta da sala, se preparando para dar aulas aos cabeças ocas. Em sua opinião, os alunos, cada ano que passava, estavam cada vez mais desatentos e, alguns, malcriados. Quando terminou as aulas da manhã, estava desejoso para que o dia acabasse e ir para sua casa. Almoçou e foi dar um passeio perto da Floresta Proibida. Passou pelo Lago Negro, se sentou na areia e começou a ver o ondular da água. Era relaxante. E o vento que batia em seus cabelos negros, os bagunçando, lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade. De vez em quando, olhava para o relógio que tinha no pulso. Tinha sido um presente de aniversário de Penny, quando ele tinha feito trinta anos.

Quando viu que três horas, se levantou calmamente e se dirigiu para Hogwarts, para assistir a mais uma aula de Poções do Professor Peterson. Caminhava devagar, aproveitando a sensação libertadora da natureza antes de entrar em uma sala abafada. Entrou em Hogwarts, observando os alunos correndo para suas aulas, mas decidiu não retirar pontos. Ele também estava um pouco atrasado, o que era raro nele, já que era sempre pontual. Entrou nas masmorras e, quando chegou á sala, viu que os alunos estavam pegando nos materiais. Peterson veio ter com ele e lhe entregou um papel, dizendo:

-Estive fazendo uma pesquisa e encontrei dados interessantes sobre a Poção Mata Cão. Pode confirmar. – Se dirigiu para a ponta da sala e começou a dar a aula, sob o olhar atento dos alunos. Se sentando no fundo da sala, Severus começou a ler a pesquisa. Explicava uma das formas de realizar a poção com mais rapidez. Na opinião de Severus, estava excelente.

Começou a fazer as anotações dessa aula. Vendo o modo como Peterson ensinava, Severus teve a certeza que ele seria um excelente mestre de Poções. Observou as anotações anteriores que realizou e, pegando em um pergaminho, começou a escrever uma carta de recomendação:

“Excelentíssima Diretora da Academia de Beauxbatons,

O Senhor Edmund Peterson trabalhou sob minha supervisão durante algumas semanas como Mestre de Poções. Seu trabalho incluía dar aulas e realizar estoques para a enfermaria.

Fiquei impressionado com sua capacidade de dar as aulas e de como realizava as poções. Me provou ser um conhecedor de poções e um bom pesquisador. Suas pesquisas sempre foram minuciosas e claras e os fatos sempre verificados.

Aliás, suas pesquisas poderão até ajudar as pessoas a melhorar sua vida.

Ele é um mestre de Poções consciente e capaz. Tenho a certeza absoluta que virá a ser um excelente professor.

O recomendo vivamente para o cargo de Poções,

Severus Snape, mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts”

Quando terminou de escrever a carta, Severus sorriu. Sabia que Edmund ficaria extasiado ao saber que seu estágio terminou. Quando a aula terminou, se dirigiu a Edmund e lhe entregou a carta e a pesquisa. Edmund, confuso, abriu a carta e leu. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e abraçou Snape, dizendo:

-Obrigado. Muito obrigado. – Snape o abraçou de volta. Quando se afastaram, Edmund pegou em seus materiais e saiu da sala. Severus saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Se dirigiu para o seu gabinete, pegou em pó de flú, atirando para a chaminé. Labaredas verdes apareceram e ele gritou, depois de fechar os olhos:

-Mansão Snape.

OoOoO

Quando sentiu que a sensação de rodopio tinha terminado, abriu os olhos e limpou a fuligem que tinha na roupa. Às vezes os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts se esqueciam de limpar as chaminés e ele ficava sempre com a roupa suja. Entrou na sala e viu sua mulher, sentada em uma cadeira e escrevia um pergaminho em cima da mesa. A morena levantou os olhos e sorriu para ele, pousando a pena. O moreno se aproximou dela e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios. Olhou para o pergaminho, percebendo que tinha vários nomes e perguntou:

-O que está fazendo?

-Escrevendo nomes para o nosso filho. – Respondeu a morena. Severus puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de sua mulher. Retirou do bolso o saquinho com os feijões, o colocando em cima da mesa. Hermione parou de escrever e abriu o saquinho, começando a comer, um a um, os feijões. Enquanto ela comia, Severus olhou para a lista. Hermione já tinha escrito vários nomes: Albert, Anthony, Harold, Jackson, Christian, Colton, Cory, Larry, Harry, Ronald, Malcolm, Peter, Ralph, Wilson… eram alguns da lista.

-Se Lily estivesse aqui, ela nos ajudaria. – Confessou Snape. Hermione parou de comer um feijãozinho castanho, com sabor a canela e olhou para o marido, com os olhos brilhando. Severus percebeu que não deveria ter dito isso. Hermione respirou fundo e perguntou, com as lágrimas começando a cair pelo seu rosto:

-Você ainda a ama? A mãe de Harry? – Severus hesitou a responder, observando a reação da mulher. Hermione, vendo que ele não respondia, começou a soluçar. Ele a abraçou e começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos, enquanto dizia:

-Lily foi a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu a amo muito. – Os soluços de Hermione aumentaram e Severus a afastou de si. Os olhos de Hermione estavam vermelhos e ele se recriminou por isso. Completou:

-Pensei que estava apaixonado por ela, mas estava enganado. Quando demos o nosso primeiro beijo, Hermione, eu percebi que Lily era como uma irmã para mim. Eu a amo, mas como uma irmã. – E beijou Hermione nos lábios. Um beijo intenso, que dava a sensação que todo o desejo por ela estava inserido ali. Quando se afastaram, Hermione estava ruborizada e sorria. Snape fitou seriamente sua mulher e admitiu:

-Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, Hermione. Se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, eu nunca me perdoaria.

-Eu te amo. – Falou Hermione. Severus se levantou e ergueu sua mulher da cadeira. A beijou no pescoço, a fazendo suspirar. De mãos dadas, subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto. Penny, que estava na cozinha fazendo um bolo de chocolate, olhou para as escadas e disse:

-Pronto. Já não vai haver jantar. – Colocou o bolo no forno e foi para a sala. Se sentou no sofá e começou a ler “Os Miseráveis”, de Victor Hugo.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	12. Pequenas Mudanças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que gostem desse capítulo.   
> E obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.   
> Bjs :D

Os dias passavam e Hermione estava cada vez mais feliz. Se sentia bem, só com alguns enjoos e desejos, mas ao sentir o bebê se mexendo dentro de si, esquecia todo aquele mal estar.

Ela e seu marido tinham ido a uma consulta de tarde e, pela primeira vez, tinham escutado o batimento do bebê. Ficaram emocionados. 

O medibruxo lhes tinha dito que o bebê não tinha nenhum problema e que ia ser um parto normal. Sua barriga estava grande e Severus a acariciava, satisfeito.

Hermione reparou que, aos pouco, seu marido estava mudando. Mas, estranhamente, só ela percebia. Seu marido andava mais carinhoso e menos resmungão.

Quando chegaram a casa, viram Penny correndo loucamente atrás de uma coruja negra. Olharam para a sala e repararam, espantados, que estava cheia de cartas.

-Para! – Gritava Penny, que saltitava de um lado para o outro – Você tá me sujando a casa!

Severus retirou a varinha das vestes e exclamou, apontando para a coruja:

-Petrificus Totalus! – A coruja caiu duramente em cima do sofá e Penny foi buscar a carta que ela tinha presa na perna. Hermione apontou para a mesa e perguntou, admirada, e um pouco cansada:

-Mais cartas? - Severus retirou a carta das mãos de Penny e disse, enquanto lia a carta:

-A família Stewarts está nos felicitando pelo bebê. – Resmungou entredentes e Hermione pegou em uma carta, que estava aberta.

-Temos de lhes agradecer. – Falou naturalmente e Severus exclamou, furioso:

-Nem pensar! Estou farto de escrever. - Nas ultimas semanas, o casal Snape tinha recebido centenas de cartas os felicitando pelo bebê. A primeira reação de Severus era queimar tudo, mas Hermione não deixava e ele era obrigado a escrever uma carta de agradecimento.

-Comece a escrever agora que eu e Penny vamos comprar o berço para o bebê. – Falou a morena e, juntamente com Penny, aparataram, deixando Severus bufando de raiva. O moreno pegou em um pergaminho, em penas e tinta e começou escrevendo uma resposta apresentável para enviar. Se sentia cansado. Tinha dormido mal na noite passada, pois Hermione o tinha acordado para que lhe fizesse uma massagem nos pés. Escreveu uma simples resposta, com sua fina caligrafia:

 

“Excelentíssima Família Stewart,

Eu, Severus Prince Snape e sua mulher, Hermione Jane G. Snape, ficamos agradados com a carta que escreveram. Agradecemos esse gesto de boa vontade.

Assinado,

Severus e Hermione Snape”

 

Abriu a próxima carta, leu e escreveu o mesmo. Durante bastante tempo foi o que Severus esteve fazendo.

 

OoOoO

 

Sua mão doía tanto, que decidiu parar de escrever. Olhou para o pequeno molho de cartas que ainda tinha de ler e suspirou. Com a mão esquerda, massageou o pulso da mão direita, sentindo uma pontada de dor. Só Hermione o obrigaria a escrever cartas de agradecimento. Com um simples gesto, afastou os pergaminhos de si e se levantou. A lareira foi ativada e Severus ficou atento, vendo sair de dentro dela seu afilhado, Draco Malfoy.

-Oi, padrinho! – Exclamou Draco – Como vai?

-Oi, Draco. Estou péssimo. – Desabafou Severus – Estou farto de escrever cartas.

-Então porque não diz isso para Hermione? – Perguntou Draco, olhando confuso para o padrinho – E a elfa que escreva.

-Ela me põe de castigo. – Draco fitou o padrinho por vários segundos, antes de se rir. Severus fitou o afilhado, furioso. Ele o devia apoiar, não zoar.

-Por Merlin. – Disse Draco, sarcasticamente, passados uns minutos – Essa foi boa. O grande Severus Snape com medo de ficar sem a sua sessão de sexo.

E riu ainda mais. Severus cruzou os braços e resmungou:

-Você devia estar me apoiando, não zoando de mim. – Draco parou de rir e disse, tentando ficar calmo, embora seu lábio tremesse:

-Então, padrinho. Você quer ir a Hogsmeade? Não vamos para minha casa porque Astória está com suas amigas e não quer ser incomodada.

Severus hesitou um pouco, quando viu Lizzy entrando pela janela. Suspirou e foi a uma gaveta e pegou em uma pena rápida. Fez um movimento com a varinha e, automaticamente, ela começou escrevendo. Olhou para seu afilhado e perguntou:

-Como você está?

-Vou bem. – Respondeu Draco, que se tinha sentado no sofá e olhava para a decoração da sala.

-É verdade que está tirando um curso de fotografia no mundo muggle? – Perguntou Severus, curioso. Astória tinha lhe enviado uma carta á dois dias, lhe contando as novidades.

-Sim. – Respondeu Draco, olhando para o vazio. Severus perguntou, começando a ficar enervado com a falta de reação de seu afilhado:

-O que você está vendo?

-Foi Hermione que decorou a sala, né? – Perguntou Draco, não ouvindo a pergunta de Snape.

-Sim, porquê? – Questionou, olhando para o loiro, desconfiado.

-Está bem decorada. – Respondeu Draco. Tentando perceber o que seu afilhado estava vendo, Severus foi para a beira da porta e começou a olhar a sala. Estava dividida pela sala de estar e a sala de jantar. Era espaçosa e a parede era de cor branca. Tinha alguns quadros decorativos e também dos pais de Hermione. Reparou que as janelas estavam abertas, circulando um pouco de ar fresco e que faziam ondulação nos cortinados. Tinham uma estante castanha clara encostada á parede, com uma televisão, um rádio, com cd´s a seu lado, e um DVD. Ao lado da televisão estava um pequeno vaso com uma rosa de plástico. Objetos que só Hermione usava. Os sofás eram de cor cinzenta e tinham algumas almofadas decorativas. Á sua frente, tinha uma mesa branca, empilhada de revistas e jornais antigos. Ao seu lado esquerdo, tinha um candeeiro de pé. Olhou para a sala de jantar e viu que a mesa estava empilhada de cartas. Era uma mesa relativamente pequena, só com quatro cadeiras e estava sob um tapete de cor negro. Fixado á parede, em cima da mesa, estava um simples candeeiro. Tinham também um pequeno armário, para guardar documentos e trabalhos. Ao lado do armário estava a lareira, decorada com alguns jarros com pó de flú. Não percebendo o que Draco estava observando, se dirigiu para a mesa e viu que as respostas já estavam escritas. Com um movimento na varinha, guardou as respostas em envelopes e as entregou a Lizzy, que bateu das asas, levantando voo, e saiu de imediato da sala. Olhou para o afilhado e perguntou:

-Vamos embora? – Draco saiu de seu transe e respondeu:

-Vamos. – Se levantou e se dirigiram para a lareira. O moreno pegou em pó de flú e exclamou:

-Diagonal! - Aparataram no pub de Tom e ele, ao os ver, exclamou:

-Boa tarde! Vocês… – Mas foi interrompido por Draco, que disse:

-Não precisamos de nada, obrigado. - Se dirigiram para a parede e Draco pegou na varinha, começando a contar os tijolos da parede com a varinha.

-Três para cima…dois para o lado… – Murmurou. Bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta da varinha e os tijolos estremeceram, começando a se mover. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande, que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista. Atravessaram o arco e olharam em volta do Beco Diagonal. Repararam que estava mais cheio que o habitual. Algumas pessoas que passavam por eles lhes acenavam, outras os ignoravam. Estava um pouco de vento, fazendo com que suas capas esvoaçassem atrás deles. Caminhavam naturalmente, passando por livrarias e lanchonetes.

-Há muito tempo que não usava o pub de Tom para vir ao Beco Diagonal. – Admitiu Severus, olhando em volta – Normalmente aparato diretamente.

-Eu também. – Disse Draco – Por isso é que achei melhor virmos por esse sítio.

Entraram em Hogsmeade e continuaram conversando. Estavam passando pelo Três Vassouras, quando Draco falou:

-Vamos entrar? – Severus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se dirigiram para o Três Vassouras. Quando abriram a porta do pub, as pessoas imediatamente se viraram para os observar. Draco avançou, não ligando aos olhares que lhes lançavam. Ouviram algumas pessoas falando de “espiões” e “Você-Sabe-Quem” e Severus olhou com raiva para as pessoas. Se sentaram longe da porta, virados um para o outro. Madame Rosemerta se dirigiu para eles e comentou:

-Há algum tempo que não os vejo. Desde a festa de Longbottom quem por acaso, foi bem animada. Como estão?

-Bem, obrigado. E a senhora? – Falou Severus, com naturalidade.

-Estou ótima. – Disse Madame Rosemerta - E como vai o bebê? Já tem nome?

-O bebê está ótimo. Mas ainda não tem nome.

-Que pena. Mas ainda estão a tempo. – Disse Madame Rosemerta. E perguntou, mudando de assunto:

-O que desejam?

-Dois Uísques de Fogo? – Falou Draco, olhando para Severus, á procura de uma resposta negativa.

-Sim. – Afirmou Severus.

-Dois galeões. – Eles retiraram o dinheiro de seus bolsos e lhe entregaram. Madame Rosemerta se afastou deles para ir atender outros clientes e Draco bufou, antes de falar:

-Sempre que nos veem, mencionam o nome do Lord das Trevas.

-Eles sabem que nós fomos Comensais. - Disse Severus, olhando em volta do pub. As pessoas que olhavam para eles rapidamente desviaram o olhar.

-Infelizmente. – Disse Draco, olhando para a parede. Ficaram uns momentos em silêncio, recordando suas épocas de Comensal, quando Madame Rosemerta veio ter com eles, com duas garrafas nas mãos e as pousou na mesa. Severus saiu de seus pensamentos e agradeceu:

-Obrigado. – Rosemerta sorriu e se afastou. Os homens beberam um pouco de Uísque e Severus pediu:

-Me fala um pouco do seu curso. – Draco pensou um pouco antes de responder:

-Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de fotografia, mesmo quando meu pai achava que era uma profissão indigna de um Malfoy.

-Sim, eu sei. – Disse Severus, com impaciência – Mas porque é que você não tirou o curso aqui, no mundo mágico?

Draco baixou a cabeça, antes de responder:

-Ela não deixou. – Severus quase se engasgou ao ouvir a resposta de seu afilhado. Pousou a garrafa na mesa e perguntou, confuso:

-Ela? Ela quem? Como assim?

-A diretora do Profeta Diário. – Respondeu Draco, com naturalidade, mas seu olhar transmitia a dor que sentia ao dizer essas palavras.

-Marietta Edgecombre? – Perguntou o moreno, espantado. Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Mas porquê?

-Disse que eu não tinha as competências necessárias para ser um fotógrafo! – Exclamou o loiro, furioso – Tretas! O que ela queria dizer é que não queria contratar um ex-Comensal da Morte!

As pessoas que estavam no bar pararam de falar e olharam para eles.

-Mas isso é uma estupidez! - Exclamou Severus, com uma onda de fúria o atravessando – Então eu não seria professor em Hogwarts!

-Eu sei! – Exclamou Draco, furioso – Não precisa de me dizer!

Se fitaram por uns momentos, tentando normalizar suas respirações. O pub estava em silêncio, os observando. Snape, não percebendo que estava sendo escutado, falou rispidamente:

-Você tem de fazer alguma coisa, Draco!

-Não! Chega, padrinho! Estou bem no mundo muggle! - Severus agarrou com as duas mãos a garrafa, tentando se controlar. Respirou fundo várias vezes e depois disse:

-Ok. Se você o diz. Eu não falo mais nada. – Draco o fitou por uns momentos, antes de continuar:

-Arranjei uns contatos no mundo muggle e entrei em um curso de 10 semanas. Tenho aulas uma vez por semana, durante duas horas.

-Á quanto tempo está tirando o curso? – Perguntou Snape, curioso.

-Comecei na semana passada. – Revelou o loiro.

-E você gosta? – Perguntou o padrinho, com voz suave, como se tivesse falando com seu filho.

-É …diferente. – Admitiu Draco, olhado para a garrafa – O problema é que não se pode utilizar magia. Mas, de resto, o curso é muito bom.

Severus acenou com a cabeça, o entendendo. Olhou para a porta a tempo de ver uma mulher e um homem entrando. Percebeu de imediato que era a Marietta Edgecombre e Harold Diggle. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e se virou para seu afilhado, dizendo:

-Olhe quem eles são. – Draco se virou e, ao os ver, exclamou:

-Droga! Que azar! – Severus se levantou e, ao passar por Draco, disse:

-Vou falar com ela.

-Nem pensar! – Exclamou Draco, agarrando seu braço – Vai haver uma discussão feia e eu não quero assistir.

-Então vá embora. – Falou Severus e se desvencilhou do agarre de seu afilhado. Se dirigiu para Marietta e ela, ao o ver, arregalou os olhos, assustada.

\- Edgecombre. – Começou Severus, sorrindo inconscientemente ao ver a camada de maquiagem no rosto de Marietta, que tentava, inutilmente, esconder a azaração de Hermione – Ainda bem que a vejo.

Marietta trocou um olhar assustado com Harold e falou:

-Boa tarde, professor Snape. Co-como vai?

-Vou bem, mas nós precisamos de conversar… - Começou o moreno, com voz ferina, mas ela o interrompeu, assustada:

-Eu não tenho nada que conversar com o senhor.

-Tem, sim! – Interrompeu Snape - Bom, eu soube que não aceitou meu afilhado, Draco Malfoy, no curso de fotografia do Profeta Diário, devido ao seu passado como Comensal da Morte.

-Nã-não. Eu só não o aceitei porque ele não tem as com-competências necessárias para ser um fotógrafo. – Marietta estava tão branca, que parecia que ia desmaiar.

-Eu discordo. - Confessou Severus, calmamente, cruzando os braços – Eu penso que Draco tem essas competências. Aliás, eu penso que ele seria um dos melhores fotógrafos do curso.

Descruzou os braços, encolhendo os ombros ao dizer:

-Mas o Profeta é que perdeu. – E se afastou, deixando Marietta vermelha de vergonha. As pessoas que assistiam á conversa, ora concordavam com as palavras do moreno, ora discordavam. Severus se sentou e pegou na garrafa, começando a beber. Draco fitou o padrinho, abismado.

-Bem, – Confessou Severus, depois de pousar a garrafa na mesa – podia ter sido pior.

Draco, em resposta, começou bebendo seu Uísque.

-Ao menos não destruíram o meu pub. – Disse Madame Rosemerta, que se tinha aproximado deles sem que eles se apercebessem.

-Verdade. – Falou Draco, admirado com a calma de seu padrinho. Acabaram de beber o Uísque e se levantaram. Severus sentiu o frasco da Poção contra os enjoos baloiçando dentro do bolso. Essa poção tinha sido feita especialmente para Hermione, quando ela se sentia mal. Se dirigiram para a saída, com todos os olhares postos neles. Quando a porta se fechou, Draco confessou:

-Não sei como Potter aguentou esses anos todos sendo observado e alvo de conversas.

-É de família. – Respondeu Severus, sem pensar.

-Eu discordo. – Falou Draco – Se fosse de família, Potter gostava de ter fama, mas ele odeia.

Snape nada disse, pensando nas palavras de seu afilhado. Viu Draco retirando algo do bolso. Parecia uma caixa preta, com botões. Fitou curioso e perguntou:

-O que é isso?

-Isso? – Perguntou Draco, acenando com a caixa – É um celular.

-Para que serve?

-Para falar com outras pessoas. – Tocou em um botão e o ecrã se iluminou. Observou o ecrã e sussurrou, espantado:

-São seis e meia.

-Já? – Perguntou Severus, abismado – Como o tempo passou.

-É melhor irmos para casa, você não acha? – Perguntou Draco, enquanto guardava o celular no bolso.

-Sim. – Concordou Severus – Até logo.

-Até logo. – Disse Draco. E aparataram.

Quando Severus aparatou no hall de entrada, viu Hermione com os cabelos lisos e com um simples vestido azul, que dava realce á sua barriga.

-Você está atrasado. – Disse Hermione, que fingia estar zangada. Severus se desculpou:

-Estive com Draco no Três Vassouras. Não demoro. – Deu um beijo nos lábios de Hermione e subiu as escadas a correr. Entrou no quarto e retirou a roupa rapidamente. Entrou na banheira, tomando uma ducha de água fria. Se ensaboou e passou, de novo, água pelo seu corpo. Desligou a torneira e pegou na toalha, se limpando rapidamente. Foi para o quarto e escolheu, do armário, umas calças pretas, uma camisola azul escura, umas meias pretas e sapatos pretos. Se vestiu e saiu do quarto a correr, galgando as escadas duas a duas. Hermione, que estava sentada no sofá, exclamou:

-Finalmente! – Severus, que arfava, nada disse. De mãos dadas, se dirigiram para a lareira. Hermione pegou em pó de flú, atirando para a lereira, e exclamaram:

-Mansão Potter! – Fecharam os olhos e sentiram a familiar sensação de rodopio.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
> Digam o que acharam. Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	13. Um Jantar Especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Quando sentiram que tinham parado, abriram os olhos e viram que estavam na sala da Mansão Potter. Saíram da lareira e viram Ginny os observando da porta da cozinha, para confirmar quem eram. A ruiva saiu a correr da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto e abraçou o casal com força. Se notava claramente que estava muito feliz. Inventando uma desculpa que Severus não entendeu, puxou Hermione para a cozinha. Lá dentro, já estavam Luna, Hannah e Astória, atarefadas a ajudar no jantar. Luna se aproximou de Hermione e disse:

-Tive de deixar Scalamander com meu pai pois Ginny tem uma notícia para nos contar.

-Sério? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa – Que aconteceu?

Ginny sorriu. Um sorriso largo que fez Hermione perceber que as notícias eram boas.

-Depois eu falo para todo o mundo. – Disse Ginny, enquanto mexia a panela com o arroz. Astória pegou em alguns pratos e foi para a sala. Quando Hermione ia pegar nos copos, Ginny exclamou, desligando o fogão:

-Você não precisa de fazer nada! É minha convidada.

-E nós somos o quê? – Perguntou Draco, que tinha entrando na cozinha – Somos elfos domésticos?

-Mas você não está grávido, por isso, tome. – Disse Ginny, entregando a Draco os copos. Draco fez uma expressão de choque e murmurou:

-Que vergonha. Eu, Draco Malfoy, sendo tratado como um qualquer. – E gritou – Você devia ser presa, Weasley.

-Potter. – Disse Harry, da sala – Ginny Potter. E não fale mal com minha mulher, principalmente á minha frente.

Draco revirou os olhos e se dirigiu para a sala. Hermione riu da cena que tinha acontecido e foi para a sala. Todos estavam sentados e observou Draco a colocar os copos na mesa, se sentando de seguida. Se sentou ao lado de seu marido e começaram a se servir. Ginny trouxe a panela com o arroz e a colocou em cima da mesa, se sentado de seguida.

-Como vai o bebê? – Perguntou Harry, enquanto retirava o arroz.

-Está ótimo. Não tem problemas nenhuns. – Falou Hermione, enquanto cortava a carne.

-Sua baliga tá gande, Mione. – Comentou Ron, com a boca cheia de comida.

-Tenha maneiras, Weasley! – Exclamou Severus. Ginny riu e falou:

-Meu irmão nunca irá ter maneiras.

-Como vai seu curso, Draco? – Perguntou Neville.

-Vai bem. – Disse Draco, depois de engolir a comida – Tenho tirado bastantes fotografias. E o meu professor diz que sou um dos melhores.

Fez uma expressão de convencido e continuou:

-Ele devia ter dito que eu era o melhor. – Harry e Ron reviraram os olhos e Draco continuou:

-Afinal os trouxas não são assim tão inferiores como eu pensava.

Hermione sorriu com a resposta de Draco e Severus se sentiu orgulhoso de seu afilhado. Suas vidas estavam cada vez melhores. Ron estendeu o braço e pegou no frasco de piripiri. O abriu e Hermione sentiu um cheiro forte, enjoativo. Fez uma careta. Não tinha sido a única. Ginny tinha a mão na boca e parecia que ia vomitar. Quando Ron depositou o piripiri na carne, Hermione sentiu que ia vomitar. Se levantou e Ginny a imitou. Correram ambas para o banheiro e começaram a vomitar. Hermione na sanita e Ginny em um balde que lá estava. Ouviram passos apressados e a morena sentiu que Severus colocava a mão em sua testa. Tentou falar algumas vezes, mas era impossível. Quando parou de vomitar, se ergueu e limpou a boca com um pano que Severus lhe estendia. Olhou para Harry e viu que ele tinha uma expressão assustada. Estava ajoelhado ao lado de Ginny e ela tinha a cabeça encostada no peito dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-O que você tem? – Perguntou Harry, enquanto abraçava a mulher com força – Você está me preocupando.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Severus, enquanto lhe dava uma poção para os enjoos.

-Sim. – Respondeu Hermione. Olhou para Ginny e viu que ela estava pálida. Harry ajudou Ginny a se levantar e Severus o imitou. Com cuidado, levaram suas companheiras para a sala. Quando as mulheres se sentaram no sofá, Severus deu a poção a Ginny e ela ficou melhor. Todos olharam para as duas mulheres, em expectativa. Ginny olhou para Hermione e lhe foi devolvido o olhar. Erguendo o rosto de seguida, disse:

-Estou grávida. – Se ouviu um baque surdo e, olhando para o lado, repararam que Harry tinha desmaiado. Severus ergueu Harry do chão e o sentou no sofá. Deu vários tapinhas nele, mas não resultou. Harry continuava desmaiado. Tirou a varinha do bolso e, apontando para Harry, exclamou:

-Aguamenti! – E Harry ficou encharcado, acordando de imediato. Olhando para Ginny, que estava com lágrimas nos olhos, perguntou:

-É verdade? – Ginny acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Harry sorriu, se levantado de imediato e gritando:

-Vou ser pai! Vou ser pai! – E começou a abraçar toda a gente, feliz. Ginny olhou para Hermione, com um sorriso nos lábios e disse:

-Vou ser mãe. – Hermione, em resposta, abraçou Ginny e sussurrou:

-Parabéns. - Harry foi á cozinha pegar em copos, uma garrafa de champanhe e uma garrafa de suco de maçã. Chegou á sala e distribuiu os copos por todos. Abriu a garrafa de champanhe, fazendo com que espuma saísse dela. Encheu os copos a todos de champanhe e, às mulheres, lhes deu suco. Ergueu o copo e exclamou:

-Aos novos bebês!

-Aos novos bebês! – Repetiram todos, bebendo de seguida. Draco retirou a camera fotográfica profissional de dentro do bolso. Hermione reparou que o bolso tinha um feitiço de extensão. 

-Vamos tirar uma foto? – Perguntou Draco, de camera na mão. Hermione nunca pensou o ver em ação. Sua expressão estava séria e já estava mandando todo o mundo se encostar a um canto. Hermione e Ginny se levantaram e se dirigiram para os seus respetivos maridos. Draco fazia alguns movimentos com a mão para que eles se juntassem. Quando estava tudo perfeito, na opinião de Draco, exclamou:

-Agora digam: O Draco é sexy! – Todos se começaram a rir e se viu um flash. Draco sorriu e se dirigiu para eles, lhes mostrando a foto. Estava realmente bem tirada. Não tinha reflexo e a cor estava excelente. Todos, nessa foto estavam se rindo. Uma felicidade que a camera tinha conseguido captar. Se sentaram todos na mesa e começaram a falar. Hoje o jantar estava sendo especial.

Depois de alguma conversa, repararam que era quase meia noite. Como o tempo passava! Se levantaram e todos ajudaram Ginny a levar a loiça para a cozinha. Draco nem refilou que estava sendo tratado como um elfo doméstico. Se despediram todos com abraços e beijos e cada um foi para sua casa.

Quando Hermione e Severus chegaram a casa, estavam realmente cansados. O dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo. Se abraçaram e ambos subiram as escadas devagar, rumo ao quarto.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
> Comentários serão bem vindos.  
> Bjs :D


	14. Sozinha em Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Esse capítulo é um pouco diferente. Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs: D

Enquanto Severus e Hermione estavam jantando na mansão Potter, Penny estava no jardim da Mansão Snape dando de comer a Lizzy. Lizzy, uma coruja de olhos verdes e penas castanhas que Severus tinha oferecido a Hermione no primeiro ano de namoro deles, depois da morte de Crookshanks, era muito temperamental. Depois de a alimentar, se dirigiu para a cozinha e reparou que estava um pouco desarrumada. Estalando os dedos, os pratos que estavam pousados em cima da pequena mesa redonda se elevaram e foram para a pia, enquanto um pano verde limpava os móveis negros. Um outro pano, azul, limpava os azulejos brancos e uma vassoura varria o chão cinzento. Dando uma ultima olhada na cozinha, se dirigiu para a sala. Estava tudo em ordem. Passou para o hall de entrada e reparou que o pequeno armário do calçado estava com as portas abertas e seu interior desarrumado. Lançou um feitiço de arrumação e, rapidamente, tudo ficou arrumado. Olhando para o espelho, que estava em cima do armário, reparou que o laço lilás estava desalinhado. Com um pequeno toque de suas mãos, o arranjou. Seu vestido lilás estava perfeito. Deu uma pirueta e quase esbarrou na enorme estátua prateada da esfinge, que a elfa odiava, mas que Hermione amava.

Resmungando, Penny subiu as escadas e, primeiro, foi ao quarto do bebê. As paredes estavam pintadas de azul esverdeado (já que Hermione e Severus não se decidiam entre verde e dourado) e, ao centro, estava o berço, com alguns ursinhos de pelúcia. O armário já continha algumas roupinhas. Estava tudo em ordem. Saiu do quarto do bebê e foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos. Penny amava as toalhas, pois eram muito suaves. E a cor rosa delas era sua preferida. Olhou em volta e viu que, nas pequenas estantes de vidro estava um novo perfume. Curiosa, realizou um feitiço de levitação e o perfume veio parar às suas mãos. Abriu a tampa e o cheirou.

-Mmmm… – Suspirou. Cheirava a Jasmim. Era o novo perfume de Hermione. E cheirava maravilhosamente. Pensou: “Meu Mestre sabe mesmo fabricar perfumes.” 

Olhou o nome. Se chamava Abella (1). Voltou a pousar o perfume e saiu do banheiro, se dirigindo para seu quarto. Era simples, com as paredes de cor branca e tinha um armário com seus inúmeros vestidos e sapatos. Tinha uma pequena estante com obras clássicas, um cômodo com um espelho, um criado mudo com candeeiro preto e a cama. Vendo que nada estava desarrumado, nem sujo, fechou a porta e foi para o quarto do casal. Essa era sua rotina todas as noites: limpar a casa, lavar a roupa, cozinhar, ler e ouvir Chopin. Penny amava Chopin. Tinha esse gosto pela leitura graças a Snape. Foi ele que a ensinou, desde bebê. Estava passando a porta do quarto, quando um pensamento terrível assolou sua mente. “Se Lucius Malfoy não me tivesse entregado ao Mestre Snape, eu hoje seria uma elfa escravizada… ou estaria morta.” Penny se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha visto Snape. Lucius aparatou na antiga casa dele e, simplesmente, atirou a elfa para os braços do espantado jovem, que tinha apenas dezenove anos e lhe tinha dito: “ Faça o quiser com essa elfa. Eu lha dou. Estou farto de ouvir seu choro irritante.” E tinha aparatado, deixando Penny aos cuidados dele. E Penny agradecia mentalmente a Merlin.

Entrou no quarto do casal. A luz do luar batia nas paredes brancas e os cortinados eram movidos lentamente pela brisa da noite. Olhou em volta e reparou que estava um pouco desarrumado.

Ao centro, em cima da cama, estavam algumas roupas espalhadas de Hermione. Com um estalar de dedos, elas levitaram e foram para o armário. Ao fundo do quarto estava uma estante e uma secretária cheia de livros, pergaminhos e um frasco de tinta, selado magicamente. Decidiu não arrumar, pois podia ter conteúdo importante. Em cima do criado mudo tinha uma fotografia de Hermione e Severus, que rodopiavam alegremente. Essa foto tinha sido tirada no baile do sétimo ano da garota, quando eles tinham assumido o namoro perante toda a escola.

Se dirigiu para a estante e retirou o álbum de casamento deles. Saiu do quarto calmamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas duas a duas e foi a saltitar para a sala. Se sentou confortavelmente no sofá e abriu o álbum. Começou a ver as fotos de Hermione e Severus; desde o nervosismo do noivo, ao casamento em Hogwarts e a noiva atirando o buquê.

Tudo estava registrado naquelas fotografias.

E Penny sorriu dos bons velhos tempos.

Lentamente, folheava as páginas, vendo as fotografias e se lembrando das situações. De vez em quando soltava um risinho. Quando terminou de ler, estalou os dedos e fez desaparecer o álbum. Se levantou do sofá e abriu a porta, se dirigindo para o jardim. O vento batia em seus cabelos, os despenteando. Olhou para a lua e sorriu. Lizzy saiu a voar da sala e pousou em cima de um ramo de uma árvore. Piou de contentamento e ambas ficaram a olhar a noite e a ouvir os grilos a cantar.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Autora: 
> 
> (1) Oi! E então? Gostaram do capítulo sobre a vida da Penny? Me digam o que acharam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D
> 
> (2)“Abella” provém do latim e significa bonita.


	15. Amando como se não houvesse amanhã

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.
> 
> (2) Esse capítulo contém cenas de sexo. Se quiser, não leia.  
> Bjs :D

Estava uma bela manhã de domingo e o sol entrava pela janela do quarto. Hermione abriu os olhos, com os raios de sol batendo em suas pálpebras e olhou para seu marido. Severus já estava acordado, seus olhos negros encarando sua mulher com amor. Sorriram e seu marido perguntou:

-Bom dia, tudo bem?

-Tudo. – Respondeu a morena – E com você?

-Cansado da noite de ontem. – Comentou o moreno e Hermione riu de sua resposta. Severus fingiu que estava indignado, ao falar:

-Você está rindo? Potter é realmente cansativo! – A morena parou de rir e sorriu carinhosamente em compreensão. Ela sabia bem a peste que Harry, às vezes, era. Em reposta ao desabafo de seu marido, acariciou seu rosto e o viu fechando os olhos, com uma expressão de prazer. Severus se colocou com cuidado em cima dela, colando seu corpo ao dela e se olharam nos olhos. A morena percebeu o desejo que emanava nos olhos negros de seu marido.

-Você é linda. – Sussurrou Severus e Hermione sorriu carinhosamente com sua declaração. Agarrou seus cabelos negros e o puxou mais para si. Se olharam nos olhos e a morena aproximou seu rosto do dele, o começando a beijar com desejo. O moreno sabia que tinha de ter cuidado devido á condição de Hermione. Deixando seus lábios, começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo sua mulher gemer. Com uma mão, acariciava de leve os seios da morena, que endureciam ao seu toque. Desceu um pouco mais, afastando um pouco a camisa de dormir, e roçou com os lábios no bico do seio, fazendo Hermione estremecer e agarrar com mais força seus cabelos. A morena gemia sensualmente em seu ouvido enquanto, com suas unhas, arranhava de leve as costas dele, o deixando cada vez mais excitado. Se afastando de Hermione, a fazendo gemer de reprovação, Severus pegou na sua varinha e realizou um feitiço, que os deixou a ambos nus. Seus corpos se encostaram, sentindo a maciez das peles uma contra a outra. Seus lábios se encostaram de novo, se beijando com paixão. Severus a agarrava com força, mas tentando não a machucar. Hermione retribuía o agarre com sensualidade.

Lentamente, guiou seu membro para dentro do corpo de sua mulher e entrou devagar, para não a machucar. A morena, ao sentir seu marido entrando, lentamente, dentro de si, soltou um gemido de prazer e enterrou suas unhas nas costas dele. Entrou por completo dentro dela e parou por uns momentos, saboreando cada segundo, antes de iniciar lentamente os movimentos, os aumentando cada vez mais, mas tentando não a machucar.

-Severus… - Hermione gemia, de olhos fechados, saboreando cada sensação que passava por seu corpo. O moreno fechou os olhos e sentia que se excitava cada vez mais ao ouvir os gemidos de sua amada. A morena beijou o pescoço de Severus, que gemeu baixinho. No quarto só se ouviam suas respirações ofegantes e seus corpos batendo um contra o outro. Hermione abriu os olhos e viu Severus, com o rosto ruborizado, de olhos fechados e de boca aberta, gemendo baixinho. Movimentou seus quadris e Severus gemeu mais alto. O moreno aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou com sensualidade. Chegaram ao ápice, a morena soltando um longo gemido de prazer e ele se esvaziou dentro dela. Ele abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto suado de Hermione e reparando que também estava suado. Se deitaram na cama, exaustos, tentando recuperar as forças. Ficaram olhando para o teto durante algum tempo, sentindo seus corpos ainda quentes pelo ato praticado. A morena se aproximou do corpo do marido e o abraçou, colocando sua cabeça no peito dele. Percebeu que seu coração batia descompassadamente e que suas respirações estavam ofegantes.

Quando já estavam melhores, Severus se virou para Hermione e perguntou, marotamente:

-Quer mais?

-Claro que sim! – Exclamou Hermione, antes de ser beijada por Severus. Seu único pensamento foi: “Parece que hoje não vamos sair da cama”.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
> Digam o que acharam. Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	16. Olhando as estrelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que gostem desse capítulo.   
> E obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos ao longo da fanfic.   
> Bjs :D

Já era de noite quando Hermione e Severus decidiram sair do quarto. Tinham passado a manhã no quarto, juntos, fazendo amor. Era dos poucos momentos que eles podiam ficar juntos, sozinhos, e eles estavam aproveitando ao máximo cada minuto. Penny, pelo meio dia, lhes tinha levado o almoço. A elfa tinha cozinhado um delicioso arroz com salsichas e eles comeram na escrivaninha. Lavaram as mãos, tomaram uma ducha, onde se amaram mais um pouco e, de tarde, Severus ficou corrigindo algumas provas e trabalhos, enquanto Hermione terminava um relatório para o Ministério.

Se arrumaram decentemente e desceram para jantar. Foram para a sala e viram que Penny já tinha a mesa colocada e a comida em cima da mesa. Cheirava maravilhosamente. Se sentaram e começaram a se servir. Era pizza de atum com suco de abóbora. Hermione comia, deliciada. Severus e Penny observavam a expressão de prazer que Hermione fazia ao comer a pizza. Hermione pensou, enquanto mastigava: “ Hum…a pizza está maravilhosa! É a melhor pizza que como desde a morte…” Engoliu o bocado de pizza que tinha na boca. Não conseguiu concluir seus pensamentos. A dor ainda era muito grande, mesmo tendo passado seis anos. Acariciou sua barriga, para se confortar. Sentiu o bebê dar um pontapé e sorriu.

Severus percebeu que Hermione tinha ficado, por momentos triste, antes de voltar a sorrir e a se deliciar com a pizza.

Quando terminaram de comer, Severus e Hermione se levantaram e foram, de mãos dadas, para o jardim. Com um aceno da varinha, Severus fez aparecer três cadeiras. Ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Penny iria ter com eles. Se sentaram e sentiram uma brisa suave acariciando seus cabelos. Olharam para o céu e viram que as estrelas brilhavam timidamente. Algumas até criavam formas. Mas a lua, que brilhava grandiosamente no céu, era o astro que Severus adorava. Se identificava muito com ela. Hermione preferia o sol, que batia calorosamente em suas peles. Se pavoneando no céu. Mas a lua, com sua timidez, deixava as pessoas impotentes á sua beleza.

A luz da sala foi apagada e Penny apareceu com o “Profeta Diário” desse domingo. A luz do jardim foi, automaticamente, ligada. A elfa entregou o jornal a Severus. Ele abriu o jornal e viu que as noticias eram boas. Desde a queda do Lord das Trevas e da captura dos Comensais da Morte, que nenhuma notícia ruim tinha aparecido no jornal. E todas as informações escritas eram verdadeiras. Na primeira página, viu fofocas sobre a vida da família Potter. Era sempre a mesma coisa. O “Profeta” só falava da vida dos Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Malfoys e dos Snapes. E isso punha Severus cheio de raiva. Era horrível abrir o jornal e ver sua fotografia na primeira página, relatando tudo o que fez ou o que disse. Folheou o jornal e, as restantes notícias eram sobre novas leis para os elfos domésticos e para o resto da comunidade mágica. Fechou o jornal e o atirou para o chão. Hermione olhou para o marido e perguntou:

-Alguma coisa interessante?

-As fofocas de sempre. – Respondeu Severus, com naturalidade. Penny, que estava sentada ao lado de Snape, comentou:

-Está uma boa noite.

-Verdade. – Concordou Hermione, voltando a olhar para o céu. Ficaram a olhar a noite, quando Severus se lembrou. Tinham ficado incontatáveis. Se virou para Penny e perguntou:

-Alguma mensagem de nossos empregos?

-Não. – Respondeu Penny, que tinha os olhos fechados e respirava calmamente.

-Ainda bem. – Sussurrou, ficando mais relaxado.

E ficaram sentados, enquanto ouviam os grilos cantando e as corujas voando em círculos pela casa e, de vez em quando piavam.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	17. No emprego de Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Agradeço a todos que deixaram hits e kudos ao longo da história.   
> Espero que também gostem desse capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Tinham passado duas semanas desde o jantar na Mansão Potter. Durante esse tempo, nada de interessante tinha acontecido na vida do casal. Hermione, sempre que passava por Harry no Ministério, reparava que ele tinha um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Ginny lhe tinha enviado uma carta, lhe contando que estava feliz e pelo fato de Harry a tratar como se fosse de cristal. A morena sabia que seu amigo sempre quisera ser pai e agora seu desejo estava se realizando.

Hermione, no entanto, não estava satisfeita. Se sentia mais “cheiinha” e tinha algumas dores na coluna.

Uma manhã, Hermione acordou e se virou na cama. Como sempre, Severus já tinha saído mais cedo. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo e viu as horas. Eram oito e dez. Se ergueu devagar da cama, pois temia fazer grandes esforços, para não machucar o bebê, e tocou com seus pés no fofo tapete roxo. Se espreguiçou, pegou na varinha, que estava no criado mudo e se dirigiu calmamente para o banheiro. Com um aceno da varinha, tirou o pijama e se olhou ao espelho. Estava pálida, com os cabelos amarrados com um elástico. Reparou que tinha engordado, de novo. “Eu tenho que parar de comer tanto, mas é impossível.” Pensou ela, desolada. Mas sabia que era normal. Tocou na barriga instintivamente ao sentir o bebê se mexendo e sorriu inconscientemente. Amava estar grávida. Tirando os enjoos e o mal estar, se sentia feliz por ter uma ligação mais forte com seu marido. Para a morena era das melhores – ou a melhor – sensação do mundo. Fechou os olhos e pensou: “Ainda bem que Severus não recusou meu filho. Não sei o que faria sem ele.” Entrou no banho. A água quente caía em seus ombros tensos. Embora com alguma dificuldade, pois estava cheia de dores na coluna, se ensaboou rapidamente.

Olhou para baixo e reparou que só via a ponta dos pés. Essa era uma das pequenas desvantagens de se estar grávida: não se via os pés. E isso era muito estranho para a morena. Voltou a abrir a água e viu o sabão escorrendo por seu corpo. Desligou a água, pegou na toalha e a enrolou em volta de seu corpo. Saiu do banheiro calmamente, pegou na varinha e foi para seu quarto. Se limpou e pegou em uma roupa interior branca. Vestiu um vestido às flores, com um decote em “v”. Calçou uns sapatos pretos e se dirigiu para a escrivaninha. Organizou os papéis e pegou em uma pasta, os colocando lá dentro. Pegou em uma bolsa preta e colocou lá dentro a varinha, as chaves de casa, o celular, sua agenda e um pacote de lenços. Abriu a janela do quarto, para o ar entrar e olhou para o relógio. Viu que eram nove menos um quarto. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas, com a mão agarrando o corrimão, para não cair e entrou na cozinha. Penny já tinha colocado a mesa e estava comendo uma torrada.

-Bom dia. – Falou Hermione. Pousou a pasta no chão, que caiu com um baque surdo, a mala na cadeira e se sentou.

-Bom dia. – Disse Penny. A elfa se levantou e pegou em uma xícara, colocando o café. Entregou a xícara a Hermione, que inspirou fundo e torceu o nariz, sentindo enjoos. Perguntou:

-Penny, você bebeu chá de camomila? – A elfa olhou para a morena de cenho franzido e respondeu:

-Sim. Porque…? – Vendo a expressão de Hermione, exclamou, ficando zangada consigo mesma:

-Ah, droga! A senhora ainda sente o cheiro? Mas eu abri a janela! - Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e exclamou, se levantando:

-Que cheiro horrível! Tenho de sair daqui! – Pegou na xícara de café e foi para a sala. Acendeu a televisão e viu um pouco de notícias sobre o mundo Muggle. Eram só catástrofes. Era raro apresentarem uma história com final feliz. Bebeu o café e, quando terminou, apagou a televisão e foi para a cozinha. Colocou a xícara em cima da mesa, pegou na bolsa e na pasta e falou para a elfa:

-Adeus Penny. Até logo.

-Adeus. – Respondeu Penny, enquanto arrumava a mesa. A morena se dirigiu para a lareira e pegou em pó de flú. Atirou para a lareira e umas labaredas verdes surgiram. Fechou os olhos e falou:

-Ministério da Magia. Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, sala dez.

Aparatou diretamente na sua sala. Colocou a pasta no chão e a bolsa em cima da mesa, começando a tratar dos papéis. Eram imensos! Começou por os organizar. Assinou alguns relatórios e documentos importantes e os enviou por coruja. De vez em quando recebia cartas e outros documentos para observar e dar sua opinião. Com a varinha, acenou e os papéis se começaram a organizar por Departamentos. Todos os meses fazia isso, senão sua sala estaria empilhada de papéis. Pegou em um relatório e viu que era uma aprovação á lei dos dias de folga aos elfos domésticos. Sorriu, satisfeita. Se levantou e se dirigiu para a estante. Pegou na capa vermelha das “ Leis Élficas”, a abriu e colocou lá dentro o papel. Era raro pegar naquela pasta, mas quando pegava se sentia como se estivesse mudando o mundo para melhor, dando condições dignas aos elfos. E, de fato, estava. Colocou de novo a pasta da estante, quando a pena que segurava lhe caiu da mão. Como não tinha a varinha á sua beira, se abaixou devagar para a apanhar. Quando suas mãos agarraram a pena, olhou para a frente, e viu uma pasta preta e bastante velha. Dizia: “Ano de 1998: Baixas da Segunda Grande Guerra”. Era uma pasta não devia estar ali, mas no Departamento dos Ficheiros Secretos, que era um local onde se colocava toda a informação antiga e secreta de todo o Ministério da Magia. Estendeu a mão e pegou na pasta, curiosa. Se levantou e abriu a pasta. Na primeira página dizia:

 

“RELATÓRIO DA SEGUNDA GRANDE GUERRA

 

Dois de maio de 1998,

 

Nesse dia houve uma grande e violenta guerra no mundo mágico, que foi denominada de Segunda Grande Guerra. O local da batalha foi a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estudantes, Ordem da Fênix e Habitantes de Hogsmeade contra Gigantes e Comensais da Morte. Um total de 780 pessoas. A Segunda Grande Guerra começou na madrugada e se estendeu pela manhã. No final, quem venceu foi o lado do bem, com a derrota de Você – Sabe – Quem por Harry Potter, mais conhecido por”O Eleito”. Essa pasta contém toda a informação das pessoas que faleceram. Está por ordem alfabética e foi dividida em duas cores: branco e negro. O branco significa as pessoas que lutaram do lado do bem e que perderam a vida. O negro, as pessoas que lutaram do lado do mal. Primeiro está a faixa branca e, no meio a faixa negra. Esse documento é confidencial e só pode ser visto pelo Ministro da Magia.

 

 

Londres, 8 de maio de 1998,

 

Mafalda Hopkirk

 

Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia

 

Os olhos de Hermione se tinham enchido de lágrimas enquanto lia o relatório. Isso queria dizer que o nome de Fred, Colin, entre outros estava naquela pasta. Respirou fundo e colocou a pena em cima da mesa. Pegou na bolsa preta e saiu de seu gabinete. Andava devagar, pois a coluna lhe doía com peso da barriga. Atravessou um corredor e viu o Ministro da Magia, Kingsley, conversando com Emily Edgecombe, sobrinha de Madame Edgecombe. Estavam muito próximos e sorriam de uma forma cúmplice. Hermione fitou o casal, desconfiada, mas não disse nada. Pensou: “Será que eles se gostam?” Quando viram Hermione, se afastaram de imediato e balbuciaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Bo-bom dia, Hermione.

-Bom dia, Kingsley. Bom dia, Emily. - Respondeu a morena- Como estão?

-Eu…eu estou bem. E você? – O nervosismo deles era tanto que até falavam ao mesmo tempo.

-Relaxem. – Disse Hermione, sorrindo. Eles respiraram fundo, tentando se acalmar.

-Como vai, Hermione? – Perguntou Emily, depois de respirar fundo.

-Estou ótima e vocês?

-Está tudo ótimo com a gente. – Falou Kingsley – E o bebê?

-Está muito bem, obrigada.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio e Emily perguntou:

-Quando é que você vai pedir férias?

-Não sei. – Admitiu Hermione – Ainda não pensei nisso.

-Mas pense e depois me envie uma carta. Você está com cara de quem precisa de descansar.

-Se nota tanto assim? – Perguntou a morena, com um sorrisinho tímido no rosto.

-Sim. – Respondeu Kingsley. Hermione ia falar quando viu Harry vindo em sua direção. O Auror sorriu para ela e disse:

-Oi, Mione!

-Oi, Harry! – Respondeu a morena – Tudo bom com você? E Ginny, como está?

-Ela está bem. – Disse Harry, com um sorriso no rosto – Ontem fomos saber o sexo da criança e é um menino?

-Sério? – Perguntou Kingsley – Parabéns.

-Obrigado, Sr. Ministro. – Agradeceu Harry. Hermione sorriu. Estava feliz por seu amigo. Começou a sentir fome e perguntou:

-Que horas são? – Emily consultou o relógio, que tinha no pulso, e falou:

-Meio dia e meia.

-Hora do almoço. – Falou Harry. Olhou para a amiga e perguntou – Vamos?

-Sim. – Respondeu a morena. Harry e Hermione tinham o velho hábito de ir almoçar a um restaurante, em Hogsmeade. Faziam companhia um ao outro e ainda punham a conversa em dia. Olhou para a mão e viu a pasta.

-Ah! Já me estava esquecendo! – Exclamou Hermione – Encontrei essa pasta no meu gabinete e ela devia estar no Departamento dos Ficheiros Secretos.

Entregou a Kingsley, que a abriu e começou a folhear as páginas. Fechou a pasta e agradeceu:

-Obrigado.

-De nada. – Respondeu Hermione. Acenaram a Kingsley e Emily e se afastaram. Quando chegaram ao átrio, aparataram para um restaurante chamado “Flor de Lys (1) ”.

Logo á entrada havia uma placa, com letras floreadas, que dizia: “Flor de Lys”. Entraram e viram que o restaurante era simples e pequeno. Tinha mesas quadradas, em branco, e quatro cadeiras da mesma cor em cada uma. O balcão tinha um funcionário ruivo, muito simpático e que tratava muito bem os clientes. Ao fundo, havia um banheiro masculino e feminino.

Harry e Hermione entraram no restaurante e se sentaram. Esperaram um pouco e uma garçonete apareceu, com um bloco de notas na mão e perguntou:

-Boa tarde, o que desejam hoje?

-Qual é a diária? - Perguntou Hermione.

-O prato da casa hoje é arroz de borrego com batatas cozidas e salada. – Falou a garçonete.

-É o quero. – Falou Hermione. – E queria beber suco de laranja e para sobremesa um creme brûlée (creme queimado).

-E eu também quero a diária. – Falou Harry – Para beber quero vinho do Porto e para sobremesa macaroons.

-Muito bem. – Respondeu a garçonete, depois de anotar tudo – O almoço chegará em um instante.

E se afastou. Harry se virou para a amiga e perguntou:

-Como você vai?

-Tenho dores nas costas. De resto, estou bem. – Respondeu Hermione.

-É devido ao peso da barriga. – Falou o moreno – Não se preocupe. Logo passa.

-Espero bem. – Desabafou Hermione. A garçonete trouxe uma cesta com pãezinhos e Hermione retirou um e o observou. Era escuro e tinha sementes. Provou e viu que era maravilhoso. Os amigos continuaram falando até a garçonete aparecer, uns minutos depois, com o almoço. Colocou os pratos na mesa e eles começaram a comer. Aos poucos, o restaurante foi enchendo de pessoas e Hermione escutou uma música suave que vinha da rádio. Almoçaram calmamente, saboreando a comida, que estava deliciosa. Quando terminaram, chamaram a garçonete. Ela apareceu com um colega, que retirou os pratos, e ela colocou a sobremesa á frente deles. Começaram a comer. A morena notou que o creme brûlée estava divinal.

No fim, se levantaram, foram ao balcão e pagaram. Saíram do restaurante e aparataram de novo no Ministério. Deram dois beijinhos, de despedida, no rosto e foram tratar de seus afazeres.

Quando Hermione terminou o trabalho, pelas quatro horas, sentiu um enorme desejo por morangos. Saiu do gabinete e se dirigiu para o átrio. Aparatou em uma mercearia e comprou uma caixa de morangos. Estava desejosa por os comer. Aparatou na sala de sua casa e foi para a cozinha. Penny estava fazendo uma sopa de nabos. Quando viu Hermione, falou:

-Boa tarde. – Olhou para as mãos dela e viu os morangos. Curiosa, perguntou:

A senhora trouxe morangos?

-Estou com fome. – Disse Hermione, simplesmente.

-Então eu vou os arranjar para a senhora. – Se dirigiu para Hermione e lhe retirou o saco das mãos. Foi para o balcão, retirou os morangos do saco, os lavou e os colocou em um prato, os dando de seguida a Hermione, que se tinha sentado. Ela pegou nos morangos e começou a comer insaciavelmente.

Quando terminou, se levantou, lavou as mãos e as limpou. Se dirigiu para a sala e pegou em um romance trouxa, que estava em cima da mesa. Abriu o livro, quando sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas. Suspirou e se dirigiu para o sofá, se deitando nele. Olhou para o teto. Suspirou algumas vezes e sem perceber, acabou adormecendo.

 

OoOoO

 

Acordou com alguém lhe afagando os cabelos. Olhou para cima e viu Severus sorrindo para ela. A morena se ergueu do sofá, se espreguiçou e disse:

-Boa tarde.

-Boa tarde. – Falou o marido – Você está bem?

-Sim. Só dei um cochilo. Estava me sentindo cansada. – Disse Hermione. Se levantou com a ajuda do marido e ele a levou para a mesa. Penny já tinha posto o jantar na mesa. Era Moussaka (lasanha grega com carne moída e berinjela). Era um prato típico da Grécia. Penny, de vez em quando, fazia pratos típico de outros países para variar. Quando terminaram, Severus olhou para a mulher e perguntou:

-Como correu seu dia?

-O costume. – Falou Hermione. Mas logo se lembrou da pasta.

-Encontrei uma pasta no meu gabinete. Era um relatório da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. E estavam lá os nomes das pessoas que faleceram.

Severus fitou a mulher, mas não disse nada. Penny trouxe a sobremesa. Era chiffon de chocolate. Hermione provou e soltou um gemido de satisfação. Era delicioso. Terminaram de comer e se levantaram da mesa. Penny foi retirar os pratos da mesa e perguntou:

-Então, estava tudo bom?

-Sim. – Respondeu Severus – Estava tudo excelente.

-Amanhã vou fazer Bruschetta (2), um prato típicamente italiano. – Falou Penny.

-Deve ser bom. – Falou Hermione e o casal disse:

-Boa noite, Penny.

-Boa noite, Sr. e Srª Snape. – O casal subiu as escadas abraçados e entraram no quarto. Severus perguntou ao ouvido da mulher:

-Vamos tomar banho? – Hermione deu um risinho ao ouvir seu tom malicioso de seu marido e respondeu:

-Sim. – Com um aceno da varinha, Severus os colocou nus e foram tomar banho.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Estou curiosa para saber se estão gostando, ou não.   
> Bjs :D
> 
> OoOoO
> 
>  
> 
> Notas importantes:   
> (1) Lys significa Luz, e é originário Do Nórdico Antigo, ljós.   
> (2) O conhecido aperitivo já é bem antigo, sua criação é do séc. XV. A receita original leva somente torrada, alho, pimenta, azeite e sal. Mas há muitas variações em cima dela, a mais conhecida leva tomate e manjericão, além dos ingredientes já citados.


	18. Um Pequeno Desentendimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

As semanas passaram rapidamente e Hermione já estava quase com seis meses de gravidez. A morena não se sentia muito bem consigo mesma,mas nada dizia ao marido, para não o preocupar. Uma manhã, Severus abriu os olhos e reparou que Hermione não estava na cama. Se ergueu e viu sua companheira, no meio do quarto, se olhando minuciosamente em um espelho improvisado magicamente. Conseguiu perceber que sua expressão era de pura tristeza, enquanto apalpava o corpo. Curioso, se levantou e se dirigiu para sua mulher, a abraçando por trás e falou, com voz sonolenta:

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia nada! – Exclamou Hermione, furiosa, enquanto se desvencilhava de seu marido e se afastava dele – Eu estou gorda!

-Não está nada. – Contradisse Severus, tentando acalmar sua mulher, enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro como uma leoa enjaulada.O espelho brilhou por uns momentos e desapareceu, mas nenhum dos dois reparou.

-Engordei cinco kilos! – Guinchou ela, olhando para ele – Claramente, eu estou gorda!

-Você só está pesando...- Começou o moreno mas, percebendo que não sabia quanto ela pesava nesse momento, perguntou - Quanto é que você pesa?

-Setenta e cinco. – Falou Hermione, com um muxoxo.

-Você não está gorda. Você está maravilhosa! – Exclamou o marido, tentando acalmar a mulher.

-Mentiroso!– Gritou ela, seu rosto vermelho de raiva e as lágrimas começaram a cair copiosamente sem que ela as pudesse impedir. Severus suspirou e tentou abraçar Hermione, mas ela se desviou de seu toque.

-Meu amor. – Falou ele, tentando com que a mulher o ouvisse, mas ela se sentou na cama, com as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

-Eu estou gorda. – Se lamuriou a morena – Você depois não vai gostar de mim e vai me abandonar.

-Nada disso! – Exclamou o moreno, se ajoelhando á sua frente – Eu nunca abandonaria você e nosso filho. E sabe uma coisa, –Sussurrou ao ouvido da mulher – eu amo ver você grávida. Você está esperando um ser que faz parte de nós.

Tocouna barriga e, ao ver a expressão de receio da mulher, a ergueu da cama e a colocou em seus braços. Hermione deu um gritinho e começou a rir, enquanto o marido a levava para o banheiro e retirava sua roupa, para tomarem banho juntos.

 

OoOoO

 

Quandosaíram do banho, Hermione se sentia muito feliz. Tinha percebido que o marido a amava da maneira que ela era e que aquele receio era bobo.Severus se vestiu e olhou para a morena, que usava um vestido branco,muito largo, mas ainda se notava a barriga. Foi ao armário e pegou em duas poções, uma calmante para ele, porque iria ter aulas com os Gryffindors e Slytherins logo no primeiro tempo e uma poção contra os enjoos, que deu á mulher, e ela a colocou na bolsa, a levando consigo. Desceram as escadas e viram Penny colocando a mesa. Hermione tomou suco de laranja e um bolo de chocolate enquanto Severus comia café e duas torradas. Quando terminaram de comer, se levantaram e Snape puxou Hermione para si. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e lhe deu um longo beijo. Penny sorriu ao ver a cena e começou a retirar os pratos da mesa. Quando se afastaram, Hermione tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e disse:

-Te amo. – Severus sorriu e respondeu:

-Eu também te amo. – A mulher se afastou, sentindo borboletas em seu estômago, pegou em pó de flú e gritou:

-Ministério da Magia.

Entrou diretamente no seu gabinete e pousou a bolsa. Bateram á porta e Hermione foi abrir. Viu que era Astória. A mulher olhou para a morena e perguntou:

-Hoje de tarde você quer vir comigo, com Ginny, Hannah e Luna ao BecoDiagon-al?

-Porquê?– Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

-Para darmos um passeio de mulheres. – Respondeu a amiga, alegremente, como uma adolescente.

-Mas eu tenho que trabalhar. – Se justificou Hermione, com tristeza.

-Não se preocupe. – Falou Astória, piscando marotamente o olho – Eu falei com Kingsley e ele falou que a gente podia, já que trabalhamos muito.

Hermione sorriu e falou:

-Então, tá bom. – Astória sorriu e perguntou:

-Quer almoçar connosco no Beco?

-Sim.– Respondeu Hermione. Um almoço de meninas faria bem a ela, mas se lembrou de seu amigo e disse – Mas tenho de avisar Harry.

-Faça isso. – Falou Astória – Ao meio dia no Átrio?

-Sim.– Disse Hermione - Adeus.

-Adeus.– Falou Astória, e se afastou. A morena fechou a porta e foi para sua escrivaninha. Pegou em um pergaminho e começou a escrever:

 

Harry,

Hoje não posso almoçar com você, me desculpe. Astória me convidou para um almoço de mulheres. Espero que não fique chateado. Amanhã pago um café para você.

Ass: Mione

 

Colocou um feitiço na carta, a fazendo se levitar e ter com Harry. Começou a ler os papéis que tinha em cima da escrivaninha. Eram, principalmente, papéis para assinar. Começou a assinar os papéis, quando a resposta chegou. Pousou a pena no tinteiro, abriu a carta e leu:

 

Querida Mione,

Não se preocupe. Aproveito e almoço com Ron. Temos conversa para pôr em dia.

Quanto ao café, esqueça. Almoçamos na mesma amanhã e fica tudo bem.

Ass: Harry

 

Hermione sorriu e transfigurou uma caneta em um rádio e o ligou. Começou a ouvir a Rádio Radiofônica dos Bruxos,enquanto lia e escrevia relatórios.

De vez em quando, comia algum bolo de chocolate, que mandava trazer. Como chefe do Departamento, tinha algumas regalias.

 

OoOoO

 

O celular começou a tocar de repente e Hermione pousou a pena. Pegou na bolsa, retirou o celular e viu que tinha uma mensagem. A abriu e reparou que era de sua operadora. Pensou, chateada: "Que chatos! Sempre enviando mensagens! Não tem nada que fazer da vida?" Eliminou a mensagem e viu que faltavam dez minutos para o meio dia. Ficou admirada, pois não tinha reparado as horas passarem, mas logo arrumou os papéis. Pegou na bolsa e saiu de seu gabinete. Era meio dia quando chegou ao Átrio e as amigas já lá estavam.

-Vamos?– Perguntou Hermione, quando chegou.

-Vamos.– Responderam as mulheres e aparataram juntas no Beco Diagon-al. Foram para uma pizzaria chamada Beco do Sol, que tinha aberto há alguns anos. Era um espaço agradável e bastante amplo, com várias mesas redondas e cadeiras brancas. As mulheres se sentaram em uma das mesas vagas e pegaram no cardápio, o observando e comentando entre si. Um garçom se aproximou delas e perguntou:

-Boa tarde, o que desejam?

-Eu queria essa Pizza, a de Mozarella e um suco de laranja. - Falou Astória, enquanto fechava o cardápio.

-Eu queria essa pizza de queijo e fiambre. – Disse Hannah, apontando para o cardápio. Ginny hesitou um pouco, mas pediu:

-Eu queria a Pizza de Ricota e Mangericão e coca cola.

-Eu queria Pizza La Beccaccia e, para beber, chá gelado de limão. –Disse Luna, com seu ar sonhador.

-E eu queria Pizza Light de Atum e, para beber, suco de maçã. - Pediu Hermione, olhando curiosa para o local. Percebeu que havia alguns grupos de homens e mulheres de todas as idades e vários casais sentados nas mesas.

O garçom anotou os pedidos, recolheu os cardápios e se afastou. As mulheres começaram a conversar sobre os filhos de Luna, de Ginny, do emprego e dos sonhos que tinham para o futuro. Algum tempo depois, o garçom trouxe as pizzas e elas começaram a comer.

A pizzaria estava enchendo e, quando terminaram, se levantaram e pagaram a conta.

Saíram da pizzaria e Hermione esbarrou contra uma mulher, que vinha de cabeça baixa.

-Desculpe.– Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione olhou para a mulher. Ela tinha olhos castanhos escuros e o cabelo da mesma cor, preso em um desmazelado rabo de cavalo, alguns fios de cabelo caindo por seu rosto. Trazia vestido umas calças azuis e uma camiseta amarela. A morena olhou para o rosto da mulher e, aos poucos, a foi reconhecendo.

Era a medibruxa que se tinha atirado a seu marido. Fitou a mulher, furiosamente, e as amigas observaram a morena, apreensivas. Aquele encontro não iria correr bem...

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Parece que vai haver encrencas no próximo capítulo.   
> Mas, o que acharam deste? Gostaram? Odiaram? Me digam.   
> Bjs :D


	19. Um reencontro infeliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que gostem desse capitulo.   
> Que será que irá acontecer nesse confronto?   
> E obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.  
> Bjs :D

As duas mulheres se observaram friamente e o ar em volta pareceu congelar. Astória, Ginny, Hannah e Luna as fitaram em expectativa. A ex-medibruxa olhou para Hermione, com as pupilas dilatadas de raiva e falou, com ódio:

-Você! Eu perdi meu emprego por sua culpa! – Hermione fitou a mulher com a raiva crescendo dentro de si e gritou:

-Minha!? A culpa não foi minha, foi sua! Se você não tivesse ido bêbada para o emprego, nada disso teria acontecido!

-E qual é? – Perguntou a mulher, enquanto mexia freneticamente os braços – Você nunca foi bêbada para o emprego e deu em cima de homens?

-Não! – Gritou Hermione, horrorizada com a ideia – Eu, ao contrário de você, sou uma mulher decente!

-Sua…! – Exclamou a mulher e se atirou á morena, que pegou na varinha e gritou:

-Protego! – A mulher embateu na proteção e escorregou para o chão. Astória e Ginny se meteram entre elas e a ruiva gritou:

-Parem com isso! Está todo o mundo olhando!

Hermione olhou em volta e constatou que era verdade. As pessoas estavam paradas, observando minuciosamente o que estava acontecendo. A morena não queria dar vexame, por isso, guardou a varinha e falou para a ex-medibruxa, que a fitava, furiosa:

-Não será necessário lutar. O que passou, passou. Você cometeu um erro e agora está pagando por ele.

Ergueu a varinha e, com um aceno suave, desfez a barreira protetora. As amigas suspiraram, aliviadas e se juntaram á morena. Estavam se afastando da mulher, Hermione convencida de que tudo tinha acabado bem, quando ela se levantou e disse, sua voz ecoando pelo local:

-Você acha que eu, Eleanor Martinez, vou aceitar toda essa situação sem fazer nada? – Hermione se virou para a mulher e Eleanor exclamou, com a varinha apontada para a morena:

-Estupefaça!

-Protego! – Gritou Hermione. Um escudo surgiu entre elas e o feitiço embateu nele, a protegendo. As mulheres fitaram a ex-medibruxa com assombro e Astória gritou, apavorada:

-Sua idiota! Como você se atreve a atacar uma mulher grávida? – Eleanor se virou para ela, apontando a varinha e gritou:

-Levicorpus! – Astória começou a levitar e Luna, retirando a varinha de suas vestes, gritou:

-Finite Incantatem! – O feitiço embateu na amiga, fazendo com que ela caísse de joelhos no chão. Hermione desfez a proteção, se dirigiu para Astória e perguntou, preocupada:

-Você está bem, Asty?

-Sim. – Respondeu ela, enquanto se levantava. – Estou ótima.

A morena, percebendo que a amiga estava bem, deu dois passos para a frente e gritou para a mulher:

-Sua vagabunda! Você podia ter machucado Astória! – E exclamou, sem se conter:

-Sua aproveitadora de homens! – A ex-medibruxa estreitou os olhos, deu dois passos para a frente e se atirou á morena, lhe puxando os cabelos. Hermione gritou, com dores e as amigas as foram separar. Ginny se colocou atrás da mulher e lhe puxou os cabelos, a empurrando para o chão. A mulher ergueu a varinha e apontou para Ginny, que ergueu rapidamente a sua e gritou:

-Protego! – Uma barreira surgiu entre elas, a protegendo da mulher. Eleanor se virou para Hermione e gritou, com desprezo:

-Sua sangue ruim! Você pensa que só por ter casado com um herói da guerra, que faz você de alguma coisa? Me poupe! – A morena teve vontade de chorar pelas ofensas que a mulher lhe estava dizendo. Empalideceu e nada disse.

-Ora, sua vagabunda! – Ginny gritou, ao ver que as palavras tinham machucado sua amiga. – Hermione sempre foi muito inteligente e nunca precisou de homem nenhum para a fazer ser melhor!

-Esteja calada, sua traidora de sangue! – Gritou a mulher, com raiva, se virando para a ruiva – Você é outra que se vendeu por dinheiro.

-Eu nunca me vendi por dinheiro! – Gritou Ginny. Olhou ironicamente para a mulher e falou – Agora você? Talvez…mas eu, nunca! - Astória, vendo que a discussão não acabaria, implorou:

-Porque é que você nos está atacando? Nós não fizemos nada!- Eleanor se virou para Astória e exclamou:

-Essa conversa é entre mim e a Snape. Vocês não tem nada a ver com isto!

-Mas você está atacando uma mulher grávida! Você não tem coração? – Perguntou Hannah, horrorizada com a frieza de Eleanor – E pensar que você foi uma medibruxa…

-Cala a boca! – Gritou Eleanor, com raiva. Apontou a varinha para Hannah, mas Hermione exclamou, antes que Eleanor proferisse o feitiço:

-Mas você está maluca!? Pare agora! - A mulher se virou para Hermione e gritou:

-Expelliarmus! – A morena sentiu a varinha saindo de suas mãos, caindo com um baque no chão. Um medo aterrador a atingiu. Estava vulnerável, sem varinha, frente a uma pessoa que não hesitaria em machucá-la. Eleanor sorriu maliciosamente e gritou:

-Estupore! – Hermione fechou os olhos e, instintivamente, colocou as mãos na barriga, temendo que seu filho se machucasse. Ouviu a voz de Severus gritar:

-Protego! – Abriu os olhos e viu Severus á sua frente. Agarrou a mão do marido e ele se virou para ela. A morena percebeu os olhos dele brilhando furiosamente. Olhou para a frente a tempo de ver Ginny erguendo a mão e dando um forte tapa na mulher, que caiu violentamente no chão. Harry agarrou sua mulher, para que não se atirasse a Eleanor e Ron, acompanhado por Draco, fizeram um feitiço não verbal, prendendo a mulher com algemas, enquanto ela gritava e gesticulava, tentando se soltar:

-Me soltem, agora!

-Eleanor Martinez, você está presa pela tentativa de assédio a Severus Snape e pelo ataque a pessoas inocentes. – Falou Harry, com firmeza. Alguns Aurors se aproximaram da mulher, agarraram seus braços e aparataram. Harry se dirigiu a Ginny, Draco a Astória, Neville a Luna e Ron a Hannah. As abraçaram com força e as beijaram. As pessoas em redor conversavam entre si, em voz baixa, horrorizadas com o que tinham visto. Severus olhou para a morena e perguntou:

-Vamos para casa?

-Sim. – Sussurrou Hermione, se apoiando a ele. Estava cansada de lutar. O casal acenou para os amigos e aparataram na Mansão Snape. Penny apareceu a correr da cozinha e perguntou, ansiosamente:

-Que aconteceu? – Hermione contou tudo, desde que a mulher apareceu á frente dela, até á sua detenção. Por fim, olhou para o marido e perguntou:

-Como você soube?

-Avisaram o Departamento de Aurors e Potter me enviou uma carta, para Hogwarts. Eu pedi a Minerva para sair e ela permitiu. – Respondeu Severus. Puxou a morena para si, a abraçou delicadamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Temi que ela te tivesse machucado.

-Não se preocupe. – Sussurrou Hermione em resposta - Estou bem.

Se sentaram no sofá e Penny trouxe chá e bolinhos para eles comerem. O casal comeu e ficou abraçado durante muito tempo. Sem darem por isso, adormeceram e só acordaram á noite, com a elfa os chamando para jantar. Se levantaram do sofá, se espreguiçaram e foram para mesa. Penny entrou na sala e disse:

-Essa carta acabou de chegar. – E entregou a Severus, que a abriu e a leu rapidamente. Por fim, o homem sorriu e comentou:

-Nossa perseguidora foi a julgamento e lhe deram sete anos de prisão. – Hermione ficou aliviada. A mulher já não lhe poderia fazer mal. Comeram o jantar, que foi e, de seguida foram tomar banho e se deitar. O marido agarrou a morena pela cintura e adormeceu rapidamente, de cansaço. Hermione respirou fundo e também adormeceu, se sentindo segura, com o calor dos braços do marido em seu redor.

A morena esperava nunca mais ouvir falar de Eleanor Martinez.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Parece que Eleanor já não vai chatear Hermione.  
> Mas, o que acharam do capitulo? Bom? Ruim?   
> Espero vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


	20. No Cemitério

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

As semanas passaram rapidamente e Hermione não tinha ouvido falar mais de Eleanor Martínez. Estava no oitavo mês de gravidez e, mesmo sentindo algumas dores nos músculos e na coluna, não se importava, mas estava ansiosa por ver o rosto de seu filho e de lhe tocar. Até sonhava como seria seu bebê: rechonchudo, de grandes olhos castanhos e cabelo negro.

Severus estava cada vez mais protetor e, sempre que podia, não desgrudava da mulher. Estavam em finais de abril e Snape estava preocupado. Desde que os pais de Hermione tinham falecido, á seis anos atrás, em um acidente de viação, que sua mulher, sempre que chegava a essa data, ficava deprimida e se recusava a comer. Ele é que ordenava a Penny que obrigasse a morena a comer, mesmo se ela não quisesse.

Severus temia que sua mulher deixasse de comer e que ela e seu filho ficassem gravemente doentes. Hermione agora se queixava de que não conseguia ver seus pés, devido á sua grande barriga e Snape lhe dizia que estava maravilhosa, como sempre.

Em uma manhã de sexta-feira, Severus acordou e se virou na cama, pronto para abraçar sua mulher, mas não a encontrou. Se ergueu e perguntou:

-Hermione, querida? – Não obteve resposta. Olhou para os lençóis brancos e reparou em um porta-retratos. Pegou nele e viu a fotografia de Hermione adolescente com os pais. Soube de imediato onde ela estava. Se levantou da cama, vestiu sua habitual roupa negra e desceu as escadas a correr. Penny, que estava fazendo o café da manhã, falou:

-Bom dia, senhor Snape. – Severus parou, olhou para a elfa e respondeu:

-Bom dia, Penny.

-O senhor também vai sair? – Perguntou Penny, desiludida – Então, ninguém vai comer o café da manhã?

-Hermione não comeu? – Perguntou Severus, preocupado.

-Não. – Respondeu a elfa – Ela saiu cedo de casa, sem comer e não disse onde foi. – Ergueu suas sobrancelhas e perguntou – Há algum problema?

-Não. – Respondeu Snape, automaticamente, preocupado com Hermione. Olhou para a mesa e viu uns pãezinhos de leite. Se aproximou da mesa sob o olhar atento da elfa e retirou alguns pãezinhos. Pegou em um guardanapo, os embrulhou e colocou no bolso de suas vestes, enquanto dizia:

-Vou ter com Hermione, ok?

-Ok. – Respondeu Penny, continuando seus afazeres. Severus abriu a porta e saiu correndo, se dirigindo para o cemitério, que era perto de sua casa. Virou a esquina e viu que os portões já estavam abertos. Entrou correndo e parou, observando tudo em redor, para ver se a encontrava. Viu que ela estava no meio do cemitério, ajoelhada no chão, de cabeça baixa. Preocupado, correu em sua direção. Se ajoelhou a seu lado e reparou que a morena tremia. Colocou delicadamente os braços em redor dela e a abraçou, fazendo com que Hermione o agarrasse fortemente e olhou para a frente. Viu as lápides do senhor e da senhora Granger, que diziam:

Jane Granger e Anthony Granger

26 de Abril de 1999

"O amor calcula as horas por meses, e os dias por anos; e cada pequena ausência é uma eternidade." (1)

Hermione, lentamente, limpou suas lágrimas e disse:

-Já passaram seis anos… – Severus olhou para a mulher, que olhava tristemente para as lápides. -Eu queria que eles estivessem aqui. Eles iriam adorar a ideia de ter um neto.

O moreno nada disse. Os pais de Hermione tinham morrido em um trágico acidente de viação em mil novecentos e noventa e nove, um ano depois da batalha final e um ano antes do casamento deles. Severus afagou os cabelos rebeldes da mulher e falou:

-Mas eles estão. – Hermione olhou para cima e o marido reparou em seus olhos castanhos, normalmente vivazes, estavam vermelhos e sem vida. Ergueu sua mão, a colocando no peito da mulher, em cima do coração e respondeu:

-Aqui. – A morena deu um sorrisinho tímido e soltou um suspiro. Severus, mais satisfeito pela reação de sua mullher, aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou delicadamente seus lábios. Se afastaram e o moreno retirou os pãezinhos do bolso. Os entregou a Hermione, dizendo:

-Coma. – A morena deixou de sorrir e acenou negativamente com a cabeça, dizendo:

-Não tenho fome. – Severus a fitou com desespero e exclamou:

-Você quer que aconteça como há três anos? Você deixar de comer e ser internada em St. Mungus? – Respirou fundo e continuou, enquanto a mulher desviava o olhar – Hermione, eu sei que você amava muito seus pais, mas você não pode deixar de viver só porque eles se foram. Eles não quereriam isso para você.

A morena nada disse e Severus agarrou sua mão com força e continuou, em tom rouco e desesperado:

\- Você quer que seu filho cresça sem mãe? - Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram com a pergunta e ela olhou horrorizada para o marido.

-Claro que não! – Exclamou, sentindo seu peito se comprimindo de desespero pelas palavras de Snape.

-Então coma, por favor. – Pediu, olhando suplicantemente para a mulher. A morena ponderou em discutir, mas sabia que o marido estava preocupado com a saúde dela e do bebê. Pegou em um pãozinho e o trincou, fazendo com que o marido suspirasse, aliviado. Terminou rapidamente de comer e Severus ajudou a mulher a se levantar. Fez um feitiço de limpeza nas lápides e no chão. Apontou para as lápides, fez um feitiço não-verbal, e um ramo de rosas brancas apareceu. Hermione deu um sorrisinho para o marido e ele agarrou seu quadril, a puxando para si. A beijou suavemente na testa e, de seguida, olhou em volta, para ver se via alguém. Vendo que o cemitério estava vazio, desaparatou.

OoOoO

Aparataram na cozinha e Penny, que estava no fogão, se virou para eles e exclamou:

-Finalmente, pensei que vocês tinham desistido de comer o meu café da manhã! Que eu faço com tanto carinho e amor. – Terminou, dramaticamente, colocando a mão direita na testa e fingindo desmaiar.

-Penny, menos, por favor. – Pediu Severus, com um sorriso enquanto Hermione gargalhava. A elfa, quando queria, podia ser uma excelente atriz. Penny piscou o olho, marotamente e continuou seus afazeres. O casal bebeu uma xícara de café e torradas. Quando terminaram, se levantaram e subiram as escadas. Entraram no quarto e foram buscar seus materiais. Desceram as escadas e o marido falou:

-Eu vou lhe escrever sempre. – A morena acenou afirmativamente e respondeu:

-E eu responderei. – Aproximaram seus rostos e deram um beijo de despedida. Se afastaram e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Eu te amo. - Severus deu um sorrisninho ao ver a expressão serena de sua mulher e falou para a elfa:

-Adeus, Penny.

-Até logo, Penny. – Disse Hermione.

-Adeus. – Gritou Penny, ao mesmo tempo que eles aparatavam.

OoOoO

Severus e Hermione se contataram durante todo o dia, sempre que podiam, para saber se estava tudo bem. Á noite, chegaram a casa, cansados, e jantaram um delicioso arroz de frango que Penny tinha preparado. Lizzy se encontrava no seu poleiro e também comia. Acabaram de jantar, se despediram da elfa e se dirigiram, pé ante pé, para o quarto. Tomaram banho juntos, lentamente, saboreando o fato de estarem sozinhos. Saíram do banheiro, se limparam, vestiram os pijamas e se deitaram na cama. Contaram o que tinha acontecido durante o dia. Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, antes de Hermione começar a chorar toda a sua dor, abraçada ao marido. Ela tinha saudades dos pais e queria que eles estivessem com ela. Severus acariciou seus cabelos, a acalmando e, por fim, ele tinha o ouvido encostado á barriga da morena e sentia o bebê se mexendo, enquanto a mulher acariciava seus cabelos. Adormeceram abraçados um no outro.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Estou curiosa para ler vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


	21. O Pesadelo de Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Esse capítulo contém cenas de violência. Se não quiser, ou não se sentir à vontade, não leia. 
> 
> -X- 
> 
> Nota da Autora: Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Penny estava dormindo em sua cama de solteira, em um quarto feito por Severus especialmente para ela. A elfa se revirava de um lado para o outro, seu rosto contorcido em uma feição de dor e gotículas de suor desciam por sua testa, se misturando ás lágrimas que banhavam suas bochechas.

-Não... – Suspirava, com dor. Estava tendo um pesadelo. 

 

Sua mãe a acariciava docemente, enquanto ambas estavam deitadas na cama, feita de panos velhos, em um pequeno cômodo da cozinha da Mansão Malfoy. Penny olhou para a mãe, com seus grandes olhinhos redondos e falou:

-Eu te amo, mamãe. – A elfa sorriu para a filha, a beijou delicadamente no rosto e sussurrou:

-Eu também te amo. – Um barulho de aparatação assustou a pequena, que escondeu seu pequeno rosto no peito da mãe e sussurrou:

-Tenho medo.

-Não tenha, minha flor. – Sussurrou a mãe. Penny ergueu o rosto e olhou para mãe. Reparou que ela tinha os olhos arregalados de medo. A porta do cômodo foi aberta com violência e Lucius Malfoy apareceu, com seu semblante altivo e uma expressão de desprezo no rosto. Se dirigiu para a elfa e a puxou violentamente pelos cabelos, a fazendo gritar de dor.

-Sua vagabunda! – Rosnou, furioso – Você continua doente? Eu não vou bancar o bonzinho e deixar você sem fazer nada. Ouviu, Mandy (1)?

Atirou a elfa para o chão e lhe deu um chute na barriga, a fazendo gemer. Penny, que tinha caído do colo da mãe para o chão, gritou:

-NÃO! – Malfoy continuou chutando a elfa, que se colocou em posição fetal, com as mãos á frente do corpo, tentando se proteger. Rapidamente, o sangue começou se espalhando pelo chão branco da cozinha e Mandy estava ficando cada vez mais fraca. Penny se levantou com dificuldades e se atirou para a perna do loiro. Malfoy parou de dar chutes e olhou para baixo, com desprezo. Se baixou, pegou na pequena elfa pelo pescoço e a colocou á frente de seu rosto. A fitou com frieza e disse:

-Não preciso de você. É uma inútil, igual a sua mãe. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou – De certeza que Severus a quer. Ele não tem nenhum elfo.

Colocou, com uma expressão de visível nojo, Penny em seu colo, enquanto a pequena o tentava chutar, mas sem sucesso. A pequena olhou para a mãe e reparou que seus olhos, sempre brilhantes, estavam abertos e sem vida.

-Mamãe! – Gritou, enquanto lágrimas caíam copiosamente por seu rosto – Mamãeeee!

 

Penny acordou, de um salto, com a respiração alterada e suada. Colocou as mãos á frente do rosto e sentiu as lágrimas. As limpou e suspirou, tristemente. Os pesadelos não eram tão frequentes como há dezenove anos mas, de vez em quando, se lembrava de sua mãe e se sentia triste e revoltada. Sua mãe não mereceu a morte que teve. Penny ainda se lembrava dos primeiros dias depois da sua morte. Tinham sido terríveis. A elfa, no momento em que Malfoy a tinha deixado com Snape, se tinha deitado no chão da cozinha, chorando constantemente. Severus demorou a perceber o que tinha acontecido com ela, mas a ajudou, lhe dando de comer, conversando com ela e Penny lhe agradecia bastante. Snape podia ter sido como Malfoy e tê-la maltratado, ou morto, mas sempre a ajudou e a protegeu.

Saiu da cama e abriu a janela do quarto. Olhou para as estrelas e sussurrou:

-Eu também te amo, mamãe. – Ficou bastante tempo observando o céu, com lágrimas nos olhos. O vento atingiu seus cabelos, os acariciando levemente. Respirou fundo e voltou a se deitar na cama. Custou a adormecer, mas conseguiu.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Dessa vez, felizmente, não demorei muito. O que vocês acharam do capitulo? Eu detestei a atitude de Malfoy. E vocês? Espero vossas opiniões. Bjs :D   
> -x-   
> (1) Mandy significa em Inglês: Amável http://www.significado.origem.nom.br/nomes_ingles/


	22. Uma Mentira Que Quase Destrói Uma Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O fim de semana chegou rapidamente. Para Snape e Hermione tinha sido um alívio, pois tinham tido uma semana muito atribulada. Severus tinha tratado de detenções, corrigido trabalhos de Poções, substituído a professora de DCAT, feito Poções para a enfermaria da escola e St. Mungus e tratado da mulher, enquanto que Hermione tinha escrito relatórios, teve reuniões do FALE, que cada vez tinha mais apoiantes e, de vez em quando, escrevia cartas aos amigos, para saber como eles estavam. A morena já se sentia melhor e comia, como normalmente fazia, deixando Severus mais aliviado.

Era sábado de manhã e o casal dormia serenamente, abraçados um no outro, quando um estrondo os acordou, os sobressaltando. Severus pegou de imediato na varinha, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e começaram ouvindo vozes exaltadas no andar debaixo:

-Senhor Weasley!? - Escutaram o grito assustado de Penny – O que está acontecendo?

-Preciso de falar com Mione! - Ouviram a voz de Ron, soando desesperada – É urgente!

-Tenha calma, senhor Weasley. – Falou a elfa, tentando soar calma – Senão terei que o neutralizar.

O casal se entreolhou e Snape voltou a colocar a varinha em cima do criado mudo. Se levantaram, pegaram nos roupões, que estavam ao fundo da cama, abriram a porta do quarto e desceram as escadas. Viram Penny, com um vestido ás bolinhas azuis, de frigideira na mão direita e olhava ameaçadoramente para o ruivo, que estava assustado e com as mãos á frente do rosto. 

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Snape, com sua voz fria. Ron se virou e, vendo a amiga, exclamou, desesperadamente:

-Mione, aconteceu uma tragédia! – A morena desceu as escadas, preocupada e perguntou:

-Que aconteceu? – O ruivo colocou a mão nos cabelos, os puxando para trás e exclamou:

-Lavender tá grávida! – Hermione olhou para o amigo, horrorizada, e Snape franziu o sobrolho, confuso.

-É impossível! – Gritou a morena – Vocês já não namoram há mais de seis meses! Ela está mentindo!

Ron fechou os olhos, cansado e Snape falou, calmamente, olhando curioso para o ruivo:

-Vamos nos sentar na cozinha. – Entraram na cozinha, separaram as cadeiras e se sentaram. Penny entrou por ultimo e começou fazendo o café da manhã para eles. O ruivo suspirou e falou:

-Eu, há quase dois meses, encontrei Lavender no “Três Vassouras”. - Hermione ergueu elegantemente uma sobrancelha e o amigo continuou – A gente conversou e bebemos uns Uísques de Fogo. Na manhã seguinte, acordei com ela dormindo ao meu lado.

-Então, vocês…? – Começou a morena, mas Ron gritou, desesperado:

-Eu não sei! Eu não lembro! – E gemeu – Eu não quero ter um filho dela.

-E Hannah, como reagiu? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa, enquanto Snape franzia o sobrolho, pensativo.

-Ela ficou uma fera, sabe? – Revelou o ruivo, tristemente – Mas a gente, naquela altura tinha dado um tempo. A relação não estava indo bem. Por isso, eu não a traí, tá bom?

Hermione fechou os olhos, pensando em tudo o que Ron lhe tinha dito. Suspirou e os voltou a abrir. Fitou o amigo e disse:

-Você sabe que há a possibilidade de ela estar grávida.

-Eu sei. – Suspirou o ruivo – O filho pode ser meu…

-Se ela está grávida… – Interrompeu Penny, seriamente. Todos olharam para a elfa, que continuou:

-Ela mostrou alguma ecografia, ou algum documento, para o senhor?

-Não. – Respondeu Ron, esperançosamente.

-Então, o senhor precisa de tirar tudo a limpo. Saber a verdade. – Falou a elfa, enquanto colocava bolinhos de arroz, torradas e copos com suco de laranja em cima da mesa. Ron se levantou e exclamou, com convicção:

-Vou falar com Lavender. – Olhou para o casal á sua frente e perguntou:

-Vocês vem comigo? – Antes que Severus ou Hermione pudessem responder, o ruivo foi puxado para baixo pela elfa, que exclamou: 

-Cala a boca, Weasley e coma! – Ameaçou Penny, furiosamente, enquanto bramia a colher de pau em sua direção. – Nunca ninguém passou fome nessa casa e não vai ser você o primeiro a sair daqui sem comer.

-Mas eu não tenho fome… – Disse o ruivo, ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago fazia barulho. Penny olhou para ele, ameaçadoramente e Ron pegou em um copo e bebeu. De seguida, pousou o copo e pegou em um bolinho de arroz e uma torrada e comeu. Severus e Hermione o imitaram. Penny continuou seus afazeres mas, de vez em quando, olhava par os três, se certificando se eles comiam. Severus, Hermione e Ron acabaram de comer e a morena falou, enquanto se levantavam:

-Eu e Sev vamos nos vestir e já voltamos. – Ron acenou afirmativamente e o casal subiu para o quarto. Entraram e a morena perguntou, enquanto se dirigiram para o armário e escolhiam as roupas:

-Será que Penny está certa? Será que Lavender inventou a gravidez?

-Penny tem uma intuição muito apurada. – Falou Severus, enigmaticamente – Ela adivinha coisas que mais ninguém sabe.

A mulher olhou curiosa para o marido e ele continuou:

-Mas já vamos descobrir se é tudo verdade ou não… – Retiraram os roupões e os pijamas. Severus vestiu uma camisa verde e umas calças negras, enquanto que Hermione pegou em um curto vestido floreado. O marido chegou silenciosamente por trás e a abraçou carinhosamente. Hermione sorriu, apertando os braços de Severus contra si e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você está linda, senhora Snape. – Hermione se virou para o companheiro e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Se separaram, se calçaram, pegaram em suas varinhas e saíram do quarto. Desceram as escadas, se aproximaram de Ron e a morena falou:

-Estamos prontos. – O ruivo se agarrou firmemente ao casal, soltando um suspiro, e aparataram.

 

 

OoOoO

 

 

Hogsmeade, aos fins de semana estava repleta de bruxos e estudantes, que faziam compras ou passeavam de mãos dadas, aproveitando o tempo livre. Severus olhou ameaçadoramente para um casal de Hufflepuffs do quinto ano, que passava por eles, e que se encolheram de medo ao ver o olhar de seu professor.

O moreno deu um sorrisinho debochado e olhou para a mulher, que o fulminou com o olhar. Fitou Hermione suplicantemente, a fazendo rir. Ron olhava para a frente, não reparando na interação entre o casal, seu rosto pálido. Continuaram caminhando, passando pelo “Três Vassouras”, que se encontrava cheia àquela hora da manhã, e desceram uma rua. Ron parou á frente de uma porta castanha escura e olhou para a amiga, sem saber o que fazer.

-É aqui que ela mora? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Sim. – Respondeu Ron, mordendo o lábio.

-Então, bata. – Falou a amiga, docemente. O ruivo respirou fundo, ergueu o braço e bateu na porta com o punho.

-Estou indo! – Ouviram Lavender exclamar dentro de casa. Pouco depois, a mulher abriu a porta e, vendo Ron, se atirou a seu pescoço, aos gritinhos e falou, com uma voz irritante:

-Won Won, você veio! – Se separou do ruivo, tocou na barriga, onde se notava uma pequena saliência e continuou – Veio falar sobre nosso filho.

Olhou para o casal e falou, falsamente:

-Senhor Snape. Senhora Snape. Que honra os ter á porta de minha casa. Entrem, por favor. Entrou em casa, abrindo mais a porta, os convidando a entrar. Ron olhou suplicantemente para Hermione, que abanou a cabeça, tristemente. Entraram em casa e Snape fechou a porta. Lavender os guiou até á sala e eles perceberam, em cima de uma mesa, revistas de bebês e de casamento. A mulher se sentou em um sofá de veludo castanho e perguntou:

-O que desejam? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto segurava a barriga:

-Posso me sentar?

-Claro! – Respondeu a mulher, enquanto mexia em seu cabelo loiro. A morena se sentou devagar. Olhou em redor, vendo no chão, perto do sofá de Lavender, um cesto com agulhas e lã. Percebeu que ela ia fazer roupa para o bebê. Olhou para a porta e viu seu marido encostado no batente e com os braços cruzados. Percebeu, por seu rosto franzido, que estava desconfiado. Ron perguntou, com receio:

-É verdade? Você está grávida de mim?

-Claro que sim, Won Won. – Falou Lavender, melosamente, fazendo Ron ficar com as orelhas vermelhas. Hermione revirou os olhos com o apelido e Severus a olhava como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça – Você não está vendo?

Se colocou de lado no sofá e todos olharam para a pequena barriga. Ron suspirou e

Hermione percebeu que ele estava entrando em desespero. Com voz rouca, perguntou:

-Qual é o sexo da criança?

-É um menino. – Respondeu Lavender, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Snape bufou com a resposta e Hermione perguntou:

-Cadê a ecografia do bebê? – A mulher olhou para a morena com desprezo e perguntou:

-Para que você quer saber?

-Para saber se você está mesmo grávida. – Respondeu Hermione, rispidamente.

-Como você se atreve!? – Guinchou Lavender, furiosa, enquanto se levantava. Automaticamente, Severus pegou na varinha e se colocou á frente de sua mulher, olhando furioso para a loira. Se não fosse seu autocontrole, teria morto a mulher ali mesmo, por falar mal de sua companheira. Ron falou, com voz cansada:

-Lavender, Hermione só quer ver a ecografia. Eu também. É normal estarmos curiosos.

-Essa sanguessuga insinuou que eu não estou grávida, Won Won! – Guinchou a mulher, furiosa – E você, em vez de me apoiar, está apoiando ela! Você é um idiota!

Hermione saiu da frente do marido, de varinha em punho e exclamou:

-Veja lá como fala comigo!

-Cala a boca, sua vaca! – Guinchou Lavender. A morena e o ruivo fitaram a loira, horrorizados, enquanto Snape a fitou com ódio. A mulher, vendo a expressão do moreno, ficou com medo.

-O. Que. Você. Disse? – Perguntou o moreno, pausadamente, enquanto avançava ameaçadoramente para a loira, que estava encolhida de medo, mas Hermione agarrou seu braço e falou:

-Não vale a pena você se enervar, amor. – Snape olhou para Lavender com desprezo e disse, sua voz soando fria e com um toque inconfundível de desdém:

-Você tem razão. Porque haveria de me preocupar com uma vadia, que finge estar grávida, só para agarrar o ex? Até eu, que fui Comensal, tenho de decência e não invento situações incômodas.

Naquele momento, parecia que uma bomba tinha caído na sala. Snape fitava Lavender, furioso, que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto Ron e Hermione os fitavam, espantados.

-Isso é verdade? – Perguntou o ruivo, quase sorrindo, sentindo suas esperanças sendo renovadas. A mulher o fitou e sussurrou, chorosa:

-Sim… – Ron suspirou, aliviado, enquanto Lavender soluçava, mas perguntou:

-Mas, e essa saliência? O que é?

Lavender deu um suspiro, derrotada, e levantou a camiseta. Com espanto, viram uma pequena almofada em redor de sua barriga. A mulher baixou novamente a camiseta e o ruivo falou, com raiva:

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Inventar uma gravidez para ficar comigo. Que espécie de mulher você é? – Lavender nada respondeu e o ruivo falou para o casal -Vamos embora.

Hermione se levantou e sentiu os braços de seu marido em redor de sua cintura. Olhou para ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você sabia que ela não tava grávida, né?

-Sim. – Respondeu o marido – Logo que entrei em sua casa. Mas ela teve um ótimo plano.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, chocada com o que tinha presenciado, e saíram da sala. Ouviram ela gritando enquanto atirava objetos contra a parede, mas nada disseram. O ruivo fechou a porta da casa, se virou para o casal, e falou:

-Muito obrigado por me terem ajudado. Principalmente o senhor. - Severus acenou com a cabeça e Ron continuou:

-Preciso de comemorar. Minha vida estava quase sendo destruída. – Hesitou e perguntou:

-Porque é que não vamos ao “Flor de Lys” jantar com o resto do pessoal? – O casal se entreolhou e respondeu, ao mesmo tempo:

-Pode ser.

-Ás nove da noite? – Perguntou Ron – E depois podemos dar um passeio.

-Sim. – Respondeu Hermione.

-Tenho de falar com Hannah. Ela tem de saber que foi tudo armação de Lavender. – Falou o ruivo. Se despediu de Hermione com um beijo no rosto e apertou a mão de Severus. Fitou o casal mais uma vez, com um brilho de felicidade no olhar, e falou:

-Muito obrigado. – E aparatou com um suave “pop”. O casal sorriu com a felicidade de Ron, se abraçaram e aparataram.

 

OoOoO

 

Severus e Hermione desaparataram na sala e Penny saiu de imediato da cozinha. Olhou para o casal e perguntou, curiosa:

-Então? Ela tá grávida?

-Você tinha razão, Penny. – Falou Severus, olhando orgulhosamente para a elfa. – Ela não estava.

A elfa sorriu, convencida e falou:

-Meu sexto sentido nunca falha. – E começou cantando uma música em voz baixa, enquanto entrava novamente na cozinha. Hermione olhou para o marido, curiosa e ele falou:

-Penny tem uma espécie de intuição que nunca falha.

-Ela nunca errou? – Perguntou a morena, admirada.

-Comigo, não. – Respondeu Snape – E olhe que ela está comigo há mais de dezenove anos. 

\- Nunca tinha reparado. – Admitiu Hermione, se dirigindo para o sofá. Snape pegou no jornal, que estava em cima da mesa, o desembrulhou e o abriu, enquanto Hermione pegou em um livro e o começou lendo. Ficaram os dois sentados, um ao lado do outro, a cabeça da morena encostada ao ombro de seu marido e a mão dele em seu ventre, aproveitando aquele momento de paz.

Algumas horas depois, Penny colocou a mesa e eles almoçaram.

Durante a tarde, estiveram os dois ouvindo música clássica, enquanto estavam abraçados no sofá, descansando, e depois conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Rapidamente a noite chegou e o casal subiu as escadas para tomar banho. Saíram do banheiro e se limparam. Severus vestiu uma camisa preta e umas calças azuis escuras, enquanto Hermione vestiu uma blusa cor de rosa, um casaco branco e umas calças de ganga azuis claras. Desceram as escadas e Severus falou:

-Penny, vamos jantar fora.

-Ok! – Gritou a elfa, da sala. O casal se abraçou, fechou os olhos e aparatou.

Voltaram a abrir os olhos, vendo que estavam á porta do restaurante. Entraram e preceberam que o restaurante não estava muito cheio. Viram Ron, Hannah, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco e Astória em uma enorme mesa, sentados e conversavam. Caminharam para lá e os amigos, quando os viram, falaram:

-Mione!

-Oi, Snape!

-Oi! – Falou o casal. Se sentaram em seus respetivos lugares, ao lado um do outro e Ron disse:

-Acabei de lhes contar o que Lavender aprontou.

-Que vagabunda! – Exclamou Ginny, enquanto colocava as mãos em cima da barriga e a acariciava.

-Foi golpe baixo. – Falou Draco, enquanto abraçava Astória – Nem uma Comensal faria isso.

-Verdade. – Respondeu Severus, acenando com a cabeça, se lembrando que os Comensais poderiam ser de tudo, mas não eram traidores. Talvez ele tivesse sido, mas ele não se considerava um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte.

-E ela fez isso porque te amava, Ron. – Comentou Harry, seriamente – Imagine o que ela faria se você fosse seu inimigo.

-Você estava morto, Weasley. – Falou Draco, enquanto enchia o copo com vinho e o bebia.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Falou o ruivo, com raiva. Mas logo se acalmou e disse – Mas você tem razão.

-Eu tenho sempre razão. – Falou o loiro, convencidamente.

-Hannah, como você está depois de tudo isso? – Perguntou Luna, olhando curiosa para a amiga.

-Melhor. – Respondeu Hannah, com sinceridade – Quando Ron me contou que Lavender estava grávida dele, fiquei com tanta raiva, que só me apetecia o matar.

Mas depois, ele me contou que era tudo mentira, e eu fiquei mais calma.

-Mas vocês discitiram sobre o quê? – Perguntou Neville, curioso.

-Umas bobagens. – Disse Hannah, encolhendo os ombros.

-Todo o mundo discute por bobagens. – Falou Severus, sabiamente. – Até eu e Hermione.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente, se lembrando de algumas discussões do casal, mas nada disseram. Um garçom apareceu e lhes entregou o cardápio. O observaram por uns momentos, escolhendo e depois disseram suas escolhas.

-Eu quero lasanha de beringela com frango, para beber vodka preta e, para sobremesa, uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. – Falou Ron.

-Eu queria risoto, para beber, um suco de laranja e, para sobremesa, um sundae de chocolate. – Falou Hermione, enquanto olhava o cardápio.

-Eu queria risoto de camarão, para beber uma margarita e, para sobremesa, trufas de champanhe e chocolate branco. - Falou Hannah.

-Pode ser arroz de pato, com salada a acompanhar – Dizia Severus, enquanto olhava o cardápio – Para sobremesa mousse de goiaga e, para beber, vinho verde. 

\- Eu quero arroz com croquetes, para beber uma cerveja amanteigada e, para sobremesa, muffins de maçã. - Falou Harry.

\- Eu quero Parmesão de berinjela, para beber um suco de pêssego… – Falava Ginny, enquanto olhava o cardápio – Para sobremesa um pudim de maracujá.

-Queria Salmão grelhado e couve refogada com bacon e cebolas, para beber Uísque de Fogo e, para sobremesa, bolo de maçã e canela com nozes. - Falou Draco.

\- Eu quero bolinhos de arroz, com arroz branco, uma cerveja amanteigada e uma tarte de coco e bombons. - Disse Astória.

\- Eu quero espetinhos de pão de alho, para beber era Uísque de Fogo e, para sobremesa, arroz doce de frutas. - Pediu Neville.

\- Eu queria esparguete á bolonhesa, salada, para beber era uma tequila e, para sobremesa, pudim de caramelo e coco. - Falou Luna, enquanto olhava para o cardápio, sonhadoramente. 

O garçom anotou os pedidos, pegou nos cardápios e se afastou. Uma música suave começou ecoando pelo local, enquanto conversavam. Algum tempo depois, os pratos vieram para as mesas e começaram comendo. De vez em quando, algum cliente entrava, se sentava e fazia seu pedido. O restaurante estava agradável e, quando terminaram de jantar, Ron perguntou:

-Vamos dar um passeio?

-Sim! – Exclamaram uns.

-Pode ser. – Responderam outros. Se levantaram da mesa e foram pagar. Saíram do restaurante e um vento gelado os atingiu. Alguns gemeram com o contato e Hermione apertou o casaco. Severus a abraçou, protetoramente, e a morena sorriu para o marido. Caminharam por Hogsmeade, enquanto conversavam sobre o trabalho e sobre o planeavam para os próximos dias. Estavam passando pelo “Três Vassouras” e Neville perguntou:

-Vamos ao “Três Vassouras”? – Os amigos se entreolharam, pensando na resposta, mas Ron exclamou:

-Eu, não! Durante uns bons meses não porei lá os pés. Ainda a encontro...

-Se ela estiver lá, eu dou uma surra nela. – Falou Hannah, furiosa.

-Não precisa. – Falou Hermione, debochadamente – Duvido muito que ela fale com Ron. Depois do que aconteceu...

Todos se começaram a rir, enquanto felicitavam Severus pela conversa que tivera com Lavender. Snape encolheu os ombros e sorriu de lado, para a mulher.

-Bem feito para ela! – Exclamou Ginny – Você falou muito bem.

-Também acho! – Exclamou Hannah – Parabéns, senhor!

-Devia era ter dado uns tapas nela por ter tentado machucar Hermione. - Falou Astória.

-Eu não toco em mulheres, Senhora Malfoy. – Falou Severus.

-Hermione, Snape não toca em você? Nem um carinho? – Exclamou Ron, fingindo estar horrorizado – Meu Merlin! Você deve sofrer tanto sozinha...Não se preocupe, eu arranjo alguém para...

-Weasley... – Avisou Severus, ameaçadoramente, enquanto todos se riram.

-Estou brincando, senhor! – Exclamou Ron, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Se virou para Hannah e lhe deu um selinho no nariz, a fazendo rir. Se voltou para o casal e disse:

– Graças a vocês, está tudo de volta ao normal. – Hermione sorriu e Severus acenou com a cabeça.

Deram uma volta, observando o movimento da rua e aproveitando a noite, que estava agradável. Ás onze horas se despediram, cansados. O casal aparatou em casa e perceberam que estava silenciosa. Subiram as escadas pé ante pé e entraram no quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles. Retiraram suas roupas, vestiram os pijamas e se deitaram na cama. Deram um selinho e Hermione bocejou, cansada. Se abraçou ao marido, que a acolheu em seus braços, e disse:

-Estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu amor. – Fechou os olhos e suspirou – É por isso que eu...eu te amo. – E adomeceu. Severus ligou a luz e fitou a morena, que estava agarrada a si. Seus cabelos rebeldes se encontravam espalhados pelo travesseiro e seu rosto sereno. Sorriu para a companheira e disse:

-Eu também te amo, Mione. – Deu um beijo na testa de Hermione e acariciou levemente a barriga. Apagou a luz e adormeceu.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Que acharam do capitulo?  
> Lavender foi mesmo uma idiota por ter inventado uma gravidez, né?  
> Me digam nas reviews suas opiniões.  
> Bjs :D 
> 
> Que quiser saber mais sobre a receita...  
> (1) http://www.receitasdecomida.com.br/


	23. O pedido de Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Hermione abriu os olhos, sentindo um desejo inesperado de comer um kebab (1). Se ergueu da cama e ligou a luz. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram três da madrugada. Abanou o marido, que dormia serenamente ao seu lado, enquanto o chamava:  
-Severus, querido? Acorde. – O moreno abriu os olhos, fitou a mulher, ensonado, e perguntou, com voz rouca:  
-Que foi?   
-Quero um kebab. - Pediu Hermione.   
-Um…o que? - Perguntou Severus, confuso, se erguendo da cama.   
-Um kebab. - Falou Hermione, pacientemente – É um prato turco, feito de carne assada, que é acompanhado com uma salada feita de alface fatiada, tomate e cebola. E, ás vezes, te, repolho e pepinos. É muito bom.   
Severus grunhiu em resposta e bocejou, enquanto se levantava. Hermione viu o marido se vestir, pegar em dinheiro muggle e aparatar. A morena tocou na barriga, a acariciando e, pouco depois, arranjou o travesseiro atrás de si, para ficar confortável. Esperou impacientemente que o marido chegasse. Estava tão desejosa para comer o kebab, que até tinha água na boca. Há muito tempo que não comia um. Severus aparatou á sua frente e lhe entregou um grande saco de papel. A morena o abriu e cheirou, deliciada, o kebab. O retirou do saco, desembrulhou o papel que o envolvia e o trincou devagar, o saboreando. Severus retirou a roupa e vestiu o pijama. Se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que estendeu o kebab em sua direção e perguntou:  
-Quer um pouco? – Severus hesitou, mas deu uma trinca e disse:  
-Hum…é bom… – A morena sorriu com a resposta e continuou comendo, dando alguns pedaços ao companheiro. Terminaram de comer e a morena puxou o marido para si, o beijando apaixonadamente. Severus nada disse, quando sentiu os lábios quentes da mulher sobre os seus, mas rodeou a cintura da morena com seus braços e a puxou para si. Quando o ar faltou, se separaram e Hermione falou, timidamente:  
-Sev., posso lhe pedir uma coisa?  
-Fale, Hermione. – Disse Severus, curioso, a olhando com atenção.   
-Qualquer dia podíamos dar uma volta ao mundo Muggle. Há muito tempo que não vou a um cinema ou á praia. Seria tão bom! – Exclamou a morena. O moreno olhou para a mulher, que tinha os olhos brilhantes de emoção e respondeu:  
-Pode ser. – Hermione deu um gritinho e o abraçou, enquanto dizia:  
-Obrigada, Sev! Obrigada! Eu te amo!  
-Eu também te amo. – Sussurrou Severus em seu ouvido. O marido pegou no saco de papel e os colocou á frente do criado mudo. Apagou a luz, abraçou a morena pela cintura e adormeceram. 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Estou curiosa para ler vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


	24. No Mundo Muggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus abriu seus olhos, olhou para o teto do quarto e suspirou. O dia anterior tinha sido terrível. Ele não conseguia entender porque Lavender Brown criara toda aquela situação, inventar uma gravidez para recuperar seu ex-namorado. Olhou para o lado, para sua mulher e reparou que ela dormia serenamente. Afastou delicadamente os lençóis da cama, para não a acordar, se levantou sem fazer barulho e se dirigiu para o fundo do quarto. Abriu, lentamente, as persianas e olhou para a rua. Algumas pessoas conversavam umas com as outras, outras caminhavam, corriam ou andavam de bicicleta. Olhou para o criado mudo e viu que eram onze da manhã. Pensou, enquanto se observava: “É melhor tomar um banho.” Se dirigiu para o banheiro, retirou o pijama, o deixando no chão e entrou na banheira. Ligou o chuveiro e relaxou, ao sentir a água deslizando sobre seu corpo. Umas mãos suaves tocaram em suas costas e ele sorriu, sabendo que era Hermione. Se virou e viu sua mulher, o contemplando. Sorriram e a morena falou:  
– Bom dia, meu amor.  
– Bom dia, Mione. – Respondeu o moreno. Seus rostos se aproximaram e deram um selinho. Severus ligou mais a água, molhando seus corpos e, pouco depois desligou a torneira. Pegou em um sabonete e ensaboou os dois.  
– Há muito tempo que você não me fazia uma surpresa como essa. – Comentou, curioso. – Algum motivo especial?  
– Não. – Respondeu Hermione, com um sorriso suave em seus lábios. – Só quis fazer uma surpresa para meu marido. Gostou?  
– Adorei. – Respondeu ele, a agarrando pelos quadris e a puxando para si. Encostou o nariz no pescoço da mulher, aspirando seu cheiro e se afastou. Olhou nos olhos da morena, por uns momentos, e beijou seus lábios, a fazendo gemer em resposta. Hermione adorava o carinho que seu marido lhe proporcionava em momentos como aquele. Severus deslizou, lentamente, sua mão pelo corpo da mulher, a arrepiando e tocou na barriga. Sentiu o bebê dando um pontapé e comentou, com um sorriso em seu rosto:  
– Parece que nosso filho está contente. – A morena deu um risinho e respondeu:  
– Ele tem andado um pouco inquieto ultimamente. – Severus fitou de imediato Hermione, subitamente preocupado e perguntou:  
– Algum problema?  
– Deve ser por faltar mais ou menos um mês para o parto. – Respondeu a morena – Ele deve estar ansioso para pular cá para fora.  
O marido sorriu, se agachou e ficou com seu rosto à frente da barriga de Hermione, que sorriu, e falou:  
– Eu também estou ansioso para conhecer meu filho. – Acariciou a barriga e sussurrou:   
– Eu amo vocês.  
Hermione sorriu, emocionada com a declaração de seu marido. Severus se ergueu e beijou delicadamente os lábios da mulher. Se afastaram e se fitaram por uns momentos, sorrindo. A morena não disse nada, mas sabia que ele estava mudando. Aos poucos, mas estava.  
O moreno ligou o chuveiro, se lavaram e, algum tempo depois, o moreno desligou a água. Saíram da banheira, pegaram nas toalhas, se limparam, de seguida, e se enrolaram nelas.  
Se dirigiram para o quarto, retiraram suas roupas do armário e se vestiram. Severus vestiu uma camiseta azul escura e umas calças negras, enquanto Hermione se decidiu por um esvoaçante vestido violeta, com decote em “V” e umas sandálias da mesma cor.  
– Que é que a gente vai fazer hoje? – Perguntou a morena, curiosa.  
– Passear. – Respondeu Snape, simplesmente – Preciso desanuviar minha cabeça. Tenho andado com muito estresse.  
A morena gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça, entendendo o que o marido queria dizer e comentou:  
– Tem razão. Principalmente devido ao dia de ontem…  
– Até poderíamos almoçar fora. – Sugeriu o moreno, de repente, tendo uma ideia – Só nós três.  
Hermione sorriu, emocionada. Aqueles receios que tinha sentido no início da gravidez já tinham desaparecido. Completamente. Severus, todos os dias, demonstrava que os amava. E a morena não podia estar mais feliz.  
– Boa ideia. – Respondeu. Pegaram nas varinhas que estavam em cima do criado-mudo. Saíram do quarto, desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha. Observaram Penny, com um esvoaçante vestido verde esmeralda, colocando uns pequenos bolos de noz em cima da mesa e uns copos com suco de laranja.  
– Bom dia, Senhor e Senhora Snape. – Falou a elfa, alegremente.  
– Bom dia, Penny. – Respondeu o casal ao mesmo tempo.  
– Hoje não vamos almoçar em casa. – Informou Severus – Decidimos ir a um restaurante.  
– Fazem muito bem. – Disse Penny – Vocês têm que aproveitar a vida. Principalmente, antes do bebê nascer. Depois não terão tempo nem para vocês mesmos.   
O casal acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, imaginando o que aconteceria dentro de alguns meses: o bebê chorando, fraldas sujas, noites sem dormir…mas eles sabiam que era só o início.  
Se sentaram e tomaram o café da manhã. Um barulho os fez virar para a janela e viram uma coruja, com algo em sua pata. Penny abriu a janela e a deixou entrar. A coruja voou um pouco, observando o local, e pousou em cima de uma cadeira. A elfa pegou em algumas moedas, colocou na bolsa da coruja e lhe retirou o jornal da pata. A coruja piou em agradecimento, levantou voo e foi embora. Penny deu o jornal a Snape, que o abriu e leu a primeira página com atenção.  
– Alguma novidade? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa, vendo o marido colocando o jornal em cima da mesa e ele respondeu:   
– Não.  
Comeram o café da manhã e, por fim, se levantaram. Penny se dirigiu para a mesa, pegou no jornal, o deitou no lixo e começou limpando a cozinha. Hermione saiu da cozinha e regressou com uma bolsa violeta. Se colocou ao lado de Severus, agarrou delicadamente seu braço e disse:  
– Até logo, Penny.  
– Até logo. – Respondeu Penny, alegremente.  
– Se houver algum problema, me liga.  
– Sim, senhora. – Respondeu a elfa, enquanto levantava a mesa, com sua magia. O casal aparatou.

OoOoO

A morena abriu os olhos e sorriu, percebendo que estava na entrada de um shopping. Olhou para o marido, com satisfação e disse:  
– Estou ansiosa para fazer umas compras, para quando eu for para o hospital. – E acrescentou – Você também está precisando de roupas novas.  
Severus fitou sua companheira, emburrado, mas nada disse. Entraram no shopping, que já estava com muitas pessoas com sacos em seus braços, e a morena entrou na primeira loja que viu. Severus suspirou, sabendo que iriam ficar nas lojas toda a manhã.  
E tinha razão. Hermione, em cada loja que entrava, observava tudo pormenorizadamente, desde roupas, calçado, perfumes e até livros. E, sempre que saia de uma loja, tinha mais um saco na mão. O moreno olhava, sempre que podia, para o relógio do shopping. Era entediante ver sua mulher fazendo compras, conversando animadamente com as vendedoras e ele somente carregando os sacos. Mas adorou quando Hermione vinha ter com ele com um vestido mais provocante, fazendo com que o moreno a desejasse levar para casa e a possuir, mas controlou seu desejo.  
Pelo meio dia Severus, que tinha os braços cheios de sacos, comentou:  
– Hermione, querida, precisamos almoçar.  
– Que horas são? – Perguntou a morena, que tinha duas camisetas de homem, uma azul e uma cinzenta, listradas, em suas mãos.  
– É meio dia.  
– Sério? – Perguntou ela, admirada. Pousando as camisas, comentou:  
– O tempo passou voando. – Saíram da loja e ela fitou o restaurante à sua frente. Severus percebeu seu olhar e perguntou:  
– Quer almoçar ali?  
– Sim. – Respondeu Hermione, com os olhos brilhando. Snape olhou para os sacos e suspirou. A morena tinha comprado um pouco de tudo: um romance histórico do século XVII, um vestido vermelho com decote em “v”, uma saia azul escura, duas camisetas, uma cor de rosa e uma roxa, utensílios para a casa, um roupão azul bebê para ela, dois pijamas e duas camisetas para o marido, uma verde e uma cinzenta.  
Se dirigiram para o restaurante, que tinha na entrada, em enormes letras vermelhas, o nome “ Il Sorriso”. Perceberam que era um restaurante italiano. Entraram e se sentaram. Pegaram no cardápio e começaram vendo o que tinha. Repararam que não só tinha comida italiana, mas também francesa, espanhola, brasileira, portuguesa, marroquina, asiática, entre outras…  
– Você já escolheu, Mione? – Perguntou Severus, pousando seu cardápio. A morena mordeu o lábio, olhando com desejo para cada sobremesa, que tinham os nomes mais exóticos e inimagináveis e respondeu, hesitante:  
– Sim…  
O moreno ergueu sua mão para que o vissem e um garçom rapidamente apareceu e perguntou:  
\- Boa tarde, o que desejam?  
Hermione deu uma ultima olhada no cardápio e respondeu:  
– Eu quero esparguete á carbonara, para beber água e, para sobremesa, uma taça de gelado de morango e baunilha.  
O garçom anotou tudo e se virou para Snape, perguntando:  
– E o senhor?  
– Quero um peito de frango com amêndoas, um suco de pêssego e, para sobremesa, um brigadeiro.  
O garçom anotou o pedido e se afastou. Severus pegou delicadamente na mão de Hermione, que estava em cima da mesa e a apertou ligeiramente, a fazendo sorrir, agradecendo a demonstração de afeto do marido. O moreno deu um pequeno sorriso e comentou:  
– Você comprou muita coisa.  
– Eu sei. – Respondeu a morena, sentindo seu rosto esquentar – Mas estava precisando.  
– Eu queria levar você a um sítio, mas não sei se, com esses sacos todos, a gente pode ir. – Falou Severus, sério, mas em tom de brincadeira.  
– Basta realizar um feitiço de encolhimento nos sacos e está tudo resolvido. – Respondeu a mulher, em tom de sabe-tudo. O moreno deu um sorrisinho de lado. Antes odiava esse tom de sabe-tudo, que o incomodava durante as aulas mas, agora, adorava.  
– Mas… – Começou Hermione, curiosa – Aonde a gente vai?  
– Você vai ver. – Respondeu Severus, misteriosamente, sabendo que sua mulher iria adorar a surpresa. O garçom apareceu com os pedidos, os colocou na mesa e o casal começou a almoçar. Severus colocou um pouco de frango no garfo e deu à mulher, que saboreou. Estava delicioso. Hermione enrolou o esparguete no garfo e deu ao marido, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, aprovando. A morena pensou rapidamente em todos os lugares que seu marido a pudesse levar, mas não estava se lembrando de nenhum. O restaurante, em pouco tempo, ficou cheio. Uma melodia suave ecoou pelo local e a morena deixou se levar pela música, batendo com o pé no chão, ao ritmo da música. Acabaram de almoçar e pediram a sobremesa. O garçom rapidamente trouxe duas taças e Hermione saboreou seu gelado de morango e baunilha, enquanto observava o local. Estava deliciosa.  
Por fim, se levantaram e Snape foi pagar a conta, enquanto Hermione pegava nos sacos. Percebeu, admirada, que estavam um pouco pesados. Severus chegou rapidamente perto da mulher, pegou nos sacos e saíram do restaurante. A morena agarrou delicadamente o braço do marido, acariciou sua barriga e pediu:  
– Por favor, me leve ao sítio que está pensando. Estou morta de curiosidade.  
Hermione reparou no sorrisinho de canto de seu marido e percebeu que ele estava aprontando algo. Se encaminharam para a saída do shopping e Hermione sentiu um bafo de calor vindo em sua direção.  
– Que calor! – Exclamou, abrindo um dos sacos e retirando um leque, que tinha comprado por comprar. O abriu de rompante e começou se abanando com violência. Se dirigiram para o fundo da rua, onde havia um beco. Olharam em volta e Severus pegou na varinha e lançou um feitiço de encolhimento sobre os sacos. Os sacos encolheram de imediato e os colocou no bolso da camiseta. Olhou para a mulher, que se agarrou a ele e aparataram. 

OoOoO

Hermione abriu os olhos e fitou, admirada, o mar límpido à sua frente, enquanto as ondas balouçavam para a frente e para trás. Uns surfistas estavam na água, observando a melhor onda para avançarem e, no horizonte, estava um barco de pesca. Sentiu seus cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento e inspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do mar. Olhou em volta e viu que a praia tinha pessoas. Algumas estavam deitadas ao sol, outras comiam umas sanduíches e batatas fritas e outras se banhavam na água. Olhou para o marido e falou, admirada:  
– Meu Merlin, Sev! Você me trouxe à praia! Mas você detesta!  
– Mas você ama. – Respondeu o moreno. A mulher olhou para a areia branca e viu um pequeno caranguejo caminhando de lado. Largou o braço do marido, guardou o leque na bolsa, retirou as sandálias e caminhou até á água, molhando seus pés. Severus sorriu, satisfeito. Sabia que sua mulher iria adorar essa surpresa. A morena, sentindo seus cabelos a incomodando, os prendeu em um coque com um elástico. Olhou para seu marido e disse:  
– Obrigada. – Severus acenou com a cabeça e a morena correu para ele, o abraçando com força e se olharam nos olhos. Lentamente, seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios se tocaram com violência, se beijando com paixão. Ouviram gritos de crianças e se afastaram, assustados. Olharam em volta e viram, descendo as escadas de madeira, um jovem casal com dois filhos. Os garotos atiravam areia um ao outro e a mãe, que estava colocando o saco dos brinquedos dos filhos na areia, gritou:  
– Crianças, parem com isso e venham colocar protetor solar! – Os garotos correram para a mãe enquanto esperavam, ansiosos, para correr para a água. Severus e Hermione se entreolharam e a morena comentou:  
– Você já imaginou a gente fazendo isso com nosso filho?  
– Ia ser muito inusitado. – Respondeu o moreno. Hermione o observou, curiosa, e ele continuou – Já imaginou o que diriam seus colegas?  
Hermione deu uma gargalhada, enquanto o marido retirava os sapatos e as meias e caminharam devagar, de mãos dadas, saboreando a areia quente se envolvendo com os pés. Se afastaram das pessoas, subiram umas rochas com cuidado e viram a continuação da praia, que estava vazia.  
– Você quer se sentar nas rochas? – Perguntou o moreno. Hermione acenou afirmativamente e se sentaram nas rochas quentes. Observaram as gaivotas voando em círculos o ar e algumas até pousaram na areia e caminhavam, aparecendo as marcas de suas patas. A morena se encostou no ombro do marido e sussurrou perto de seu ouvido:  
– Estou amando o dia…Obrigada.  
Severus se sentiu mais calmo com a declaração e relaxou. Tinha preparado essa surpresa para a morena para não entrarem na rotina de casa-trabalho-saída com amigos e também porque ela merecia. Mas a surpresa ainda não tinha acabado. Pegou na mão da morena e a beijou delicadamente. Hermione afastou a mão e deu um selinho em seu marido. Se afastaram e Snape olhou em volta. Ninguém olhava para eles. Realizou um feitiço não-verbal, fazendo aparecer uma rosa vermelha e a entregou a Hermione que a fitou, admirada, mas logo de seguida deu um sorriso, maravilhada com o comportamento dele. Cheirou a rosa, sentindo seu suave cheiro e sussurrou, mais uma vez:  
– Obrigada.  
– De nada. – Respondeu Severus. Ficaram, por uns momentos, observando o mar, até que ouviram vozes. Se viraram e viram um casal de adolescentes, de mãos dadas, caminhando sobre a areia. Hermione comentou:  
– Que fofinhos! - Severus nada disse. Aquele casal o fazia lembrar Potter e Weasley, talvez pelo ar apaixonado da garota ou a expressão de ligeira preocupação do garoto. Deixou que o casal se afastasse mais um pouco e se levantou. Pegou na mão da morena e a ergueu, delicadamente. Caminharam mais um pouco, devagar, saboreando cada momento, enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos sem importância. De repente, Hermione parou e pediu, se sentindo um pouco cansada:  
– A gente pode se sentar aqui?  
Severus olhou em volta e viu o jovem casal no fundo da praia. Eles não conseguiriam ver o feitiço. Pegou na varinha e realizou um feitiço não-verbal, fazendo aparecer duas toalhas, uma verde para si e uma vermelha para a morena. Hermione se ajoelhou na toalha, pousou as sandálias na areia e abriu a bolsa. Viu que sua varinha estava no sítio, tal como as chaves de casa, um batom cor de rosa, seu preferido, o leque, e o pacote de lenços com cheiro a mel que tinha comprado há umas semanas. Confirmou o celular, que estava em silêncio, e viu que não tinha mensagens. Colocou o celular novamente na bolsa e a colocou em cima das sandálias, se deitando ao lado de seu marido. O moreno acariciou os cabelos rebeldes de sua mulher, que se arrepiou com o toque. Hermione colocou sua cabeça no peito do moreno e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Severus observou o casal voltando para trás e bocejou. Lentamente, seus olhos se fecharam e adormeceu, pensando que era bom ter, de vez em quando, um pouco de paz e sossego.

OoOoO

Acordou com Hermione o cutucando. Olhou para a morena e se ergueu de um salto, falando de seguida:  
– Droga, adormeci.  
– Não se preocupe. – Falou a morena, com voz manhosa – Eu também cochilei um pouco.  
O moreno se levantou, olhou em volta da praia e reparou que estava vazia. Hermione fez desaparecer as toalhas e perguntou, enquanto se espreguiçava:  
– Que horas são? – Severus fez aparecer um relógio e respondeu:  
– São seis da tarde. – E pensou: ”Ainda dá para mais um passeio”. Alisou as roupas com as mãos e perguntou:  
– Vamos a mais um sítio?  
– Onde? – Perguntou a morena, enquanto sacudia os pés com a mão, retirando a areia.  
– Eu te mostro. – Respondeu o marido, sacudindo também seus pés. Calçou as meias e, de seguida, os sapatos. Colocou seu braço em volta dos quadris de Hermione, que fechou os olhos e aparataram.

OoOoO

A morena abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um parque infantil. Ao ver as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, enquanto soltavam gritos de felicidade, sorriu, imaginando seu filho fazendo a mesma coisa.  
– Deseja comer alguma coisa? -Perguntou Severus, apontando para um pequeno café perto deles.  
– Sim. – Respondeu a morena, sentindo uma fraqueza. Se dirigiram para o café, entraram e se dirigiram para o balcão. O garçom se virou para eles e perguntou:  
– Boa tarde, o que desejam?  
– Boa tarde. – Falou Hermione – Eu gostaria de tomar um suco de maracujá e um bolo de chocolate.  
– E o senhor?  
– Somente um suco de pêssego. – Falou Severus.  
O garçom se dirigiu para a geladeira e retirou uma lata de suco de maracujá e um bolo da vitrina e entregou ao casal, dizendo:  
– São cinco libras. - Severus retirou a carteira e pagou com uma nota de cinco libras. Saíram do café e se sentaram em um banco de madeira, em frente ao parque. Um vento suave batia em seus cabelos e o casal começou comendo, enquanto conversavam, aproveitando calmamente o resto da tarde. Para eles, estava tudo perfeito. Snape gostava de estar com sua mulher, sem ninguém os incomodando. Sempre tinham algo para fazer e não tinham muito tempo para eles. O grito desesperado de uma criança os sobressaltou, os fazendo olhar para o parque. Um homem ruivo segurava, desesperado, o braço de um garoto, também ruivo, que se debatia violentamente e gritava:  
– Eu não quero ir! Não quero!  
– Pare com isso, David! – Gritou o ruivo, tentando controlar o filho, mas o garoto continuava se debatendo – Vamos para casa!  
– Quero brincar mais um pouco! – Gritou o menino.  
– Não! – Gritou o homem, se percebendo que estava perdendo a paciência – Vamos para casa!  
– Eu não quero ir! – Gritou o menino - Eu te odeio!  
O homem largou automaticamente o braço do filho, sem reação, espantado com as palavras dele. Fitou o garoto com tristeza e falou, com uma voz carregada de mágoa:  
– Faça o que quiser…- E se afastou da criança, que tremia e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Severus olhou para Hermione e percebeu que estava chocada. A abraçou, a tentando reconfortar e reparou nos olhares escandalizados dos pais. Percebeu que eles conversavam entre eles e se esforçou para ouvir.  
– Que menino mais mal educado! – Falou uma mulher morena, horrorizada – Eu teria dado um tapa nele se me falasse desse jeito.  
– O homem está desesperado. – Falou uma outra mulher, loira – A mulher dele morreu mês passado, de leucemia. Ele está sofrendo.  
– Eu estou chocada com o que vi. – Falou uma adolescente, que tinha trazido seu irmão ao parque – Nunca pensei ouvir uma coisa dessas.  
-Deve ser horrível estar sozinho com um filho que lhe disse que o odeia. – Falou uma mulher de cabelos brancos, que tinha um bebê ao colo.  
-Nem quero pensar no que ele deve estar sofrendo. – Falou um pai, que olhava o ruivo com o filho, se afastando – Se minhas filhas me dissessem que me odiavam, eu desabaria.  
Hermione cutucou o ombro de Severus, que olhou para ela, e pediu, incomodada:  
– Vamos dar um passeio. Não quero mais estar aqui. – Se levantaram e passaram pelos pais inconformados, que continuavam conversando. Severus ouviu ainda mais alguns comentários:  
– Foi um momento desagradável. Muito desagradável. – Falou um homem – Se fosse comigo…  
As vozes se afastaram e a morena agarrou a mão de seu marido, que automaticamente se entrelaçaram e caminharam em silêncio, pensando na cena que tinha ocorrido e pensando se seriam bons pais. Chegaram a um lago e olharam para o horizonte, vendo o pôr do sol, com suas lindas cores vermelhas, amarelas, laranjas…pintando o céu. Se esqueceram, por uns momentos, do pai e do garoto ruivos e fitaram o sol, que fazia mais uma de suas maravilhosas despedidas e que muita pouca gente tinha a oportunidade de observar. Lentamente, o céu acabou escurecendo e decidiram que era hora de voltar para casa. Severus agarrou a cintura da morena, que colocou sua cabeça no peito do marido e aparataram.

OoOoO

Desaparataram na sala e Penny apareceu à porta, dizendo:  
– Que bom que vieram! Acabei de fazer o jantar.  
– Que horas são? – Perguntou Hermione, enquanto seu marido retirava os sacos do bolso e os colocava em seu tamanho original, os pousando no chão.  
– São oito da noite. – Respondeu a elfa. Fitou as expressões do casal, que demonstravam choque e perguntou, com receio:  
– Que aconteceu?  
– A gente já te conta. – Falou Severus, que se sentava na mesa. Hermione imitou o marido e a elfa foi buscar o jantar. Pouco depois, trouxe uma panela com massa e carne picada e Hermione foi a primeira a se servir. Severus se serviu de seguida, enquanto contava à elfa tudo o que tinha acontecido. Penny ouviu tudo, concentrada e, no final disse, chocada:  
– Ele falou isso?  
– Verdade. – Falou Snape, terminando de jantar – Até pensei que ele fosse dar um tapa no garoto, mas ele simplesmente olhou para o filho – até dava impressão a dor que ele transmitia – e disse que ia para casa.  
– Por Merlin. – Falou a elfa, ainda em choque – Como o pai deve ter ficado.  
– Imagino… – Comentou o moreno. Hermione continuou, enquanto acariciava inconscientemente sua barriga:  
– Todo o mundo no parque ficou chocado com o sucedido. Mas me meteu tanta pena o garoto, com vergonha do que falou. Nem tenho palavras…  
– Percebi que foi um dia cansativo. – Falou Penny, olhando para o rosto do casal – E acho que é melhor irem dormir.  
Disse, com voz mandona, lembrando a senhora Weasley. – Boa noite.  
– Boa noite. – Falou Hermione, se levantando e saiu da sala. Severus continuou sentado na cadeira, olhando o vazio e Penny se sentou na cadeira a seu lado, e falou:  
– Tenho certeza que você será um excelente pai, senhor Snape. Não se preocupe. - O moreno olhou para a elfa e perguntou:  
– Como sabe?  
– Intuição feminina. – Comentou ela e Severus bufou em resposta. A elfa ergueu elegantemente uma sobrancelha, lhe lembrando Hermione e perguntou:  
– Alguma vez falhei em minhas intuições?  
– Não. – Resmungou o moreno. A elfa sorriu, convencidamente, e se dirigiu para o moreno, lhe beijando o rosto. Severus ficou admirado com a demonstração de afeto da elfa, mas nada disse. Se levantou, saindo da sala e subiu as escadas, se sentindo cansado. Entrou no quarto e reparou que sua mulher estava no banheiro, com a água ligada. Entrou lentamente, retirou suas roupas e entrou na banheira. Hermione ainda não tinha notado sua presença. Tocou delicadamente no ombro da morena, que ficou tensa, mas logo relaxou percebendo que era ele. Se virou para ele e declarou:   
– Eu te amo, Sev.  
– Eu também te amo, Mione. – Respondeu o moreno. Se beijaram apaixonadamente, seus corpos encostados um no outro e se acariciaram, enquanto a água os molhava. Severus tocou na barriga, sentindo seu filho e sorriu. Se beijaram mais um pouco, se levaram e saíram do banheiro. Pegaram em toalhas e se limparam. A morena pegou em uma camisa de noite e ele em umas calças de pijama e se vestiram. Se deitaram na cama e a morena falou, com voz sonolenta:  
– Boa noite, Sev.  
– Boa noite, Mione. – Respondeu o moreno. A mulher se abraçou ao marido e adormeceu de imediato, cansada, mas Severus olhou para o teto, pensado na cena do parque e se perguntado se seria um bom pai.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Nunca pensei que o capítulo ficasse tão grande!   
> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Me digam o que acharam, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	25. O receio de Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus não soube quanto tempo ficou acordado, observando o teto de seu quarto, sem que o sono aparecesse. O que tinha acontecido no parque tinha mexido com ele mais do que deveria. Se remexia devagar, para não acordar Hermione, que ressonava levemente a seu lado. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ouvido sua mulher ressonar. Talvez fosse por causa da gravidez. Suspirava de vez em quando, sabendo que amanhã teria uma enorme enxaqueca e que, por cúmulo de seu azar, teria aulas duplas com Slytherin e Gryffindor do sexto ano, tal como com Gryffindor e Ravenclaw do quarto. Seria desesperador. Se ergueu da cama e olhou para o relógio. Viu que eram onze da noite. Ainda se sentia cansado pelo que tinha feito naquele dia. Tinha mais de quarenta anos e sentia suas forças enfraquecendo aos poucos. Tinha saudades daquela energia característica da juventude. Se levantou, afastando devagar os lençóis e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas devagar, sem fazer barulho e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Pegou em um copo com água e bebeu. Voltou a subir as escadas e se dirigiu para seu escritório particular. Se sentou na secretária e confirmou se as provas de seus alunos estavam em sua pasta. Amanhã teriam prova surpresa e sabia que eles não iriam reagir nada bem. Colocou as mãos em seu rosto e suspirou, cansado. Decidiu voltar para a cama. Se levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu para o quarto. Se deitou na cama, sem fazer barulho e puxou os lençóis para si, se acomodando. Com um braço, abraçou delicadamente os quadris da morena, sentindo a enorme barriga dela, ficando ambos de conchinha. Inspirou, sentindo um cheiro suave a chocolate nos cabelos de Hermione e suspirou. Bocejou, cansado e, lentamente, fechou os olhos. Adormeceu profundamente, com o cheiro de sua mulher inebriando seus sentidos.

 

OoOoO

 

O moreno reparou que estava em seu escritório particular. Á sua frente estava um adolescente com, aproximadamente, quinze anos. O garoto vestia uns jeans desbotadas e uma camiseta vermelha. Tinha cabelo negro, igual ao seu, e os olhos castanhos o olhavam com desafio. Sentiu que sua respiração estava ofegante e falou, com raiva:

-O que você fez foi imperdoável! Lançar um feitiço no meio de uma aula, a um aluno desprotegido…

-Aquele idiota mereceu! – Falou o garoto, com raiva, interrompendo Snape – Ele estragou meu trabalho de DCAT!

-Não interessa! – Exclamou o moreno – Você está de castigo!

-Não! – Gritou o garoto, com raiva, mas Severus continuou:

-Você está proibido de sair! Irá cumprir a detenção da professora Margaret e depois…

-Eu te odeio! – Exclamou o garoto, com raiva. Severus parou de falar, sentindo uma enorme dor em seu peito, como se seu coração lhe tivesse sido tirado á força e o garoto continuou, com ódio em suas feições – Você nunca me deixa fazer nada! Nunca me deixa ser feliz! Eu tenho nojo de você, de seu passado! Eu odeio você!

 

OoOoO

 

Severus abriu abruptamente os olhos e se ergueu da cama de um salto, com a respiração alterada, sentindo suor caindo por seu rosto. Aquele pesadelo tinha sido tão real. Há muito tempo que não tinha um pesadelo assim. Hermione se ergueu de imediato, assustada e acendeu a luz do quarto. Viu seu marido sentado na cama, com a cabeça em cima dos joelhos e sua respiração alterada. Ergueu a mão e tocou delicadamente nos cabelos do marido que se tensou com o toque.

-Está tudo bem, querido. – Falou a morena, o tentando acalmar. Aos poucos, Severus se acalmou e ergueu o rosto. Hermione viu sua expressão de mágoa, algo que raramente via nele e pediu, preocupada:

\- Me conte o que aconteceu.

-Tive um pesadelo. – Começou o moreno, olhando nos olhos de sua mulher – Com nosso filho.

-Nosso filho? – Perguntou Hermione, confusa e admirada. Tinha pensado que ele tivera um pesadelo sobre sua antiga vida de espião e não com o filho deles. – Como assim?

Severus contou todo o pesadelo á mulher, que o escutava com atenção. Por fim, ela falou:

-Você vai ser um excelente pai, Severus.

-Eu nunca tive um bom modelo de pai. – Falou o moreno, com sinceridade – E se eu falhar?

-Basta você ser diferente de seu pai. – Disse sua mulher, carinhosamente. O abraçou delicadamente e Severus encostou a cabeça no ombro da morena, suspirando de seguida.

-Você vai ser um bom pai, não se preocupe. – Falou Hermione, o deitando na cama e se abraçando a ele.

-E você vai ser uma ótima mãe. – A morena sorriu e respondeu:

-Espero que sim.

Nesse momento, Severus percebeu que Hermione também tinha medo de ser uma má mãe. Mas ele sabia que ela não seria. Com um feitiço não-verbal, desligou a luz. Se colocou de conchinha e abraçou Hermione, adormecendo profundamente, mais calmo, sabendo que, com ajuda de sua mulher, não falharia.

 

Continua..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Vocês acham que Severus vai ser um bom pai? E Hermione uma boa mãe?   
> Me digam o que acharam, se gostaram, ou não.   
> Bjs :D


	26. Uma notícia chocante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits e kudos no capítulo anterior.   
> Aqui vamos descobrir o que aconteceu a algumas personagens e como andam as outras. Espero que gostem!   
> Uma boa leitura!   
> Bjs :D

Severus abriu os olhos e viu um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos á sua frente. Inspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro a chocolate que emanavam e suspirou. Observou Hermione saindo de sua posição de conchinha e se virando para ele. Se olharam nos olhos. Seus olhos amendoados e acolhedores de encontro aos negros amorosos e calorosos. Por uns momentos, Severus se lembrou de Hermione, como sua aluna, seus olhos brilhantes sedentos por mais conhecimento. Sua vida, desde seu primeiro encontro com Hermione, tinha sofrido uma enorme reviravolta. Mas nãos queria pensar nisso. Não naquele momento. A morena se encostou ao peito delineado de seu marido, o abraçando, e murmurou:

-Bom dia, amor.

-Bom dia, Mione. – Respondeu Snape, com voz cansada.

-Dormiu bem? – Perguntou ela e Severus notou um pouco de preocupação em sua voz e respondeu:

-Sim.

-E aquela preocupação? – Perguntou ela, se referindo ao que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

-Passou. – Respondeu o moreno. Hermione acariciou seu rosto e ele falou:

-Nós vamos ser bons pais, não se preocupe. – A mulher sorriu carinhosamente e ele a beijou na testa. A morena se abraçou mais a seu marido, dispostos a passarem mais cinco minutos na cama quando, de repente, bateram á porta.

-Sim? – Perguntou Severus, estranhando a interrupção.

-Senhor Snape, o senhor Potter deseja falar com o senhor e com a senhora Snape. – Falou Penny, do outro lado da porta, com voz tensa – É urgente.

Hermione e Severus se entreolharam e a morena afastou os lençóis de rompante, se erguendo e, de seguida, se levantando devagar. Pegou em seu roupão branco, com desenhos de rosas vermelhas, que estava no fundo da cama e comentou:

-Só pode ser urgente. Para ter vindo tão cedo…

Severus, no entanto, amaldiçoou mentalmente todo o mundo. Ele só queria mais cinco minutos agarrado a sua mulher e nem isso lhe davam…

Se levantou, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça e gemeu, colocando a mão na testa. A morena o olhou preocupada e disse:

-Vamos ver o que Harry quer e depois você toma a poção para as dores de cabeça.

O moreno nada respondeu, simplesmente pegou em seu roupão negro e o vestiu. Abriram a porta do quarto e saíram. Desceram as escadas e viram Penny, com uma expressão muito séria e apontando para a sala, aparatando de seguida. Perceberam que algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido, mas não falaram nada. O casal entrou na sala e viram Harry observando, distraído, a decoração. Snape pigarreou e o Auror se virou. Observaram a expressão séria do moreno. A morena temeu que algo de muito ruim tivesse acontecido com Ginny, Hannah, Astória ou até com algum seu colega e perguntou, com voz alarmada, se sentindo assustada:

-Harry, o que aconteceu?

O moreno deitou um olhar de aviso para Snape, que falou:

-É melhor você se sentar, querida. – Hermione queria negar, mas o moreno a levou para o sofá e se sentaram.

-Desembuche, Potter. – Falou Snape, com rispidez, abraçando Hermione, carinhosamente, lhe dando forças – Minha mulher não se pode alterar.

Harry respirou fundo e disse:

-Vocês se lembram da medibruxa, Eleanor Martínez, a que se atirou a você, Severus, e que tentou agredir, você, Hermione?

-Sim. – Responderam, ao mesmo tempo.

-Ela morreu.

-Como é que é? – Gritou a morena, chocada.

-Como? – Perguntou Snape, admirado.

-Vítima de Varíola de Dragão. Em Azkaban.

O casal fitou o Auror, chocado e Harry falou, olhando, atentamente, para o casal:

-Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.

-E quando a descobriram? – Perguntou Snape, enquanto Hermione agarrava a barriga com força.

-Foi encontrada tendo convulsões às três da manhã. - A morena colocou a mão na boca, tentando evitar um grito e Harry continuou – Foi levada para St. Mungus, mas morreu às cinco e meia. Azkaban já está de quarentena…

De repente o celular de Harry tocou e o moreno o atendeu, pedindo desculpas por gestos e falou:

-Alô? – Do outro lado se ouviu uma voz feminina, com um tom mal disfarçado de aflição:

-Senhor Potter, daqui é Susan Smith, a recepcionista do hospital de St. Mungus. O diretor Mc Call mandou avisar o senhor de que três prisioneiros entraram nesse momento em convulsões. Um deles é o responsável pelo contágio.

-Poderia me dizer o nome dele, por favor?

-Jackson Cartwright. Vinte e três anos. Caucasiano…

\- Sei quem é. – Falou Harry, em tom profissional – Foi detido semana passada por tentativa de furto á loja da Madame Malkin. E os restantes prisioneiros?

-Estão realizando exames e parece que não estão contaminados…

Harry observou os olhares de incredulidade do casal, tapou o celular com a mão e comentou:

-Não veio no Profeta Diário. Ninguém percebeu.

-Rita Skeeter está fazendo mal seu trabalho. – Comentou Hermione, com um sorriso malicioso e Severus não pode evitar sorrir com a resposta maliciosa da morena.

Harry destapou o celular e continuaram ouvindo:

-Por agora, não tenho mais nada a declarar. Qualquer novidade, ligo para o senhor, ok?

-Obrigado, senhorita Smith. – Agradeceu Harry – Adeus.

-Adeus. – Respondeu a mulher e desligou. Harry guardou o celular no bolso e falou:

-Tenho que ir. De certeza que o Profeta irá atrás dessa notícia. Temos de estar preparados. Até logo, Mione. Adeus, Senhor Snape.

-Adeus. – Falou o casal e Harry aparatou. Se fitaram, espantados e Severus comentou:

-Nunca pensei…

-Nem eu. – Respondeu Hermione. Se levantaram e se dirigiram para a cozinha. Penny já tinha o café da manhã na mesa, se sentaram e Snape comentou para a elfa:

-Você sabia?

-O senhor Potter me contou. – Respondeu, simplesmente – Bem feita.

-Penny! – Gritou o casal, horrorizado com a elfa. Ela, simplesmente, abanou os ombros e respondeu:

-Ao menos já não faz mal a vocês.

Nenhum dos dois falou em voz alta, mas a morte de Eleanor tirou um peso de cima dos ombros deles. Eles não tinham ficado muito preocupados com ela, desde sua prisão, mas sabiam que teriam problemas quando ela saísse. Agora, não faria mal a mais ninguém. Nunca mais.

Hermione bebeu um leite de chocolate e comeu umas panquecas recheadas com mel, enquanto Severus bebeu um café e umas torradas com geleia de amora.

Sua cabeça latejava e, nesse momento, desejou se deitar na cama e acordar somente no dia seguinte. Colocou uma mão na testa, suspirando e Hermione falou:

-Penny, traga a poção para as dores de cabeça, por favor. É para Severus.

-Com certeza. – Falou a elfa, aparatando de seguida. Acabaram o café da manhã e a elfa chegou com a poção, a entregando a Snape. O moreno desapertou o vidrinho e bebeu a poção. Nesse momento, sua cabeça ficou mais leve e sussurrou:

-Obrigado.

-De nada. – Falou Penny.

Se levantaram e se dirigiram para o banheiro. Tomaram, com muito esforço, uma ducha rápida, se limparam e entraram no quarto. Se dirigiram para o armário e Hermione retirou um vestido verde, esvoaçante e calçou uns sapatos da mesma cor. Olhou para seus pés e suspirou. Estava com saudades de os ver, tal como tinha saudades de usar umas jeans justas ao corpo e não se cansar tão rapidamente. Severus vestiu uma camiseta azul, que Hermione lhe tinha comprado e umas calças negras. Calçou uns sapatos da mesma cor. Pegou na varinha e convocou sua pasta, que apareceu rapidamente. Hermione pegou em sua pasta, pegou em uma mala, colocando o que era necessário, deram um selinho rápido e Severus aparatou.

Hermione, no entanto, saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e gritou, enquanto se dirigia para a lareira:

-Até logo, Penny.

-Até logo, Senhora Snape. - Pegou em Pó de Flú, atirou para a lareira e exclamou:

-Ministério da Magia. Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, sala dez. Aparatou diretamente na sua sala. Colocou a pasta no chão e viu o Profeta Diário. Se sentou, pegou no jornal e viu, logo na primeira página, uma fotografia de Harry, em St. Mungus, tentando controlar alguns jornalistas, que tentavam entrar para o primeiro andar. Havia uma reportagem, mas como era de Skeeter, não a quis ler. Deu uma vista de olhos rápida no jornal e não tinha nada de interessante. Uma coruja apareceu, de repente, com uma carta presa na pata e pousou em cima da secretária. A morena reconheceu a coruja castanha. Era de Ginny. Lentamente, retirou a carta da pata da coruja, que esperou pacientemente. Rasgou o envelope, retirou o pergaminho e leu:

 

“Hermione,

Como você e seu marido estão? Não nos temos visto muitas vezes. Você tem andado ocupada e infelizmente, minha gravidez anda com alguns sobressaltos. Tenho andado de repouso, mas não é nada de grave, não se preocupe. Escrevi porque vi a notícia no Profeta. Espero que não tenha ficado muito afetada. Faz mal para o bebê e para você também! Que tal sairmos para almoçar? Nos distrair um pouco? Eu, você, Luna, Hannah e Astória? Harry, de certeza que vai ficar muito atarefado com o que está acontecendo e seu marido sempre almoça em Hogwarts, tal como Neville. Draco, talvez vá. Astória só tem que o convencer.

Nos encontraremos no Flor de Lys, pelo meio dia. Não falte, amiga.

Beijos,

Ginny P.“

 

Hermione sorriu, embora um pouco preocupada com a ruiva, pegou em um pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu a resposta:

 

“Ginny,

Eu e Severus estamos bem, obrigada por perguntar. E verdade, não nos temos visto muitas vezes, mas temos de mudar isso. Você nem sabe, mas estou muito ansiosa para que meu filho nasça.

Por falar em Eleanor, embora ela tenha feito muitas coisas ruins contra minha família, não pude ficar chocada com a morte dela, o que é natural.

Claro que quero sair com vocês! Não perderia um almoço com minhas amigas por nada!

Beijos,

Hermione Snape”

 

Colocou o pergaminho em um envelope, que tinha em cima da mesa, e colocou na pata da coruja, que piou e levantou voo, saindo pela janela. Pegou na pasta e retirou alguns relatórios, que ficou lendo e assinando. Estava ansiosa por encontrar suas amigas.

 

 

OoOoO

 

Severus se encontrava na sala da diretora e Minerva conversava com ele, enquanto lhe servia uma chávena de chá de camomila, com umas bolachas e uns drops de limão.

-Severus, eu soube do que aconteceu com aquela medibruxa.

-Todo o mundo sabe, Minerva. – Falou Severus, azedo, mas a diretora não se deixou abalar. – Veio no Profeta.

-Uma infelicidade. – Comentou a diretora, simplesmente – Mas não foi por isso que eu chamei você.

-Então, pelo que foi? – Perguntou o moreno, curioso, com a chávena de chá quente em suas mãos, as aquecendo.

-Hermione está quase tendo o bebê. – Comentou Minerva, o olhando por cima de seus óculos.

-É verdade. – Confirmou Snape, querendo saber onde a diretora queria chegar.

-E acho que você deve ter uma licença de paternidade. Um mês, fora as férias de verão. Severus, que bebericava seu chá, se engasgou e perguntou, afastando a chávena de si:

-Perdão, não ouvi direito. A senhora quer me dar uma licença de paternidade?

-Claro! – Exclamou a diretora, surpresa com a reação dele – Você tem que estar com sua mulher e seu filho.

Perante a expressão de espanto do professor de Poções, comentou, baixinho:

-Pense como se fossem umas mini férias.

Snape se imaginou longe de seus alunos cabeças-ocas, das reuniões aborrecidas, das detenções que dava a seus alunos, os relatórios. Somente ele, Hermione e seu filho, em casa, juntos, aproveitando cada momento como uma família normal. Queria dar um sorriso, mas a diretora poderia ficar chateada e simplesmente bebericou seu chá.

-E então? – Perguntou Minerva, curiosa – Aceita?

-Aceito. – Respondeu o professor. Estava farto de aturar cabeças-ocas. Só tinha aceitado continuar em Hogwarts, porque Minerva lhe implorou e por respeito a Albus.

-Muito bem! -Exclamou a diretora, satisfeita – Eu só preciso de encontrar um professor substituto e está tudo perfeito…

-Convide aquele garoto que foi meu estagiário, Edmund Peterson. – Comentou Severus - Ele teve uma boa nota no final do estágio.

\- Edmund Peterson? - Perguntou Minerva, espantada. Snape nunca elogiava ninguém. Talvez Hermione, depois de começarem a namorar. - Vou pensar. Obrigada pela sugestão.

-De nada, diretora. – Respondeu o moreno bebendo, de seguida, o chá.

Minerva retirou da gaveta da secretária um pergaminho e lhe entregou, dizendo:

-Leia.

Severus pegou o pergaminho e o leu com atenção, seus lábios se mexendo á medida que lia as linhas.

 

LICENÇA DE PATERNIDADE

 

Severus Prince Snape, professor de Poções, diretor da casa de Slytherin e vice-diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, terá um mês licença de paternidade, desfrutando a partir do nascimento da criança.

Para comprovar a autenticidade desse documento, eu, Minerva McGonagall, subscrevo.

 

Minerva McGonagall,

Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

 

O quadro de Dumbledore nada falava, fitando Snape, enquanto os restantes quadros, ou não se encontravam na sala ou estavam dormindo. Severus pegou em uma pena e assinou, entregando á diretora, que sorriu, dizendo:

-Muito bem., pode ir. Boas aulas!

-Adeus, diretora. – Respondeu Snape, desejando estar logo de mini férias – Obrigado.

Se levantou e saiu do gabinete da diretora, desceu as escadas em caracol e retirou um frasco com uma poção calmante de suas vestes, a tomando. Guardou o frasco vazio e se dirigiu para sua primeira aula, Slytherin e Gryffindor. Entrou na sala e reparou que os alunos ou gargalhavam ou falavam alto, entre eles, e exclamou:

-Silêncio!

Os alunos se calaram de imediato, embora houvesse algumas risadinhas. Snape estreitou os olhos e exclamou:

-Prova surpresa! – Os alunos o fitaram chocados e o moreno continuou – Se ponham em posição de prova.

-NÃO! – Gritaram, chocados.

-Não pode fazer isso! – Gritou uma Slytherin, horrorizada e o moreno percebeu que ela não andava estudando Poções.

-Posso, sim! – Exclamou Severus, com raiva – Senão os colocarei de detenção! Rápido!

Os alunos se levantaram, sussurrando entre si e colocaram as mesas todas em fila, para não copiarem. Snape se dirigiu para sua secretária, retirou as provas e algumas penas e as entregou, dizendo:

-Essas penas não permitem que vocês copiem. Se eu vir alguém copiando, não só terá a prova anulada, como também terá detenção.

Os alunos murmuravam coisas entre si, mas logo se calaram, vendo o olhar do professor. Snape voltou para sua secretária, se sentou e pegou em um livro. A aula com eles só acabaria na hora de almoço. De vez em quando, fitava seus alunos, que tentavam realizar a prova.

 

OoOoO

 

Hermione entrou em seu gabinete. Tinha entregado os relatórios assinados ao Ministro da Magia. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram meio-dia menos um quarto. Estava na hora de se encontrar com as garotas. Pegou em sua mala, saiu de seu gabinete e encontrou Harry pelo caminho, com uma expressão cansada.

-Harry, está tudo bem?

-Sim. – Respondeu o moreno, com voz cansada – Os jornalistas não deixaram a gente em paz a manhã toda. Até vieram ao Ministério.

-Serio? – Perguntou a morena, espantada – Não escutei nada.

-Colocámos feitiços silenciadores no átrio. Estavam fazendo muito barulho. – E comentou, divertido – Mesmo que eles explodissem com o átrio, de certeza que você não ouviria. Sempre concentrada no trabalho.

Hermione deu uma risadinha e confirmou:

-Verdade.

-Vai almoçar sozinha?

-Não, com Ginny e as meninas. – Harry sorriu e perguntou, um pouco ansioso – Posso ir com vocês?

-Com saudades de Ginny? – Perguntou a morena.

-Sim. – Confirmou Harry, um pouco envergonhado – Espero que não se importem.

-Não se preocupe. – Disse a morena, começando a andar – Parece que Draco também vai

-Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry, a seguindo, com uma expressão curiosa.

-Sim, a Asty parece que o vai convencer.

Entraram no elevador e Harry carregou no botão para desceram para o Átrio. Continuaram conversando, as portas se abriram e eles saíram do elevador. A morena viu que já não se encontrava lá nenhum jornalista. Harry pegou na mão de Hermione e aparataram.

 

OoOoO

 

Aparataram mesmo á porta do restaurante “Flor de Lys”. Entraram no restaurante e viram as mulheres e Draco, todos sentados em uma mesa redonda. Hermione acenou e todos olharam para a porta. Ginny, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, se levantou e correu para seu marido. Hermione percebeu que a barriga da ruiva já se notava um pouco. A ruiva se atirou aos braços de Potter, que a abraçou fortemente e se beijaram apaixonadamente. A morena sorriu e se dirigiu para as amigas, que a abraçaram, dizendo:

-Há quanto tempo!

-É verdade. – Confirmou a morena, as olhando. Reparou no loiro a observando e disse, se afastando:

-Oi, Draco. Tudo bom?

-Sim. – Respondeu o loiro – E com você?

-Tudo perfeito. – Falou a morena – Estou quase tendo o bebê.

-Isso é ótimo! – Exclamou Astória, com um sorriso no rosto. Ginny se aproximou de Hermione e a abraçou fortemente, com saudades. Se sentaram na mesa e chamaram, com um gesto, o garçom, que apareceu de imediato e lhes deu o cardápio. Observaram o cardápio, por uns momentos, escolhendo e o pousaram de lado.

-Como vai meu padrinho? – Perguntou Draco.

-Está bom. – Respondeu a morena – Ansioso para que o bebê nasça.

-Também está quase. – Comentou Hannah. 

-Verdade. – Afirmou Hermione. Fitou Luna, que observava o local sonhadoramente e perguntou, a tirando de seus devaneios – E você, Luna, como vai Scalamander?

-Vai bem, obrigada. Meu pai está tomando conta dele.

-E Neville?

-Gostando da experiência de ser pai.

-Isso é ótimo. – Comentou Ginny. Harry a abraçou delicadamente por trás e Astória perguntou, se virando para Hannah:

-E você Hannah? Tem algum garoto na mira?

Hannah sorriu, pegou em um pedaço de pão, que estava em cima da mesa e barrou com paté de atum. Todos a fitaram, curiosos com a reação dela e a loira disse:

-Estou saindo com Ron.

-COMO É QUE É? – Gritaram as mulheres, chocadas com a declaração.

-E Lavender? – Perguntou Astória, entre curiosa e chocada. Hannah deu uma pequena trinca no pão, engoliu e respondeu:

-Ron me contou que soube por um amigo de George que Lavender arranjou um namorado e se mudou para França.

-Graças a Merlin. – Falou Harry, um pouco mais contente – Que boas notícias.

-Garçom! – Gritou Ginny, para o garçom – Traga uma garrafa de champanhe.

-Ginny! – Repreendeu Harry, olhando chocado para a mulher – Você não pode beber álcool.

A ruiva se virou para seu marido, furiosa e exclamou:

-Posso não beber, mas posso pedir na mesma!

Harry ergueu as mãos em sinal de redenção. Sabia que nunca se devia contrariar uma mulher com os hormônios aos saltos. O garçom se aproximou da mesa, com um pequeno balde com gelo, e dentro estava uma garrafa de champanhe fresca. Colocou em cima da mesa, retirou um bloco de notas e perguntou:

-O que desejam?

-Queria um bife à milanesa ao forno, com arroz. – Pediu Harry, enquanto observava o cardápio – Para beber, um suco de laranja e, para sobremesa, um doce de jaca.

-Eu desejo uma paella de frutos do mar. – Pediu Draco – Para beber, um mojito cubano e, para sobremesa, um cheesecake de framboesa.

-Eu quero um salmão ao molho de maracujá. – Começou Astória – Para beber, um soco de laranja e cenoura e, para sobremesa, um sorvete de abacate.

-Gostaria de comer uma lasanha á bolonhesa. – Pediu Hermione – Uma salada russa, para beber, suco de laranja natural e, para sobremesa, mousse de chocolate.

-Gostaria de comer um arroz frito vegetariano, uma salada de Peito de Frango, Gorgonzola e Maçã Fuji. Para beber, água e, para sobremesa, um gelado de iogurte com manga e pistácio. – Pediu Hannah. 

-De dieta? – Brincou Astória.

-Cala a boca. – Falou Hannah, em tom divertido – Tenho que manter a linha. 

Ginny deu um risinho com a resposta da amiga e pediu:

-Quero um canelone de carne moída, para beber, um milkshake de morango e, para sobremesa, um sorvete cremoso de manga.

-E senhora? - Perguntou o garçom, para Luna, que estava distraída. Luna saiu de seus pensamentos e pediu:

-Quero um pernil de porco assado com batatas fritas, para beber um soco de melão e, para sobremesa, um sorvete de coco com abacaxi.

O garçom anotou os pedidos, recolheu os cardápios e se afastou. A morena se virou para Draco e perguntou:

-Como vai o curso de fotografia?

-Já acabou á uns tempos. – Respondeu o loiro – Agora estou tirando fotos em revistas e jornais no mundo Muggle, mas nada de muito significativo.

-Isso é bom. – Comentou Harry – Parabéns, Malfoy.

-Obrigado, Potter. – Agradeceu o loiro.

Hermione pegou em um pedaço de pão e o barrou com paté, o levando á boca. Draco procurava algo dentro das vestes e a morena viu ele retirando um enorme envelope.

-Vocês se lembram daquela fotografia que vos tirei depois de Ginny ter revelado sua gravidez?

-Há tanto tempo! – Exclamou Luna, admirada – Nem me lembrava dela.

-Nem eu! – Admitiu Hermione – Você a tem ai?

Draco abriu o envelope e retirou meia dúzia de fotografias e as entregou a cada um. Hermione recebeu a fotografia e a observou. Ao ver Harry, completamente molhado, riu, se lembrando do desmaio que ele teve, quando descobriu que ia ser pai. Procurou Severus na foto e o viu com uma expressão séria. Se apercebeu que agora ele não estava sempre desse jeito. Olhou para si mesma e se espantou. Há muito tempo que não usava aquele vestido azul e sua barriga não estava tão grande como agora. Como o tempo passava…

-Hermione? – Perguntou Hannah. A morena olhou para a amiga, enquanto guardava a fotografia na mala e ela continuou – Que nome vai dar para seu filho?

-Não sei. – Admitiu a morena – Eu e Severus ainda estamos pensando.

-Pensa rápido, ouviu, Mione. – Falou a ruiva – Daqui a pouco seu filho vai nascer e ainda não tem nome…Isso é péssimo.

-E como vai se chamar o seu? – Perguntou a morena.

-James Sirius Potter. – Respondeu Ginny, com orgulho.

-Verdade? – Perguntou a morena, espantada – É um menino?

-Sim. – Confirmou a ruiva.

-E vai se chamar James Sirius Potter? – Perguntou a morena, confirmando o que amiga disse.

-Sim. – Repetiu a ruiva.

-Coitado de Severus… – Falou Hermione. Todos se começaram a rir com a declaração da morena, sabendo que ela tinha razão. Quando Snape soubesse o nome do filho de Harry e Ginny, ia desmaiar. O garçom chegou com um carrinho, entregou os pratos a seus respetivos donos e retirou os aperitivos. Começaram comendo enquanto conversavam animadamente. De vez em quando, alguém contava uma cena engraçada e todos se riam.

Por fim, acabaram de almoçar e pediram a sobremesa. Hermione estava desfrutado de sua mousse de chocolate, quando se lembrou do que aconteceu de manhã e perguntou ao Auror:

-Harry, o que aconteceu aos prisioneiros que apanharam Varíola de Dragão? 

O moreno, que continuava comendo sua tarte de frutas, respondeu:

-Morreram.

-Sério? – Perguntou Ginny, chocada – Que horror!

Se levantaram, Hermione um pouco horrorizada com a revelação de Harry, e foram pagar. Saíram do restaurante e se despediram. Hermione aparatou sozinha para o Ministério e voltou para seu gabinete, continuando o trabalho de ler relatórios e os assinar. Estava ansiosa para que a noite chegasse para ficar nos braços de seu amado.

 

OoOoO

 

Severus observava, fingindo desinteresse mas, por dentro, divertido, Minerva dando um sermão a duas alunas Ravenclaws do sexto ano. Elas, do nada, se tinham levantado da mesa e andado ao tapa uma á outra, para espanto geral, em pleno Salão Nobre. Tinha sido Neville e Minerva a separarem as garotas que, nesse momento, olhavam assustadas para a diretora mas que, de vez em quando, se entreolhavam com ódio.

-Retirarei cinquenta pontos a cada uma e terão detenção com o professor Longbottom.

Neville não dizia nada, simplesmente observava suas alunas com tristeza. Severus suspirou e pensou, aliviado: “Pelo menos não serei eu que farei a detenção.”

Se levantou e se dirigiu para as masmorras, onde já se encontravam seus alunos, que conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Snape olhou de canto para os alunos, que se calaram de imediato. Entraram na sala em silêncio, o moreno retirou a varinha de suas vestes e realizou um feitiço não-verbal, fechando as janelas. Enquanto os alunos se sentavam, Severus disse:

-Hoje vocês irão realizar a poção Wiggenweld.

Tocou, com um baque seco, com a varinha no quadro, fazendo aparecer um texto.

 

A Poção Wiggenweld é uma poção de fácil preparação e tem o poder que restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que está demasiada fraca por estar doente, por ter se machucado ou simplesmente por estar muito cansada. Sua cor é verde e é de fácil manuseio.

 

Ingredientes

-Casca de Wiggentree

-Muco de Verme Gosmento

-Ditamno

-Moly

 

Modo de preparo

Antes de tudo, deve-se esmagar a Moly com o cabo de uma faca. Isso feito, deve-se cortar o Ditamno em pequenas fatias, assim como a casca de Wiggentree. Adicionar ao caldeirão o Muco com a Moly amassada e o Ditamno. Mexer até a solução ferver, e adicionar a casca de Wiggentree. Mexer sempre no sentido horário até atingir a coloração indicada.

 

Essa poção é eficiente contra venenos de cobras e de plantas venenosas, porém, não é eficiente contra poções que sirvam como veneno. Também serve para revigorar uma pessoa que foi atacada, assim como a poção de cura simples. Essa poção é o elixir da vida como chamada. (1)

 

Os alunos fitavam a informação, uns admirados, outros de cenho franzido e alguns escrevendo o que estava no quadro.

-No final da aula, quero um frasco com o conteúdo em cima da minha mesa. – Disse o professor – Podem começar!

Os alunos se levantaram e foram buscar ao armário os ingredientes necessários para o manuseamento da poção. Severus se sentou e observou seus alunos realizando a poção. De vez em quando, se levantava e dava voltas pela sala, observando atentamente as poções. Suas vestes negras oscilavam lentamente enquanto caminhava, aterrorizando seus alunos.

OoOoO

 

Duas horas depois, a aula terminou, para satisfação de Snape. Os alunos entregaram suas poções e saíram. O moreno pegou nelas, as colocando em uma caixa, e se dirigiu para seu gabinete. Pegou em pó de flú, ativou a lareira e falou:

-Mansão Snape.

Entrou na sala da mansão e Penny aparatou á sua frente, com uma expressão furiosa, e com uma vassoura apontada para si, em posição de ataque. Ao ver que era Snape, sua feição suavizou e se colocou direita, dizendo:

-Pensava que eram intrusos.

-A mansão tem feitiços de proteção. – Falou Severus.

-Que deveriam ter sido reativados hoje. – Lembrou a elfa – Por isso, tecnicamente, a mansão não está protegida. Felizmente não estamos em guerra.

Snape ficou chocado consigo mesmo por se ter esquecido de algo tão importante. Mas era normal. Afinal, esse ano estava sendo muito atribulado para ele. E ainda não tinha terminado. Pousou a caixa no chão, pegou na varinha e começou realizando feitiços não-verbais. Sentiu as estruturas se abanado lentamente, as proteções se revigorando.

Por fim, se virou para a elfa e disse:

-Obrigado por me ter relembrado.

-Claro, meu senhor. – Falou Penny, com um sorriso. Sua expressão se sobressaltou por uns momentos e retirou duas cartas do bolso, dizendo:

-Recebi essas cartas hoje de manhã. São de St. Mungus e de Hogwarts.

Severus franziu o sobrolho e a elfa lhe deu as cartas. As rasgou e leu o conteúdo, comentando:

-São as poções que tenho de realizar. Vou para o laboratório.

-Eu vou chamar o senhor quando o jantar estiver pronto. – Lembrou Penny. Severus pegou na caixa, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o fundo do corredor. Entrou no escritório e sentiu de imediato um cheiro forte a lixivia. Observou atentamente o local. Na parede do lado esquerdo, havia uma enorme estante com livros dos mais variados temas: desde Artes das Trevas, Defesa, Poções, Encantamentos, Transfiguração, História da Magia, Runas Antigas e até romances. Era uma biblioteca particular que ocupava a parede toda. No chão havia um enorme tapete de cor negra e sua secretária, que normalmente cheia de pergaminhos, nesse momento, estava vazia, somente com um pequeno recipiente com penas para escrever, um tinteiro e alguns pergaminhos novos. A janela estava semi-aberta e entrava um pouco de ar fresco, balanceando as cortinas cinzentas. Na parede do lado direito havia uma enorme fotografia dele e de Hermione, no casamento. Hermione usava um vestido branco, comprido, só de uma alça. Seu cabelo encaracolado, solto, lhe caindo em cascatas pelas costas e um buquê de primulas de rebordo vermelho e fundo amarelo (2). Olhou para si mesmo, cinco anos mais novo. Estava igual, somente com umas pequenas rugas nos cantos dos olhos. Seus cabelos negros emolduravam seu rosto pálido e seus olhos negros tinham um brilho especial. Vestia um smoking preto e uma camisa branca. Retirou o quadro da parede, colocando ao lado da secretária e bateu cinco vezes na parede, o som ecoando pelo local. A parede estremeceu um pouco e fez aparecer uma porta de ferro. Girou a maçaneta e ela se abriu. Ligou a luz, pegou na caixa e desceu as escadas devagar. O laboratório era espaçoso e com pouca luz. O excesso de luminosidade estragaria suas poções, tal como seus ingredientes. Colocou a caixa no chão e viu os pergaminhos. Pegou em seus caldeirões e seus ingredientes e começou realizando as poções.

 

OoOoO

 

Acabou as poções, engarrafou algumas e deixou outras em repouso. Mais tarde as enviaria para seus destinos. Suspirou cansado e afastou os cabelos de seu rosto, agora um pouco corado. Se dirigiu para um pequeno armário e retirou um copo e uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo. Abriu a garrafa, depositando o conteúdo no copo. Bebeu o uísque, desfrutando de uma agradável sensação de calor em seu peito e o sabor forte. Suspirou, guardou a garrafa no local e subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta e um vento gélido bateu em seu rosto. Saiu do escritório, desceu as escadas e ouviu Hermione conversando com Penny na cozinha:

-Ele está bem.

-Ainda bem. – Respondeu a elfa – Ele não é um mau menino, só foi educado da forma errada.

Severus entrou na cozinha e viu Hermione sentada em uma cadeira e conversava com a elfa. As duas se viraram para ele e Hermione se levantou, se dirigiu para o moreno e lhe deu um selinho.

-Boa noite, amor.

-Boa noite, querida. – Falou Snape e perguntou, curioso – De quem estavam falando?

-De Draco. – Respondeu a morena. E lhe contou como tinha corrido seu dia, tal como o almoço. Severus escutava sua mulher com atenção. A morena acabou seu relato e retirou da mala e entregou a fotografia a Severus, que pegou nela e a fitou, espantado. Nem se lembrava dela…

Observou Potter, completamente molhado, e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. Procurou sua mulher na foto e a viu com aquele vestido azul, que a deixava sensual. Reparou que sua barriga não estava tão grande como agora e sentiu orgulho. Seu filho estava quase nascendo e ele estava ansioso por o conhecer. Entregou a fotografia a Hermione, que a guardou novamente na mala, e falou:

-É bom que Draco esteja bem. Ele mere…

Uma coruja cinzenta entrou pela cozinha adentro, o interrompendo. Pousou em cima da mesa e ergueu sua pata. Snape retirou devagar a carta e a coruja levantou voo, se indo embora.

-Que foi? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

-Uma carta de St. Mungus. – Respondeu o moreno, que lia a carta, que dizia: “Hospital de St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos”

Rasgou a carta, retirou o pergaminho e leu:

 

“Prezada Senhora Hermione Snape,

 

No próximo sábado terá uma consulta pré-natal, com o medibruxo Silver, para observar o estado do bebê, antes de seu nascimento. Terá que comparecer pelas 10 horas da manhã. Poderá vir acompanhada.

Atenciosamente,

 

Simon Silver”

 

-Sábado? – Perguntou a morena.

-Sim. – Confirmou Severus e perguntou – Algum problema?

-Tenho que avisar o ministério. – Respondeu Hermione e saiu da sala.

Severus se virou para a elfa que pegava, com luvas, a panela e disse:

-Jantar.

O moreno se dirigiu para a sala e se sentou na mesa. Penny serviu o jantar, que eram bifes vienenses de salmão com migas de batata, e ele se serviu. Pouco depois, Hermione apareceu. Jantaram calmamente, Severus contando o que tinha acontecido em seu dia.

-Meu Merlin, coitado de Neville. – Falou a morena, no final.

Se levantaram e Severus se dirigiu para seu laboratório. Pegou nas poções que eram indicadas para Hogwarts, as colocou em frascos e as rotulou. Subiu, com uma pequena caixa de poções. Saiu do laboratório, o fechou e pegou em pó de flú, dizendo:

-Enfermaria de Hogwarts.

Entrou na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey, se apercebendo da sua presença, sorriu e disse:

-Oi, Severus. Como vai?

-Vou bem, obrigado, Madame Pomfrey. E a senhora?

-Bem, obrigada. – Respondeu a enfermeira – E Hermione?

-Também vai bem.

Snape estendeu os braços, dizendo, enquanto entregava as poções á enfermeira:

-Aqui estão as poções que pediu, Madame Pomfrey.

-Obrigada, Severus. – Agradeceu a enfermeira, com um sorriso – Nosso estoque estava no fim.

A enfermeira se dirigiu para seu gabinete e saiu com uma caixa com frascos vazios. Entregou a caixa a Snape e falou:

-Boa noite, Severus.

-Boa noite, Madame Pomfrey.

Snape se dirigiu para a lareira, atirou pó de flú e exclamou:

-Mansão Snape!

Entrou em seu gabinete, pousou a caixa no chão e se dirigiu para o quarto. Hermione já estava na cama, dormindo serenamente. O moreno se dirigiu para o banheiro, retirou suas vestes e tomou uma ducha rápida. Tinha sido um dia cansativo. Saiu do banheiro, se limpou e pegou em umas calças cinzentas de pijama. Viu a fotografia de Draco em um porta-retratos, em cima do criado mudo. Se deitou ao lado da morena e adormeceu.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D 
> 
> -X- 
> 
> (1) Retirado da Wikipédia. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lista_de_po%C3%A7%C3%B5es_da_s%C3%A9rie_Harry_Potter   
> (2) http://www.digthedirt.com/plants/22761-primulas-primula-acaulis-primera-tm-rose


	27. Um dia (quase) normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus se sentiu sendo cutucado e abriu ligeiramente os olhos, vendo Hermione a seu lado, com a mão colocada delicadamente em seu peito. Suspirou e se ergueu da cama, olhando para sua mulher. Reparou que ela tinha os olhos brilhando e soube de imediato que ela estava com desejos.

-Que foi? – Perguntou, com voz arrastada pelo sono. 

-Me trás um chocolate quente, por favor. – Pediu a morena, com um adorável biquinho.

-Só isso? – Perguntou o marido, espantando, esperando que fosse um desejo mais complicado e que fosse obrigado a se vestir e a sair de casa.

-Hum, Hum… - Afirmou Hermione.

Snape afastou os lençóis, pegou na varinha, que estava a seu lado, no criado mudo e se levantou. Saiu do quarto e, como a casa estava escuta, sussurrou:

-Lumos! – Um pequeno feixe de luz apareceu da varinha e apontou para o chão. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Acendeu a luz e murmurou:

-Finite Incantatem! – O feixe de luz desapareceu e guardou a varinha no cós das calças. Se dirigiu para a geladeira e retirou uma garrafa de leite. Colocando o leite a aquecer em uma chaleira, procurou nos armários chocolate em pó. Vendo que não o encontrava, retirou a varinha e sussurrou:

-Accio chocolate em pó. – Um pacote de chocolate em pó saiu de um armário, parando em suas mãos. Retirou, de outro armário, uma caneca e um pratinho. Desligou o fogão, retirou uma colher de uma gaveta e pegou na chaleira. Deitou o leite na caneca e, de seguida, um pouco de pó de chocolate. Com a colher, mexeu o leite branco até ficar cor de chocolate. Colocou a caneca em cima do pratinho, pegou na varinha e murmurou:

-Lumos! - Um pequeno feixe de luz apareceu da varinha e apontou para o chão. Saiu da cozinha e subiu as com cuidado, para não verter o leite. Entrou no quarto e viu sua mulher acariciando sua barriga e falando baixinho para o bebê. Fechou a porta e pigarreou. A morena se virou para ele e deu um enorme sorriso, dizendo:

-Finalmente, Sev. – O moreno se dirigiu para Hermione e lhe entregou a caneca. A morena soprou e deu um gole no leite, suspirando de seguida. Snape, colocou a varinha em cima do criado mudo, se deitou na cama e observou sua mulher bebendo o leite, calmamente.

Hermione acabou de beber o leite e fitou o vazio por uns momentos. Severus observou, curioso, a expressão de sua mulher e perguntou:

-Que aconteceu? – A morena se virou para ele e comentou:

-Ainda não temos nome para o bebê.

-Eu sei. – Confirmou o moreno – E ele está quase nascendo. Temos de tratar desse assunto o mais rapidamente possível. Mas não será agora.

Hermione, colocou o pratinho com a caneca em cima do criado mudo e respondeu:

-Tudo bem. – Beijou delicadamente os lábios do marido e falou:

-Obrigada, Severus. Por tudo.

-Não agradeça. – Respondeu Snape – Eu faço isso tudo porque amo vocês.

Hermione sorriu e respondeu:

-E nós te amamos. – Severus deu um sorrisinho, comovido com as palavras de sua mulher. Acariciou o rosto da morena e beijou delicadamente sua barriga. Esperava impacientemente para que seu filho nascesse. Mas também queria aproveitar cada momento com sua mulher, antes de entrar na atarefada tarefa de cuidar de uma criança, dar de mamadeira, mudar fraldas e outras coisas que o bebê precisasse. Hermione desligou a luz e se deitou. Snape se encostou a sua mulher, sentindo o cheiro a chocolate que emanava de seus cabelos e suspirou. Colocou seu braço em redor da barriga da morena, acariciando sua barriga, e adormeceram profundamente, de conchinha. 

 

OoOoO

 

Severus acordou e ligou a luz. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram cinco e meia da manhã. Se virou para sua mulher, que ressonava baixinho e acariciou de leve seus cabelos cor de chocolate. Se ergueu um pouco e beijou sua testa. Hermione se mexeu um pouco e suspirou. O moreno deu um sorrisinho e sua mão se dirigiu para a barriga dela e acariciou o enorme volume. Embora tentasse sempre controlar seus sentimentos, nesse momento lhe deu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Era incrível para ele que sua mulher, não só estivesse grávida, como a gravidez estava acabando e ia conhecer, finalmente, seu filho. No início, ficava impaciente por ter de esperar pelo seu nascimento, mas agora que estava chegando, ele sentia alegria, mas também receio. Eram sentimentos contraditórios, mas reais que, para ele, que controlava sempre suas emoções, era aterrador. O moreno tomava sempre conta de sua mulher e seu filho. Embora não fosse daqueles pais que estão sempre falando com seus filhos, tentava ao máximo que eles fossem felizes e os protegia. Sabia que a gravidez da morena não tinha problemas, porque seus níveis de magia estavam normais e ela não se queixava. Se dirigiu para a barriga de sua mulher, colocou delicadamente uma mão e sussurrou:

-Oi! Espero que você não esteja dormindo. É….é o papai que está falando. Eu sei que não tenho conversado muito com você, mas saiba que não foi culpa minha. Eu e sua mamãe estivemos muito ocupados. Sabe, embora eu não diga a ninguém, estou ansioso para que você nasça. Sua mamãe também. Você vai ser muito amado pela gente. Infelizmente, você ainda não tem nome. Estivemos tão ocupados, que não pudemos procurar nomes de meninos. Mas não se preocupe. A gente vai encontrar um bom nome para você, filho. – Hesitou um pouco e continuou – Espero ser um bom pai para você. Eu te amo.

Delicadamente, deu um beijo na barriga de Hermione e sussurrou para a morena:

-Eu te amo, Mi.

Pegou na varinha, se levantou devagar da cama e se dirigiu para seu gabinete. Se sentou na secretária e viu o horário. De manhã tinha Hufflepuff e Gryffindor do segundo ano e, de tarde, não tinha aulas. Suspirou, guardando o horário. Pelo menos, não era Slytherin e Gryffindor. Saia sempre das aulas deles com dores de cabeça. Releu a matéria que iria dar a seus alunos e guardou tudo em sua pasta. Se levantou e retirou o quadro da parede, colocando ao lado da secretária e bateu cinco vezes na parede, o som ecoando pelo local. A parede estremeceu um pouco e fez aparecer uma porta de ferro. Girou a maçaneta e ela se abriu. Ligou a luz e desceu as escadas devagar. Entrou no laboratório e pegou na varinha. Apontou para os frascos e disse:

-Targeo! - Os frascos de imediato ficaram limpos. Pegou nos frascos e os colocou em cima do balcão. Apontou a varinha para os caldeirões e falou:

-Accio caldeirões. – Os caldeirões vieram em sua direção e a pararam á sua frente. Snape pegou em uma colher e colocou a poção de sono sem sonhos em vários frascos.

Quando terminou, lavou a colher e repetiu esse gesto várias vezes, até todos os frascos estarem cheios, com várias poções. Rotulou as poções e as colocou na caixa. Contou uma por uma e reparou que tinha, no total, quarenta frascos com vários tipos de poções. Pegou na caixa, subiu as escadas com cuidado e saiu do laboratório. Pousou a caixa no chão, fechou a porta do laboratório e colocou o quadro. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Ouviu a morena conversando com Penny:

-…vou só assinar uns papéis no Ministério e depois vamos comprar o que falta.

-Eu vou limpar o quarto do bebê e confirmar se não falta mais nada. – Respondeu a elfa.

Entrou na cozinha e viu a morena sentada, bebericando seu café e, á sua frente, tinha uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.

-Bom dia. – Falou. Hermione e Penny se viraram para ele, sorridentes e responderam ao mesmo tempo:

-Bom dia, querido.

-Bom dia, senhor Snape.

Severus se dirigiu para a morena, lhe deu um selinho nos lábios e se sentou. A elfa colocou á sua frente uma chávena de café preto e umas panquecas. O moreno pegou na chávena, assoprou no café e bebeu um gole. Olhou para cima do balcão da cozinha e reparou que a caneca que deu á morena já estava ali. De repente, uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou em cima de uma cadeira. Penny se dirigiu para a coruja, retirou o jornal de suas patas e colocou o pagamento dentro da bolsinha de couro. A coruja piou em agradecimento, bateu as asas e levantou voo. A elfa se dirigiu para o moreno e lhe entregou o jornal. Severus o abriu e comentou:

-Rita Skeeter fez das suas.

-O quê? – Perguntou a morena, parando de comer seu bolo de chocolate. O moreno leu:

 

DESCUIDO OU INCOMPETÊNCIA?

 

Ontem presenciámos uma situação que nunca tinha acontecido na história de nosso mundo. O Hospital de St. Mungus recebeu prisioneiros de Azkaban. O Ministério, tal como o hospital, queria colocar a situação em completo sigilo, impedindo os jornalistas de realizar seu trabalho, mas o Profeta Diário quer dar as notícias tal como elas são e, depois de muito trabalho, conseguiu descobrir que faleceram quatro pessoas, umas delas, o causador de toda essa desgraça. Mas essa situação ainda não tinha terminado. Durante a tarde de ontem, faleceram mais três prisioneiros, dois homens e uma mulher, entre os vinte e cinco e os quarenta anos. Durante a noite, faleceram mais quatro prisioneiros. Todos eles estiveram em constante sofrimento, até a morte os acolher em seus braços. Só em um dia, morreram onze pessoas.

O que se coloca a seguinte pergunta: Será necessário rever as leis acerca dos prisioneiros, para evitar situações como esta?

Esperamos que agora o governo faça o que for necessário para proteger seus prisioneiros, tal como a população em geral.

Rita Skeeter

 

 

-Absurdo! – Exclamou Penny, horrorizada - Nunca se interessaram pela saúde dos prisioneiros e agora que aconteceu isto, todo o mundo está preocupado.

-Há vinte anos trás era pior. – Falou Severus, dobrando o jornal e o colocando em cima da mesa, embora sua real vontade o fosse queimar – Azkaban tinha Dementors, por vezes os prisioneiros iam para as prisões sem julgamento, eram mal alimentados e suas celas não tinham condições de higiene. E, agora que a justiça é mais justa, só por ter havido um descuido, o jornal ataca o Ministério com todas as forças.

-Mas Skeeter colocou uma pergunta interessante. – Comentou a morena – Se os prisioneiros estão muito mais protegidos que há vinte anos atrás, porque é que não são vistos por medibruxos antes de entrarem para a prisão?

-Dinheiro. – Respondeu o moreno, simplesmente – Se, todos os anos, os prisioneiros forem a St Mungus realizar exames, o Ministério vai pagar uma fortuna em transportes, em poções, medibruxos e será obrigado a aumentar os impostos.

-Mas não será melhor um aumento de impostos, do que pessoas morrerem? - Perguntou a morena, com seu ar de sabe-tudo – Você preferia pagar o dobro de seus impostos e saber que eles estão sendo utilizados em salvar pessoas, no melhoramento de infraestruturas, ou pagar o mesmo e saber que membros do governo o estão roubando, ficando com o dinheiro só para eles?

Snape suspirou e não respondeu. Concordava com sua mulher. Acabou o café da manhã, se levantou, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Retirou do armário umas calças pretas, uma camiseta azul escura, uns sapatos pretos e uns boxers da mesma cor. Pousou tudo em cima da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Retirou as calças do pijama e entrou dentro da banheira. Abriu a torneira e se lavou com água fria. Soltou um gemido, ao sentir o frio da água contra seu corpo, como um choque elétrico. Se molhou rapidamente, desligou a água e se ensaboou. Tinha muito que fazer. Ligou novamente a água e retirou o sabão que estava em seu corpo. Desligou a água, enrolou uma tolha em seus quadris e saiu da banheira. Pegou na escova e na pasta e lavou os dentes. Se observou ao espelho e percebeu que seus olhos negros estavam um pouco brilhantes. Bochechou a boca e a limpou, colocando a escova e a pasta em cima do lavatório. Saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto. Se limpou rapidamente e se vestiu. Saiu do quarto e viu a morena subindo as escadas. Correu até ela e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios. A morena sorriu e Snape deu um sorrisinho. Se dirigiu para seu gabinete, pegou em sua pasta e na caixa com as poções. Saiu do gabinete, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a sala, enquanto dizia:

-Até logo, Penny.

-Até logo, senhor Snape. – Gritou a elfa, da cozinha. Pegou em um pouco e pó de flú, atirou para a lareira e falou:

-St. Mungus.

OoOoO

 

O moreno entrou diretamente na recepção do hospital e sentiu de imediato o cheiro característico de desinfetante dos hospitais. Embora todo o mundo soubesse que ele ia entregar poções, achava melhor avisar. Se dirigiu para Susan, que lia o Profeta de cenho franzido e reparou que algumas pessoas estavam esperando sua vez para serem chamadas.

-Bom dia. – Falou educadamente. A recepcionista continuou olhando para o jornal, seus lábios se mexendo, lendo a notícia de Skeeter.

-Bom dia. – Repetiu, falando um pouco mais alto. Susan se assustou e olhou para cima. Vendo Severus, suspirou e se desculpou:

-Peço desculpa, senhor Snape. Estava lendo essa barbaridade.

-Um ataque impiedoso ao hospital. – Comentou o moreno.

-Verdade. – Respondeu a recepcionista – Nem tenho palavras.

Suspirou e perguntou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua mulher?

-Não. – Respondeu Severus – Ela está ótima. Vim avisar que já tenho as poções.

-Graças a Merlin, uma boa notícia! – Exclamou Susan – Estamos mesmo na reserva. Vá ao sexto andar, por favor. Os medibruxos Stiles Addams e Michonne Gimms o receberão.

-Obrigado. – Respondeu o moreno. Estava se afastando, quando a recepcionista gritou:

-Não se esqueça da consulta de sua mulher.

-Não me esquecerei. – Respondeu Severus. Caminhou entre os pacientes do hospital, que comentavam as notícias do Profeta em voz alta, quando viu seu afilhado encostado a uma parede e chamou:

-Draco! – O loiro se virou para o moreno e sorriu, exclamando, se dirigindo para ele:

-Oi, padrinho! Como vai?

-Vou bem, Draco. – Respondeu Severus - E você, o que faz aqui?

-Vou a uma consulta de rotina. – Resmungou o loiro – E você?

-Vim entregar um estoque de poções ao hospital.

-O hospital também pede poções ao senhor? – Perguntou Draco, admirado – Pensei que só fosse a enfermaria.

-Antes eles não pediam. – Comentou Severus, em voz baixa – Mas desde que recebi a Ordem de Merlin primeira classe, á cinco anos trás, eles me pediram e eu aceitei.

Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, entendendo, e perguntou:

-Como você se sente com a aproximação do parto de Hermione?

-Ansioso. Principalmente para conhecer meu filho.

-Carpe Diem, padrinho. – Respondeu o loiro – Aproveite cada momento que a vida lhe oferece.

-Eu sei Draco… mas é tão difícil. – Disse Snape – Eu quero o abraçar, o beijar, sentir suas mãozinhas apertando meus dedos, ver seu rosto, sentir seu cheiro…

Draco fitou seu padrinho, admirado e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu aquele Severus Snape, ranzinza e …

-Mudou, Draco. – Respondeu Snape, interrompendo o loiro – Mudou. Tal como você. Onde aprendeu essa expressão?

-Carpe Diem? – Perguntou Draco – No mundo Muggle.

-Eu sabia. – Comentou, endireitando a caixa sobre seus braços – E seus pais, o que acham desse relacionamento com o mundo Muggle?

-Eles não sabem. – Resmungou o loiro e exclamou – E nem podem saber!

-Eu não vou falar nada. – Prometeu Severus – Mas já encontrou emprego?

-Ontem á tarde, recebi um convite de uma revista e fui ver. – Falou Draco, com um sorriso no rosto – Gostei e assinei o contrato. Mas não pode contar a ninguém. É surpresa.

-Parabéns! – Exclamou Snape, orgulhoso de seu afilhado – Muggle ou Mágica?

-Mágica.

-Profeta? – Perguntou o moreno, tentando descobrir.

-Nem pensar! – Exclamou Draco, com raiva – Depois do que Marietta Edgencombre me disse, nunca aceitarei um trabalho deles.

-Nunca diga nunca, Draco. – Avisou seu padrinho, seriamente.

-Enquanto ela for a responsável. – Completou o loiro – Eu tenho orgulho.

Severus concordou mentalmente com as palavras de seu afilhado. Depois de tudo o que Marietta falou para Draco, o Profeta Diário tinha perdido um fotógrafo excelente. E continuou com as perguntas:

-“O Pasquim”?

-De jeito nenhum! – Exclamou o loiro, com desprezo.

-Quidditch?

-Infelizmente, não.

-“Transfiguração Hoje”? – Disse Snape, tentando descobrir.

-Não. – Respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-“Bruxa Semanal?” – Tentou o moreno.

\- Nem pensar! – Exclamou Draco, horrorizado.

-Alguma sobre Poções? – Tentou o moreno mais uma vez.

-Não! – Exclamou Draco, rindo de seguida.

-Então, qual é? – Perguntou Severus, sem opções.

-Surpresa. E nem tente ler minha mente, que não vai conseguir

Severus resmungou e Draco riu com a expressão de seu padrinho. Estavam no quinto andar, quando Draco fitou o pergaminho que tinha na mão e falou:

-Tenho que parar aqui. Até logo.

-Até logo. – Resmungou Severus. Draco entrou em uma sala e o moreno subiu mais umas escadas. Chegou ao sétimo andar e viu á sua frente dois medibruxos conversando, e a mulher tinha uma caixa na mão.

-Bom dia. – Falou, um pouco cansaço.

Os medibruxos se viraram para ele e falaram, ao mesmo tempo:

-Bom dia.

O moreno se dirigiu para os medibruxos, entregou a caixa ao medibruxo e a mulher falou:

-Que bom que trouxe as poções, senhor Snape. Estávamos precisando urgentemente. Obrigada.

-De nada. – Respondeu o moreno e recebeu a caixa com os frascos que a medibruxa tinha na mão. Os observou atentamente. Michonne era alta, sua pele era negra, vestia uma bata branca e seus cabelos negros tinham rastas, enquanto Stiles era baixo, sua pele era branca, tinha olhos castanhos, era careca e vestia a bata branca. Se afastou dos medibruxos e entrou em uma sala, que tinha uma lareira. Pegou em pó de flú, que estava em uma caixa, em cima da secretária e mandou para a lareira. Labaredas verdes apareceram de repente e ele entrou na lareira, dizendo:

-Mansão Snape. - Entrou na sala da mansão. Correndo, subiu as escadas se dirigiu para seu gabinete. Pousou a caixa no chão, voltou descendo as escadas e pegou novamente em pó de flú. Mandou para a lareira e exclamou:

-Hogwarts! – Entrou em seu gabinete. Abriu a porta e se dirigiu para a sala de Poções. Os alunos o esperavam, enquanto conversavam. O professor passou por eles e lhes deitou um olhar ferino, os calando. Abriu a porta da sala e entrou. Os alunos o seguiram e o moreno apontou a varinha para o quadro e disse:

-Quero que realizem essa poção. Vão buscar os ingredientes necessários ao armário. No final da aula, quero um frasco com o conteúdo em cima de minha mesa. – Disse o professor – Comecem. 

Os alunos se levantaram e foram buscar ao armário os ingredientes necessários para o manuseamento da poção, embora alguns resmungassem em voz baixa. Severus se sentou e observou seus alunos realizando a poção. De vez em quando, se levantava e dava voltas pela sala, observando atentamente as poções. Suas vestes negras oscilavam lentamente enquanto caminhava, aterrorizando seus alunos.

 

OoOoO

 

Três horas depois, para satisfação de Snape, a aula terminou. E não tinha acontecido nada demais. Uma aula absolutamente normal, sem poções explodindo e tirou alguns pontos a seus alunos. Estava tudo bem. Os alunos entregaram suas poções e saíram. O moreno pegou nelas, as colocando em uma caixa, e se dirigiu para seu gabinete. Pegou em pó de flú, ativou a lareira e falou:

-Mansão Snape. - Entrou na sala da mansão e sentiu um delicioso cheiro a frango vindo da cozinha. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e viu Penny cozinhando.

-Boa tarde, Penny. – Falou o moreno. A elfa se virou para Snape e respondeu, com um sorriso.

-Boa tarde, Senhor Snape. O almoço está quase pronto. – Severus acenou afirmativamente e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para seu gabinete. Colocou a caixa e a pasta no chão e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Lavou as mãos e sentiu seu estômago roncando. Limpou as mãos e saiu do banheiro. Desceu as escadas e entrou na sala, vendo a mesa posta e o almoço em cima dela. Reparou que era frango e puré de batata. Penny saiu da cozinha e disse:

-Se precisar de mim, estou no quarto do bebê.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu Severus. Penny saiu da sala e Severus se sentou na mesa. Se serviu e começou comendo calmamente. De vez em quando, ouvia, do quarto do bebê, barulhos de cômodos sendo arrastados. Acabou de comer, pegou em seu prato e o levou para a cozinha. Uma coruja marrom entrou na cozinha e pousou em cima da mesa. O moreno, percebendo que era uma coruja do Profeta Diário, franziu o sobrolho e retirou o jornal da pata dela. A coruja piou e esperou o pagamento. Snape procurou alguns sickles nos bolsos e colocou na bolsa de couro da coruja, que piou e levantou voo.

“Que estranho, é raro o Profeta Diário realizar edições extras.” – Pensou Snape. Curioso, abriu o jornal e observou a fotografia com a cara de Kingsley. Percebeu que ele não estava contente e leu:

 

NOTÍCIA EXTRA

MINISTRO DA MAGIA QUEBRA SILENCIO E FALA SOBRE O QUE ACONTECEU

 

Depois da notícia que o Profeta Diário publicou esta manhã, o Ministro da Magia finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio e comenta o ocorrido.

“O que aconteceu em Azkaban foi um erro lamentável e que, infelizmente, custou a vida de pessoas.” – Falou o Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt ao Profeta – “Temos que evitar que situações como esta aconteçam mais vezes. Realizei uma reunião de emergência com os chefes dos Departamentos e depois de muitas horas de discussão, decidimos alterar algumas leis em relação á prisão:

-Em primeiro lugar, todos os prisioneiros, antes de entrarem em Azkaban, terão de realizar exames, para se saber seu estado de saúde.

-Em segundo lugar, as limpezas das celas alteraram. Em vez de serem de duas em suas semanas, serão de semana em semana. Caso as celas fiquem sujas antes da limpeza, os próprios prisioneiros terão de avisar para se proceder á sua limpeza.

-Em terceiro lugar, todos os prisioneiros serão obrigados a realizar exames de rotina. Em conjunto com o hospital de St. Mungus, se decidiu que cada prisioneiro terá que ir a uma consulta de rotina de seis em seis meses.

Esperemos que, depois dessas medidas, casos como este, jamais se repitam. “

Tal como o ministro disse, esperemos, caros leitores, que a situação não se repita.

 

Rita Skeeter

 

 

Severus fitou o jornal, admirado. Nunca pensou que o Ministério realizasse todas aquelas alterações. A pressão do Profeta junto da população, foi o que fez com que todas essas medidas fossem aplicadas. Pousou o jornal em cima da mesa e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do bebê, que era mesmo em frente ao deles. Viu Penny fazendo limpezas. Observou o quarto, admirado. Desde que Hermione e Penny tinham comprado as coisas para o bebê, nunca mais tinha entrado no quarto. A elfa tinha pintado as paredes do quarto de azul-bebê, no meio do quarto estava montado um berço regulável e, em cima dele, estava um móbile encantado. A seu lado, encostado a uma parede, estava uma cômoda para as roupinhas. No outro lado do quarto, encostado a uma parede, se encontrava um baú de madeira, que estava aberto e já se via alguns ursos de pelúcia e alguns brinquedos, e um cercadinho para o bebê brincar. No fundo do quarto, encostados á parede, estava um trocador de fraldas, que tinha mamadeiras, chupetas e fraldas em cima, uma cadeira para amamentar e uma cadeira grande com balaço. No chão, estava uma banheira com um feitiço antiafogamento. A elfa, vendo Snape na porta, sorriu e perguntou:

-Que acha?

-Está muito bonito, Penny. – Elogiou o moreno, admirado – Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho.

-Obrigada, senhor Snape. – Agradeceu Penny, enquanto dobrava uns pijamas azuis de bebê e os colocava nas gavetas da cômoda. – Estou muito ansiosa para que o bebê nasça. E o senhor também, que eu sei.

Severus revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Aquela elfa o conhecia muito bem. Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para seu gabinete. Pegou na pasta e se sentou na cadeira, á frente da escrivaninha. Retirou para fora as provas de Slytherin e Gryffindor do sexto ano e as corrigiu. De vez em quando, deitava as mãos á cabeça, chocado com algumas respostas de seus alunos. Se notava de imediato que não prestavam atenção às aulas. Três horas depois de respostas inventadas e mal formuladas, anotou os resultados em um pergaminho e guardou dentro da pasta. Seus alunos iriam ter uma desagradável surpresa na próxima aula. Se levantou e retirou o quadro da parede, colocando ao lado da escrivaninha. Bateu cinco vezes na parede, o som ecoando pelo local. A parede estremeceu um pouco e fez aparecer uma porta de ferro. Girou a maçaneta e ela se abriu. Ligou a luz, pegou na caixa com as poções e desceu as escadas devagar. Se dirigiu para a bancada e se preparou mentalmente para avaliar as poções.

 

OoOoO

 

O moreno acabou de escrever a ultima avaliação no pergaminho e suspirou, cansado. Estivera avaliando as poções de seus alunos e, finalmente, para seu alívio, tinha terminado. Nenhuma das poções estava perfeita, mas muitas delas estavam bastante razoáveis. Guardou os frascos dentro da caixa e subiu as escadas. Fechou a porta, colocou a caixa no chão e pegou no quadro, escondendo a passagem secreta. Se espreguiçou, alongando seus braços e se dirigiu para a estante. Pegou em um livro avançado de Poções e saiu do gabinete. Desceu as escadas e entrou na sala. Se atirou para cima do sofá, com um gemido e suspirou. Mais relaxado, abriu o livro e o começou lendo. Penny já tinha acabado a limpeza ao quarto de seu filho e estava na cozinha preparando o jantar. A lareira foi ativada e o moreno se virou, vendo Hermione entrando na sala.

-Boa tarde, querida. – Falou Severus, fechando o livro e se levantando.

-Boa tarde, Sev. – Respondeu a morena, se dirigindo para seu marido e lhe dando um selinho nos lábios – Como foi seu dia?

-Normal. – Respondeu Snape, pousando o livro em cima do sofá e perguntou – E o seu?

-Aquela notícia do Profeta pôs o Ministério em alvoroço. – Contou a mulher, enquanto acariciava sua barriga, pensativa – Estivemos toda a manhã em reuniões, tentando resolver o problema, mas conseguimos arranjar uma solução.

-Imagino… – Comentou Snape.

-Harry estava uma fera. – Falou a morena – Mas não era o único. O próprio Ministro não gostou das declarações de Skeeter. 

-Eu vi a notícia extra do Profeta. – Disse Severus – O Ministro alterou algumas leis.

-Teve que alterar, senão todo o mundo lhe caía em cima. – Respondeu Hermione. Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, até a morena o quebrar, perguntando:

-Vamos procurar nomes para o bebê?

-Sim. – Respondeu o moreno – Estou precisando relaxar.

Hermione pegou na varinha e falou:

-Accio pergaminho e pena. – O pergaminho com os nomes voou em sua direção e a mulher pegou nele. Se dirigiu para o fundo da sala e abriu a porta que dava para o jardim. Severus a seguiu e sentiu um vento suave batendo em seu rosto, bagunçando de leve seus cabelos. O jardim era espaçoso, com algumas árvores com alguns frutos, como peras, maçãs e pêssegos e faziam sombra. Algumas flores, de várias cores, estavam brotando do chão, a grama era verde e estava aparada. Perto das árvores estava um banco de madeira branca e o casal se dirigiu para ele, se sentando. Viram a lista e reviram os nomes que já tinham escrito: Albert, Anthony, Harold, Jackson, Christian, Colton, Cory, Larry, Harry, Ronald, Malcolm, Peter, Ralph, Wilson, Reginald, Carl, Scott, Tyler, Dylan….

Comentaram mais alguns nomes, como Tobias, Daniel, Rupert, Marcus, Blaise, Colin, Jacob, Edward, Frederick, Elliott, Paul, Vincent…, mas não gostaram.

Snape olhou para a morena por um bom tempo, antes de perguntar:

-O que você acha de nomes hifenizados? – A morena hesitou, antes de responder:

-Para mim, é indiferente. Porquê?

-Estava pensando que nosso filho poderia ter nossos apelidos, não só o meu. – Respondeu Severus, olhando com atenção para sua mulher. Hermione sorriu para seu marido, orgulhosa. Nunca tinha pensado que seu filho pudesse ter seu apelido, mas tinha gostado da ideia. Penny os chamou para jantar e o casal entrou em casa, desiludido. O bebê estava chegando e não tinham nome para ele. Se sentaram e serviram o jantar, que era almôndegas com massa. Comeram calmamente, enquanto comentavam um ou outro nome que se lembravam, mas o outro não gostava e ficavam sem ideias. Acabaram de jantar e se despediram da elfa que os olhava, preocupada:

-Até amanhã, Penny.

-Até amanhã, senhor e senhora Snape. - Subiram as escadas e foram ver o quarto do bebê. Estava muito bonito, arrumado, pronto para sua chegada. Hermione sorriu e entraram no quarto deles. Retiraram suas roupas e entraram na banheira. Tomaram uma ducha rápida, saíram da banheira e se limparam. Entraram no quarto e foram ao armário. Retiraram seus pijamas e se vestiram. Se deitaram na cama, cansados e Snape deu um selinho nos lábios da morena e um beijo na barriga, a acariciando de seguida. Se ajeitaram, para ficarem confortáveis e adormeceram de imediato.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Comentem, dizendo o que estão achando da fic. Gostaria de saber vossas opiniões. ~  
> Bjs :D


	28. A Ultima Consulta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O resto da semana, felizmente, tinha sido mais calma para Severus e Hermione.

Snape tinha entregado as provas a seus alunos e eles, ao verem suas notas miseráveis, fizeram um escândalo. Muitos temeram que teriam uma nota negativa na matéria de Poções, mas o professor lhes lembrou que as notas das provas anteriores também contavam, os deixando um pouco mais tranquilos.

Hermione tinha realizado relatórios e assistido a reuniões no Ministério. Os jornalistas já não os incomodavam com o assunto de Azkaban e eles podiam trabalhar tranquilamente.

Penny também tinha muito trabalho para fazer. Limpava a casa, cozinhava, lavava a loiça, cozia, tricotava e fez um casaquinho de lã, azul, para o bebê. Estava feliz. Sua família estava ansiosa pelo nascimento do bebê. Ele estava quase chegando. A consulta estava para breve, mas a elfa sabia, através de sua intuição feminina, que ele estava bem. Infelizmente, o casal ainda estava muito indeciso com o nome que lhe iam dar. Eles tinham comentado com a elfa alguns nomes, incluindo estrangeiros, como Miguel, Andrew, Patrick, Alan, Henry, François, Dante, Sebastian, Dwight, Ramón, Enrique, mas ela não tinha gostado de nenhum. Dizia que seu anjinho, como ela o apelidava agora, tinha de ter um nome solene, importante. Também tinha preparado a sacola, para quando as águas de Hermione rebentassem, estivesse tudo pronto. Todos estavam ansiosos pela chegada do bebê.

 

OoOoO

 

Estava uma bela manhã de sábado. Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou para as horas. Eram nove da manhã. Com alguma dificuldade, se virou na cama, dando de caras com seu marido, ainda adormecido. Percebeu que estavam de conchinha. Essa posição tinha se tornado um hábito para o casal, que agora dormia sempre desse jeito. Era mais confortável para ambos. Lentamente, levantou sua mão, o acariciando no rosto e o chamou docemente:

-Severus.

-Hum… - Resmungou o moreno.

-Temos que ir. – Falou a mulher, suavemente.

-Onde, Mi? – Resmungou, contra a almofada.

-Á consulta. – Lhe lembrou a morena.

-Ainda é cedo. – Resmungou novamente.

-São nove da manhã. – Revelou Hermione. O moreno abriu os olhos, os piscando algumas vezes e fitou o rosto da mulher. Sua expressão de sono rapidamente se transformou em surpresa e se levantou de rompante, dando um leve susto na morena. Se dirigiu para Hermione, lhe afastou os lençóis e a ajudou a se levantar. Nessa ultima semana, ela se sentia mais cansada e cheia de dores no corpo e Severus a auxiliava sempre que ela pedia. Hermione colocou a mão em sua barriga, sentindo que ia explodir. Estava enorme. Se dirigiram para o banheiro, retiraram seus pijamas e entraram na banheira. Severus ligou a água e começaram a se lavar. Estavam com alguma pressa. Sentindo a água caindo por seus músculos doloridos, Hermione soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer. Snape desligou a água e a ajudou a se ensaboar, se ensaboando de seguida. De vez em quando, trocavam um beijo apaixonado. Severus acariciou a barriga de sua mulher, desejoso para ter seu filho em seus braços. Ligou a água e deixaram que a espuma caísse por seus corpos. Saíram da banheira, se enrolaram em toalhas e entraram no quarto. Se limparam e se dirigiram para o armário. Severus retirou uns boxers negros, uma camiseta verde, umas calças azuis escuras e uns sapatos pretos. Hermione retirou um florido vestido cor de rosa, um soutien branco e umas calcinhas da mesma cor. Snape se colocou atrás da morena e a beijou no pescoço, a fazendo suspirar. Ela se virou e se olharam nos olhos. Seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, contra os dele, negros como a noite. Sorriram e deram um selinho. Queriam continuar se beijando, mas não podiam. Se afastaram e se vestiram. Pegaram nas varinhas e as esconderam nos bolsos. Saíram do quarto, desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha. Penny estava colocando o café da manhã em cima da mesa e perceberam que ela estava ansiosa. O casal se sentou e Severus comentou:

-De certeza que está tudo bem, Penny.

-Eu sei, senhor Snape. – Respondeu a elfa – Mas é que eu quero mesmo saber como ele está.

-Eu também, Penny. – Respondeu Snape – Eu também.

Severus pegou na xícara com café preto e, com muita dificuldade, deu um gole. Estava muito ansioso. Hermione também tentou beber um pouco de leite, mas engolia com dificuldades. Ambos estavam nervosos para saberem como estava o bebê e quanto tempo faltava para que ele nascesse. Uma coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha, com o jornal, e pousou em cima de uma cadeira. Penny retirou do bolso do vestido azul uns sickles, colocando na bolsa de couro da coruja e lhe retirou o jornal da pata. Entregou o jornal a Snape, que o desdobrou, e olhou para a primeira página. Não vendo nenhuma notícia especial, entregou o jornal á elfa, que o deitou no lixo. O casal acabou o café da manhã, se levantou e se despediu de Penny com um abraço. A elfa os olhou, um pouco nervosa. Ela também queria saber como estava o bebê. Sem uma palavra, se dirigiram para a sala. Olharam nos olhos um do outro e agarraram as mãos. Snape pegou em pó de flú, atirou para a lareira e falaram, ao mesmo tempo:

-St. Mungus. – Fecharam os olhos e sentiram a familiar sensação de serem sugados.

 

OoOoO

 

O casal abriu os olhos e viu que estavam no hospital. Medibruxos caminhavam de um lado para o outro com seus pacientes, com seus colegas ou, até, sozinhos. Sentiram o cheiro característico de desinfetante dos hospitais e Hermione torceu o nariz, incomodada com o odor. Alguns pacientes esperavam de pé, lendo o jornal, ou sentados, conversando com a pessoa do lado. Severus olhou para o relógio do hospital e viu que eram dez horas. Com os corações aos pulos, se dirigiram para a recepção. Susan olhou para eles, sorriu e disse:

-Bom dia, senhor e Senhora Snape.

-Bom dia. - Respondeu o casal.

-A consulta é no sexto andar. – Avisou a recepcionista, que pegava em uma pena e riscava seus nomes no pergaminho.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu o moreno. Caminharam devagar, pois Hermione não conseguia andar depressa e entraram em um elevador. Carregaram no botão do sexto andar e viram as portas se fechando.

-Estou tão ansiosa. – Admitiu a morena – Meu Merlin, sinto que meu coração vai explodir.

-Eu também. – Disse Severus – Mas tenha calma, meu amor. De certeza que está tudo bem.

Hermione sorriu para o marido, que retribuiu o sorriso. O elevador chegou ao sexto andar e parou, abrindo as portas. Largaram as mãos e viram o medibruxo Silver, com um sorriso em seu rosto, debaixo da placa, que dizia: “ Área de Cuidados Maternais e Infantis”.

-Bom dia. – Cumprimentou o medibruxo - Como vão os papais?

-Muito ansiosos. – Respondeu a morena, com a mão pousada em sua barriga.

-Tenham calma, de certeza que está tudo bem. – Falou o medibruxo. Indicou uma sala e pediu -Entrem, por favor.

O casal entrou na sala. Perceberam que era a mesma sala que tinham vindo fazer a primeira consulta, para saberem como estava o bebê. Como o tempo passava…parecia que tinha sido á umas semanas e já tinham passado sete meses. O medibruxo apontou para uma maca e pediu:

-Se deite na maca, por favor. - Hermione se deitou na maca e o medibruxo foi buscar um banco para ver a barriga da mulher. Começou por lançar vários feitiços. A morena sentiu seu filho de mexendo e comentou:

-Ele está se mexendo.

-É natural. – Respondeu o medibruxo, com um sorriso – Eu estou importunando ele.

Hermione sorriu e o medibruxo lhe perguntou:

-Tem tido enjoos?

-Já tive. – Comentou a morena – Agora não.

-E dores?

-Desde alguns dias. – Respondeu Hermione – Não são muito intensas, mas preciso de ajuda para me levantar.

-Então é melhor a senhora parar de trabalhar. – Avisou o medibruxo, sério.

-Eu não faço esforços nenhuns. – Disse a morena – Chego ao Ministério, me sento em uma cadeira e estou horas fazendo relatórios e assistindo a reuniões. Nada demais.

-Mas é melhor parar na mesma. – Aconselhou o medibruxo – O bebê está quase nascendo. E quanto aos desejos?

Severus soltou um gemido de sofrimento e o medibruxo riu de sua reação, perguntando:

-Tem sido muitos?

-Alguns. – Respondeu Hermione, olhando zangada para o marido, que encolheu os ombros, em desculpa – Nada demais.

-Só se foi para você. – Resmungou Severus – Não era você que tinha que se levantar para ir buscar pizza, kebab, ou leite com chocolate, às três da manhã.

-Severus! – Repreendeu a mulher e o medibruxo, tossiu, tentando não se rir e interrompeu o casal:

-E o bebê se mexe muito?

-Ele é muito calmo. – Falou Hermione, olhando com raiva para o marido – Não se mexe muito nem me pontapeia. Só de vez em quando.

-Muito bem. – Falou o medibruxo – Como eu referi na nossa primeira consulta, o bebê tem um fluxo de magia imenso. E está bem de saúde. Podem ficar descansados.

-Que bom. – Disse a morena, aliviada. Severus suspirou, descansado, sentindo um peso saindo de dentro de si.

-Dentro de umas duas semanas, aproximadamente, seu filho nascerá. – Falou o medibruxo para o casal, que sorriu, emocionado. Hermione acariciou sua enorme barriga, ansiosa para saber como seria o rosto de seu filho, seu cheiro, sentindo a pressão de sua pequena mão com a sua...

-Mas pode nascer mais cedo. – Avisou o medibruxo, seriamente – Eles, às vezes, gostam de enganar a gente.

O casal sorriu e o medibruxo ajudou a morena a se levantar. O casal apertou a mão ao medibruxo, que os acompanhou até á porta.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu Hermione.

-De nada. – Respondeu o medibruxo Silver – É a minha função.

O casal saiu da sala e se entreolharam, sorrindo de seguida. Estavam muito felizes. O bebê estava quase nascendo e eles estavam ansiosos para que isso acontecesse. Aparataram na sala da Mansão e Penny aparatou á frente deles, com seus olhos azuis arregalados e perguntou:

-Como ele está?

-O bebê está bem, Penny. – Respondeu Severus, acalmando a elfa. Penny sorriu, feliz, e bateu palmas, dizendo:

-Vou preparar um almoço de comemoração. – Uma ideia lhe surgiu e se virou para o casal – Convido os senhores Potters, Malfoys, Longbottoms, o senhor Weasley e sua namorada?

O casal se entreolhou e a morena respondeu:

-Sim. – E Penny se dirigiu para a cozinha, cantando baixinho. O casal sorriu e se dirigiu para o fundo da sala. Severus abriu a porta que dava para o jardim e viram Lizzy empoleirada em uma árvore, com a cabeça debaixo de uma asa, descansando. Se dirigiram para o banco de madeira e se sentaram. Hermione colocou a cabeça no ombro do marido e conversaram sobre nomes.

 

 

OoOoO

 

 

Penny entrou no jardim e viu Severus e Hermione sentados no banco, dormindo profundamente. A morena estava deitada sobre o banco e estava com sua cabeça no ombro do marido. Snape tinha sua cabeça inclinada para trás, enquanto seu braço rodeava o quadril da mulher. A elfa sorriu ao ver o casal dormindo desse jeito e teve pena de os acordar, mas eles já tinham chegado. Avançou decidida para o casal e viu Lizzy, em cima de uma árvore, comendo um rato branco. Fez uma expressão de nojo e avisou a coruja:

-Não quero ratos em casa, ouviu. Senão dorme na rua. – Lizzy olhou para ela com seus penetrantes olhos verdes e abriu suas elegantes asas castanhas, as abanando de seguida. A elfa percebeu que ela tinha ficado chateada, mas não se importou. Se colocou á frente do casal e abanou os ombros de Snape, chamando em voz alta:

-Senhor Snape, eles chegaram. – Severus e Hermione abriram os olhos e viram a elfa os olhando como seus brilhantes olhos azuis e o moreno perguntou:

-Que foi?

-Os senhores Potters, Malfoys, Longbottoms, o senhor Weasley e sua namorada já chegaram.

-A gente já entra. – Falou Snape. A elfa aparatou e o casal se levantou. Se dirigiram para a sala e falaram:

-Boa tarde.

-Boa tarde. – Responderam ao mesmo tempo. Hermione viu Luna com Scalamander nos braços. Era um bebê lindo, sua pele rosada e seus cabelos castanhos. Tinha uns penetrantes olhos azuis e abanava seus bracinhos gordos. A morena sorriu, encantada com Scalamander e falou:

-Oi, meu amor. Que lindo que você é. - O bebê se virou para Hermione e deu uma risadinha, fazendo todo o mundo se rir.

-Oi, Mione. – Falou Luna – Como vai?

-Bem, obrigada. – Respondeu a morena – E vocês?

-A gente também vai bem. – Respondeu a amiga – E vocês?

-Também. – Respondeu a morena – Querem ver o quarto do bebê?

-Sim. – Responderam as mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Os homens nada disseram e seguiram suas companheiras escadas acima, até ao quarto do bebê. As mulheres entraram no quarto e falaram:

-Que lindo!

-Foi Penny quem tratou de tudo. – Falou Hermione – Até da cor da parede.

-Está muito bonito. – Comentou Astória. Os homens deram uma olhada no quarto, mas não estavam tão entusiasmados como as mulheres. Desceram as escadas, entrando na sala e viram

Penny saindo da cozinha com panelas e pratos. Pousou tudo em cima da mesa e viram que era cabrito assado, com arroz branco e batatinhas. Se sentaram e se serviram.

\- Ginny, como você vai? – Perguntou a morena, curiosa. A ruiva colocou sua mão na barriga, que estava grande, e disse:

-Tenho tido enjoos e algum mal estar, mas de resto está tudo bem. - Draco perguntou, curioso, enquanto se servia:

-Então, já escolheram o nome para o bebê?

-Já vimos tantos. – Falou Hermione, desolada – Mas nenhum nos chama a atenção.

-Sério? – Perguntou Astória, chocada – Mas ele está quase nascendo

-O medibruxo falou que, dentro de uma ou duas semanas, o bebê vai nascer. – Falou Snape, que se servia de arroz.

Luna, que dava de mamar ao pequeno Scalamader, exclamou:

-Que bom!

Felicitaram o casal, que sorriu.

-Temos de ver nomes.

-Pietro é um nome lindo. – Comentou Penny, enquanto saia da cozinha com um jarro de suco de laranja natural.

-Gustav também. – Respondeu Ginny.

-Há muito nomes por onde escolher. – Falou Luna, sonhadoramente – Maximus, Alexander, Pablo, Albus…

Severus, ao ouvir o nome do ex-diretor, sentiu um aperto no peito. Hermione foi a única que percebeu e procurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa. Suas mãos se encontraram e se apertaram com força. O moreno olhou para a mulher e ela lhe deu um sorriso impercetível, o encorajando. Severus piscou os olhos, tentando afastar seus pensamentos e ouviu seu afilhado dizendo:

-Eu gosto de Scorpius. Se tiver um filho, o chamarei assim. Também gosto de Septimus ou Everton. Charlie também é bonito.

-Juan também é guapo (1). – Comentou a elfa, sonhadoramente. Todos olharam espantados para Penny, que logo ficou séria e ruborizou.

-Não me diga que é daquela novela mexicana que dá na televisão “Callame con un beso (2)”? – Perguntou Hermione, admirada.

-Você vê novelas mexicanas? – Perguntou Snape, admirado, para a elfa.

-Comecei vendo semana passada. – Falou Penny, em sua defesa. E continuou, sonhadora – E a personagem principal é um gato. Alto, moreno, com seus músculos delineados, um sorriso mais branco que a pasta de dentes…

As mulheres soltaram risinhos, enquanto os homens olharam espantados para Penny. A elfa olhou para eles e logo se recompôs, dizendo:

-Também gosto de Santiago. - E saiu da sala, de cabeça erguida, orgulhosa.

-O Mundo Muggle contaminando os elfos. – Falou o loiro, em tom de brincadeira. O pessoal se riu com a declaração de Draco. O loiro olhou em direção da cozinha e comentou - Essa elfa é digna de ser uma Malfoy.

-Penny era de Lucius. – Respondeu Severus – Mas ele não a quis e me deu.

-Eu gosto dela, mas meu pai não aprovaria. - Admitiu o loiro – Tem personalidade a mais.

-É verdade. – Respondeu Snape. Ficaram, por uns momentos, em silêncio.

-Bom… – Harry comentou – Eu colocaria o nome de pessoas que me marcaram, como o do meu pai, o de Sirius, ou de minha mãe.

Snape estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o que o Auror estava falando. Harry cortou um pouco de cabrito e admitiu:

-Nosso filho vai se chamar James Sirius Potter. – O moreno, que bebia um pouco de vinho, se engasgou. Hermione bateu com sua mão nas costas do marido e ele tentou se acalmar. Harry olhou para a morena como quem pede desculpa e ela sorriu, como se o desculpasse. Snape tossiu mais algumas vezes e logo ficou sério. Não acreditava que o filho do Potter se iria chamar justo o nome de seus inimigos. O Auror comeu um pouco de cabrito, o engoliu e comentou, hesitante:

-Eu gosto de Gabriel… É um nome bonito.

-Elliott é bonito. – Comentou Astória, contando os nomes pelos dedos – Também gosto de Daniel, Jack, Dexter, Scott, Derek, Seth, Arthur, Frank…

-Podiam chamar o menino de Noah. – Comentou Neville, interrompendo Astória. Draco rosnou em sua direção e o moreno se desculpou com gestos e continuou – Ou Joshua, Andrew, Phineas, David, Matthew, Darrell…

-Ou Thomas. – Comentou Ron – Poderia também ser Toby, Logan, Henry, Richard, Adam…sei lá.

-Alistar é bonito. – Comentou Hannah. Penny entrou na sala e torceu o nariz, dizendo:

-Nem pensar, Allistar é um nome feio! Que horror!

-Penny! – Gritaram Hermione e Snape ao mesmo tempo.

-Eles estão tentando ajudar. – Falou o moreno, para a elfa.

-Peço perdão pela Penny. – Pediu Hermione, para Hannah, suplicante – Ela é demasiado sincera ás vezes.

-Não faz mal. – Respondeu a amiga – Pensando melhor, também não gosto muito.

A elfa revirou os olhos e saiu da sala. E continuaram dando palpites. O casal escutava os nomes com atenção e fixava os que gostava.

Acabaram de almoçar, se levantaram e se dirigiram para o jardim. Transfiguraram cadeiras e se sentaram. Conversaram a tarde toda sobre nomes de bebês, sobre Hogwarts, Quidditch, as novas leis do Ministério, entre outros nomes. Penny lhes levou um lanche e comeram á sombra. Lizzy olhava para cada um deles com atenção. Draco trazia dentro de seu bolso uma câmera e tirou algumas fotografias individuais. Primeiro, a Severus e Hermione, depois a Luna, Scalamander e Neville, Harry e Ginny e, por fim, a Ron e Hannah. Penny entrou no jardim, para dar de comer a Lizzy e Draco pediu para tirar uma foto com todos eles. A elfa aceitou e pediu para que todos se juntassem. Colocou a câmera á frente de seus olhos e falou:

-Digam: Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando. – Alguns tentaram dizer a famosa frase dos gêmeos Weasley, mas a maioria só se riu e Penny clicou no botão, fazendo aparecer um flash. Draco foi buscar a câmera e agradeceu á elfa. Continuaram conversando durante o resto da tarde.

 

 

OoOoO

 

Pelas sete da tarde, começaram a se despedir. A morena agradeceu a visita e deu dois beijinhos a todos. Snape se despediu dos homens com um aperto de mão e um beijo no rosto das mulheres.

Seus amigos aparataram e o casal entrou em casa, a morena com dores no corpo. Penny lhes trouxe uma sopa de alho francês (3) e comeram. Hermione comentou:

-Você não gostou do nome do filho de Harry.

-É natural. – Respondeu Snape, um pouco azedo – São nomes de meus inimigos.

-Mas Harry tem o direito. – Disse Hermione, tristemente e Snape resmungou:

-Quando o filho deles entrar em Hogwarts, eu me despeço.

-Severus! – Gritou a morena, chocada, mas o moreno lhe deu um sorrisinho e ela percebeu que estava brincando. Acabaram a sopa, se despediram da elfa e se dirigiram para o quarto. Fecharam a porta e retiraram suas roupas. Se dirigiram para o banheiro e tomaram uma ducha rápida. Se ensaboaram e comentaram os nomes que seus amigos tinham comentado de tarde. E, finalmente, escolheram um nome. Perceberam que era perfeito para seu bebê. Se lavaram e se limparam. Saíram do banheiro e entraram no quarto. Se limparam e pegaram em seus pijamas. A morena se sentou na cama, cheia de dores no corpo. Severus se deitou a seu lado e lhe fez uma massagem pelo corpo. Hermione gemeu, gostando do contato das mãos de Severus em seu corpo e admitiu:

-Me sinto horrível. Cheia de dores, com os pés inchados. Tenho saudades de ver meus pés!

-Não subestime a beleza de uma mulher grávida. - Respondeu Snape, com voz grave – Você está linda, Mi.

A morena sorriu com a declaração de seu marido e Severus a ajudou a se deitar na cama. Se deitou á sua frente e falou, baixinho, para o bebê:

-Espero que você nasça depressa. Estamos ansiosos para ver você. – Hermione riu e respondeu:

-Quero ver você falando isso quando estiver em trabalho de parto. – O moreno empalideceu e se agarrou á sua mulher. Sabia que eram inevitáveis as dores do parto, mas não queria que sua mulher sofresse. A beijou delicadamente nos lábios e se acomodou a seu lado. Acariciou a barriga da morena e falou um pouco com o bebê, antes de adormecer.

 

OoOoO

 

A elfa acabou de limpar a loiça e bocejou, cansada. Saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas, vendo a porta do quarto do Senhor e da Senhora Snape fechado e se dirigiu para seu quartinho, no fundo do corredor e entrou. Ligou a luz e olhou em volta. Seu quartinho, embora fosse simples, para ela, era um luxo, já que muitos elfos não tinham nem metade da sorte que ela tinha. No fundo do quarto, tinha um pequeno armário, cheio de vestidos, de várias cores e formatos e sapatos que combinava com os vestidos. A seu lado, estava uma pequena estante, com os mais variados clássicos, desde Hogwarts, uma história, Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo, O príncipe de Maquiavel, Dom Quixote de Cervantes, Romeu e Julieta e Hamlet, de Shakespeare, O pequeno príncipe de Exupéry, Os Miseráveis e o corcunda de Nortre Dame de Vítor Hugo, Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen, o Diário de Anne Frank e Madame Bouvary, de Gustave Flaubert. No meio do quarto, encostado á parede, estava uma pequena cama, de solteiro, com lençóis macios e de cor negra. A seu lado estava um criado mudo, com um candeeiro e um livro, que ela já há muito tempo não lia. Se sentou na cama e suspirou, cansada. Esses últimos meses, para a elfa, tinham sido difíceis. Ela era muito apegada aos Snapes e tudo o que lhes acontecia, a afetava também. Ainda se lembrava da época em que o namoro de Hermione e Severus tinha sido revelado. O escândalo. Mesmo a morena sendo maior de idade, ela estava em Hogwarts, e eles diziam que Snape se tinha aproveitado da “pobre moça inocente”. Manchetes nos jornais dizendo que Snape, ex-comensal da Morte, utilizou Amortentia em Hermione e que devia ser preso. Naquele momento, ninguém se lembrava que Severus tinha sido espião para a Ordem da Fênix e que tinha ajudado da queda de Voldemort. Os Slytherins, nessas horas, eram sempre injustiçados…

Tinha sido terrível, para o casal mas eles tinham superado tudo com determinação e coragem. Penny os tinha apoiado desde o início. Sabia que seu senhor estava feliz e não iam ser invejosos que os iriam separar. Ela não iria permitir. Após o choque inicial da descoberta, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e sua família, Hannah Abbott, Albus Dumbledore, os professores de Hogwarts, tal como Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy e Astória Greengrass, os tinham apoiado. Diziam que eles, mesmo com uma diferença de idades tão significativa, mereciam se amar. E se eram felizes, estava tudo bem. O mundo mágico, sempre que eles saiam juntos, os criticavam com os nomes mais terríveis, mas eles não se abalavam. Mesmo quando Snape recebeu a Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, pelos serviços prestados ao Mundo Mágico, as críticas não tinham baixado de tom. St. Mungus tinha quebrado o tabu daquela época e pediu para que o moreno preparasse poções para o hospital. O moreno, revoltado com aquele ataque impiedoso á sua vida pessoal, queria recusar, mas Hermione o fez mudar de ideias. Se St. Mungus queria sua ajuda, é porque aceitava a relação deles, mesmo não demonstrando diretamente. Mas, quando Severus pediu Hermione em casamento…parecia que Lord Voldemort tinha retornado dos mortos. Manchetes nos jornais realizando as mais duras criticas ao casal, chamando nomes muito feios a Severus e dizendo que Hermione tinha sido enfeitiçada com Artes das Trevas. Penny, naquela época, sentiu que estava quase rebentando a Terceira Grande Guerra. Muitos desejaram que a morena deixasse Snape no altar, mas ela não o fez. No dia do casamento, para espanto geral, entrou na igreja, de cabeça erguida, com um lindo vestido branco e um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Severus também sorria, para espanto geral, já que ele era sempre taciturno. Draco, que era o padrinho de casamento, olhou para as pessoas que se encontravam na igreja, com superioridade, como se dissesse: “O amor deles venceu todas as dificuldades que vocês lhes colocaram.” Nesse momento, perceberam, finalmente, que eles se amavam de verdade e, aos poucos, foram aceitando a ideia de Hermione Granger era agora Hermione Snape. Penny pensou que nunca mais iriam ter problemas, que teria uma família feliz, mas estava enganada. Desde que se tinha descoberto que a senhora Snape estava grávida, esses últimos meses tinham sido terríveis: a notícia de Skeeter, a mentira de Lavender Brown, o ataque de Eleanor Martinez e sua morte…a gravidez da Senhora Snape tinha sido tudo, menos normal. E ela não sentia tanta vontade fazer suas brincadeiras, como antes. Ela amava sua família e esperava que tudo corresse bem para eles. Despiu seu vestido azul e suspirou, se atirando para cima da cama, cansada. A consulta, para seu alívio, tinha corrido bem. Pelo menos, uma notícia boa. Fechou os olhos, pensando que, talvez o futuro fosse mais risonho para eles e adormeceu profundamente.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Descobrimos um pouco sobre o passado de Hermione e Severus. Parece que o mundo mágico não gostou muito da união deles. Mas o amor do casal venceu todas as barreiras e criou frutos.   
> Que vocês acharam?   
> Bjs :D 
> 
> -x- 
> 
> Notas:   
> Significam…   
> (1) bonito.   
> (2) Me cale com um beijo.   
> (3) http://www.1001receitasfaceis.net/category/sopas/page/2/


	29. Quase chegando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Snape abriu os olhos e viu sua mulher dormindo serenamente a seu lado. Franziu o sobrolho, confuso. Normalmente, a morena o acordava com desejos, mas dessa vez tinha acordado sozinho. Sem fazer barulho, se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta. Abriu a porta, saindo do quarto e desceu as escadas. Viu que a luz da cozinha estava ligada e franziu o sobrolho. Entrou na cozinha e viu Penny, de rosto franzido, bebericando seu chá. Em cima da mesa estava um bule, que soltava pequenas fumaças. Se aproximou e viu que era chá de cidreira. Com cuidado, para não assustar a elfa, chamou:

-Penny? – A elfa se sobressaltou, estremecendo de leve e derramando um pouco de chá em cima do pires, que estava á sua frente. Olhou para Severus com os olhos arregalados e falou, com voz entrecortada, devido ao susto:

-Que susto! Eu…hum…que foi?

-Porque está acordada? – Perguntou o moreno, afastando a cadeira e se sentando á sua frente.

-Insônia. – Respondeu Penny e perguntou, curiosa – E o senhor?

-Também. – Resmungou o moreno. A elfa levitou uma xícara, que estava na pia, secando, e a colocou em cima da mesa. Limpou a xícara com um feitiço não verbal e pegou no bule, colocando um pouco de chá de cidreira e a entregou a Snape. Pequenas fumaças saíam da xícara e o moreno a envolveu com as mãos, sentindo suas mãos ficando quentes. Penny pousou o bule em cima da mesa e o moreno agradeceu:

-Obrigado.

-De nada. – Respondeu a elfa, com um pequeno sorriso. Snape soprou um pouco do seu chá e bebericou. Percebeu que Penny o observava com seus enormes olhos azuis, cheia de curiosidade. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

-Que foi?

-Como se vai chamar o bebê? – Perguntou Penny, de rompante, seu tom de voz denunciando a curiosidade que sentia. Snape sorriu, enviesado, e disse:

-Se vai chamar… - Penny o fitou, de olhos arregalados, suas orelhas levantadas, esperando a resposta e o moreno continuou – Snape.

As orelhas da elfa murcharam com a resposta e ela suplicou, com olhos pidões.

-Por favor, senhor Snape! – Exclamou, com voz manhosa – O senhor é o melhor amo que poderia ter… - Mas foi interrompida pelo moreno, que revirou os olhos e disse:

-Pare de me bajular, Penny. Não vou contar nada.

A elfa o fitou com seriedade e resmungou:

-Está bom. – Beberam um pouco de chá e Penny disse:

-Ontem foi um grande almoço. – Snape nada respondeu e ela continuou, sarcasticamente – Se o bebê tivesse nascido ontem como nasceu o da senhora Longbottom, teria tudo acabado em beleza.

Snape empalideceu ao ouvir o que a elfa tinha dito e rosnou:

-Nem pense nisso! Teria sido o caos! – Penny riu com a resposta do moreno, que bebeu um pouco mais do seu chá. Afastou a xícara de seus lábios, suspirou e observou a xícara. A elfa encheu um pouco mais de chá na xícara e perguntou:

-Sabia que vai estrear uma nova revista no Mundo Mágico? – Severus observou Penny, curioso e perguntou:

-E como se irá chamar?

-Não se sabe. – Respondeu a elfa, olhando para o moreno – É segredo. Tal como o nome do bebê. – Concluiu sarcasticamente. Snape rosnou em resposta e a elfa falou, divertida:

-O senhor me faz lembrar um leão sempre que rosna desse jeito.

Severus semicerrou os olhos, em modo de aviso, mas não respondeu. Às vezes, aquela elfa parecia que perdia o respeito por ele, mas ela era sincera demais e não tinha coragem para a castigar. Ela teve uma infância infeliz e ele prometeu a si mesmo que sempre a trataria bem.

Penny acabou o chá e se levantou. Colocou a xícara e o pratinho na pia, se virou e perguntou:

-E em relação ao nome do filho do senhor Potter? O que achou?

-Nem quero falar disso. – Resmungou Snape e a elfa colocou as mãos em seus quadris, o olhando com seriedade e falou:

-James Potter e Sirius Black são fantasmas de seu passado que já deveriam estar enterrados. E Harry não tem nada a ver com o pai. Ele é mais parecido com Lily. – Severus não respondeu e Penny saiu da cozinha em passos firmes. O moreno percebeu que estava chateada e xingou entredentes. Levou a xícara aos lábios e acabou o chá. Se levantou, colocou a xícara na pia, desligou a luz e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Se deitou na cama e pensou nas palavras da elfa. Pouco e pouco, o sono chegou e fechou os olhos, adormecendo profundamente.

 

OoOoO

 

Hermione abriu os olhos e sentiu os braços de seu marido rodeando sua barriga. Lentamente, para não o acordar, retirou o braço de seu quadril, se levantou e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Retirou seu pijama, lentamente e entrou na banheira. Ligou a água quente e tomou uma ducha. Sentiu seus músculos relaxando em contato com a água e suspirou, aliviada. O bebê se mexeu e ela sorriu carinhosamente. Acariciou sua barriga e suspirou. Era bom sentir seu filho se movendo dentro de si, Ele estava quase nascendo e ela estava ansiosa para pegar nele, o sentir junto a si, ver seu rosto. Desligou a água e suspirou. Pegou em uma esponja e um xampú e se ensaboou. Seu bebê se remexeu novamente e ela franziu o sobrolho, intrigada. Ele não era de se mexer muito. Ligou a água e viu a espuma escorrendo por seu corpo. Lavou a esponja e a pendurou na torneira. Desligou a água e saiu da banheira. Se enrolou em uma toalha e olhou para o espelho. Seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate se contrastavam em seu rosto pálido. Desviou o olhar e fixou nas pequenas estantes de vidro, encontrando seus produtos de beleza. Desde que tinha descoberto que estava grávida, nunca mais tinha tocado neles. Tinha duas estantes pequenas, uma com maquilhagem e outra com produtos de beleza e um perfume. Fitou, espantada, o perfume. Tinha sido oferecido por Severus, há mais de um ano e nunca mais tinha tocado nele. Fez um feitiço não verbal de levitação e o frasco veio parar ás suas mãos. Nunca o tinha experimentado. Leu o rótulo, que dizia “Abella”, abriu o frasco e sentiu um suave cheiro a Jasmim e suspirou. Cheirava muito bem. Pousou o frasco em cima da estante e saiu do banheiro. Entrou no quarto e viu seu marido ainda dormindo. Se limpou e se dirigiu para o armário. Retirou sua roupa íntima, um vestido simples, com uma alça, verde esmeralda e se vestiu. Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o fundo do corredor, entrando no gabinete de Severus. Pegou em um romance do século XVIII e saiu do gabinete. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Penny e viu que estava fechada. Percebeu que a elfa também dormia. Estranhou, mas não disse nada. Entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama. Olhou para o rosto de Severus, que tinha uma expressão serena. Olhou para o livro e leu o título. Se chamava “O amante da Rainha, de Philippa Gregory”, uma autora muggle, o abriu e começou a ler. 

 

OoOoO

 

Severus abriu os olhos e viu sua mulher lendo um livro, enquanto acariciava sua barriga. Estremunhado, falou:

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – Respondeu a morena, olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto – Dormiu até tarde hoje.

-Que horas são? – Perguntou o moreno, enquanto se erguia da cama.

-Meio dia. – Respondeu a mulher. Severus beijou delicadamente os lábios de Hermione, que largou o livro e se agarrou a ele. Soltaram um longo gemido e aprofundaram o beijo. Snape agarrou o cabelo de Hermione e ela soltou um gemido de dor. Se afastaram e Snape perguntou, um pouco preocupado:

-Machuquei você?

-Não. – Respondeu a morena – É o bebê que está dando pontapés na barriga.

-Mas ele é tão calmo. – Disse Snape, espantado.

-Eu sei. – Confirmou a mulher, também espantada – É por isso que estou achando esquisito.

Bateram á porta e Snape perguntou:

-Sim?

-O almoço está pronto. – Falou Penny, do outro lado. Snape se levantou e se dirigiu para o banheiro, para tomar um banho. Hermione se levantou e pousou o livro em cima do criado mudo. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e entrou na sala. A mesa estava posta e tinha uma panela de massa á lavrador, que soltava pequenas fumaças. Penny, que usava um vestido rosa pálido com sapatos da mesma cor, colocava uma garrafa de suco de laranja em cima da mesa.

-Boa tarde, Penny. – A elfa se virou para Hermione, sorriu e respondeu:

-Boa tarde. Está tudo bem?

-Sim. – Respondeu Hermione e comentou – O bebê está se mexendo muito.

-Deve ser por ele estar apertado ai dentro. – Comentou a elfa.

-Talvez. – Disse a morena, sentindo o bebê se mexendo novamente. Se sentou na mesa e Penny foi para a cozinha. Viu o Profeta ao lado de seu prato, o abriu e deu uma rápida vista de olhos. Não tinha nada de interessante. Enrolou o jornal e o colocou novamente em cima da mesa. Ouviu seu marido descendo as escadas e olhou para a porta. Snape apareceu, com o cabelo molhado e brilhante, usava uma camiseta cinzenta e umas calças azuis escuras. O moreno se sentou e, vendo o jornal em cima da mesa, perguntou:

-Alguma coisa de interessante?

-Não. – Respondeu a morena – Fala de algumas leis do ministério e da abertura de uma nova revista.

-Sério? – Perguntou Snape, curioso – E como se chama?

-Ninguém sabe. – Respondeu a morena – Dizem que vai abrir dentro de três semanas e que a inauguração será no novo Museu da Magia.

Snape acenou afirmativamente, compreendendo. Se serviram e almoçaram. De vez em quando, o bebê se remexia, a incomodando. Mas era só um ligeiro desconforto. Talvez fosse por estar apertado. Sua barriga parecia que ia explodir.

Acabaram de almoçar e Penny entrou na sala. Com um feitiço não verbal, retirou os pratos da mesa e colocou a sobremesa, que era gelado de morango. Fez aparecer duas tacinhas de cristal e duas colheres e serviu o casal. Hermione pegou na colher e comeu um pouco de gelado. Sentiu seu filho se mexendo e tocou na barriga. Ele hoje estava incrivelmente inquieto. Continuou comendo seu gelado, se deliciando e viu Severus a observando. Ruborizou e perguntou:

-Que foi?

-Você é linda. – Falou Snape, com suavidade. A morena sorriu, encabulada e respondeu:

-Obrigada.

Acabaram a sobremesa e se levantaram. Como não tinham nada para fazer, decidiram dar um passeio pelo parque. Se calçaram e saíram de casa. Caminharam calmamente pela rua. O bebê se remexeu mais uma vez e Hermione franziu o sobrolho. Snape reparou e perguntou:

-Que foi?

-É o bebê. Está se mexendo muito.

-Mas está sentindo dores? – Perguntou o moreno, subitamente preocupado.

-Não. – Respondeu a morena, tentando o acalmar – É só desconforto. É como se ele estivesse querendo sair, sabe?

-Ele também está quase nascendo. – Falou Severus.

-Verdade. – Confirmou a morena. Caminharam pela rua e observaram as crianças brincando ao fundo da rua, em um pequeno parque Muggle. Os gritos delas ecoavam pela rua, enquanto corriam atrás uma das outras. A morena sorriu, sabendo que faria o mesmo com seu filho. Entraram no parque e se sentaram em um banco de madeira, debaixo de uma árvore e observaram as crianças, enquanto conversavam.

 

OoOoO

 

Algumas mães gritavam com seus filhos, para que eles voltassem para casa. A morena, que estava com a mão em sua barriga e com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro do moreno, perguntou:

-Vamos para casa?

-Sim. – Respondeu o moreno. Tinham ficado a tarde toda sentados no banco, conversando e namorando um pouco. Se levantaram e caminharam, de mãos dadas, para casa, enquanto observavam o céu, que adquiria as mais maravilhosas cores, sinal de que estava se despedindo.

Estavam relaxados. Era bom ter a cabeça livre de preocupações. Entraram em casa e Penny aparatou á frente deles, dizendo:

-A diretora Mc Gonagall e o Ministro Shacklebolt estão na sala os esperando. – O casal se entreolhou, admirado e Snape perguntou:

-E você lhes serviu chá? – A elfa revirou os olhos e disse, insultada:

-Claro! Até parece que não faço bem meu trabalho. – Levantou a cabeça, com ar de superioridade e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Severus e Hermione caminharam para a sala e viram Minerva e Kingsley conversando animadamente, ambos com suas tradicionais vestes bruxas.

-Minerva, Kingsley, que agradável surpresa. – Falou Severus, interrompendo a conversa –

Algum problema?

A diretora e o Ministro pararam de conversar e olharam para eles. Minerva se levantou, pousando a xícara em cima da mesa de vidro e se dirigiu para o casal, o abraçando e dizendo:

-Só viemos visitar vocês. – E falou para Hermione – Há muito tempo que não a via, Hermione.

Kingsley também pousou sua xícara e também os cumprimentou, com um aperto de mão a Snape e um beijo no rosto a Hermione. Se sentaram e Penny entrou na sala com duas xícaras e dois pires e entregou ao casal. Se serviram de chá e beberam um pouco. Minerva observava o casal, curiosa, e perguntou:

-Já sabem o nome que vão dar ao bebê?

-Minerva, sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato? Ou, nesse caso, a gata. – Perguntou Snape, a observando, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Minerva arqueou uma sobrancelha, com a resposta do moreno, sabendo que estava se referindo ao fato de ela ser uma animargus. 

-Severus! – Exclamou, horrorizada, com o marido – Não se fala assim!

-Mas eu não disse nada de errado. – Hermione o olhou com raiva, enquanto Minerva deu um sorrisinho e Kingsley riu. A morena se virou para o Ministro e falou:

-Kinsgley, fomos ao medibruxo e ele disse para não trabalhar mais.

-Tudo bem. – Respondeu o Ministro – Amanhã você me entrega ao pedido para a licença de Maternidade e ela será dada automaticamente.

-Ok. – Respondeu Hermione, um pouco mais aliviada – Amanhã farei isso.

-E quanto á nova revista? – Perguntou Snape, tentando saber um pouco mais. O Ministro sorriu e respondeu:

-É segredo. – O moreno resmungou entredentes e ouviram Penny se rindo da cozinha. A elfa estava ouvindo a conversa e tinha adorado a resposta do Ministro. Snape exclamou:

-Você está ouvindo a conversa dos outros!? Cadê sua educação!?

-A perdi quando um certo senhor me negou dizer o nome do bebê. – Respondeu a elfa e todos se riram, exceto o moreno, que revirou os olhos.

-Severus. – Falou a diretora, tentando controlar o riso – A professora Margaret me informou de manhã que está com gripe e me pediu para o avisar se a podia substituir amanhã, na aula de DCAT do sétimo ano.

-Com certeza, Minerva. – Respondeu o moreno.

-Ela, de certeza, que vai enviar uma carta lhe perguntando. – Disse Minerva, colocando a xícara nos lábios e dando um gole. 

-Certo. – Respondeu Snape. Acabaram de tomar o chá e pousaram as xícaras em cima da mesinha de vidro que estava á frente deles.

-Querem ver o quarto do bebê? – Convidou a morena.

-Claro! – Exclamou Minerva.

Saíram da sala, subiram as escadas e abriram a porta do quarto do bebê. Minerva observou, maravilhada, o quarto e comentou:

-Que decoração maravilhosa!

-Foi Penny quem decorou. – Disse Severus, com orgulho.

-Que elfa maravilhosa. – Disse a diretora, admirada - Faz tudo com dedicação.

-Um quarto muito bonito, de verdade. – Comentou Kingsley. Desceram as escadas e Minerva disse:

-Tenho de ir. Tenho relatórios para assinar e uma escola para gerir.

-Eu também tenho assuntos para tratar. – Respondeu o Ministro – Fizemos uma visita de cortesia.

-Obrigada por terem vindo. – Agradeceu Hermione. Minerva e Kingsley aparataram e o casal se dirigiu para a sala. Com um aceno da varinha, Severus colocou uma música clássica e se sentaram no sofá, descansando.

OoOoO

 

Hermione se levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Estava farta de estar sentada. O moreno suspirou e descansou a cabeça no sofá. Uma coruja cinzenta entrou pela porta da sala e pousou em cima da mesa de vidro. Snape afastou a cabeça do sofá e pegou no pergaminho, que estava atado á pata, o abriu e leu:

 

“Severus,

Estou muito doente e não consigo sair da cama. Preciso que me substitua amanhã nas aulas de DCAT do sétimo ano. A matéria que estou ensinando é o Encantamento Patronus. Pode me substituir, por favor?

Margaret”

 

Se levantou e saiu da sala. Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o fundo o corredor. Entrou no gabinete e se dirigiu para a escrivaninha. Pegou em um pergaminho e uma pena com tinta e escreveu:

 

“Cara Margaret,

Não se preocupe, eu a substituirei. Enviei uma poção que a ajudará a se sentir melhor.

Se precisar de mim, disponha.

Severus Snape”

 

Se dirigiu para seu quadro de casamento e o retirou da parede, colocando ao lado da escrivaninha. Bateu cinco vezes na parede, o som ecoando pelo local. A parede estremeceu um pouco e fez aparecer uma porta de ferro. Girou a maçaneta e ela se abriu. Ligou a luz e desceu as escadas. Se dirigiu para sua estante com poções já realizadas e as observou com atenção. Quando viu a poção que desejava, pegou nela e a colocou dentro de uma caixa pequena, para que não partisse o frasco. Saiu do laboratório, fechou a porta e pegou no quadro, escondendo a passagem secreta. Saiu do gabinete, desceu as escadas e entrou na sala, vendo o jantar em cima da mesa. A coruja ainda o esperava. Amarrou a caixa e a resposta na pata da coruja e ela levantou voo, deixando a sala. Penny e Hermione entraram na sala, conversando animadamente e colocaram a mesa. Snape se dirigiu para elas e as ajudou. Rapidamente, puseram a mesa e o casal se sentou. Hermione franziu o sobrolho, mas nada disse. Penny trouxe o jantar, que era massa com almôndegas e comeram. Severus observou sua mulher com atenção, que tinha a mão esquerda na barriga e com a mão direita. A expressão da morena era de desconforto e ele perguntou:

-Você não quer ir a St. Mungus ver o que se passa?

-Não é preciso. – Respondeu a morena – Isso já passa.

Snape fitou a mulher, desconfiado, mas não insistiu mais. Acabaram de jantar e o moreno disse:

-Vou visitar Draco.

-Tudo bem. – Respondeu a morena, com uma careta de dor – Eu vou tomar um banho, escrever a licença de Maternidade e dormir.

O moreno acenou afirmativamente, pegou em pó de flú e atirou para a lareira, dizendo:

-Mansão de Draco Malfoy.

Entrou na sala de Draco e se apercebeu que há muito tempo que não ia á casa de seu afilhado. Olhou em volta. Ao contrário de Lucius, cuja sala era enorme e ricamente decorada com pavões e estátuas, com o brasão da família Malfoy fixado na parede, candeeiros de cristal fixados no teto e uma enorme mesa com vinte cadeiras, a sala de Draco continha somente uma grande mesa com dez cadeiras, uns quadros com fotografias dele e seus amigos e família fixados na parede, um candeeiro simples, que iluminava toda a sala e um armário, encostado á parede. Draco entrou na sala e perguntou:

-Então padrinho, como vai? – Se aproximou do padrinho e o abraçou. Snape respondeu, correspondendo ao abraço:

-Bem e você?

-Também. – Respondeu o loiro – E Hermione?

-Com algumas dores, mas tudo bem. – Respondeu o moreno, sem muita convicção - E seus pais?

-Continuam em Paris. – Informou Draco – Minha mãe gosta de visitar a torre Eiffel.

-Um monumento Muggle? – Perguntou Snape, em tom sarcástico e Draco revirou os olhos, dizendo:

-Ela está se habituando aos Muggles. E diz que eles têm coisas muito bonitas. - E sussurrou – Mas não diga que eu lhe contei.

-Eu não conto. – Sussurrou o moreno e sorriu. Draco riu em resposta e Snape perguntou:

-Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre o local onde vai trabalhar. É na nova revista, a que todo o mundo está falando?

-Eu não vou falar nada. – Respondeu o loiro – Quero que seja surpresa.

Snape tentou utilizar legilimência em seu afilhado, mas ele bloqueou a mente. Snape revirou os olhos e comentou, frustrado:

-Eu só queria saber mais sobre seu novo emprego.

-Saberá na altura certa. – Falou Draco. O moreno revirou os olhos e perguntou:

-E Astória?

-Está dormindo. Amanhã ela tem muito trabalho no Ministério.

-Entendo. – Respondeu Severus – É melhor eu ir. Adeus.

-Adeus, padrinho. – Respondeu o loiro.

Snape pegou empo de flú, que estava em cima da lareira de Draco, atirou, fazendo aparecer umas labaredas verdes e disse:

-Mansão Snape. – Entrou na sala de sua mansão e se dirigiu para cozinha. Penny lavava magicamente a loiça e o moreno falou:

-Até amanhã, Penny.

-Até amanha, senhor Snape. – Respondeu a elfa. Severus saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Viu Hermione deitada na cama, dormindo serenamente e colocou a varinha em cima do criado mudo. Se dirigiu para o banheiro e retirou a roupa. Entrou na banheira e ligou a água. Se molhou, sentindo a água quente relaxando seus músculos e suspirou, relaxado. Desligou a água e se ensaboou. Estava preocupado com a morena. Ela não queria dar parte de fraca, mas temia que algo de ruim estivesse acontecendo com seu filho. Ligou a água e deixou o sabão escorrer por seu corpo. Desligou a água e enrolou a toalha nos quadris. Saiu da banheira e lavou os dentes.

Pouco depois, entrou no quarto e se limpou. Se dirigiu para o armário e retirou as calças de um pijama verde. Se vestiu e se dirigiu para sua mulher. Retirou a varinha do criado mudo e lançou feitiços na barriga. Umas luzes azuis apareceram, rodeando a barriga, e viu que estava tudo bem com o bebê. Beijou a barriga e acariciou o rosto da morena. Pousou sua varinha em cima do criado mudo e se deitou na cama. Suspirou e adormeceu.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Que vocês acharam? O bebê está quase nascendo! Quem está ansiosa?   
> Bjs :D


	30. O Nascimento do Bebê

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Agradeço a todos que deixaram hits e kudos ao longo da história.   
> Espero que também gostem desse capitulo. O mais esperado, não?  
> Bjs :D

Hermione abriu os olhos, sobressaltada, sua respiração ofegante. Mesmo não enxergando completamente, olhou para o teto do quarto. Novamente o motivo de seu acordar repentino voltou: seu filho estava se remexendo, inquieto, dentro de seu ventre. Lentamente, colocou as mãos em cima de sua barriga e a acariciou de leve, enquanto pensava: “Meu amor, você está apertado ai dentro? Não se preocupe, logo, logo já estará aqui fora comigo e com seu papai.”

Ergueu a mão, tateando o criado mudo e, quando encontrou o botão, ligou o candeeiro. Olhou para o relógio e viu que era meia noite. Suspirou e encarou seu marido. Percebeu que dormia serenamente a seu lado, suas feições relaxadas e se recordou que, há muito tempo que ele não tinha um pesadelo. Há mais de um ano. Ainda se lembrava, no início do casamento, de acordar de madrugada com os gemidos e lamúrias, sussurrados por Severus, ou quando ele se remexia muito na cama suplicando para que não o obrigassem. Ela se perguntava nesses momentos: “Não o obrigassem a fazer o quê?”. A morena sabia que Severus tinha feito coisas ruins durante a guerra, mas não sabia até que ponto sua alma estava danificada. Ele nunca tinha falado com ela sobre seu papel de espião na guerra. Ela já tinha perguntado, mas seu marido se recusava a dizer. Lentamente, para não o acordar, acariciou de leve seus cabelos negros, que agora não estavam tão oleosos. Depois do final da guerra, Severus tinha dado um pouco mais de atenção em sua aparência, o que fez com que muitas mulheres o cobiçassem. Mas ele tinha preferido ela, uma mulher que também não ligava á aparência, mas que tinha aprendido também a cuidar um pouco mais de si. Deu um beijo, de leve, no rosto do marido, que remexeu a cabeça, mas não acordou. Não o queria incomodar. O bebê deveria estar desconfortável dentro de si, era por isso que se mexia muito. Tentava encontrar uma melhor posição para si. Sentiu o bebê se mexendo, novamente, dentro de si e pediu, baixinho:

-Por favor, deixe a mamãe dormir. - Desligou a luz e fechou os olhos, para que o sono viesse.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve de olhos fechados, esperando a chegada do sono. Possivelmente seriam uma, duas da manhã. O tempo passava tão depressa. Mas não queria ligar a luz. De vez em quando, fechava os olhos, pronta para dormir, mas seu filho se remexia dentro de si e ela acordava. Sentia uma pressão forte na bexiga e, de vez em quando, o bebê dava um chute.

Uma familiar sensação de ir ao banheiro a atingiu e se levantou devagar, para não acordar Severus. Se dirigiu para o banheiro e se sentou na sanita. Sentia suas costelas doendo, tal como seus pés, que estavam inchados. Desejava entrar em trabalho de parto, estava farta de se sentir como uma baleia. Estava ansiosa por ter seu filho nos braços, ver seu rosto. Se levantou e olhou para o espelho. Lentamente, retirou a camisola de dormir e se observou ao espelho. Observou que seu corpo tinha todas as caraterísticas de uma gravidez. Seus seios estavam cheios e pesados, atados com veias azuis, os mamilos escurecidos e inchados, prontos para alimentar o bebê. Eles se deitavam em sua enorme barriga. Olhou para si mesma e fez uma careta ao ver as estrias em seu ventre e pernas. Ela não sabia como seu marido lhe dizia que ela estava linda. Ela se sentia horrível. Voltou a vestir a camisola de dormir e saiu do banheiro. Entrou no quarto e, sem fazer barulho, se deitou na cama. Se virou devagar, ficando de conchinha e acariciou sua barriga com delicadeza. Severus se mexeu e colou seu corpo ao dela. Hermione suspirou e, lentamente, sem se aperceber, o sono veio e adormeceu.

 

OoOoO

 

A morena acordou e virou a cabeça para o lado, percebendo que Severus já não estava na cama. Se ergueu e soltou um gemido de dor. Seu corpo lhe doía terrivelmente, principalmente suas costelas. Durante a noite, seu filho tinha dado uns chutes mesmo nas costelas, a magoando. Ela, durante toda a gravidez, nunca tinha sentido tantas dores como naquele momento. Voltou a se deitar, lentamente, na cama e olhou para o relógio. Eram oito e dez da manhã. Tinha dormido muito mal de noite, o bebê sempre se mexendo dentro de si. Tentou se mover um pouco, mas uma dor forte em seu ventre a impediu. Soltou um gemido de dor e não se mexeu mais. Sentiu que precisava, urgentemente, de uma massagem.

Penny entrou no quarto e, vendo a morena acordada, falou:

-Bom dia, senhora Snape.

-Bom dia, Penny. – Falou a morena, com voz arrastada, suas feições contorcidas pelas dores – Dê esse pergaminho que está em cima do criado-mudo a Lizzy, para ela o entregar no Ministério. É o pedido para a licença de Maternidade. – E pensou mentalmente – “Graças a Merlin, que o escrevi ontem, antes de ir dormir. Não me consigo mexer. Que dores insuportáveis!”

Penny pegou no pergaminho e saiu do quarto. A morena suspirou e, de vez em quando, resmungava com as dores. O bebê se remexeu e Hermione gemeu de dores, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Essas ultimas horas estavam sendo infernais. Penny entrou novamente no quarto, olhou para a morena e perguntou, preocupada:

-Tudo bem, Senhora Snape?

-Tudo ótimo, Penny. – Respondeu Hermione, sua voz soando cansada.

-Vou confirmar se tem tudo na mala. – Disse a elfa, olhando ainda preocupada para a morena, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu. Hermione suspirou, cansada, e olhou para o teto. Lentamente, seus olhos se fecharam, pronta para descansar, quando uma dor forte no ventre a acordou de repente. Tentou se levantar, mas uma nova dor surgiu e gritou. Sua mão se dirigiu para os lençóis, que estavam no meio de suas pernas e percebeu que estavam um pouco molhados. Mesmo com dores, já sabia o que tinha acontecido. Essa dor que teve era uma contração. Era muito mais dolorosa do que tinha sentido durante a noite. E, infelizmente, era só o início. Compreendeu que estava na hora e pensou: “O bebê vai nascer!”.

Penny, que tinha acabado de confirmar o conteúdo da bolsa, ouviu o grito desesperado de Hermione. Automaticamente, pegou na bolsa, a colocando em seu ombro por uma alça e correu para o quarto do casal. Vendo a morena gemendo de dor enquanto se contorcia, percebeu de imediato o que estava acontecendo. Correu para Hermione e, quando viu os lençóis molhados, exclamou, começando a entrar em pânico:

-Romperam as águas! – Olhou para o rosto contorcido da morena e, sentindo que estava entrando em pânico, respirou fundo e pensou:” Você vai conseguir, Penny. Já não á a primeira vez que você se encontra em situações como essa. Você vai conseguir. Tenha calma.”

Aos poucos, se acalmou. Não era a primeira vez que se encontrava em situações críticas como essa. Era ela que ajudava Snape sempre que ele chegava a casa depois de uma sessão de tortura do Lord, que cuidava de seus ferimentos. Tomada por uma incrível frieza, ajudou a morena a se levantar. Hermione soltou um grito de dor e, automaticamente, se dobrou, com o rosto contorcido. A elfa pediu, calmamente, tentando soar firme:

-Respire Senhora Snape, respire. – Penny abraçou delicadamente os quadris da morena e pensou em St. Mungus. Com um “pop” ruidoso, aparatou na recepção do hospital e gritou:

-Me ajudem! – Os medibruxos que estavam caminhando pelos corredores, se dirigiram para ela de imediato. Pegaram delicadamente em Hermione, que gemeu de dores, suas mãos agarradas fortemente á barriga e convocaram uma maca. Com cuidado, a ajudaram a se deitar. A elfa queria acompanhar a morena, mas precisava de avisar Snape. Com um suave “pop”, aparatou no gabinete de Severus, correu para a escrivaninha e pegou em um pergaminho. Molhou uma pena no tinteiro e escreveu rapidamente uma carta para Snape.

Lizzy entrou pela janela do gabinete e pousou na escrivaninha. Penny acabou de escrever a carta, pousou a pena no tinteiro, enrolou o pergaminho e colocou na pata da coruja. Olhou para Lizzy e falou:

-Vá ter com o senhor Snape a Hogwarts, depressa. A senhora Snape está no hospital. – A coruja balançou a cabeça, como se percebesse o que a elfa falava e bateu as asas, levantando voo. Saiu pela janela, voando o mais rápido possível em direção á escola. Penny aparatou com um suave “pop” no hospital. Se dirigiu para o sexto andar, com passos rápidos e decididos. Os medibruxos olhavam para ela, enquanto andava, mas a elfa não ligava. Sua única preocupação era a senhora Snape e pedia mentalmente para que o parto não fosse longo.

 

 

OoOoO

 

Severus estava dando aulas de DCAT aos Ravenclaws e Slytherins do sétimo ano. Tinha acabado e explicar aos alunos como se realizava o Encantamento Patronus e eles estavam realizando exercícios práticos. Encostado á escrivaninha, observava seus alunos tentando convocar seus Patronus, mas seus pensamentos não estavam na aula. Estava preocupado com a morena. O bebê estava na altura de nascer e ele estava nas aulas. E se Hermione entrasse em trabalho de parto?

Antes de sair de casa, tinha observado sua mulher e percebeu que ela tinha olheiras no rosto, como se não tivesse descansado durante a noite. Mas se ela tivesse tido algum problema, ela o teria acordado. Abanou a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos e observou os Slytherins. Percebeu que eles tinham mais dificuldades em realizar o encantamento. Mas não queria demonstrar outra vez. Vendo seus alunos observando com admiração seu Patronus era perturbante. Suspirou e pensou em Hermione. Preferia estar com ela do que estar dando aulas. Era angustiante estar ali, sem fazer nada, sem saber se sua mulher estava bem ou não. Decidiu, no final da aula, enviar uma carta á morena, para saber se estava tudo bem.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não viu Lizzy entrando na sala. Só quando ouviu exclamações dos alunos, ergueu a cabeça e viu a coruja á sua frente, de asas abertas, tentando captar sua atenção. Percebeu que algo não estava bem e seu coração acelerou. Ela pousou na mesa do professor, erguendo sua pata, para que ele retirasse a carta e os alunos começaram a sussurrar, mas Snape nem ligou. Retirou o pergaminho que estava na pata de Lizzy e o abriu. Seus olhos negros vaguearam pelas linhas que se encontravam no pergaminho:

 

Senhor Snape,

A Senhora Snape está, neste momento, no hospital, pois entrou em trabalho de parto. Venha depressa!

Penny

 

O moreno fitou a carta por mais uns momentos ficando, a pouco e pouco, cada vez mais pálido e disse, com voz fraca:

-A aula acabou. – Os alunos fitaram o professor, espantados, e começaram a sussurrar:

“O quê? Já?”

“Só meia hora de aula? Que bom!”

Snape olhou para os alunos e, vendo que ninguém reagia, gritou:

-Peguem nos materiais e sumam daqui! - Os alunos olharam para o professor, sem reação e, de seguida, saíram de seu transe e arrumaram seus materiais. As garotas olhavam para o semblante preocupado de Snape e sussurravam entre elas:

“Que será que aconteceu?”

” Será que foi a Senhora Snape?” ”Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de ruim com ela ou com o bebê. ”

Severus olhava para carta, sem acreditar. Seu filho ia nascer. Apertou o pergaminho com a mão, o amarrotando e o guardou no bolso. Respirou fundo, tentando ficar calmo, esperando seus alunos saírem. Os alunos deram uma ultima olhadela ao professor e saíram rapidamente da sala, suas vozes ecoando pelo corredor. Quando Severus percebeu que estava sozinho, acenou com a varinha e arrumou seus materiais. Com um feitiço não-verbal, levitou os materiais e se dirigiu para o gabinete. Colocou os materiais em cima da escrivaninha e, estava se dirigindo para a lareira, quando o Barão Sangrento atravessou a parede. Fitou o fantasma, que flutuava calmante, sendo seguido pelas correntes que prendiam seus pulsos, que se arrastavam pelo chão. O Barão olhou para Snape e comentou:

-Ouvi dizer que sua mulher está tendo seu filho.

-É verdade. – Confirmou Severus, olhando para o fantasma.

-Quer que diga á diretora? – Perguntou o Barão.

-Se me fizesse esse favor. – O fantasma acenou afirmativamente pela cabeça e estava pronto para atravessar a parede, quando Snape agradeceu:

-Obrigado. – O Barão olhou para o professor e acenou afirmativamente, antes de passar pela parede. Com passos firmes, se dirigiu para a lareira. Pegou em punhado e pó de flú e atirou para a lareira. Umas labaredas verdes apareceram e o moreno fechou os olhos, exclamando:

-St. Mungus! – Abriu os olhos e o cheiro a desinfetante entrou logo em suas narinas, mas nem ligou. Com o coração aos pulos, se dirigiu de imediato para o sexto andar. Ainda se lembrava do que Susan lhe tinha dito. Os medibruxos passavam por ele e lhe desejavam bom dia, mas ele não respondia. Suas mãos tremiam e as colocou dentro dos bolsos das vestes. Chegou ao sexto andar e viu Hermione deitada em uma maca, suas feições contorcidas pelas dores, agarrada á barriga. Percebeu que seu rosto estava vermelho pelo esforço e seus cabelos molhados pelo suor. Ouviu os medibruxos comentando uns com os outros:

-Ela está tendo contrações de sete em sete minutos.

-Respire, senhora Snape. Respire. – Falou uma medibruxa. Preocupado, se dirigiu para sua mulher, quando ela olhou para ele e gritou, com raiva:

-NEM SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM MIM, SENÃO EU TE MATO! ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA! - A morena começou a respirar com irregularidade e gritou de dor, lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Penny se dirigiu para Severus, que tinha ficado chocado com a reação de sua mulher, e disse:

-Não se preocupe. Ela só está falando assim por causa das dores. Sente aqui. – Severus se deixou ser guiado pela elfa. Os medibruxos pegaram na maca e levaram Hermione para uma sala. O moreno se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou á espera, ouvindo desesperado, os gritos de dor de Hermione. Apertou as mãos uma contra a outra e bateu, impacientemente, com o pé no chão. Anos e anos de espionagem não o prepararam para o que estava acontecendo. Penny colocou sua mão em cima das dele e disse:

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – O moreno olhou para a elfa, que sorria para ele e percebeu que, mesmo sorrindo, ela também estava preocupada. Apertou a mão de Penny e disse:

-Obrigado. – A elfa sorriu docemente e respondeu:

-De nada. – Ficaram calados e quietos, esperando impacientemente para que o parto terminasse. Severus não queria que Hermione sofresse, mas essa dor era necessária para saber se estava tudo bem com o bebê. Pouco depois, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron e Hannah apareceram. Vendo o semblante de Snape, Harry se ajoelhou á sua frente e lhe perguntou:

-Recebemos a carta de Penny, dizendo que Hermione está tendo o bebê. – Severus acenou afirmativamente, sem responder – Como ela está?

-Está sofrendo, né Harry? – Disse Ginny, revirando os olhos, enquanto punha a mão em sua barriga, a acariciando de leve – Você pensa que ter filhos é fácil?

A ruiva estava ansiosa para saber como estava sua amiga, tal como os restantes. Harry se ergueu do chão e levantou os braços, em gesto de rendição. A ruiva revirou os olhos e fitou a sala de partos, preocupada com a amiga. Hannah e Ron se dirigiram para Snape e ela disse, calmamente:

-Ela vai ficar bem, professor Snape.

-Mione é forte. – Falou o ruivo, que abraçava delicadamente os quadris da namorada – Ela vai conseguir.

-Obrigado pelo apoio, senhorita Abbott. Senhor Weasley. – Agradeceu o moreno e o casal sorriu em resposta. Se dirigiram para as cadeiras e se sentaram. Harry se sentou ao lado de Snape e Ginny colocou uma mão no ombro do moreno, lhe transmitindo apoio. Snape olhou para a ruiva e agradeceu com o olhar. Ginny sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Harry. Luna e Neville olharam para Snape e a loira disse:

-Não se preocupe, Mione vai conseguir.

-E dentro de algumas horas terá seu filho nos braços e esquecerá essas horas difíceis. – Falou Neville, por experiência própria e Severus queria acreditar em suas palavras, mas era difícil.

O casal se sentou e esperaram. O tempo passava devagar, na opinião do moreno, e não havia notícias. Harry tentou levar Severus para o sétimo andar, para tomar uma bebida, mas ele não quis. Com o passar do tempo, Severus se começou a desesperar. Queria saber como estava Hermione. Precisava de a ver.

Quando ouviu um grito mais alto, se levantou e tentou entrar na sala de partos, mas foi barrado por Ron e Neville. O moreno olhou com raiva para eles, mas Penny pegou delicadamente em seu braço e o obrigou a se sentar. Pouco depois, Draco e Astória chegaram. Severus olhou para seu afilhado, que o olhava preocupado, se levantou e o abraçou com força. Draco o abraçou de volta e tentou o conformar:

-Vai correr tudo bem, padrinho. Não se preocupe. – Severus se afastou de Draco e lhe agradeceu com o olhar. Se sentou na cadeira, esperando que o bebê nascesse logo, mas cada minuto que passava, o deixava ainda mais desesperado.

De vez em quando, se levantava e andava às voltas pelo corredor, sua capa esvoaçando dramaticamente atrás de si. Harry falava para ele, o tentando acalmar, mas não conseguia. Estava muito preocupado com Hermione. “Como ela estará? – Pensava Severus, de vez em quando. Estava ansioso para conhecer seu filho mas, se pudesse, evitaria a todo o custo o sofrimento que sua amada estava tendo.

 

OoOoO

 

Já tinham passado quatro horas desde que Snape tinha entrado no hospital. O moreno estava mais relaxado, pois os medibruxos lhe tinham dado uma poção calmante. Ele estava em um estado de nervos tão grande, que tentou entrar na sala, e quase tinha conseguido, se Harry não o tivesse estuporado. Os gritos de dor de Hermione ecoavam cada vez mais alto, o desesperando.

De repente, se ouviu um choro alto de um bebê. Se levantou, olhando para a sala, ansioso. A porta da sala de partos se abriu e saiu o medibruxo Silver. O medibruxo tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas seu rosto demostrava o cansaço pelas horas que tinha ficado fechado na sala, tentando trazer um bebê ao mundo. Se virou para Severus e disse:

-Parabéns! Tem ali um ótimo garoto. Chora como ninguém. - Todos ficaram mais relaxados. Severus pareceu um foguete ao entrar na sala, pela sua invulgar rapidez. Quando viu seu filho, nos braços da mulher que amava, uma lágrima de felicidade caiu por seu rosto. Sentiu uma enorme alegria dentro de si, algo que nunca tinha sentido. Seu filho estava ali. O fruto do amor deles estava ali, nos braços da mulher que amava. Hermione sorriu para ele e o moreno reparou que ela estava suada, seu rosto demostrando o cansaço que sentia, mas tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Harry, que estava entrando, percebeu que o corpo de Snape estava tremendo e, com um gesto mandou que ninguém entrasse, fechando a porta de seguida. Severus se sentou na beira da cama e viu a morena, com suas feições cansadas, embalando seu filho. Hermione olhou para seu marido e, vendo as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto, ergueu a mão e as limpou com um suave gesto. Severus fechou os olhos e disse o nome que eles tinham pensado para seu filho:

-Gabriel Severus Granger-Snape. – Abriu os olhos e olhou para o filho, que tinha os olhos fechados. Gabriel era, na opinião do moreno, o bebê mais lindo que tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Tinha um tufo de cabelos negros em sua cabeça, bochechas rosadas e, felizmente, tinha herdado o nariz da mãe. Era gorduchinho e, nesse momento, estava corado. Perguntou ao filho, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente suas bochechas:

-O que você acha, hein, garoto? – O bebê, em resposta, pôs a mão na boca, fazendo seus pais sorrirem. Snape parou de acariciar as bochechas de Gabriel e a morena comentou:

-Acho que ele gostou. – De seguida, pegou na mão do bebê e disse, carinhosamente:

-Oi Gabriel, mamãe e papai amam você. – Severus sorriu, emocionado, e deu um selinho na morena, que deixou uma lágrima cair por seu rosto. Seus lábios se tocaram e estavam para aprofundar o beijo, quando foram interrompidos pelo bater na porta e pela voz de Harry:

-Podemos entrar? – Severus xingou, baixinho, e Hermione respondeu, com um sorriso em seus lábios:

-Claro que podem. – Penny entrou primeiro, sendo acompanhada por Harry. Se dirigiram para o casal e, quando viu o bebê, Penny suspirou, extasiada, mas Harry exclamou, surpreso:

-Nossa, Mione! Que sorte! O bebê não tem o nariz do pai.

-Harry! – Gritou Hermione, furiosa. Penny lhe deitou um olhar fulminante e Severus revirou os olhos. O Auror disse, em sua defesa:

-Até parece que menti.

-Harry! – Gritou Ginny, se chegando perto do marido e lhe dando um tapa no ombro. Ron, Draco e Neville estavam atrás de Harry, se rindo dele. Hannah, Luna e Astória deram um tapa em seus homens, para que eles se calassem. Os homens olharam inocentemente para suas companheiras e elas os repreenderam com o olhar. Se dirigiram para o bebê e suspiraram, maravilhadas.

-Ele é lindo, Mione! – Exclamou Ginny, suspirando de seguida.

-É o bebê mais fofo que eu já vi! – Exclamou Hannah.

-Já deram um nome ao bebê? – Perguntou Astória, curiosa, olhando animada para o bebê.

-Ele vai se chamar Gabriel Severus Granger-Snape. – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto olhava para o marido – Vai ter o nome de um anjo.

-Ele é um anjo. – Respondeu o moreno, olhando, emocionado, para o filho. Os homens se colocaram atrás de suas mulheres e observaram o nome membro da família Snape. Harry e Ginny sorriram. Dentro de alguns meses, eles também seriam pais. Ron abraçou Hannah pelos quadris e perguntou, curioso:

-Quem vai ser o padrinho?

-Eu, claro! – Exclamou Harry, com uma expressão de desafio no rosto. Severus se levantou da cama e olhou com deboche para Potter, respondendo de seguida:

-Não me parece, Potter. – Seus olhares se fixaram, não se apercebendo que a porta do quarto se tinha fechado. E todos entenderam que uma discussão estaria se aproximando.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Finalmente o nome do bebê foi desvendado. O que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram? O nome do bebê foi um pouco difícil de escolher, mas uma leitora me deu uma dica e pensei que “Gabriel” era perfeito. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quanto ao próximo capítulo, o que acham que irá acontecer? Uma luta entre Harry e Snape? Ou tudo se resolverá? Reviews serão bem-vindos. Bjs :D


	31. Uma Discussão entre Potter e Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O clima do quarto ficou tenso. Parecia que a temperatura tinha descido drasticamente em questão de segundos. Todos estavam calados, seus olhares intercalando entre Harry e Snape, esperando a bomba explodir. Se perguntavam mentalmente: “Quem irá começar?”.

Os dois homens se olhavam fixamente, o ódio era visível nas feições de ambos. Hermione olhava para eles, enquanto embalava o pequeno Gabriel, que tinha aberto seus olhos com o barulho. A morena olhou em volta e viu apreensão nos rostos de seus amigos. Suspirou e olhou para seu filho. Percebeu que Gabriel tinha aberto os olhos e estava pronta para gritar por Severus para que ele viesse ver, quando percebeu, admirada, que os olhos de seu filho eram castanhos, tal como os dela e sorriu, emocionada. Olhou para seu marido e tentou falar, quando ele falou para Harry:

-Você não vai ser o padrinho de meu filho, Potter! – Exclamou Snape com frieza, enquanto pegava na varinha, que estava em suas vestes, pronto para atacar.

-Você não é o único que decide! - Exclamou Harry, que fechou os punhos, com raiva - Hermione também manda no bebê!

-Quanta insolência! – Exclamou Snape, chocado – Como você se ATREVE a falar comigo desse jeito?

Hermione olhou para Gabriel, novamente, e viu que ele tinha aberto a boca em um “o” perfeito, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Percebeu que seu filho queria dormir e olhou para Severus e Harry, tentando dizer:

-Shiu! Vocês estão incomo… - Mas foi interrompida por Harry, que berrou:

-EU TENHO O DIREITO DE SER O PADRINHO DESSA CRIANÇA!

-SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER! – Gritou Snape, em resposta – QUEM VAI SER O PADRINHO É DRACO! 

Todos olharam para Draco, que encolheu os ombros e olhou para o padrinho, falando, em tom de desculpa:

-Eu não vou ser padrinho de ninguém. – Severus fitou seu afilhado, abismado, enquanto Harry riu.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, os senhores se importam de se calarem. - Falou Penny, olhando para Gabriel, que mexia seus bracinhos, mas eles não a ouviram. 

-Mione, fale para seu marido que eu vou ser o padrinho. – Disse Harry, dando um passo em frente.

-Nem pense nisso! – Rosnou o moreno, com raiva.

-Parem com isso, por favor. – Pediu Ginny, nervosa – Vocês vão acordar….

De repente, Gabriel abriu a boca e começou a chorar, interrompendo os gritos dos dois homens. Hermione olhou para o bebê e o embalou, dizendo carinhosamente:

-Pronto! Pronto! Já passou! Mamãe está aqui! – O bebê continuou chorando e a morena gritou, furiosa, para os dois homens:

-ISTO É TUDO CULPA DE VOCÊS! SE VOCÊS NÃO PEDIREM DESCULPAS UM AO OUTRO, EU JURO QUE VOCÊS SE IRÃO ARREPENDER! - Harry e Severus cruzaram os braços, emburrados, mas não contestaram. Sabiam que a morena podia fazer o que quisesse com eles, principalmente quando usava sua varinha. Já tinham visto Hermione em ação algumas vezes e não queriam que se voltasse a repetir.

Hermione continuava embalando Gabriel, enquanto falava baixinho em seu ouvido e, de vez em quando, deitava olhares furiosos para ambos. Draco se aproximou do padrinho e falou calmamente:

-Então, padrinho. Qual é o problema do Harry ser padrinho de Gabriel? - Severus respondeu, enquanto suspirava, cansado:

-É um Potter. – Harry gritou, zangado e magoado ao mesmo tempo:

-EU NÃO SOU MEU PAI! PARE DE PENSAR ASSIM!

-Pelo amor de Merlin, senhor Snape! – Exclamou Penny, com raiva – E aquela conversa que a gente teve?

Snape olhou com desprezo para Harry e disse:

-Igualzinho ao desprezível do pai.

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DE MEU PAI! – Gritou Harry, tremendo dos pés á cabeça – VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!

-CALEM A BOCA AGORA! – Gritaram Hermione e Ginny, furiosas. A ruiva se dirigiu para o marido e lhe puxou a orelha com força, o fazendo gemer:

-Ai, Ginny!

-Ginny nada, Harry Potter! – Gritou a mulher, com a outra mão pousada na barriga – Cala a boca, agora!

Snape respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua irritação. Penny olhou furiosa para os dois homens e aparatou. Bateram á porta e Ron foi correr para a abrir, aliviado por alguém ter interrompido aquele momento de tensão. Luna, que ninguém a tinha visto sair, entrou com um pequeno presente na mão. Minerva e Kingsley vinham logo atrás dela, ambos com suas vestes tradicionais bruxas, e fitaram Severus e Harry com apreensão. Nas mãos de ambos estava um presente. Ginny retirou a mão da orelha do marido, que gemeu e a esfregou com a mão, tentando aliviar a dor. Kingsley perguntou, curioso:

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim. – Respondeu Snape, com frieza.

-De certeza? – Perguntou Minerva, de cenho franzido.

-Claro, Minerva, porque não estaria?

Luna, não reparando no clima tenso do quarto, se dirigiu para Hermione e entregou o presente. Se virou e olhou para as feições de Harry e Severus. Franziu o sobrolho e questionou, confusa:

-Que aconteceu?

-Severus não quer que Harry seja o padrinho de Gabriel. – Contou Astória, que agarrava com força o braço de Draco, temendo outra discussão.

-Oh! – Exclamou Luna, tristemente – Que pena! Harry dava um ótimo padrinho para Gabriel. Ele cuidou bem de Teddy até á morte dele.

Todos se calaram, relembrando o trágico acontecimento. Quatro semanas depois da Batalha entre Harry e Voldemort, muitos Comensais ainda estavam desaparecidos e resolveram se vingar. Pela madrugada, atacaram a casa de Andrômeda Tonks, assassinando ela e seu neto Teddy. Harry tinha ficado destroçado nessa época. Luna olhou para Gabriel e continuou – Harry é um garoto querido e tomaria muito bem de Gabriel, enquanto vocês iam passear ou tratar de assuntos importantes.

Hermione, percebendo a expressão de dúvida de Severus, o chamou com um gesto da mão. O moreno, curioso, se aproximou de Hermione e ela lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

-Se você aceitar Harry como padrinho, eu lhe dou uma recompensa... – Snape olhou para sua mulher, espantado e, vendo sua expressão maliciosa, pensou: “Droga! Potter tem razão! Hermione está ficando muito parecida comigo.”

Olhou, de seguida, para Harry, que continuava com suas feições tristes e pigarreou. Potter olhou para ele, seus olhos verdes nublados de tristeza e o moreno se repreendeu. Se Lily estivesse viva, ela o teria estuporado por fazer seu filho triste. Olhou para Hermione, que o incitou pelo olhar e se virou novamente para Harry, dizendo:

-Tudo bem, você pode ser o padrinho. – Potter sorriu e ergueu seus braços, pedindo á morena:

-Posso pegar em Gabriel? – Hermione ergueu seus braços e entregou o bebê a Harry. Potter olhou para o bebê, que tinha os olhos abertos e o olhava com curiosidade. Começando a embalá-lo, comentou:

-Ele até que é bonitinho. – Se virou para Ginny e perguntou:

-Ele não é uma gracinha?

-Sim, é mesmo lindo. – Concordou Ginny, suspirando.

-Eu tinha razão. Sai á mãe. – Disse Harry, convencido. Severus revirou os olhos com a resposta de Harry. Potter nunca o deixaria de importunar. Se virou para Draco e Astória e começaram a conversar. Enquanto Harry e Ginny conversavam, Hermione abriu o presente de Luna. Reparou que era um chocalho, com as cores vermelho e verde, e o retirou da caixa. Olhou para o filho e abanou o chocalho, enquanto dizia:

-Olhe, Gabriel É um chocalho para você. – Harry pegou no chocalho das mãos de Hermione e o começou a chocalhar á frente do rosto do bebê. Gabriel abriu os olhos e fitou o chocalho com indiferença, os fechando novamente. Ginny deu um risinho, comentando:

-Ele não está interessado. – Harry sorriu e deu o chocalho a Ginny, que se dirigiu para o criado mudo e o colocou em cima. Ron olhou para Hermione e disse:

-Eu e Hannah já voltamos. – Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma palavra, aparataram.

Minerva se aproximou de Hermione e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. A morena sorriu e a diretora perguntou:

-Como você está?

-Bem, obrigada. – Agradeceu Hermione – E a senhora?

-Também. – Falou Minerva. Esticou os braços e colocou seu presente em cima do colo da morena, dizendo:

-É para você, abra. – Curiosa, Hermione rasgou o papel que envolvia o presente e o fitou. Era um livro chamado “Tudo o que precisa para tomar conta de seu bebê”, que explicava, passo a passo, tudo o que precisava de saber para cuidar do bebê. A morena sorriu e agradeceu:

-Obrigada, Minerva.

-De nada, querida. – Respondeu a diretora, carinhosamente – Parabéns pelo menino. Ele é lindo.

-Obrigado por tudo, Minerva. – Agradeceu Severus. A diretora sorriu para ambos e disse:

-De nada.

Ouviram um pequeno “pop” e se viraram para a porta, vendo Penny com uma sacola na mão. A elfa olhou em volta, tentando perceber que ainda estavam discutindo e, vendo que não, se dirigiu para Hermione. Colocou a sacola em cima da cama e disse:

-Aqui está meu presente.

-Obrigada, Penny. – Agradeceu a morena. Pegou na sacola e a abriu. Colocou lá dentro a mão e retirou um casaquinho de lã azul.

-É lindo, Penny! – Exclamou Hermione, sorrindo docemente para a elfa – Obrigada.

-De nada, senhora Snape. – Respondeu a elfa, sorrindo de seguida. Harry entregou Gabriel a Ginny, que o embalou com cuidado, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele. Se dirigiu para a morena, retirando de dentro do bolso das vestes uma caixa pequena e, com a varinha, a aumentou de tamanho. Entregou a caixa, sob o olhar curioso da morena. Severus, com sua agilidade, se colocou ao lado de Hermione, curioso para saber qual seria o presente de Potter. Hermione leu o cartão que estava na caixa: “Para a nossa querida amiga, Hermione. De Harry e Ginny.”

Com cuidado, rasgou o papel e viu que era um álbum de fotografias. Era verde, com ursinhos de pelúcia e estava escrito “Álbum do bebê” no meio da capa. Sorriu e disse:

-Obrigada, Harry.

-De nada, Mione. – Respondeu o moreno, olhando com carinho para Ginny e Gabriel. Ron e Hannah entraram no quarto, com sacos nas mãos, e se dirigiram para o casal. O ruivo entregou um saco a Snape, dizendo:

-É para você. – Severus fitou o ruivo, de cenho franzido, e abriu o saco. Retirou de dentro uma garrafa de champanhe francês e agradeceu:

-Obrigado, Weasley.

-De nada, Snape. – Respondeu o ruivo. Se virou para Hermione e lhe deu um pequeno saco. A morena pegou no saco e o abriu. Retirou uns sapatinhos pretos e um pijama vermelho. Snape semicerrou os olhos, vendo a cor do pijama, mas não disse nada. Estava claro para ele que Weasley o queria provocar.

-Obrigada, Ron. – Agradeceu Hermione, colocando os presentes novamente no saco.

-De nada, Mione. – Respondeu o ruivo. Hannah estendeu o saco que trazia para Hermione ela o abriu. Retirou para fora uma almofada de amamentação, em forma de “U.

-Lhe dará mais comodidade ao amamentar. – Esclareceu Hannah, vendo a expressão confusa da morena.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu Hermione, com um sorriso. Olhou para Gabriel, que estava nos braços de Ginny. A ruiva sorriu e se dirigiu para Snape. Estendeu os braços e lhe entregou o bebê. Snape pegou no bebê com cuidado e sorriu. Tocou na mão de Gabriel e o bebê segurou seus dedos com força. Hermione sorriu com ternura para a cena, percebendo que os olhos de seu marido brilhavam de emoção. O moreno beijou o rosto do filho e o embalou. Kingsley se aproximou de Hermione e lhe deu uma pequena caixa, dizendo:

-Espero que goste. - Com cuidado, a morena rasgou o embrulho e abriu a tampa da caixa, vendo uma chupeta azul com um prendedor de prata. Sorriu e agradeceu:

-Obrigada, Kingsley. É lindo!

-De nada, Hermione. – Falou o Ministro – Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

O Ministro se dirigiu para Snape e conversou em voz baixa com ele. Neville se dirigiu para a amiga e a fitou com receio. Hermione sorriu para ele e Neville disse, com timidez:

-Eu sei que não trouxe nada, mas… - Retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e fez um movimento circular, fazendo aparecer uma rosa cor-de-rosa. Pegou nela e a entregou á morena, dizendo – Espero que goste. 

-Obrigada, Neville. – Agradeceu a morena, pegando na rosa e a cheirando. Kingsley se afastou de Severus e o moreno, vendo a rosa na mão da mulher, com um movimento da varinha, fez aparecer uma jarra com água em cima do criado mudo e Hermione colocou a flor. Neville sorriu e deu uma olhada no bebê. Gabriel olhou com curiosidade para Neville e colocou a mão na boca, a babando toda. Neville se chegou perto de Snape e comentou:

-Ele tem a cara da mãe. – E ouviram Luna dizendo:

-E os cabelos do pai. – Olharam para trás e viram a loira se dirigindo para eles. Luna olhou para Gabriel e falou:

-Ele é lindo.

-Mas não tão lindo quanto o nosso. – Disse Neville, olhando apaixonado para a mulher. Snape semicerrou os olhos e ameaçou, com voz ferina:

-Veja lá como fala de meu filho, Longbottom. Gabriel é mais lindo que o seu filho. – Neville empalideceu e estremeceu com o tom de voz utilizado por Snape. Hermione deu um risinho, percebendo que Severus não tinha gostado nada do que seu amigo tinha falado e Neville se desculpou:

-Me desculpe, mas eu não ia dizer que seu filho é mais bonito que o meu. – E, temendo outra discussão, se afastou com a mulher. Astória se dirigiu para eles, sorrindo e disse, em voz baixa, para o casal:

-Parabéns aos dois. Tem um menino lindo.

-Obrigada. – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto Severus acenava com a cabeça em agradecimento. A mulher retirou dois presentes de dentro da mala, os aumentou de tamanho e os entregou a Hermione, dizendo:

-Espero que gostem. – Severus entregou Gabriel a Astória que pegou nele e sussurrou:

-Que bebê lindo que você é. – Toda a gente que estava no quarto, se dirigiu para a mulher e se colocaram em roda dela, observando o bebê e comentando entre si como ele era lindo. Severus observou um dos presentes e percebeu que o maior era de Draco. Pegou nele e rasgou o papel de embrulho, vendo que era um porta-retratos. Hermione rasgou o outro embrulho e retirou um macacão azul.

-É lindo, Asty. Obrigada. – Agradeceu a morena.

-De nada. – Falou Astória, que embalava Gabriel. Hermione entregou os presentes a Severus, que fez aparecer um saco e colocou todos os presentes dentro. Colocou o saco no chão, ao lado do criado mudo e olhou para seu filho, que abanava sua pequena mãozinha. Hermione suspirou, cansada pelo parto. Desejava descansar, mas gostava de ter seus amigos perto dela. Draco, com um aceno de varinha, fez aparecer uma câmera fotográfica e falou:

-Vamos tirar uma foto?

-Boa ideia. – Falou Hermione - Será uma das primeiras que colocaremos no álbum de Harry.

Se escutaram sons de concordância e se encostaram á cama de Hermione. Astória entregou Gabriel a Severus, que pegou nele com cuidado, temendo o machucar. Hermione tentou arranjar o cabelo, mas seu marido se baixou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Não se preocupe. Você está linda.

-Mentiroso. – Falou ela, sorrindo de seguida e esperaram Draco, que preparava a câmera. O loiro se colocou em posição e perguntou:

-Estão prontos?

-Sim. – Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Digam: Gabriel!

-Gabriel! – Exclamaram todos. A fotografia foi tirada e Hermione percebeu que a camera não tinha flash. Draco deve ter tirado por causa do bebê. A morena olhou para os rostos de cada um e percebeu que discussão já não estava presente na mente deles. O loiro se dirigiu para o casal e mostrou a fotografia, perguntado:

-Está boa? – Hermione olhou para a fotografia, se espantando com a expressão de cansaço em seu rosto e seus cabelos despenteados, mas percebeu que seus olhos tinham um brilho especial. Olhou para Severus e percebeu que ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e que pegava carinhosamente no filho, seus olhos brilhando intensamente. Olhou para Draco e respondeu:

-Muito boa, Draco. Você é um excelente fotógrafo.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu o loiro, que olhou para o padrinho. Severus sorriu e Draco colocou um braço em redor de seu ombro e falaram, baixinho. Astória se dirigiu para o marido e lhe retirou a camera. Vendo a expressão aturdida do loiro, disse:

-Também queremos ver a foto. – Seus amigos fizeram uma roda em volta de Astória e observaram a fotografia, comentando:

-Está muito boa. – Falou Minerva.

-Draco tem um talento nato. – Comentou Kingsley.

-Eu quero uma cópia dessa foto. – Disse Ginny.

-Eu também. – Pediu Luna.

Draco se afastou do padrinho e se dirigiu para sua mulher. Severus se aproximou de Hermione e agradeceu:

-Obrigado, Mione.

-Pelo quê? – Perguntou a morena, confusa.

-Por me ter dado um filho. – Respondeu o moreno, emocionado – Nunca pensei me sentir tão feliz por ter meu filho em meus braços.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas caindo por seu rosto e Severus ergueu sua mão, as limpando com cuidado. A morena sorriu docemente e disse:

-Então eu também tenho que agradecer por você ser o melhor marido do mundo e me ter dado a chance de ser mãe. – Severus sorriu e se baixou. Aproximou seu rosto do de sua mulher e encostou seus lábios aos dela, iniciando um beijo. Um beijo calmo, mas que continha todo o desejo que sentia por ela. Se afastaram lentamente, cientes de que não estavam sozinhos e não queriam constranger ninguém. O moreno sussurrou no ouvido da mulher:

-Eu te amo muito, Mione. – Hermione sorriu e também sussurrou em resposta:

-Eu também te amo. – Severus deu um beijo suave no rosto de Gabriel, que se remexeu e o entregou a Hermione. Gabriel mexeu os braços e abriu os olhos, os fixando nos pais. O moreno, ao ver os olhos de sua amada, sorriu emocionado e a morena sussurrou, sentindo um calor agradável dentro de si:

-Você é lindo, Gabriel.

Hermione, depois de ter perdido os pais em um acidente de viação, á seis anos, pensava que nunca mais iria ser feliz. Mas estava enganada. Severus tinha entrado em sua vida, como uma âncora e agora tinha um filho, fruto do amor deles. Agora, nada mais importava.

De repente, uma medibruxa ruiva entrou no quarto e, vendo as pessoas que estavam lá, gritou:

-Vocês não deviam estar aqui! A parturiente precisa de descansar. Fora! – Seus amigos olharam para o casal e se dirigiram para eles. Deram um beijo no rosto de Hermione e em Gabriel. Os homens apertaram a mão e Severus e as mulheres lhe deram um beijo no rosto. Aos poucos, saíram do quarto. A medibruxa olhou diretamente para o bebê e estava saindo quarto, quando

Hermione perguntou, curiosa:

-Quanto pesa meu bebê?

-Pesa 3,3 kilos. – Respondeu a medibruxa – Um peso muito saudável.

Hermione sorriu e Snape deu um beijo em sua têmpora. Acariciou o rosto de seu filho e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. A medibruxa sorriu para o casal, satisfeita por ter realizado mais um parto e estava pronta para sair, quando Snape pigarreou. Olhou para ele, curiosa e o moreno hesitou:

-Bom…hum…eu gostaria de saber quando poderemos voltar às nossas atividades sexuais.

-Severus! – Gritou Hermione, lhe dando um tapa no ombro, ruborizada e a medibruxa fez o ar mais profissional que conseguiu embora, internamente, se quisesse rir.

-Bom, dentro de seis semanas.

-Seis semanas!? – Gemeu o moreno, horrorizado – Como é que eu vou aguentar seis semanas?

A medibruxa não pode evitar e deu uma risadinha, saindo do quarto.

-Você sobreviverá. – Respondeu Hermione e sussurrou – Imagine como será quando fizermos.

Severus sorriu e declarou:

-Por você esperaria até ao fim de nossas vidas. – Hermione sorriu, emocionada, e o moreno se sentou na borda da cama, ao lado deles. A morena comentou, olhando carinhosamente para seu filho:

-Ele é lindo.

-Sim, como você. – Respondeu Severus olhando, comovido, para seu filho. Olhou para a morena e, vendo sua expressão cansada, perguntou, preocupado:

-Doeu? – Hermione olhou para seu marido e respondeu:

-Sim, mas valeu a pena. – O moreno sorriu e Gabriel abriu os olhos. Fixou nos rostos dos pais e Snape prendeu a respiração, emocionado. Seu filho tinha o mesmo formato e a mesma cor dos olhos de Hermione. Afagou os cabelos da mulher, os sentindo um pouco molhados e sussurrou, temendo quebrar o momento:

-Ele é o maior presente que você poderia me ter dado, Mione. Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. – Respondeu a morena. E olharam para seu filho, vendo que ele fazia caretas enquanto dormia. Lentamente, os dois fecharam os olhos e adormeceram abraçados.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Severus e Hermione amam Gabriel. Felizmente, a discussão não foi mais longe porque as mulheres tomaram uma atitude.   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!   
> Seus comentários são bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	32. O Presente de Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus abriu os olhos e pestanejou várias vezes. Se espreguiçou e olhou para o lado, vendo sua mulher dormindo serenamente com seu filho nos braços. Sorriu, olhando emocionado para Gabriel. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos sonharia com aquela perfeição. Sua mão estava pousada em seu peito e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. O bebê tinha os olhinhos fechados e seu peito subia e descia acompanhando sua respiração. Olhou para Hermione e percebeu que suas bochechas também estavam rosadas, seu cabelo desalinhado e que tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ergueu a mão e acariciou de leve os cabelos castanhos de sua mulher. Amava Hermione, do fundo do coração. Ela era tudo para ele. E agora tinham um filho lindo e maravilho, fruto de ambos. E faria de tudo para que eles estivessem protegidos, mesmo que ele não estivesse junto a eles. De repente, um pensamento lhe surgiu. Ele poderia os proteger, mesmo não diretamente. Estava pronto para se levantar, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e viu Penny entrando com duas caixas térmicas, juntamente com dois garfos e duas facas nas mãos. A elfa o olhou e perguntou, em voz baixa:

-O senhor tem fome?

-Sim. – Sussurrou o moreno. Penny se dirigiu para o moreno e lhe entregou as caixas térmicas e os talheres. Snape agarrou os talheres com uma mão e empilhou as caixas térmicas um em cima do outro, os colocando em cima das coxas das pernas. A elfa retirou, com cuidado, Gabriel dos braços de Hermione e o embalou devagar. O moreno, sabendo que sua mulher estaria, com certeza, com fome, ergueu o braço e a abanou de leve, enquanto a chamava:

-Mi, acorde, meu amor. Penny trouxe o almoço para a gente. – Abanou mais um pouco sua mulher até que, lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes e olhou para ele. Com voz arrastada, perguntou:

-Almoço?

-Sim. – Respondeu Snape. Hermione primeiro para o marido e depois para Penny. Deu um sorriso quando a viu embalando o bebê. Tentou se erguer, mas como estava muito dolorida, não conseguiu. Snape agarrou seus braços e a puxou para cima.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu a morena.

-De nada. – Respondeu o moreno, enquanto lhe entregava uma caixa térmica e os talheres necessários. Hermione abriu a tampa e soltou um gemido, enquanto cheirava a comida. Curioso, o moreno abriu sua caixa térmica e viu um empadão de carne. Inspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do empadão e começaram a comer. Severus adorava empadão, era uma de suas comidas prediletas. Em criança, gostava especialmente de, com o garfo, colocar o queijo derretido na boca e de o puxar, até se quebrar. Comeram calmamente, saboreando o sossego do quarto, somente quebrado com os passos de Penny. Hermione parou de comer por uns momentos e pediu:

-Trouxe lenços, Penny?

-Para quê? – Perguntou a elfa, distraída, enquanto olhava carinhosamente para o bebê. Estava muito feliz por, finalmente, Gabriel ter nascido.

-Para nos limparmos. – Penny, sem deixar de olhar para o bebê, retirou de dentro do bolso do vestido um pacote de lenços e os estendeu para Hermione, que pegou nele. Retirou um lenço para si e outro para seu marido. O moreno pegou em seu lenço e limpou a boca. Quando acabaram de almoçar e Hermione disse:

-O almoço estava delicioso, Penny.

-Obrigada, senhora Snape. – Agradeceu a elfa, com um sorriso. A morena sorriu e estendeu as caixas térmicas e os talheres a Severus, que pegou neles. Estendeu os braços e Penny lhe devolveu o bebê, que ainda dormia. Penny recolheu os talheres e as caixas térmicas que estavam nos braços do moreno e, nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu e uma medibruxa entrou. Ao ver quem estava no quarto, disse:

-Vim só fazer uns exames á mãe e ao bebê, para ver se está tudo bem. – Severus e Penny acenaram afirmativamente e a elfa disse:

-Vou voltar para casa. – Se aproximou de Gabriel e lhe deu um beijo suave no topo da cabeça. Deu um abraço a Hermione e sorriu para Severus, saindo do quarto. O moreno se levantou, deu um beijo suave nos lábios da morena e disse:

-Já venho.

-Onde vai? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

-Não se preocupe. – Disse Severus, acariciando de leve as bochechas de Gabriel – Volto já.

O moreno olhou carinhosamente para seu filho e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar. Se dirigiu para uma sala e, percebendo que estava vazia, entrou. Se dirigiu para a lareira, pegou em pó de flú e atirou. Umas labaredas verdes apareceram e exclamou:

-Mansão Snape! – Fechou os olhos, sentindo que andava às voltas. Por fim, percebendo que tinha parado, abriu os olhos e viu que estava na sala de sua Mansão. Percebeu que suas roupas estavam sujas de fuligem, o que não acontecia há muito tempo, e as sacudiu. Entrou na sala e sentiu que Penny estava na cozinha. Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o fundo do corredor. Entrou no seu gabinete e se dirigiu para sua escrivaninha. Abriu a ultima gaveta e retirou a chave de seu cofre. Fechou a gaveta e saiu do gabinete. Desceu as escadas e entrou novamente na sala. Pegou em pó de flú e atirou para a chaminé dizendo:

-Gringotes. – Novamente as labaredas apareceram e o moreno fechou os olhos, sentindo que andava às voltas. De repente, parou e abriu os olhos. Reparou que os Aurors o observavam com atenção. Depois da Segunda Grande Guerra, Gringotes e o Ministério da Magia fizeram um acordo em que Aurors ajudariam a vigiar o banco, para também proteger os pertences de sua comunidade. Embora os duendes não confiassem em bruxos, conseguiram levar a situação de bom modo e o acordo tinha resultado tão bem, que ainda perdurava. Saiu da chaminé e se dirigiu ao duende responsável pelo cofre dos Princes. Percebeu que, nesse momento, estava lendo uns relatórios. Pigarreou, tentando captar sua atenção. O elfo, que vestia o uniforme do banco, olhou para cima, seus olhos castanhos semicerrados. Reconhecendo Snape, pousou a pena que tinha na mão e perguntou:

-Boa tarde, senhor Snape. O que deseja? – O moreno respondeu:

-Boa tarde, Tehru. Desejo ir ao meu cofre.

-Pois muito bem, senhor Snape. Me acompanhe. – Lado a lado, saíram da recepção e Tehru apitou para convocar um carrinho, que veio em direção a eles, na escuridão. Subiram normalmente e, com um solavanco, o carrinho se moveu, ganhando velocidade. Severus se agarrou com força ao carrinho e não conseguia ouvir nada, exceto o chocalhar do carrinho nos trilhos. Seu cabelo voava para trás e percebeu que estavam descendo cada vez mais. Já estavam a três níveis debaixo do chão, quando o carrinho parou e eles saíram. O duende estendeu sua mão e pediu:

-Chave. – Severus lhe entregou a chave e o duende a colocou na fechadura, a movendo para a direita. As proteções do cofre começaram a se quebrar. O duende abriu a porta e deixou Severus passar. Embora Snape não fosse rico, tinha muito dinheiro, principalmente da herança dos Prince. Pegou na varinha e lançando um “accio” no cofre, de imediato, uma caixa de veludo negro veio na sua direção. Pegou nela e a abriu. Dois colares de ouro, com um “S” cravado a diamantes, estavam dentro da caixa, com encantamentos protetores. Sua mãe lhe tinha contado que, quando um Prince ficava em perigo, esse colar brilhava. Severus lhe tinha perguntado, na altura, o porquê do “S” e não um “P”. Sua mãe lhe tinha respondido que, á muito tempo atrás, um grupo de bruxos das trevas tinham atacado duas irmãs Princes, chamadas Serena e Samantha. Como morreram durante o ataque, em memória delas, criaram os colares, com as iniciais dos nomes delas.

Fechou a caixa e a colocou no bolso da camisa. Saiu do cofre e o duende fechou a porta. Lhe entregou as chaves e Severus o guardou no bolso. Entraram no carrinho e fizeram o caminho inverso pela escuridão. Quando o carrinho parou, Severus saiu e disse:

-Até qualquer dia, Tehru. E obrigado.

-Adeus, senhor Snape. – Respondeu o duende – Volte sempre.

O moreno entrou na recepção e se dirigiu para a chaminé. Pegou em pó de flú e atirou para a chaminé, fazendo aparecer labaredas verdes. Fechou seus olhos, para que fuligem não entrasse para dentro dos olhos e disse:

-Mansão Snape. – A habitual sensação de rodopio o atingiu. Quando sentiu que tinha parado, abriu os olhos e entrou na sala. Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o fundo do corredor. O moreno entrou na sala, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o fundo do corredor. Entrou no gabinete e se dirigiu para sua escrivaninha. Abriu a ultima gaveta, retirou a chave do cofre de dentro do bolso e a guardou, ao lado de seus documentos importantes. Saiu do gabinete, desceu as escadas e entrou na sala. Pegou em pó de flú e atirou para a lareira dizendo:

-St. Mungus! – Entrou no hospital e entrou no elevador. Esperou um pouco impacientemente para que chegasse ao sexto andar. Quando chegou, as portas se abriram e se dirigiu para o quarto da morena. Estava ansioso para saber da reação de sua mulher ao ver o presente. Entrou no quarto e viu que a morena estava sentada na cama e amamentava Gabriel, que se agarrava com força ao seio da mãe. Observou seu filho por uns minutos, admirando sua beleza, até que olhou para o rosto da morena e viu que ela parecia preocupada.

-Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Severus, ficando preocupado. A morena olhou para ele e perguntou:

-Onde você foi? Penny não me soube responder. - A elfa estava sentada na cadeira e olhava para Snape, furiosa. O moreno olhou para ela e Penny falou, enquanto se levantava: 

-A Senhora Snape ficou muito preocupada. O menos poderia lhe ter dito aonde ia.

-Tive assuntos para resolver. – Falou o moreno, em sua defesa.

-Que assuntos? – Perguntou a elfa, curiosa.

-Assuntos que só a mim me dizem respeito. – Respondeu o moreno, com voz ferina. A elfa olhou para Snape com superioridade e falou, magoada:

-Só queria ajudar. – E saiu do quarto de cabeça erguida, com ar de superioridade. Severus suspirou e falou para Hermione:

-É mesmo Slytherin.

-Tal como você. – Respondeu a morena, com um sorriso, embora ainda estivesse preocupada. Snape se sentou na borda da cama, ao lado de Hermione. A morena retirou o seio da boca do bebê, limpou sua boca com um paninho e perguntou:

-Que aconteceu? Algum problema?

-Não aconteceu nada. – Respondeu o moreno. Sua mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada e Severus riu. Ela estava cada vez mais parecida com ele. Vendo que a expressão da mulher não suavizava, respondeu:

\- Só fui buscar um presente para vocês. - A morena sorriu se virou para o bebê. Snape percebeu que Gabriel estava dormindo sobre o seio da mãe e ela o ajeitou em seu colo, observando sua beleza. Ergueu as mãos e, com cuidado, retirou o bebê do colo da mãe e o embalou delicadamente. Tinha medo de machucar seu filho. Percebeu que Gabriel tinha o casaquinho que Penny lhe tinha oferecido e sorriu. A morena fechou a camiseta e perguntou, cheia de curiosidade:

-O que é?

-Você sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato? – Perguntou Severus, ironicamente. Hermione riu com a resposta do marido e ele retirou do bolso da camisa a caixa de veludo e lhe entregou. A morena a abriu, não contendo a curiosidade, e abafou um grito de espanto. Percebeu que eram joias muito antigas, passadas de gerações em gerações e que eram amuletos protetores. Severus retirou da caixa os dois colares e colocou primeiro no pescoço de sua mulher, que afastou seus cabelos e, de seguida em seu filho. Hermione olhou para Severus e disse:

-Obrigada, são lindos. – Aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou delicadamente. Severus suspirou, sentindo os lábios macios de sua mulher de encontro aos seus e queria aprofundar o beijo, quando seu filho gemeu em seus braços. Se afastaram e o moreno entregou Gabriel a Hermione, que o embalou, enquanto lhe cantava baixinho uma canção de ninar. Para quem visse de fora, era o quadro de família perfeita. O moreno sorriu, vendo sua família unida e pensou: “Hermione e Gabriel ganharam um belo presente e eu poderei saber se estão em perigo.”

Embora fossem tempos de paz, Severus não se sentia seguro em deixar sua família desprotegida. Ele sabia que Hermione sabia se proteger e, tal como Penny, protegeria seu filho com sua própria vida. Mas, como bom Slytherin, tinha que ser cauteloso. Depois do que tinha acontecido esse ultimo ano, um pouco de proteção a mais não fazia mal. Não só saberia onde estavam e como se encontravam, como também, se eles precisassem de ajuda, seu colar o guiaria até eles, como um rasteador. E agora, poderia se sentir mais descansado.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Que vocês acharam?   
> Só faltam, aproximadamente, sete capítulos para a fic acabar!   
> Bjs :D


	33. Regresso a Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 335 hits e 14 kudos ao longo da fanfic.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Hermione e seu filho, Gabriel, ficaram uns dias no hospital de St. Mungus, realizando análises para ver se estavam bem de saúde, e para ela se recuperar melhor. A criança tinha nascido saudável, pesando 3 kilos e 300 gramas. Era um lindo menino, que raramente chorava e estava quase sempre dormindo. Durante esse tempo, ela leu o livro de Minerva sobre como tomar conta de um bebê, sabendo as técnicas de como fazer quando ele tiver uma cólica, mudar sua fralda, dar a mamadeira, entre outros assuntos.

 

Severus e Penny iam visitá-los ao hospital todos os dias, lhe contando que o “Profeta Diário” andava louco por saber notícias do novo herdeiro Snape, e que recebiam muita correspondência, felicitando pelo nascimento do bebê. Hermione sorria, enquanto olhava para seu filho, aconchegado em seus braços, dormindo serenamente. Aquele bebê era uma dádiva de Merlin, que iria mudar a vida de todos, para melhor.

 

Na rua, as pessoas percebiam o orgulho de Snape, o que era estranho Para a maioria das pessoas, já que ele sempre tinha sido um homem fechado e sem sentimentos.

Três dias se passaram desde o nascimento de Gabriel e, finalmente, Hermione e o bebê puderam sair do hospital. Logo de manhã, pelas nove horas, Severus, vestindo com uma camiseta azul, calças negras e sapatos da mesma cor, entrou no quarto do hospital. Estava sem sua usual capa assustadora.

Ajudou sua mulher a vestir um vestido largo e bege, sapatos da mesma cor. Ela utilizava com muito carinho o colar que seu marido lhe tinha oferecido. Gabriel foi colocado em seu colo, usava em seu pescocinho o presente de seu pai e um pijama azul bebê.

Guardou os pertences de Hermione e assinaram os papéis da saída. Hermione segurava o bebê com carinho e dedicação, enquanto ele amamentava com força, com fome. As medibruxas que passaram por eles deram uns últimos conselhos à nova mamãe, se despediram do bebê e felicitaram o pai. Eles se dirigiram para a lareira do hospital e taparam a cabeça do bebê, para que não levasse com pó de flú. Disseram calmamente sua morada, ansiosos por estarem em casa, sozinhos, aproveitando aquele momento com seu filho, antes do Profeta ir atrás deles. Aparataram na casa e Penny veio da cozinha. Olhou para o bebê de olhos brilhantes, ainda não acreditando que tamanha perfeição tinha entrado na vida deles. Esticou os braços, desejando nina-lo e Hermione o entregou, dizendo:

– Não o leve para o quarto, por favor. Quero ficar o mais próxima dele.

– Ok, Srª Snape. – Falou Penny, enquanto embalava o bebê em seus braços. Ela lançou um feitiço e suas bolsas foram para a cozinha. As roupas começaram por ser lavadas magicamente, os presentes levitando para o quarto de Gabriel, e a elfa se sentou no sofá. Hermione e Severus a imitaram e estiveram conversando, enquanto observavam o bebê.

OoOoO

Severus e Hermione ficaram a manhã toda lendo a correspondência de amigos, e de pessoas que lhes desejavam felicidades pelo bebê. Eram centenas de cartas, e continuavam aparecendo cada vez mais. Dezenas de corujas entravam pela Mansão deles, deixando muitos envelopes. O Profeta Diário já tinha batido à porta, querendo saber deles, mas Penny os expulsou à vassourada. Era hora do almoço e todos estavam se deliciando com um macarrão à carbonara.

Severus estava de olhos vidrados, pensativo e ficou calado durante todo o almoço. Hermione ficou preocupada com a falta de reação do marido, e lhe perguntou, tocando delicadamente em seu ombro:

– Sev, querido, está tudo bem? – Snape estremeceu e olhou para sua mulher. Hesitou um pouco, mas disse:

– Estava pensando… em minha mãe. – Hermione o fitou, admirada. Ele raramente falava dela mas, quando falava, referia também o sofrimento que era ter vivido com Tobias Snape. Uma ideia súbita lhe surgiu e ela exclamou:

– Vamos ver sua mãe!

– Desculpe? – Perguntou Severus, confuso, mas ela se levantou de rompante e o puxou pela mão. Ele saltou da cadeira, enquanto Hermione gritava:

– Penny, prepare uma bolsa para o bebê! Vamos visitar a mãe de Severus! – Penny aparatou na sala com Gabriel em um de seus braços e uma bolsa azul na outra. Entregou tudo a Hermione, enquanto Severus tentava argumentar:

– Hermione, querida, não é necessário.

– Claro que é! – Exclamou sua mulher, se virando para ele.

– Você sempre me disse que sua mãe era maravilhosa, que tinha sofrido muito nas mãos de seu pai, mas que o protegeu de quase tudo.

– Tal como você. – Disse ele, e Hermione hesitou. Suspirou, sabendo que seu marido tinha razão. Ela precisava também de ver seus pais.

– Tal como eu. – Afirmou. Eles se olharam, prometendo que iriam ver a tumba de seus pais, mesmo sendo difícil. Deram as mãos e aparataram no primeiro cemitério, o dos pais de Hermione.

Entraram pelo portão de ferro e percorreram o caminho de lápides até encontrarem os Grangers. De lágrimas nos olhos, ela falou, com dor em sua voz:

– Oi, mamãe. Oi, papai. Quero apresentar a vocês meu filho, Gabriel. Ele é um recém nascido maravilhoso e… - Sua voz tremeu, mas continuou – Vocês teriam amado ele.

Sem se conter mais, soltou um soluço e se agarrou a seu marido, chorando copiosamente. Severus a abraçou de volta e viu que Gabriel tinha os olhos abertos, observando, olhando para os pais com atenção. Severus olhou em redor e pegou na varinha. Lançou um feitiço não verbal e rosas brancas apareceram junto às lápides dos pais de Hermione. Se ajoelharam no chão, enquanto Hermione continuava chorando sua dor.

 

 

OoOoO

 

Quando ela se sentiu melhor, passado um longo tempo, levantou o olhar para seu marido, que viu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e um rastro de lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Severus a ajudou a se levantar e sua mulher disse, emocionada:

– Eu amo vocês. – Se dirigiram para a saída do cemitério e, vendo que não estava ninguém perto, aparataram.

Hermione viu que estava em um bairro sujo e mal frequentado, pessoas de roupas gastas e de rostos sombrios caminhavam pela rua. Severus arrastou sua mulher pelo braço ao longo de Spinner´s End. Ela se encolheu de medo ao ver os olhares das pessoas a penetrando. Severus lançava olhares frios, um aviso explícito para que não se aproximassem, e falou, friamente:

– Esse é um dos motivos porque eu nunca trouxe você aqui. – Hermione não tinha palavras para descrever o local imundo, de casas de pedra desgastada, paredes mal pintadas e o chão cheio de lixo, drogas e garrafas de álcool. Rapidamente saíram do bairro e Hermione respirou fundo, aliviada.

Caminharam em direção a uma árvore de belas folhas verdes. Ao longe, ela viu uma pedra enterrada na terra. Se aproximaram e pararam mesmo à frente da lápide, uma pedra gasta pelo tempo, maltratada pelos anos, que dizia:

 

Eileen S. Prince Snape

 

16 de fevereiro de 1935 – 24 de junho de 1979

 

“Mãe dedicada e fiel. Nunca será esquecida”

 

Hermione olhou para seu marido, que tinha os olhos fechados, e uma expressão tensa em seu rosto. Colocou a mão no ombro dele e sentiu sua tensão se dissipando aos poucos. Gabriel produziu um som alegre e eles olharam para o filho, que olhava para eles atentamente.

Severus se ajoelhou e suspirou. Ergueu a mão e tocou na pedra fria, começando a falar:

– Oi, mãe. Sei que já não venho há muito tempo aqui, mas é que não tenho coragem. Me dói muito vir a esse sítio, que tenho más recordações, e encontrar somente uma pedra, e não você. Muita coisa aconteceu durante esses anos. – Hesitou, mas continuou – Eu sou pai. Pai de um lindo menino, fruto de meu amor com Hermione. Eu o amo muito e gostava muito que estivesse aqui comigo, partilhando comigo a felicidade que estou sentindo. Eu sinto sua falta.

Fechou os olhos e ficaram em silêncio, escutando os pássaros cantando nas árvores. Lágrimas discretas escorriam pelos olhos dele e Hermione o abraçou com força, o confortando. Ficaram os três em silêncio, a dor presente nos corações de Severus e Hermione.

Quando ele sentiu que estava pronto para ir embora, se levantou e tocou na lápide em despedida. A seu lado, sua mulher erguia a varinha discretamente e lançava um feitiço não verbal. Uma coroa de rosas brancas foi colocada em frente à lápide e Severus disse, com uma pontada de dor em seu peito:

-Adeus, mãe. Tentei voltar mais vezes. Prometo. – Se afastaram aos poucos, não aguentando estar ali. Percebendo que não havia Muggles em redor, aparataram em casa. Penny estava arrumando a sala e, ao vê-los, falou, preocupada:

– Já chegaram? Querem que prepare alguma coisa?

O casal se entreolhou e negou com a cabeça. Percebendo o clima de tristeza. A elfa saiu da sala, lhes dando privacidade. Eles se abraçaram e Hermione sussurrou, com lágrimas nos olhos:

– Eu amo vocês. Eu te amo, Severus.

– Eu também te amo, Hermione. – Falou ele, acariciando com delicadeza seus cabelos – Eu te amo muito. Ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, sentindo seus corações batendo em uníssono. A dor de terem perdido seus pais muito cedo ainda não tinha desaparecido, mas sentiam que eles estavam ao lado deles. Sempre.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
> Que vocês acharam? Severus fez bem, ou não, ao visitar sua mãe?  
> Que acham que irá acontecer?  
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.  
> Bjs :D


	34. Uma Tarde em Família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 346 hits e os 14 kudos deixado ao longo da fanfic.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O resto da tarde foi passada em um clima de tristeza. Penny tentou alegrar seus amos, mas sem êxito. Lizzy tinha voado em redor do casal, depois de ter realizado mais uma caça, para os consolar, mas sem sucesso.

Hermione se sentou no sofá, com um albúm de fotografias nas mãos e mostrou a seu marido, lhe contando histórias sobre sua infância. Severus escutou com atenção o que ela dizia, a consolando quando ela se emocionava.

O albúm era antigo e grande, com centenas de fotos de Hermione , ao longo de sua vida, principalmente quando criança, em vários locais, como na praia, na escola preparatória, Hogwarts, entre outros.

Gabriel estava deitado na cadeirinha, dormindo serenamente.

Na hora do lanche, Penny fez suco de laranja natural e um delicioso bolo de chocolate com recheio. Gabriel foi amamentado por sua mãe e Severus observava a ligação profunda entre mãe e filho, uma conexão que, como pai, nunca teria.

Harry e Ginny apareceram na Mansão, desejando ver seu afilhado, o que foi aliviante para Penny, que não sabia o que fazer para os animar. Conversaram sobre o furor da notícia do nascimento de Gabriel, que parecia uma celebridade de tão comentado nos jornais e revistas. Também trouxeram o "Profeta Diário" daquele dia, o que foi bom, já que nenhum deles tivera a oportunidade de ler.

Na primeira página tinha uma fotografias deles, logo abaixo do título que, em letras grandes, dizia:

 

"O Filho dos Heróis da Guerra já nasceu!

A notícia começava:

 

É oficial! O filho de Severus e Hermione Snape já nasceu! De acordo com nossas fontes, o bebê nasceu há dois dias atrás no Hospital de St. Mungus. É um menino saudável, sossegado, o orgulho dos pais. Todas as enfermeiras do hispital comentavam a fofura do bebê, tal como o fato de ele estar sempre sossegado, chorar raramente, só quando precisava de alguma assistência, o que é o desejo de muitos papais e mamães.

O bebê, de nome desconhecido, foi alvo de constantes visitas durante esses dias, em que os amigos mais próximos da família lhe trouxeram vários presentes e felicitaram o casal.

O Mundo Mágico também felicita os novos papais, esperando que aproveitem o momento maravilhoso que é a maternidade.

Melissa Fisher

Repórter do Profeta Diário

 

 

– Mas, Merlin, como eles souberam? – Perguntou Hermione, revoltada, enquanto Severus a abraçava, tentando acalmá-la.

– O Profeta tem modos peculiares para conseguir o que quer. – Falou ele, friamente.

– Mas eles não souberam de muita coisa. – Comentou Harry, para os acalmar. – Não mencionaram o nome de Gabriel.

– É verdade. – Continuou Ginny – Não descobriram muita coisa.

Severus e Hermione ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras dos Potters. Se entreolharam e concordaram. Continuaram conversando, de vez em quando, Ginny colocava a mão grande na barriga. Olhava para Gabriel com doçura, como se desejasse que seu filho já estivesse ali com eles, um sentimento que Hermione entendia muito bem. Harry pegou em seu afilhado e o embalou em seus braços. Conversaram sobre outros assuntos e Penny servia chá de camomila com biscoitos de gengibre. A elfa estava satisfeita por seus amos estarem melhor, ela não gostava de vê-los tristes. O jantar foi simples, macarrão com queijo e bacon. Harry e Ginny comeram com eles e se deliciaram. Beberam suco de morango e, de sobremesa, uma mousse de chocolate.

Por fim, se despediram. Harry e Ginny voltaram para sua Mansão, enquanto Severus e Hermione deram um banho a Gabriel, que sorria para seus pais. Limparam seu corpinho com delicadeza, colocaram creme no bumbum e a fralda. Vestiram um pijaminha azul bebê e o puseram a dormir no berço, rodeado com feitiços protetores.

Foram para o quarto, retiraram suas roupas e tomaram um longo e relaxante banho.

– Foi um longo dia. – Comentou Hermione, enquanto se ensaboava.

– É verdade. – Respondeu Severus, a prensando contra os azulejos, a água eliminando os resíduos do sabonete, e a beijando no pescoço. Ela gemeu em resposta e o abraçou.

Se beijaram apaixonadamente, a água morna escorrendo por seus corpos, agora mais relaxados. Se afastaram e terminaram de se lavar. Só queriam se deitar na cama e descansar, abraçados. Desligaram a água, se enrolaram nas toalhas e saíram do banheiro.

No quarto, retiraram suas roupas de dentro do armário, se limparam e se vestiram. Se deitaram na cama, de frente um para o outro, e se abraçaram. Os cabelos úmidos de Hermione molhavam o travesseiro de Severus. Se entreolharam, vendo que a dor ainda estava espelhada nos olhos da pessoa que amavam. Hermione sussurrou:

– Boa noite, amor. – E fechou os olhos, cansada daquele dia, daquelas fortes emoções que tinha passado. E adrmeceu profundamente.

– Boa noite, querida. – Respondeu ele – E obrigado por tudo o que você me deu.

Lentamente, fechou os olhos e se entregou aos braços de Morfeu.

 

Continua…

O resto da tarde foi passada em um clima de tristeza. Penny tentou alegrar seus amos, mas sem êxito. Lizzy tinha voado em redor do casal, depois de ter realizado mais uma caça, para os consolar, mas sem sucesso.

Hermione se sentou no sofá, com um albúm de fotografias nas mãos e mostrou a seu marido, lhe contando histórias sobre sua infância. Severus escutou com atenção o que ela dizia, a consolando quando ela se emocionava.

O albúm era antigo e grande, com centenas de fotos de Hermione , ao longo de sua vida, principalmente quando criança, em vários locais, como na praia, na escola preparatória, Hogwarts, entre outros.

Gabriel estava deitado na cadeirinha, dormindo serenamente.

Na hora do lanche, Penny fez suco de laranja natural e um delicioso bolo de chocolate com recheio. Gabriel foi amamentado por sua mãe e Severus observava a ligação profunda entre mãe e filho, uma conexão que, como pai, nunca teria.

Harry e Ginny apareceram na Mansão, desejando ver seu afilhado, o que foi aliviante para Penny, que não sabia o que fazer para os animar. Conversaram sobre o furor da notícia do nascimento de Gabriel, que parecia uma celebridade de tão comentado nos jornais e revistas. Também trouxeram o "Profeta Diário" daquele dia, o que foi bom, já que nenhum deles tivera a oportunidade de ler.

Na primeira página tinha uma fotografias deles, logo abaixo do título que, em letras grandes, dizia:

 

"O Filho dos Heróis da Guerra já nasceu!

A notícia começava:

 

É oficial! O filho de Severus e Hermione Snape já nasceu! De acordo com nossas fontes, o bebê nasceu há dois dias atrás no Hospital de St. Mungus. É um menino saudável, sossegado, o orgulho dos pais. Todas as enfermeiras do hispital comentavam a fofura do bebê, tal como o fato de ele estar sempre sossegado, chorar raramente, só quando precisava de alguma assistência, o que é o desejo de muitos papais e mamães.

O bebê, de nome desconhecido, foi alvo de constantes visitas durante esses dias, em que os amigos mais próximos da família lhe trouxeram vários presentes e felicitaram o casal.

O Mundo Mágico também felicita os novos papais, esperando que aproveitem o momento maravilhoso que é a maternidade.

Melissa Fisher

Repórter do Profeta Diário

 

 

– Mas, Merlin, como eles souberam? – Perguntou Hermione, revoltada, enquanto Severus a abraçava, tentando acalmá-la.

– O Profeta tem modos peculiares para conseguir o que quer. – Falou ele, friamente.

– Mas eles não souberam de muita coisa. – Comentou Harry, para os acalmar. – Não mencionaram o nome de Gabriel.

– É verdade. – Continuou Ginny – Não descobriram muita coisa.

Severus e Hermione ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras dos Potters. Se entreolharam e concordaram. Continuaram conversando, de vez em quando, Ginny colocava a mão grande na barriga. Olhava para Gabriel com doçura, como se desejasse que seu filho já estivesse ali com eles, um sentimento que Hermione entendia muito bem. Harry pegou em seu afilhado e o embalou em seus braços. Conversaram sobre outros assuntos e Penny servia chá de camomila com biscoitos de gengibre. A elfa estava satisfeita por seus amos estarem melhor, ela não gostava de vê-los tristes. O jantar foi simples, macarrão com queijo e bacon. Harry e Ginny comeram com eles e se deliciaram. Beberam suco de morango e, de sobremesa, uma mousse de chocolate.

Por fim, se despediram. Harry e Ginny voltaram para sua Mansão, enquanto Severus e Hermione deram um banho a Gabriel, que sorria para seus pais. Limparam seu corpinho com delicadeza, colocaram creme no bumbum e a fralda. Vestiram um pijaminha azul bebê e o puseram a dormir no berço, rodeado com feitiços protetores.

Foram para o quarto, retiraram suas roupas e tomaram um longo e relaxante banho.

– Foi um longo dia. – Comentou Hermione, enquanto se ensaboava.

– É verdade. – Respondeu Severus, a prensando contra os azulejos, a água eliminando os resíduos do sabonete, e a beijando no pescoço. Ela gemeu em resposta e o abraçou.

Se beijaram apaixonadamente, a água morna escorrendo por seus corpos, agora mais relaxados. Se afastaram e terminaram de se lavar. Só queriam se deitar na cama e descansar, abraçados. Desligaram a água, se enrolaram nas toalhas e saíram do banheiro.

No quarto, retiraram suas roupas de dentro do armário, se limparam e se vestiram. Se deitaram na cama, de frente um para o outro, e se abraçaram. Os cabelos úmidos de Hermione molhavam o travesseiro de Severus. Se entreolharam, vendo que a dor ainda estava espelhada nos olhos da pessoa que amavam. Hermione sussurrou:

– Boa noite, amor. – E fechou os olhos, cansada daquele dia, daquelas fortes emoções que tinha passado. E adrmeceu profundamente.

– Boa noite, querida. – Respondeu ele – E obrigado por tudo o que você me deu.

Lentamente, fechou os olhos e se entregou aos braços de Morfeu.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
> Ela está quase terminado. Espero ansiosa por vossos comentários!   
> Bjs :D


	35. Uma Visita a Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 363 hits e 16 kudos ao longo da fanfic.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :

Hermione acordou e se espreguiçou. Olhou para o lado e, percebendo que Severus não estava, se levantou. Vestiu o roupão, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o quarto de seu filho. Se encostou na ombreira, observando seu marido embalando Gabriel. Era uma bela cena de um retrato. Seu filho soltou um gritinho, estava com muita fome, e Severus sussurrou:

– Calma, filho. Já vamos ter com sua mãe. – Pegou em um cobertor e enrolou em redor do corpo do filho, para que ele não sentisse frio. Se virou e viu Hermione na porta. Ela sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta. Severus se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

– Bom dia. – Cumprimentou, e ela respondeu:

– Bom dia. Como ele está?

– Gabriel está bem, mas tem fome. – Comentou Severus e lhe entregou o bebê. Hermione falou carinhosamente para seu filho, enquanto o colocava junto a seu peito e o amamentava.

Ele olhou com carinho para sua mulher e seu filho, as razões de sua vida ser tão boa. Saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas e se dirigiram para o jardim. Se sentaram em cadeiras de madeira, com uma mesinha em frente deles, e aproveitaram aquela bela manhã de sol. Gabriel bebia sofregamente, enquanto sua mãe o observava calidamente. Olhou para Severus, que a observava com atenção, e sorriram. Penny, com um delicado vestido roxo, apareceu ao lado do casal com uma grande bandeja, com o café da manhã, e colocou em cima da mesa. A bandeja trazia duas xícaras de café, torradas e bolinhos de chocolate.

– Bom dia. – Falou ela, entregando o Profeta Diário, que deu uma rápida vista de olhos, mas logo o pousou.

– Bom dia, Penny. – Responderam eles, e a elfa se aproximou de Gabriel, que acabava de comer. O bebê tinha o rosto sujo de leite e ela limpou com um guardanapo, que tinha trazido na bandeja.

– Como vai meu bebê fofinho? – Hermione sorriu e disse, com uma voz mais fina:

– Eu vou bem, Penny. – A elfa ergueu suas mãos e a mulher lhe entregou Gabriel, começando a falar suavemente para ele, enquanto se afastava. Gabriel arrotou e Penny deu uma risadinha, enquanto sussurrava palavras em seu ouvido. Entraram em casa e Hermione pegou em uma xícara, começando a comer. Precisava de comer para ficar forte, e ter força para amamentar seu filho, que descarregava suas energias. Conversavam sobre o bebê, Gabriel, que naquele momento era o centro deu suas vidas. O bebê que tinham desejado durante muito tempo e que, finalmente, estava com eles. Gabriel era o mais importante de todos na vida do casal, que fariam de tudo para o ver saudável, em segurança, e feliz. Quando terminaram, entraram em casa e subiram as escadas. Passaram pelo quarto do filho e viram que Penny estava limpando o bebê, com uma toalha felpuda. Ela tinha lhe dado banho, aplicou a pomada no bumbum e, de seguida, colocou a fralda. Eles se dirigiram para o banheiro e realizaram sua higiene pessoal. De volta ao quarto, Severus escolheu umas caças azuis e uma camisa branca, enquanto calçou uns sapatos negros. O negro era uma cor que, muito dificilmente, sairia de sua vida. Usava sempre uma peça que fosse daquela cor.

– Que fazemos hoje? – Perguntou Hermione – Eu gostava de ir ao Beco Diagonal dar um passeio. Preciso de esticar as pernas, e estou farta de estar entre quatro paredes.

Severus pensou um pouco, mas sabia que sua mulher precisava de sair, de se distrair.

– A gente tem de ter cuidado com o Profeta. Eles, de certeza, que irão importunar-nos, mas não haverá problema. Podemos ir.

Hermione sorriu em resposta e retiraram suas roupas do armário. Ela escolheu uma larga e azul, que escondia sua barriga, ainda um pouco grande pela gravidez e umas calças branca. Calçou uns sapatos negros e uma bolsa da mesma cor.

Severus se decidiu por uma camisa verde musgo, umas calças negras e uns sapatos da mesma cor. Se vestiram, saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas. Penny estava com Gabriel no colo e, à sua frente, tinha o carrinho. O bebê vestia um casaquinho de lã azul debaixo do bodie da mesma cor. Ela trazia no braço uma bolsa com o necessário para Gabriel, desde a mamadeira, fraldas, um pacote de toalhinhas úmidas, um creme para assaduras, um protetor solar, já que sua pele era muito sensível, uma muda de roupa, uma chupeta, entre outras coisas que poderiam precisar.

Colocaram o bebê na cadeirinha, juntamente com a bolsa e o casal se despediu de Penny, aparatando no Beco Diagon-Al.

 

OoOoO

 

As ruas do Beco Diagon-Al estavam lotadas de pessoas. Severus e Hermione caminhavam calmamente, e Snape lançava olhares ameaçadores aos transeuntes, como aviso. As pessoas olhavam para eles fixamente e comentavam, curiosas, querendo conhecer o novo integrante da família, mas com medo do homem.

Passaram pelas lojas, vendo cartazes com o rosto de Draco, inaugurando a exposição. De fundo branco, o rosto sério do sobrinho de Severus surgia no centro. À sua volta, estavam frases estampadas, que diziam: “ Exposição de Fotografia”, Inauguração amanhã à noite”, “Aberta durante os próximos três dias”, “Venha conhecer os fantásticos trabalhos do mais promissor fotógrafo” “ No Museu Mágico, a partir das 20 horas”.

O Museu Bruxo estava situado em Hogsmeade, um grande edifício, de arquitetura jônica, com formas fluidas e uma leveza geral. Tinha sido construído depois da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, um marco histórico no mundo mágico, para demostrar às gerações futuras o terror deixado por Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Através de fotografias, recortes de jornais, entrevistas, memórias, entre outros, eram utilizados para demostrar como se vivia naquela época. Muitas pessoas, principalmente jovens, ficavam horrorizadas com o que liam, como o Lord das Trevas tinha sido tão cruel ao perseguir nascidos trouxas e Muggles, simplesmente porque não pertenciam a um estatuto de sangue, porque seus familiares não eram aquilo que eles queriam.

O fato de Draco conseguir fazer uma exposição naquele local era um grande avanço em sua carreira profissional. Severus observou a foto de seu afilhado com orgulho. Sabia que Lucius e Narcissa estavam orgulhosos dele, que se tinha tornado um indivíduo respeitado na sociedade, por seus próprios meios.

Entraram no “Boticário” , uma loja de Poções e Severus procurou os ingredientes que precisava para suas poções. Colocou tudo em sacos, falou com o funcionário, que os olhava com curiosidade, pagou e saíram.

Algumas pessoas, as mais corajosas, acenaram para o casal, e eles retribuíram educadamente. Hermione estava espantada por ainda não ter visto nenhum repórter. Como se tivesse lido sua mente, seu marido se virou para ela de repente, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– O Profeta está vigiando a gente.

– Sério? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa – Onde eles estão?

– Estão escondidos em vários sítios. – Respondeu ele, seus sentidos aguçados em alerta. Anos de espionagem lhe davam a certeza de que estava sendo observado, e onde essas pessoas estavam. Segurou em seu braço, e continuaram o passeio, como não soubessem de nada. Se dirigiram para Hogsmeade e, como tinha acontecido no beco Diagon-Al, as pessoas paravam e comentavam umas com as outras.

O casal caminhou em direção do “Três Vassouras”, o pub estava com algumas pessoas naquela manhã. Entraram e todos olharam para eles. Ignorando os olhares, entraram pelo estabelecimento e se sentaram no centro do pub.

À frente deles estavam duas jovens ruivas lendo o “Bruxa Semanal” embora, de vez em quando, olhassem para eles com curiosidade. Madame Rosmerta se aproximou, sorridente e olhou para o bebê, falando suavemente:

– Que bebê mais fofo! – Olhou para o casal e disse, entusiasmadaa – Parabéns pelo nascimento! Estou muito feliz por vocês!

– Obrigada, Rosmerta. – Agradeceu Hermione, olhando com doçura para Gabriel, que observava a mulher com atenção. Ela sorriu para Severus e perguntou:

– Você deve estar muito feliz, Severus. Noto que está mais calmo, menos resmungão. Até seu rosto está mais sereno. 

– É verdade. – Concordou ele – Estou muito feliz.

Ela ficou satisfeita com sua resposta e perguntou:

– Que desejam? – Severus respondeu, prontamente:

– Um suco de laranja. – Olharam para a mulher, que respondeu:

– Eu também.

– E para comer?

– Não queremos nada, obrigada. – Respondeu Hermione. Madame Rosmerta se afastou. O casal observou atentamente o local. Um grupo de jovens entrava no pub, conversando animadamente, trazendo nas mãos jornais, como o “Pasquim”, o “Profeta” e revistas, como o “Bruxa Semanal”, e o “Transfiguração Hoje”. Olharam com espanto para o casal e comentavam entre eles, enquanto se sentavam. Alguns deles até tentaram ver o bebê e ficaram extasiados quando viram, contando a seus amigos, que também tentavam ver. O casal nada fez, percebendo que eram jovens curiosos.

Madame Rosmerta se aproximou com dois copos, colocou em cima da mesa e começou falando animadamente, querendo saber mais sobre o bebê. As notícias do jornal não lhe tinham saciado a curiosidade. Severus e Hermione se entreolharam, mas começaram a falar.

 

OoOoO

 

A conversa estava animada, Madame Rosmerta estava sentada ao lado deles, tomando uma xícara de chá de limão. Hermione estava acabando de amamentar Gabriel, e estava colocando o bebê no carrinho, quando olhou para a porta. Se apercebendo da movimentação excessiva, se virou para seu marido e disse:

– Sev, querido. Está na hora do almoço. – Madame Rosmerta olhou em volta, se levantou rapidamente e se despediu do casal, para fazer seus afazeres. Severus comentou:

– É melhor a gente ir. - Eles se levantaram e Severus percebeu que os repórteres estavam sentados no fundo do pub, escondidos nas sombras, escrevendo em pergaminhos com penas de Repetição Rápida. Severus pegou nos sacos e saíram rapidamente do pub, aparatando de imediato. A mesa já estava colocada, à espera que eles chegassem. Penny, como a boa elfa que era, já trazia uma panela com um delicioso subji, uma refeição indiana, popular entre os vegetarianos. Podia ser usado em conexão com qualquer vegetal. A aparência era deliciosa e cheirava divinalmente.

Em cima da mesa havia alguns pratos com chamuça, também conhecida como samosa ou samusa. Era uma especialidade de origem indiana constituída por fritos de forma triangular recheados com uma mistura condimentada de feijão ou grão, batata ou carne picada, ervas aromáticas e vegetais.

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou a elfa, pousando a panela – Como correu a visita?

– Correu bem. – Respondeu Hermione, entregando o bebê à elfa, que o ninou – Os repórteres do Profeta estiveram atrás da gente, mas não se aproximaram demasiado.

– Algumas pessoas viram o bebê. – Adicionou Severus – As mais corajosas. Os restantes só comentavam.

– Tiveram receio de Severus. – Concluiu a mulher, e ele sorriu maldosamente, sabendo que era verdade. Pousou seu saco de compras e se sentaram na mesa, começando a comer.

 

OoOoO

 

Comeram descansados e se deliciaram com um sorvete de manga indiano, o Kulfi. Nenhum deles sabia de onde Penny tirava suas ideias para as refeições. Muitas vezes ela presenteava-os com deliciosas refeições internacionais, por vezes, de lugares que nunca tinha ouvido falar. Mas era bom comer outro tipo de culinárias.

Gabriel dormia nos braços da elfa, suas bochechas rosadas. Eles tinham terminado de almoçar e estavam descansando no sofá, quando a lareira se acendeu de o casal Malfoy apareceu, ambos trajavam vestes bruxas, e se cumprimentaram:

– Oi, padrinho. Hermione. – Cumprimentou Draco, polidamente. Astória se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto dos dois.

– Oi, Draco. – Respondeu Hermione – Oi, Astória. Como vão?

– Vamos bem, obrigada. – Respondeu a mulher, e Draco continuou – Viemos entregar os convites para minha primeira exposição.

– Draco, eu e Hermione vimos os cartazes. – Disse Severus - Parabéns!

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, polidamente, com evidente orgulho. Retirou um envelope de dentro do bolso das calças e entregou a Hermione. Ela abriu e viu dois bilhetes para a exposição de fotografia, juntamente com um convite a letras elegantes e prateadas, em um papel negro, que dizia: “Draco Lucius Malfoy tem a honra de convidar na família Snape para a exposição de fotografia que está sendo realizado no Mundo Mágico, a partir das 21 horas.

No fim, informava: “Nessa noite, será entregue a revista “Wizard Style” aos convidados, com todos os trabalhos do fotógrafo. Espera-se que possa vir e apreciar a mais moderna arte de beleza da imagem em movimento. Draco Malfoy.”

– Draco, obrigada. – Disse Hermione, e Severus sorriu, antes de se aproximar de seu afilhado e o abraçar. Draco ficou tenso por uns momentos, admirados com o gesto de seu padrinho, mas relaxou, e o abraçou de volta.

– Parabéns. Espero que Lucius e Narcissa venham ver você. Tenho certeza que estão muito orgulhosos de seu trabalho. - Sussurrou ele, e Draco fechou os olhos, emocionado com suas palavras. Hermione e Astória observaram a interação entre eles e ficaram em silêncio. Por fim, Hermione perguntou:

– Vocês querem ficar o resto da tarde? Até podem jantar com a gente. – Draco hesitou, mas Severus pediu:

– Seria bom termos uma tarde. Há muito que não conversamos. Você está tão ocupado com seu trabalho que mal vejo você.

– Me desculpe, padrinho. – Pediu Draco, e continuou. Olhou para Astória, que fez um gesto imperfectível, e disse – Aceitamos.

Se sentaram no sofá e passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre os trabalhos e a exposição de Draco, que falava sobre suas fotografias e como estava sua vida, tal como algumas notícias que leram do Profeta Diário. Astória e Hermione conversavam sobre Gabriel, que estava no colo da Srª Malfoy, dormindo. Só acordava para amamentar, ou mudar sua fralda.

Na hora do jantar perceberam que iriam provar a culinária japonesa. Em cima da mesa haviam paus de madeira e pratos com gunkan, arroz enrolado por algas marinhas e recheado com peixe cru, frutos do mar, ovas de peixes ou legumes. Temaki, um cone de algas recheado com arroz, peixe cru ou frutos do mar e legumes, chirashi, frutos do mar espalhados por sobre o arroz de sushi, e o principal tempero japonês, o Wasabi, que era feito de raiz forte e servido na forma de uma pasta verde, utilizada como condimento em sashimis e sushis. Os Malfoys ficaram espantados com a diversidade culinária de Penny, que estava muito orgulhosa de si

Os quatro estavam sentados e ficaram observando os paus, sem saberem o que fazer. Penny, pacientemente, explicou como se utilizavam. Eles praticaram algumas vezes, deixando cair os paus de vez em quando, mas melhoravam cada vez mais. Os rostos deles estavam franzidos de pura concentração. Lentamente pegavam nos rolos e molhavam no condimento. Tinham de colocar a mão por baixo pois, por vezes, o rolo caía, sujando a toalha. De vez em quando, praguejavam baixinho, frustrados. A elfa tentava abafar o riso mas, às vezes não conseguia, soltando sonoras gargalhadas. Snape rosnou para ela, como nos velhos tempos, mas Penny não conseguia se controlar.

Quando conseguiram, festejaram com um delicioso vinho tinto. Embora tenha sido uma experiência inusitada, decidiram nunca mais repetir, para tristeza da ela, que tinha adorado fazer o jantar, e gargalhado das reações deles. Comeram, de sobremesa, um delicioso molotof de caramelo e, para a felicidade de todos eles, com uma colher.

Se despediram pelas dez da noite e o casal subiu as escadas com Gabriel e o colocou a dormir. Tomaram banho e foram dormir, um pouco cansados daquele dia. 

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Detestaram?   
> Tenho que dizer que adorei escrever esse capítulo, principalmente a parte final. Já imaginaram Snape e Draco tentando comer de pauzinhos? Impagável!   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs :D


	36. A Exposição de Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 376 hits e 16 kudos ao longo da fanfic.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus e Hermione acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo e se beijaram longamente. Tinham passado mais uma noite sossegada, Gabriel tinha dormido aquelas horas todas, o que era aliviante para ambos, que conheciam muitos casais que passavam noites em claro devido a seus filhos, que se recusavam a dormir.

Ele tomava a mamadeira e, com a fralda mudada, dormia sem interrupções. Hermione era uma mamãe carinhosa, que nunca perdia seu filho de vista e que tratava de todas suas necessidades. Severus era um pai zeloso, protetor com aqueles que amava. Penny era uma leoa quando se tratava de cuidar de seus amos, ela os amava, principalmente por se tão bem cuidada por eles.

Harry e Ginny amavam seu afilhado e, sempre que podiam, iam visitar o menino, lhe trazendo sempre muito carinho e presentes. Ele era um padrinho atencioso, andando sempre com Gabriel ao colo. Ginny, para satisfação de Hermione, não tinha mais sua gravidez em risco. O menino nasceria saudável.

Luna e Neville enviavam cartas ao casal, querendo saber de novidades e prometeram vista-los quando pudessem. A Srª Weasley, em uma de suas cartas, tinha escrito que Ron e Hannah tinham viajado para Paris, para ficarem mais tempo juntos, sem pessoas incomodando. De acordo com a mulher, parecia que Ron iria pedi-la em casamento, para surpresa de ambos.

Minerva também tinha enviado cartas durante aqueles últimos tempos, dizendo que seus alunos estavam curiosos para saberem mais sobre o novo membro da família e que o retrato de Albus os felicitava pelo nascimento do primogênito. Ela não tinha aparecido tanto devido a seu trabalho em Hogwarts, ser diretora de uma escola era muito cansativo e exigente.

Eles amavam ser pais. A maternidade era o mais belo momento na vida de um casal. Era um mundo novo e desconhecido para ambos, mas sabiam que poderiam contar um com o outro, para o bom e para o mal.

Se levantaram, e Severus olhou para o relógio, vendo que eram nove e meia da manhã. Se dirigiram para o banheiro, fazendo sua higiene. Depois de alguns beijos roubados, voltaram para o quarto e vestiram roupas confortáveis. Hermione vestiu uma camiseta violeta com um filtro de sonhos e umas calças brancas, enquanto Severus vestiu uma camisa branca e umas calças azuis, e calçaram sapatos confortáveis. Saíram8 do quarto e escutaram Penny falando com Gabriel. Desceram as escadas e entraram na sala. A elfa estava com o bebê ao colo, lhe dando a mamadeira. O bebê se deleitava, sugando sofregamente. Ela levantou o olhar e cumprimentou:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, Penny. – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto Severus observava seu filho – Como ele está?

– Está comendo tudo, como um menino bonito. – Respondeu a elfa, olhando com orgulho para o bebê.

Lizzy estava pousada no sofá, com o “Profeta Diário”. Severus tirou o jornal da pata da coruja, e acariciou suas penas. Ela piou em agradecimento e levantou voo. Sobrevoou em redor da cabeça do homem e saiu para o jardim. Severus largou o jornal em cima da mesa, ignorando ao rosto chamativo de Draco na capa, que informava que a exposição era naquela noite, como faziam suposições sobre o trabalho dele. Todos estavam ansiosos para conhecerem a exposição. O casal se dirigiu para o jardim e se sentou, estava um belo dia. Penny apareceu pouco depois com uma bandeja com o café da manhã: duas xícaras de café negro, torradas com geleia de morango e manteiga, biscoitos de chocolate e gengibre. Comeram sossegados, aproveitando aquele momento de sossego. Ficaram conversando a manhã toda, juntamente com Penny, leram o jornal, onde tinha entrevistas com Draco, explicando um pouco seu trabalho. Receberam algumas cartas, leram e enviaram resposta. Era bom para eles saberem que tinham amigos tão dedicados.

Gabriel estava nos braços do pai, que o embalava, e observava atentamente em redor. Severus e Hermione combinaram que Penny ficaria com Gabriel nessa noite, o que a elfa adorou a ideia. Lizzy estava sempre em seu ninho, exceto quando ia buscar correspondência, ou ia caçar. Sua presença era tão natural que, por vezes, nem percebiam que ela estava lá, pois era muito sossegada.

Eles estavam ansiosos pela exposição daquela noite, incluindo Penny, mas ela não iria, já que Lucius Malfoy iria estar lá. Comentaram sobre irem jantar no restaurante “Flor de Lys” , sozinhos.

Pelo meio dia, almoçaram uma refeição leve, esparguete com atum e, de sobremesa, mousse de chocolate. De tarde, passearam pelo Mundo Muggle, pelas lojas em Londres. Decidiram somente passear, relaxar, não comprar nada. Se afastar um pouco do reboliço do Mundo Mágico. Passearam por parques infantis, onde as crianças brincavam entre elas, gritando e rindo. Os pais estavam sentados nos bancos e observavam seus filhos. O casal se imaginou fazendo o mesmo em alguns anos. Seria muito bom levar seu filho ao parque, contar histórias, lhe ensinar a ler e escrever.

Quando sentiram fome, passaram por uma loja de sanduiches e escolheram uma sanduiche de frango para cada um. Gabriel estava em sua cadeirinha e dormia placidamente. Procuraram um banco vazio e se sentaram. Comeram, aproveitando o ventinho que batia em seus cabelos, os despenteando um pouco. As pessoas passavam por eles e olhavam para Gabriel, parabenizando os pais. Eles sorriram, abraçados, orgulhosos quando as pessoas comentavam o quão bonito ele era.

Voltaram ao Mundo Mágico e deixaram Gabriel em casa. Pelas sete da noite, passaram pelo restaurante, onde uma música suave ecoava pelo local. Conseguiram arranjar uma mesa, já que o estabelecimento estava cheio e esperaram a chegada do garçom, mas todos estavam ocupados. Algum tempo depois apareceu um jovem baixo, de pele morena, e com um rosto com traços femininos. Ele, cumprimentando o casal, lhes entregou o menu e deixou que eles escolhessem. Por fim, perguntou:

– Que desejam?

– Quero frango grelhado com arroz. Salada a acompanhar e, de sobremesa, uma salada de frutas. E, para beber, água. – Pediu Hermione, lhe entregando o menu. Severus imitou o gesto de sua mulher e pediu:

– Quero lombinhos de pescada no forno, com batatas a acompanhar. – Começou Severus – Para beber, vinho e, de sobremesa,

O garçom anotou os pedidos e se afastou. O casal entrelaçou suas mãos por cima da mesa, conversando sobre assuntos banais e ignorando os olhares fixos das pessoas em redor. Conversavam sobre suas experiências como pais, que estavam sendo mais fácil do que imaginaram. Gabriel era um menino maravilhoso, muito sossegado e quase nunca chorava. Todos o amavam. Harry e Ginny eram apaixonados pelo bebê. Eles desejavam ter mais tempo com Gabriel, sair com eles pata as ruas do Mundo Mágico, mas já sabiam que as pessoas, incluindo o “Profeta Diário”, iriam atrás deles para conhecerem o bebê, tirarem fotografias da sensação do momento, e eles não queriam que Gabriel fosse nenhum tipo de publicidade. Ele era demasiado novo para ser alvo de toda essa atenção. Queriam que ele crescesse um pouco mais, não iriam esconde-lo para sempre.

Todo o gênero de comentários poderia ser feito contra ele, tinham medo que, tal como toda a discriminação que sofreram no passado, quando tinham começado a namorar. As pessoas poderiam ser maldosas quando queriam, palavras machucam e são difíceis de esquecer, principalmente em crianças, que não percebiam o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo com elas.

Como pais, queriam que seu filho não sofresse, tentando evitar toda a atenção indesejada. Só queriam seu bem. O garçom chegou com os pedidos e eles afastaram suas mãos. Pousou os pratos em cima da mesa e abriu as garrafas, colocando o líquido nos copos.

– Bom apetite. – Desejou, e o casal agradeceu:

– Obrigado.

– Obrigada. – O jovem se afastou e começaram a comer. Pessoas bem vestidas, mulheres de belos vestidos e homens com vestes formais, entravam no restaurante, faziam seus pedidos e jantavam. Dava para perceber que eles iam à exposição. O casal acabou de jantar, pagou e saiu. Aparataram na Mansão e viram Penny dando a mamadeira ao bebê. Hermione se aproximou para vê-lo melhor, e perguntou:

– Como ele está?

– Bom. – Respondeu a elfa. Ela acariciou o cabelo negro de seu filho, e Severus deu um beijo suave em sua testa. Se afastaram e subiram as escadas. Entraram no quarto e, com um aceno de suas varinhas, retiraram suas roupas de festa de dentro do armário, juntamente com o calçado.

No banheiro, retiraram suas roupas e tomaram uma ducha rápida. Enrolaram seus corpos em toalhas, saíram do banheiro e se limparam. Hermione se maquiou com tons suaves, se perfumou e vestiu um longo vestido azul marinho, de decote em “v”, que fazia sobressair seus seios avultados da gravidez, e fez uma bela trança. Severus vestiu uma camisa branca, vestes bruxas e sapatos negros. Penteou seu cabelo para trás, ficando elegante e se perfumou. Hermione pegou em uma pequena bolsa, que combinava com seu vestido e calçou uns sapatos de salto alto, da mesma cor. Saíram do quarto, desceram as escadas e Penny apareceu.

Entregou a Severus os convites, que ele tinha guardado em sua gaveta da escrivaninha. Se despediram do bebê, que dormia serenamente nos braços da elfa, beijando sua testa, e se despediram:

– Boa noite, Penny.

– Tome conta de Gabriel, por favor. – Adicionou Hermione, e a elfa falou, enquanto ninava o bebê:

– Claro que sim! – O casal se abraçou e aparatou.

 

OoOoO

 

O Museu Bruxo era uma obra de arte. Um edifício moderno, mas de arquitetura antiga e muito bela. As portas de carvalho estavam abertas e, a cada lado estava um Auror vigiando a entrada e recebendo os convites. Uma grande fila de bruxos bem vestidos, curiosos pela exposição, subiam as escadas até à entrada. Uma jovem bruxa, de pele negra, entregava a revista “Wizard Style”. Severus e Hermione esperaram um pouco na fila e observaram a entrada, que tinha um grande cartaz, dizendo: “Primeira Exposição de Fotografia do Mundo Mágico” e, a letras mais pequenas: “por Draco Malfoy”.

Subiram as escadas, entregaram seus convites e entraram. Logo à entrada, uma fotografia em tamanho grande de Draco, de porte altivo e vestes tradicionais, lhes acenava cordialmente, indicando uma sala. Eles seguiram sua indicação e, ao entrarem, se admiraram com as fotografias vastas. Havia belas imagens a preto e branco, desde casais de todos os gêneros e raças passeando pela praia, grupos de amigos de abraçando e se divertindo, com belos sorrisos em seus rostos. Em uma fotografia, uma mulher grávida acariciava seu volumoso ventre e, ao lado dessa, um jovem estava ajoelhado e pedia namorada em casamento, com uma caixa em suas mãos. O rosto da jovem estava iluminado pela alegria e pelas lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas. Dois irmãos gêmeos, de etnia cigana olhavam para o céu, com esperança no olhar.

Eram imagens reais, que transmitiam todos os bons momentos da vida. Existiam igualmente fotografias de paisagens e de animais. Camelos caminhavam ao longo do deserto escaldante, a pirâmide de Quéops, também conhecida como a Grande Pirâmide de Gizé, também tinha sido fotografada. Em uma fotografia, a chuva caía na água, fazendo pequenas ondas. Noutra, o sol se pondo enchia o céu de belas cores quentes e coloridas. Uma dálmata estava deitada no chão frio e sombrio de um beco, alimentando seus seis cachorrinhos, pequenos e delicados. Montanhas rodeadas de neve, monumentos muggles de várias cidades, como a Torre Eiffell, em Paris, e pessoas passeando nas gôndolas em Veneza. Eram fotografias maravilhosas.

Draco e Astória se encontravam no centro da sala, ao lado de Lucius e Narcissa, que tinham seus rostos sérios, mas estavam orgulhosos. Todos eles usavam vestes elegantes. O casal se aproximou e Severus felicitou:

– Parabéns, Draco.

– Que fotografias lindas! – Elogiou Hermione, polidamente.

– Obrigado. – Respondeu ele, cordialmente. Ela se virou para o casal e comentou – O senhores devem estar muito orgulhosos.

– Com certeza, Srª Snape. – Respondeu Narcissa, olhando com orgulho para seu filho. Severus e Lucius comentavam os trabalhos de Draco, enquanto Hermione, Narcissa e Astória falavam sobre Gabriel, a mulher mais velha estava ansiosa por conhecê-lo. Mas, como eles viviam em Paris, era um pouco difícil de visitarem Inglaterra, pois o Ministério da Magia Britânico monitorizaria cada movimento dos dois, devido à decisão do Wizengamot, já que Lucius tinha sido um Comensal da Morte. Ele só foi inocentado devido ao depoimento do trio de ouro, que tinham testemunhado a favor dos Malfoys. Para se afastarem da atenção da sociedade, foram viver para França, onde ainda lá estavam. Os repórteres do “Profeta Diário” estavam fotografando o evento e, quando viram o casal Snape, iam se aproximar, mas Severus se colocou ao lado de sua mulher e lhes lançou um olhar ameaçador. Eles ficaram assustados e se afastaram rapidamente.

As pessoas passavam lentamente pelos trabalhos, comentavam entre eles, lendo no fundo das imagens, onde tinham sido tirados. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram e conversaram com ele, incluindo o casal Potter, que o felicitou por seu esplêndido trabalho. Aurors passeavam discretamente de um lado para o outro, vigiando o espaço, que era espaçoso, com o chão de madeira brilhante, luzes brancas iluminando cada centímetro do local e, afixados nas paredes, estavam cerca de quarenta trabalhos. 

Alguns elfos domésticos, de uniformes, distribuíam champanhe pelos convidados. No fundo da sala estava o agente de Draco, um homem de aparência oriental, de cabelo aparado e vestes tradicionais chinesas, que tentava convencer as pessoas a comprarem as fotografias.

Draco falou com os repórteres, respondendo a algumas perguntas sobre sua experiência como fotografo. A noite passou com alguma rapidez. Pelas duas da manhã, Draco fez um discurso, agradecendo a vinda dos convidados e por terem comprado seus trabalhos. De acordo com seu agente, suas fotografias tinham sido todas vendidas.

Severus comprou uma fotografia de um pôr do sol no horizonte de uma praia solitária, onde as ondas transparentes balanceavam de um lado para o outro. Hermione comprou um fotografia de um cavalo selvagem correndo ao longo de um prado, em um belo dia de verão.

Custaram uma pequena fortuna, mas nenhum deles se importou. Queriam ficar com uma parte do trabalho de Draco. Se despediram dos Malfoys, sendo convidados para passarem, no mês seguinte, uma semana na Mansão, em Paris. Draco abraçou seu padrinho com força e sussurrou:

– Obrigado. – Severus sorriu e o abraçou de volta. Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Parabéns. – Deu uma vista de olhos rápida à sala da exposição, as paredes estavam vazias. Orgulhoso, aparatou com a mulher a seu lado.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Detestaram?   
> Que acharam da exposição? E do aparecimento dos pais de Draco?   
> Estão contentes por seu sucesso?   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs :D


	37. Sentimentos de Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 387 hits e 16 kudos ao longo da fanfic.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Penny observou Gabriel dormindo serenamente no berço, tapado com sua mantinha azul. Seus pequenos braços estavam pousados nos ferros, enquanto sua mágica limpava e arrumava a Mansão.

O rosto do bebê, rechonchudo e moreno, estava rosado e sua boquinha estava entreaberta. Ela, lentamente, levantou o braço e acariciou seus cabelinhos negros. Era o bebê mais bonito que já tinha visto em toda sua vida, embora quase nunca tivesse tido algum contato com crianças.

Lizzy entrou no quarto de Gabriel e pousou no ombro da elfa, que resmungou:

– Que você está fazendo por aqui? Não deveria estar caçando? – A coruja castanha bateu suas asas e soltou um pio fino. Foi de imediato repreendida por Penny, que sussurrou:

– Cale o bico, quer acordar Gabriel? – Lizzy observou atentamente o bebê, com seus grandes olhos verdes, virando sua cabeça de lado. A mãozinha de Gabriel estremeceu de leve, e as duas ficaram observando-o, em silêncio, com receio que ele acordasse. Gabriel parecia um anjinho, de pijama branco, dormindo serenamente. A elfa estava encantada. Finalmente, o bebê estava com eles, e ela podia tomar conta dele, como sempre tinha desejado quando descobrira a gravidez de sua senhora. Sonhava pegar nele, dar a mamadeira, baloiçá-lo em seus braços.

Durante toda sua vida, desejou que Severus fosse feliz, mas parecia que Voldemort e a guerra estavam sempre o assombrando, tal como aquela maldita marca negra que ele tivera em seu braço, mas que agora era uma grande cicatriz rosácea. Sabia que seu amo amara Lily Potter durante muitos anos, mesmo antes de ela entrar em sua vida, um amor sincero, mas obsessivo, talvez por Lily ter sido a única amiga dele, a única que se preocupou com ele, tirando sua mãe, até ele a ter chamado aquele nome horrível. Seu amo se tinha arrependido muito, e tentado várias vezes rever sua amizade, mas a mágoa de Lily era muito grande. Demasiado grande para ele entender.

Penny pressentia que Severus já não odiava tanto James Potter como no passado. Ele agora entendia que Potter lutara pelo amor de sua amiga embora por vezes, naquela altura, de uma forma infantil e imatura. Com receio de que Severus ficasse com ela, fizera de tudo para prejudicar sua imagem. Mas tinha sido ele que estragara tudo. Ela sabia que Severus admirara, mesmo inconscientemente, a atitude de Potter ao proteger sua família, tal como ela. Sempre pensou que ele ficaria o resto de sua vida sozinho, se remoendo pela culpa dos erros de seu passado, mas ficou feliz ao saber que, depois da guerra, tudo iria mudar.

Severus tinha ficado durante semanas internado em St. Mungus, entre a vida e a morte, e ela não soubera o como reagir ou o que fazer. Também a notícia de que ele poderia ser preso a qualquer momento por ligações aos Comensais da Morte não tinham ajudado em nada. Para seu espanto, o trio de outro estava lutando pela inocência de seu amo, contra o Wizengamot. Naquela altura, não tivera palavras para descrever seu agradecimento, o alívio que sentira. Quando Severus acordaram, ela e Granger eram as únicas que ali estavam, embora Harry o visitasse muitas vezes. Pouco depois tinha parecido o garoto que sobreviveu, lhes revelara que ele estava livre. Ela não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto como naquele momento. Percebeu, ao longo do tempo, que a convivência entre eles se transformava aos poucos. Da relação de amizade e respeito que sentiam um pelo outro, passou para companheirismo e, por fim, para amor.

Tinham passado muitos meses para eles perceberem seus verdadeiros sentimentos, embora Penny já pressentisse o que iria acontecer. Os que eles sentiam era tão puro e verdadeiro, que mal conseguiam esconder.

Claro que seu amo tentou com todas suas forças lutar contra esses sentimentos, a tratando com frieza, mas Hermione, não permitindo que ele se afastasse dela, continuou aparecendo pela Mansão, conversando amavelmente com ela. Eles trocavam algumas palavras, ou melhor, discutiam, durante horas, devido às suas divergências, ou opiniões tão diferentes.

Um dia, Hermione ficou tão furiosa, que se atirou a seus braços, para lhe bater, mas ele a conseguiu controlar e, antes que ela falasse, a beijou apaixonadamente. Penny, na altura, que observava tudo na porta da sala, ficou chocada, admirada, pela ação ousada de seu amo, mas implorou a Merlin que eles ficassem juntos.

Para seu alívio, Hermione aceitou seu beijo e Severus aceitou seu amor. A partir daquele momento começaram namorando. Nessa mesma altura, o Ministério da Magia tinha realizado, pelo segundo ano consecutivo, um baile em memória às vítimas da Batalha de Hogwarts, nos campos de Hogwarts e Severus só a tinha acompanhado, porque ela tinha insistido muito.

Nesse baile, eles tinham revelado seus sentimentos, depois de terem relembrado as vítimas. Mas, algumas pessoas tinham escutado suas declarações e, no dia seguinte, o mundo Bruxo estivera contra esse relacionamento.

O “Profeta Diário” estivera sempre importunando eles, querendo saber como o relacionamento deles tinha iniciado, entre outras fofocas, mas Penny os expulsara da Mansão à vassourada. O casal tinha se escondido, por uns tempos, dos olhos da imprensa, mas continuava convidando seus amigos para irem à Mansão que se tornara, aos poucos, mais convidativa, menos fria e solitária. Parecia que Hermione era a vida daquela casa. Severus deixava, aos poucos, seu semblante carregado e frio, se tornando um pouco mais aberto, mais conversador, principalmente com elas.

Obviamente, que o amor deles sofreu altos e baixos, como tudo na vida, a sociedade os condenava pela idade, e por ele ter sido um seguidor de Voldemort e o assassino de Dumbledore, não o espião que fez todos os sacrifícios pelo bem de todos. Mas eles

A morte dos pais de Hermione foi um dos períodos de sofrimento no relacionamento de ambos, já que ela queria se isolar, não receber nenhuma visita, mas Severus não permitiu. Pelo contrário, deu todo seu apoio e carinho à sua namorada.

Com o tempo, Penny percebeu que o amor deles era firme, que tudo tinha para dar certo. Ela mal tinha acreditado quando, naquela maravilhosa noite de primavera, ele a trouxera à Mansão e a pedira em namoro. Na altura, só desejara gritar sua felicidade, mas se tinha controlado. Ficou feliz quando ela aceitou o pedido e, aos poucos, começou por trazer seus pertences para aquela Mansão, já que ela vivia na casa de seus falecidos pais, só com a companhia de Crookshanks.

Mais de um ano depois de viverem juntos, Severus convidara os amigos de Hermione, seu afilhado, e realizou um belo jantar, saboreando a deliciosa comida da elfa. Se divertiram todos imensamente, embora Draco e Ron estivessem um pouco tensos. O final da noite foi surpreendente. Ele a pedira em casamento e todos, exceto Draco, ficaram admirados. Penny percebeu que o afilhado tinha ajudado imenso, já que também tinha sido ajudado por ela, mesmo com suas divergências. Hermione, com lágrimas escorrendo ao longo de seu rosto, se atirara a seus braços e o beijara.

Quando recuperaram do choque, seus amigos felicitaram o casal, principalmente Penny, que estava muito orgulhosa por eles. A sociedade Bruxa tinha ficado horrorizada, pois ele era um ex-Comensal da Morte, e vinte anos mais velho que ela. Mas o casal não se importou com os comentários. O amor deles era mais forte que todos aqueles obstáculos. Penny os apoiava muito, ajudando no que podia e dando conselhos. Ainda se recordava do nervosismo de seu amo, no dia do casamento, a beleza de sua senhora e a felicidades que ambos irradiavam naquele dia. Harry tinha levado a noiva ao altar e a cerimónia tinha sido simples, com as pessoas mais próximas da família, mas muito linda. Quando Hermione atirara o buquê, quem o tinha apanhado tinha sido Ginny, que sorrira de felicidade e beijara seu namorado.

Cada dia que passava, conseguia testemunhar o amor do casal, através de gestos, olhares, toques sutis e, embora, por vezes discutissem, já que o temperamento de ambos era muito semelhante, um pouco bravo, rapidamente resolviam seus problemas.

Seus empregos ocupavam grande parte de suas vidas, mas nunca deixava, de dizer um “eu te amo” ao sair de casa e no regresso, e tentavam ficar o mais tempo possível juntos. Era nisso que ela admirava no casal, faziam tudo um pelo outro, sem esperar nada em troca, só amor, carinho, compreensão.

Penny era uma elfa livre. Hermione e Severus nunca permitiram ter um ser escravizado debaixo de seu teto. Eles a amavam como um membro da família. Havia uma ligação especial entre eles, magia antiga, que permitia à elfa não abandonar sua família, embora o pudesse fazer. Mas a família tinha de permitir essa ligação, senão e elfo continuava escravizado e sem direitos.

Por isso, através do casal, aprendeu que o amor estava até nas coisas mais simples, em um sorriso, um olhar, uma carta, uma palavra. Severus e Hermione eram felizes, mas não sabiam o que era a verdadeira felicidade com a chegada de seu filho, Gabriel. O bebê lhes mostrara que havia muito mais amor para dar, e receber. Ela ficara radiante de alegria ao saber da gravidez de sua senhora. Um bebê era o que faltava para que a família estivesse completa.

Se esticou e beijou de leve a testa do bebê. Gabriel nem se mexeu, e ela sussurrou:

– Obrigada, Gabriel. – Sussurrou ela, agradecida – Obrigada por mostrar para a gente o que é a verdadeira felicidade.

Se afastou devagar do berço, se sentindo honrada por fazer parte de uma família tão feliz, e completa, como a Snape.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo da Penny.  
> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo da Penny.  
> Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais breve possível. Estou curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam.  
> A fanfic está quase no fim.  
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.  
> Bjs :D


	38. Tudo Ficará Bem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 396 hits e 16 kudos ao longo da fanfic.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O casal chegou à Mansão, cansado, mas feliz. Como tinham aparatado na sala, Severus realizou um Lumos não verbal e comentou:

– Hermione, querida. Onde quer colocar as fotografias? – A mulher hesitou, olhando em redor, e disse:

– Colocamos uma em cima da lareira e, outra no hall, tá bom?

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ele, movimentando a varinha e colocando os quadros onde sua mulher desejava. Ela sorriu, observando os belos trabalhos de Draco, ele tinha um dom. Tinha colocado a fotografia do pôr do sol no horizonte na sala, que transmitia serenidade e uma beleza mística, e a do cavalo selvagem no hall, querendo demonstrar a força do animal, sua beleza para os outros, quando entrassem em sua casa.

Subiram as escadas, sentindo as pernas pesadas e inchadas, e entraram no quarto de Gabriel silenciosamente. Lançaram um Lumos não-verbal e, naquele momento, dois pontos luminosos saíam de suas varinhas. Viram Penny dormindo profundamente em uma cadeira. Ela tinha velado o sono do bebê, mas tinha adormecido. Lizzy estava no berço e tinha a cabeça escondida nas asas.

Se aproximaram lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho e viram Gabriel tapado com o cobertor que a elfa lhe tinha oferecido, dormindo serenamente. Sua Delicada mãozinha estava fechada em punho e suas bochechinhas rosadas. Se entreolharam e sorriram. Cada um deles deu um beijo suave na testa do bebê e se afastaram, encostando a porta.

Entraram no quarto de casal, retiraram suas roupas e tomaram uma ducha rápida, de água quente, aliviando seus músculos. Se ensaboaram e aproveitaram um pouco o contato de seus corpos, ficando abraçados debaixo da água. Se beijaram longamente, mas sabiam que logo teriam de sair, já que queriam se deitar na cama e descansar. Desligaram a água, se limparam e entraram no quarto. Se deitaram na cama, deram um selinho e ficaram conversando sobre a exposição de Draco, que tinha sido um sucesso e do orgulho que sentiam dele. Draco tinha sido muito prejudicado devido às ações de seu pai, mas conseguira se tornar um homem de sucesso. 

OoOoO

 

Severus abriu seus olhos e se ergueu da cama. Olhou para o lado e viu que estava vazio. Apalpou os lençóis e percebeu que estavam mornos. Se levantou e olhou o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, vendo que eram nove e meia da manhã. Se espreguiçou e saiu do quarto, tendo um palpite onde estaria sua mulher. Desceu as escadas e entrou na sala. Hermione estava sentada no sofá e amamentava o bebê. A seu lado estavam Penny e Lizzy, que observavam o bebê com atenção. Elas pararam sua conversa e Hermione cumprimentou, alegremente:

– Bom dia, amor.

– Bom dia, Sr. Snape. – Falou Penny. Lizzy abanou suas asas em sinal de cumprimento e Severus respondeu:

– Bom dia. – Se aproximou de Gabriel, que bebia com sofreguidão e beijou sua testa. O bebê nem se mexeu. Deu um selinho em sua mulher e olhou para as mãos da elfa. Viu que ela tinha o jornal "Profeta Diário" e a revista "Wizard Style". Penny pousou tudo em cima da mesa, onde já se encontrava o café da manhã, uma grande bandeja com xícaras de café preto, panquecas recheadas com chocolate de leite e biscoitos de mirtilo. Ele viu o rosto de Draco, com uma expressão orgulhosa. Atrás dele estava um de seus trabalhos, uma fotografia das pirâmides de Gizé. Penny comentou:

– A Srª Snape estava me falando sobre a exposição. Comentou sobre a beleza dos trabalhos do Sr. Malfoy. Pelo que vi, seus elogios têm fundamento. – E concluiu, um pouco triste –Eu gostaria de ter ido.

– Mas foi bom você não ter ido. – Comentou Severus, se lembrando de Lucius. Se eles se vissem, não saberia como agir. Penny, com certeza, iria se vingar dele por todo o mal que tinha feito a ela e sua mãe.

– Eu sei. – Concordou a elfa, percebendo o que seu amo queria dizer.

– Eu amei a exposição. – Comentou Hermione e, afastando Gabriel de seu peito, que soltou um gritinho revoltado, mas se acalmou quando ela o ninou. Penny aproveitou para limpar a boquinha do bebê, suja de leite.

– Eu também. – Concordou ele, se sentando no sofá e pegando na revista. Deu uma vista de olhos. Em uma das reportagens dizia que todos seus trabalhos tinham sido vendidos, arrecadando bilhares de galeões. Para a primeira exposição, tinha sido surpreendente.

— A gente poderia visitar Draco de tarde. – Comentou Hermione – Felicitá-lo por seu sucesso.

– Sim, você tem razão. – Concordou ele.

– Foi tudo tão maravilhoso. – Continuou Hermione, entusiasmada, relembrando alguns dos trabalhos de Draco. Era a primeira vez que existia uma exposição daquele gênero no Mundo Mágico, e ela esperava que houvesse mais. – Um verdadeiro sucesso. O Museu Bruxo ficou lotado e todos compraram uma fotografia.

– Sim, eu vi as fotografias que os senhores compraram. – Comentou a elfa, com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade – São admiráveis.

– Havia cada fotografia mais bela que a outra, que transmitia tantas emoções. – Continuou a mulher, entusiasmada – Como amor de casais de namorados, a beleza da maternidade, a verdadeira natureza. Draco tem um talento inexplicável. Captou cada momento, mostrando como o mundo é verdadeiramente. Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa estavam acompanhando o filho e… – Se interrompeu ao perceber uma sombra cobrir o rosto da elfa, cujo sorriso se tinha desvanecido como um flash.

Severus reparou que suas mãos se fecharam em punho e ela disse, com uma frieza igual à de seu amo:

– É bom saber que o jovem Sr. Malfoy está tendo sucesso em sua vida. Agora tenho de ir trabalhar, com licença. – E aparatou com um ligeiro estrondo, antes que alguém pudesse falar. Escutaram um som abafado vindo da cozinha e Hermione se virou para o marido, assustada. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, suas feições pareciam de pedra. Ela tentou se desculpar, mal sabendo o que dizer:

– Sev, querido. Eu…Me desculpe…me entusiasmei demais ao falar da exposição…Não sei como me escapou…

– Não se preocupe. – Interrompeu ele, se levantando do sofá – Penny vai ficar bem.

Saiu da sala e entrou na cozinha. Hermione se levantou de um salto e o seguiu, cheia de remorso. O casal viu a elfa sentada no chão frio, seu laço estava um desalinho, com o rosto escondido no meio de suas pernas. Ela tremia descontroladamente, mas não emitia nenhum som. Era como se já estivesse habituada a chorar em silêncio.

Severus se aproximou de sua amiga de longa data e se ajoelhou à sua frente. Colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela e pediu, calmamente:

– Se acalme, Penny. – A elfa olhou para cima e ele viu a dor espelhada em seus grandes olhos azuis, uma dor que já não vai há mais de vinte anos. Parecia que ela tinha envelhecido em questão de segundos. Grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu delicado rosto, marcado pelo sofrimento. Penny se atirou a seus braços, tremendo, e chorou copiosamente. Hermione se aproximou deles se ajoelhou. Ficou observando a dor da elfa, não sabendo como a consolar. Severus apertou Penny contra si, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por ela naquele abraço, tal como ela tinha feito muitas vezes no passado, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Ssh! Se acalme. Está tudo bem. Tudo ficará bem. Confie em mim, minha amiga. – E continuou repetindo essas palavras, até ela ficar bem.

 

OoOoO

 

 

Demorou bastante tempo para Penny se acalmar. Tinha chorado toda sua dor, todo o seu sofrimento. Ela nunca tinha demonstrado nenhuma fraqueza até aquele momento, sempre tinha sido uma elfa obediente e, principalmente, feliz por servir a família Snape, que a tratava não como uma escrava, mas como um membro da família.

Lucius Malfoy tinha assassinado sua mãe de uma forma cruel e ela sempre que pensava nela, se lembrava daquele momento.

 

Hermione tinha feito um bule com chá de camomila e tinha entregado à elfa, que o bebeu.

– Me perdoe, Penny. – Pediu a Srª Snape, penalizada. Seus olhos castanhos estavam rasos de água ao ver o sofrimento da elfa. – Eu fiquei empolgada por contar sobre a exposição. Não deveria ter mencionado nomes. Foi sem intenção.

– Eu sei, Senhora. – Respondeu Penny, com uma mão envolta da xícara e a outra limpava as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos. – Ela se tinha sentado com a ajuda do casal e estava mais calma, embora seu corpo ainda tremesse. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia ver o rosto machucado e ensanguentado de sua mãe. Respirou fundo, e disse:

– Está tudo bem. Lucius Malfoy foi um monstro, que destruiu da forma mais perversa minha vida. Me fez sofrer muito, não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente. Ele assassinou minha mãe de um modo desumano, como se ela fosse um animal. – E elevou a voz, emocionada – Elfos domésticos não são animais! Não somos inferiores a ninguém! Elfos são criaturas mágicas, que têm o dom de servir seus senhores, mas eles não deveriam ter o direito de nos machucar! - Limpou mis umas lágrimas e sussurrou, confessando – Por vezes, ainda tenho pesadelos com minha mãe.

 

Severus fitou Penny, penalizado. Ele nunca tinha percebido que a dor dela ainda estava tão presente. Ele sabia que era horrível crescer sem mãe, ele lia seus pensamentos. Quando ele analisava suas memórias, como se fossem sonhos, se lembrava da pequena criatura, frágil, que tinha sido atirada para seus braços por seu ex-colega. Hermione tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, incapaz de compreender como um ser humano podia ser tão desprezível, maltratar o outro só porque era mais poderoso. Mas a voz da elfa a tirou de seus pensamentos:

– Mas irei ultrapassar meus receios e ser feliz. – Sua voz estava mais firme, embora seu rosto demonstrasse a dor daquela revelação – Não deixarei que o passado se interfira mais em meu presente. Tenho o direito de ser feliz com aqueles que amo.

 

Hermione não aguentou mais a emoção e chorou copiosamente, abraçando Penny com força. A elfa aceitou o abraço apertado sem se queixar e fechou os olhos, se sentindo mais aliviada, muito mais leve. Talvez seus pesadelos desaparecessem para sempre.

Gabriel, que estava nos braços de seu pai, soltou um gritinho e todos olharam automaticamente para ele. O bebê fitava Penny atentamente, como se quisesse, de alguma forma, consola-la.

 

Entregou o bebê a ela, que beijou sua testa e o abraçou com doçura, dizendo:

– Obrigada por serem tão bons para mim. Eu amo vocês.

– A gente também te ama, Penny. – Disse Severus, emocionado com suas palavras, e se abraçaram todos, demonstrando todo o amor que sentiam. Suas vidas antes eram boas: tinham bons empregos, amigos, e eram respeitados. Mas, com a chegada de Gabriel, tudo tinha mudado. Mesmo com todos os problemas que tinham passado ao longo da gravidez de Hermione, a chegada do bebê tinha sido seus maiores desejos. Eles estavam, finalmente, completos.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> O FIM está chegando! O próximo capítulo é o Epílogo.   
> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. Tentarei postar o final o mais rapidamente possível.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam!   
> Bjs :D


	39. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 405 hits e 16 kudos ao longo da fanfic.  
> Aqui está o final.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O jardim estava belo com suas árvores cheias de folhas verdes e flores delicadas e coloridas. Uma enorme mesa estava no centro, com salgadinhos, doces e muitas bebidas refrescantes. O casal Snape estava fazendo uma festa na Mansão, para comemorar o primeiro aniversário de Gabriel.

Todos tinham sido convidados: Os Weasleys: Bill e Fleur traziam sua pequena filha, Victoire. Harry e Ginny, grávida de mais um menino, tinham trazido seu filho, James Sirius. Severus tinha ficado em choque quando soube o nome do pequeno Potter, mas Hermione conversou com ele e, aos poucos, tinha aceitado a ideia.

 

O pequeno James e a pequena Victoire brincavam na grama do jardim, se divertindo imenso. Angelina e George estavam sentados ao lado da mesa com seu filho, Fred Weasley II e sua bebê, Roxanne, crianças delicadas e simpáticas. Charlie tinha aparecido, devido à insistência da Srª Weasley e Hermione, que já não o viam há alguns anos. Ele continuava solteiro, criando seus dragões, mas muito feliz. Percy e Audrey tinham arranjado tempo para visitá-los, eles eram funcionários do Ministério e estavam sempre muito ocupados. Arthur e Molly também tinham aparecido, depois de uma visita informal de Severus, que os convidou pessoalmente.

Ron estava acompanhado por sua noiva, Hannah. Depois de meses de um romance intenso, onde o casal conheceu intimamente o parceiro, Ron tinha ganhado coragem e tinha perdido sua namorada em casamento. Sua família tinha ficado em choque com a notícia, mas contente. Tinham convidado os Abbotts para um jantar na Toca, onde se conheceram e conviveram durante toda a noite.

 

Draco e Astória estavam felizes, ela trabalhava em St. Mungus, como Medibruxa e ele continuava seu trabalho como fotógrafo e realizava, de vez em quando, exposições. Já tinha apresentado suas obras na França, Holanda, Itália e Luxemburgo, e tinha sido um sucesso. Minerva conversava com Narcissa Malfoy com informalidade, a mulher loira estava muito satisfeita por estar naquele local, com toda aquela gente. Há muito tempo que não saía para uma festa, nem que fosse em família. A seu lado, Lucius estava em silêncio, observando o local com atenção. Ele e Arthur se ignoravam mutuamente, para não arranjarem problemas, principalmente com suas mulheres.

Severus se apercebeu do desconforto de seu amigo, que recebia, embora raramente, olhares fulminantes de Penny. Se aproximou e conversaram sobre a vida deles em Paris. Lucius tinha um negócio de varinhas e Narcissa era dona de uma loja de moda, que sempre tinha sido seu sonho. Era uma experiência nova, já que ela nunca tinha trabalhado na vida.

 

Jantaram uma deliciosa salada russa, com filetes de peixe gato e maionese a acompanhar. Uma refeição saudável depois de uma tarde ingerindo alimentos menos saudáveis. Uma música suave, escolhida por Penny, que sabia muito sobre essa arte, ecoava durante o jantar. Todos se deliciavam, também saboreando um delicioso vinho rosé, trazido por Narcissa, como presente para o casal.

 

Penny e Lucius tinham o mínimo contato possível, a mágoa pelo assassinato de sua mãe às mãos do bruxo eram ainda dolorosas, principalmente, sendo a primeira vez que se reencontravam desde essa situação. Severus nunca tinha permitido que eles ficassem juntos no mesmo cômodo e observava atentamente a interação entre eles, ou a falta dela. Felizmente, Penny não era vingativa, senão ela já teria machucado Lucius. Tinha a oportunidade e o motivo, bastava ela querer. Mas ele sabia que ela não o faria, só se estivesse muito desesperada, pois a elfa era boa demais para machucar alguém.

 

Se despediram, cansados, mas satisfeitos com aquele dia, prometendo que iriam repetir mais vezes. O casal ordenou a Penny que se fosse deitar, ela estava cansada de ter tomado conta das crianças. Deram banho a Gabriel, ele tinha crescido vários centímetros. Ele estava grande e gorducho. Vestiram o menino e o puseram no berço. Estava tão cansado pelas brincadeiras, que adormeceu durante o banho. Severus e Hermione estavam felizes por seu filho. Foram para seu quarto e Hermione comentou, cansada:

– Foi um bom dia, verdade?

– Sim, foi. – Concordou seu marido, se sentindo como ela. Se dirigiram para o banheiro, retiraram suas roupas e tomaram uma ducha demorada. Os músculos estavam tensos, doloridos. Severus acariciou com uma bucha cheia de shampoo o corpo de sua mulher, que soltou um gemido baixo de dor. Ele beijou seu pescoço, massajando suas costas até ela relaxar. Imitou seu marido e, quando se sentiram mais descansados com a água quente e a massagem, se lavaram e, de toalhas enroladas em redor dos corpos, saíram do banheiro. 

 

Se limparam e pousaram as toalhas no chão. Severus abraçou o corpo desnudo de sua mulher e escutou um gemido baixo de prazer. Ela rodopiou em seus braços e o beijou apaixonadamente, seus lábios se tocando selvagemente e suas línguas se acariciando harmoniosamente. Seus toques se encaixando perfeitamente. Ele se sentou na borda da cama e Hermione se sentou em seu colo. Os braços dela rodearam seu pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos negros. Severus sentia os pelos de sua nuca se eriçando, os toques o estavam deixando visivelmente excitado.

 

Não aguentando o prazer que recebia, agarrou Hermione e a virou com destreza contra o colchão. Ela soltou um gemido em resposta e se agarrou a seu marido. Rodeou os quadris com suas pernas, seus seios tocando no abdome definido. Se beijaram apaixonadamente, seus suspiros ecoando pelo quarto. Cada toque fazia arder o corpo do companheiro, desejando mais, querendo tudo o que o outro podia dar. Severus beijava seu pescoço, a língua trilhando um delicioso caminho. As mãos fortes acariciavam seus seios, que se eriçavam com cada toque.

Sem que Hermione se apercebesse, lançou um feitiço não verbal. Os pulsos delicados foram automaticamente presos atrás de sua cabeça e uma venda tapou seus olhos.

 

Hermione ficou surpreendida por uns momentos. Há muito tempo que não tinham esse tipo de brincadeiras. Seus pelos se eriçaram de expectativa ao sentir os lábios de seu marido brincando com seu pescoço. Os beijos tenros, à medida que iam explorando a boca um do outro, se tornavam mais sensuais. Severus apertava os quadris de Hermione com uma mão, enquanto a outra percorria suas coxas. Sua mão subiu lentamente até sua intimidade e Hermione estremeceu, ao sentir uma onda de prazer avassalando seu corpo. Era uma sensação indescritível. Tateou o corpo de seu marido, descendo lentamente, até encontrar a ereção avultada, e massajou com delicadeza. Um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios, e sussurrou:

– Hermione…

– Sev… – Gemeu ela, em resposta. Estava amando cada sensação. Nunca se cansava de fazer amor com seu marido. Severus sentia seu membro pulsando, desejando cada vez mais entrar dentro dela. Retirou seus dedos da intimidade de Hermione, que gemeu de frustração e a penetrou lentamente. Desde que tinham reiniciado suas atividades sexuais, devido ao parto, faziam quase todos os dias. Aquelas seis semanas sem se tocarem intimamente tinham sido um pesadelo para ambos. 

 

Hermione soltou um gritinho de prazer ao sentir o membro de Severus entrando dentro de si e escutou de volta o gemido do homem que amava. Ficando totalmente dentro dela, começou a estocar lentamente. Hermione implorou, desesperada por senti-lo:

– Sev, me solte, por favor! – Severus lançou um feitiço não verbal, sentindo a necessidade de sua mulher de tocá-lo e ela sentiu seus pulsos sendo libertados. Se agarrou com força a seu marido, suas pernas em redor dos quadris. Ela só sentia Severus saindo e entrando dentro de si, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade. Ambos gemiam a satisfação que sentiam, seus corpos começando a ficar suados. Toques suaves, mas firmes percorriam os dois. O prazer do outro aumentava seu próprio prazer.

 

– Sev, por favor… – Gemia ela – Mais!

Severus abriu os olhos e viu o rosto suado de sua mulher, ruborizado pelo prazer. Seus cabelos rebeldes estavam espalhados ao longo do travesseiro e seus olhos estavam fechados. E cumpriu seu pedido.

 

O prazer aumentava cada vez mais a cada estocada, os gemidos ecoavam cada vez mais altos. Se Severus não tivesse um feitiço silenciador no quarto, toda a Mansão escutaria. Mas, o que mais importava para o casal era o orgasmo, onde tudo eclodia em uma onda avassaladora de prazer. Era o final, mas era onde todo desejo contido explodia. Suas respirações estavam cada vez mais rápidas e sentiram que estavam chegando ao êxtase.

 

Hermione gritou, arqueando seu corpo. Severus sentiu a mágica de sua mulher percorrendo sua pele e soltou um gemido rouco, enquanto ejaculava dentro dela. Suspirou, aliviado, seus músculos relaxando aos poucos. Saiu de dentro de sua mulher, que soltou um suave gemido, seu corpo estava lânguido pelo prazer.

 

Se deitou a seu lado, muito cansado, mas satisfeito. Puxou Hermione contra seu peito, que soltou um leve gemido de deleite. Se olharam nos olhos e Severus beijou sua testa. Ela se agarrou a seu marido e falou, suavemente, ainda sentindo o prazer percorrendo seu corpo em ondas:

– Eu te amo, Sev. Obrigada por tudo o que fez por mim. Você foi meu pilar durante todos esses anos, principalmente durante a morte de meus pais - E você me deu o maior presente que poderia imaginar, nosso filho Gabriel. – Severus sorriu para ela, um sorriso que Hermione via cada vez com mais frequência, seu marido estava mudado.

– Se não fosse você, eu nunca seria feliz. Você me deu mais do que eu poderia pedir. – Ele admitiu – Me deu amor e, acima de tudo, uma família, o que eu nunca tive. Hermione, obrigado por nunca ter desistido de mim, por me amar, mesmo eu tendo cometido muitos erros no meu passado. Eu te amo.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Hermione abraçou Severus e falou, emocionada:

– Eu também te amo.

Se beijaram novamente, transmitindo todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Sabiam que tudo iria ser melhor dali para a frente. Tinham a certeza que continuariam sendo muito felizes. Gabriel lhes tinha dado mais um motivo para amarem, ele tinha sido, definitivamente, a melhor surpresa de suas vidas.

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) O FIM! É verdade, caros leitores. “A Melhor Surpresa de Suas Vidas” terminou e espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar da história, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Fiquei feliz por cada hit e fkudo que recebi de cada um de vocês. Foi o projeto mais longo que realizei, e o que me deu mais alegrias. Minha escrita melhorou ao longo desse tempo, graças também a essa história.   
> (2) E o que acharam do Epílogo? Gostaram, ou não? Espero vossos comentários, me dizendo se gostaram, ao não, do fim. Gostaria de saber vossas opiniões. Me despeço com muitos beijos. Até um novo projeto.   
> (3) Gostaria de avisar todo o mundo que “A Melhor Surpresa de Suas Vidas”tem continuação. Ela está no perfil de EvelynSnape88 e se chama “Surpresas do Destino”. Aqui está o link: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/surpresas-do-destino-12826799   
> Espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Snamione, universo alternativo.  
> Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder.  
> Bjs :D


End file.
